Quarter Mile Goddess
by RacerDan
Summary: A strange man appears out of nowhere. Is he stalking Will and Skuld? Just what does he know about the both of them? Next chapter soon.
1. Quarter Mile Goddess

Quarter Mile Goddess

a fanfic based on Characters from Aa! Megami Sama 

(Oh! My Goddess) and Original Characters of the author.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters from  Oh My

Goddess. They are property of Kosuke Fujishima and 

Kodansha Publications, and other rights holders. 

All other characters are the property of the author,

any likeness to real people, or other fictional characters

living or dead is purely coincidental.

Preface: Takes place after the goddesses and Keiichi move to the states, as Kei takes a job with a leading aftermarket racing parts manufactuer for import and domestic cars and trucks. After participating in a number of sanctioned race events, the friends they make introduce them all to the seedy side of illegal underground street racing. Current timeline is 6 years after Kei and Bell first met. Will the gang rule the street racing scene? Friends will be made..and enemies alike. Hearts will soar as well as be broken. 

**CAUTION! LANGUAGE WARNING!!! Story is Rated "R" for Content.**

Some of the language in this story may be offensive to some. Although i will keep it to a minimum, there is some strong words in this story, as well as some sexual situations. Thus should be considered an "R " rated style story for content. 

Side Note: As a personal side note the cars and bikes that appear in the story are also fictional BUT will retain the original names and representations. That being said i am also not a avid import racing buff, so alot of the story will include domestic cars as well as imports. Just don't freak out if i put a slightly modded Honda S2000 against a 440 R/T Challenger or a RS/SS Camaro and expect the S2000 to win but i won't be pairing cars like that many times anyway. In the real world it ain't gonna happen in 1320 feet anyway! Sorry!  =)


	2. Keiichi's Opportunity

Chapter 1

Keiichi's Opportunity

It was another beautiful day on the Campus of Nekomi Tech as Kei went to give his class at the Introduction to Automotive technology. He was still quite nervous about the whole prospect of actually teaching a class at his alma matta. Nevermind the fact that he already taught his first semester. It still left a pang in his gut to meet a new group of students every semester. But he truly loved the opportunity to teach others his love for cars and his favorite...motorcycles. "Gee i wonder what kind of group i'll have this semester? " Kei thought.

" I don't know sweetheart, but i think you'll have a great group i'm sure" someone spoke from behind him.

"AH! Bell, it's you! You kinda scared me for a sec." Kei said as he blushed slightly. 

Belldandy: "I'm sure you'll be great Kei, try to relax." as Belldandy slowly rubbed his tense shoulders.

Kei: "Well, i know Bell, but it's just the fact that some of the students may not look at me as an instructor in the way they usually would, i mean i'm not much older than them after all."

Belldandy (giggles) : " Oh KEI! Don't think that way. You may be young but you're very bright, and you come across as to many of them as a friend too."

Kei: "I guess you're right as always Bell...I'll do my best." Kei spoke as he enjoyed her hands on his shoulders. 

Belldandy: "Alright, i guess i should go now, i'll see you this afternoon after the class ok? " she smiled.

Kei: "You bet! Take care Bell, see you this afternoon. "

Belldandy gently kissed him on the lips as she giggled and left him standing in the usual stupor she induced on him each time she did.

"Hello? Morisato residence, this is Skuld." 

"Is a Mr. Keiichi Mori..Morisato there?" the voice stumbled in careful English.

"I'm sorry but he is at work right this moment." Skuld replied curiously.

"Oh..well. My name is Mr. Gerald Ingram of RPT Automotive Products, might i leave him a message? " he spoke.

"Certainly you may. How may he contact you? " Skuld said as she scribbled on a notepad.

"He may reach me at this number XXX-XXX-XXXX please. I have a employment proposition for him." he injected.

"He should be home in a few hours, you sound american? Are you?" Skuld questioned.

"Yes, please make sure he contacts me. Thank you taking a message. Good- bye now." he said in a cheerful voice.

"Your Welcome, Good- Bye!" as she hung up the phone.

"Skuld? Who was that on the phone?" Belldandy spoke as she walked into the room in a towel, drying her excessively long and beautiful hair.

Skuld: "It was a Mr. Ingram from a place in the United States. He wanted to talk to Kei."

Belldandy: "Really? What for?"

Skuld: "Well he did say it was for a job proposition."

Belldandy: "OH WOW! Keiichi will be so happy. That must be the job he applied for a month ago!" 

Skuld: "I guess so. What kind of job is it for sis? "

Urd: "Gee, he might get the break he's looking for huh? "

Skuld: "Who asked you Urd! I was asking Bell not YOU!"

Urd: "Quiet Brat! " she said as she stuck her tongue out at her.

Skuld: "Nnnnnnaaaaaahhhhh! " she followed suit.

Bell: "Please, Urd don't instigate Skuld, and Skuld act your age now. You're not a child anymore!"

Skuld: "Yess Belldandy..i'm sorry" 

Bell: "It could be special for Kei, this job is a big opportunity for him. So don't make him nervous about it ok?"

Urd-Skuld : "Yes Belldandy, we will ! "

That afternoon, Kei finally finished with his class. Although he stumbled quite a bit with his lecture at first, he finally felt more comfortable and turned out to be a success for his first session. He left the room feeling refreshed and decided to drop by the Auto Club to see how many new members have signed. Even though he is no longer a student, he still participates in the club activities as an alumni and sponsor of the club. 

Megumi also being the President of the Club doesn't hurt either. 

  
Megumi: " Hey BRO!  What's up? Class go good today? "

Kei: "Yeah sure did. Thought i'd drop by and see if any new members signed up today."

Megumi: "Yeah they have been coming in droves to sign up. It's probably gonna be the biggest group yet. Thanks to you and Belldandy. Heheh."

Kei: "That's terrific Megumi. I guess i'll be getting home then. You coming for dinner right?"

Megumi: "What do you think bro? Think i'd miss out on Belldandy's great dinners?"

Kei: "I should have known i guess. "Kei said as he laughed out loud.

Megumi: " Ok see ya then Kei ! "

Kei: "Alright, just don't be late again ok? "as he walked out the door.

Kei carefully strapped his document bag and threw his backpack into the side car of his Bike. He smiled as he fired up the engine, he loved this bike. Many late nights and and a lot of heart went into overhauling his pride and joy. It had seen him through many years of school, and finally he got to restore it to it's former glory.

Without Belldandy's support he might have never done it, she could always see the important things that mattered to him in his life. Particularly her, and the bike them carried them from place to place. He swiftly pulled out to the road as he headed home. 


	3. News of a Lifetime?

Chapter 2

News of a Lifetime?

Belldandy heard Kei's Bike as it roared up to the pad by the front porch. She instantly trotted to the porch to greet her love with a kiss and his favorite drink. 

Belldandy: "Afternoon Kei ! How was your class today? "

Kei: "Well it was tense at first, but i did great after a bit of relaxing."

Belldandy: "See? I told you it would be fine sweetheart (she kissed him and handed him his drink) You're a terrific instructor! "

Kei: "Thanks to you..you always believe in me Bell."

Belldandy: "Well i have to, because i love you so much! "

Kei: "aww..Bell. I love you too.."

Bell and Kei stood on the porch holding each other kissing and petting a while.

Skuld: "Well, when you two are finished groaping each other will you tell Kei about his message? " Skuld smirked as she observed the two on the porch.

Belldandy(startled) : "OH YES! i almost forgot Kei. A man with the company you put that R&D job with in the States called and left a message for you to call him ! "

Kei(still flush from the kissing) : "HUH? REALLY! that's Terrific! Where's his Number? "

Skuld hands him the note, as Keiichi snatches it from her hand. 

Kei: "I'll go call him Right NOW! "

Skuld looked at Kei in disgust as he ran for the private phone in his and Bell's room. 

Skuld: "Gee thanks for taking the message for me SKULD! What a ingrate, and a perv! "

Belldandy: " Oh Skuld, he's just excited is all..."

Skuld: "Yeah but YOU made him that way.." she smiled as she walked inside.

Belldandy stood a moment not realizing what Skuld meant by that at first. then her face became beet red with embarrasment. 

Belldandy: "SKULD! i'll get you for that one! " she giggled and smiled as she walked inside the living room area.

Urd: "Gee Kei has been on the phone with that guy for quite a while huh?"

Belldandy: " I hope it's good news."

Skuld: "It must be or he wouldn't have to talk to him so long."

Urd: "Yeah but what happens if he takes the job? We have to move to the United States?"  
Belldandy: "I guess we would. I'll follow Kei to the end of the universe!"  
Skuld: "Yeah, i don't know though. What's so good about the US anyway. I heard most people there are rude and don't like foreigners."

Belldandy: "that's NOT true Skuld.."  
Urd: " Yeah i hear there's some real hotties in the states. Maybe you can get you one there Skuld?"

Skuld: "Whatever Urd.."  
Kei entered the study area as the three goddesses sat around conversing about the US. They never even noticed he came in the room and left to get himself a stiff drink. Kei never was much of a drinker, but this was cause for a celebration. His first engineering job. And it was in the US of all the places to get a job. Getting them there are difficult for most engineers much less a foreign engineer. But Mr. Ingram liked his resume' and his attitude. Guess his English classes really paid off. As Kei could speak english quite well now, thanks to Belldandy's tutoring, he had very little accent in english too. He grabbed 4 glasses and his Best sake that even Urd never could find, and headed back to the room.

Kei: "So whatcha girls talking about?"

Belldandy was suddenly struck off guard by the use of Keiichi's slang use of english, as well as Urd and Skuld as they looked at him with total suprise.

Kei: "Well?"  
Belldandy:" What did he say Kei?"  
Kei handed the threes glasses as he uncorked the aged sake as Urd's eyes got suddenly huge.

Skuld: "Lemme guess..."  
 Belldandy: "YOU GOT THE JOB! OH KEI I AM SOOO PROUD OF YOU! " Belldandy laid a big juicy passionate kiss on Kei as he almost dropped the bottle of sake before Urd caught it.

Urd:" HEY! carefull with that now."

Skuld: "Gimme some Urd..i'm gonna need it having to watch THAT!"

Urd:" OH MY! they must be happy! HAhAhAHA!"

Skuld:" It's disgusting, how far can you stick a tongue down someone's throat anyway?"

Urd: "You'd be suprised Skuld" 

Skuld:"How can they breathe? Ewww..."

Urd: "Aww..come on Skuld. Never kiss Sentaro like that?"  
Skuld:" NO WAY! that's too...too..ugh."

Urd: "Too..passionate? Heheh..are you gonna be that frigid all your life Skuld? God, you think you'd never been horny before..."

Skuld: "Horny? what's that?"  
Urd: "Oh My! Belldandy!! I thought you said you had "THE" talk with Skuld already?"  
Belldandy paused as she tried to catch her breath from the kissing, with Kei practically passed out on the loveseat, with an obvious ..'er package showing ..

"I...iii..i did Urd. I um, told her about the birds and the bees, i did i swear." Bell panted.

Skuld: "Umm...What the hell is wrong with Kei? His Pants are bulged out..."

Belldandy: "Oh my..ummm. well. You see i kind of excited Kei a little too much.. i think."

Urd: "HAHA! Kei's got a Stiffie!"  
  


Skuld: "A what?"

Urd: "Kei got a hard-on!"

Skuld: "That's totally sick...you mean his..it's stuck ..i mean. GROSS!" "I'm going to my room! "

Belldandy: "Wait Skuld, Please..wait a minute."  
Urd: " So take him in the bedroom and fix it sister..heheh."

Belldandy: "Urd! That's not funny..see it's better already.."

Skuld: "SO what are doing now?"

Kei:"I'm sorry...(completely put off by the abnormal talk from the sisters) i just wanted to have a drink with everyone to celebrate."  
Kei poured them each a glass of Sake, as he made a toast to his new job in the states.

Kei:" To my new job in the states. May it be fun and fruitful for us all! Yes even you Skuld. Thank you for taking that message for me. You're terrific!"  
Skuld: "Your welcome Kei" Kei suddenly grabbed Skuld and gave her a terrific hug...

Urd:"Be careful Skuld you might get him excited again!"

Skuld broke their hug and she sat on the couch somewhat embarrased but happy for Kei at the same time.

Skuld:" Very FUNNY Urd!"

Belldandy Kissed Kei on the cheek and put her arm around him.

Belldandy:"So when do we have to move? Is it soon?"

Kei" Well Mr. Ingram said two weeks. But we'll have to find a place and get settled. I don't work for a month. They'll pay moving expenses and give me housing allowance to get a place first."

Belldandy:" What about our house?"  
Urd:" You know, Megumi needs her own place. She could keep this one while we're away. Then we'd always have a place to stay when we come here to visit?"

Kei: "URD that's a Terrific idea!"  
Urd: "Why...thank you Kei?!"

Belldandy:" OH this is going to be SO much fun!"

Kei: "I'm sure it will as long as you three are with me.."

All three sisters suddenly stood up and hugged Kei for the comment. Kei just smiled with enjoyment, taking in the moment.

Next Chapter 

THE MOVE! 


	4. The Move

Chapter 3

The Move

Belldandy never has broken a sweat before, she was a goddess after all. But she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand anyway. She was finally finished packing all of the items they were taking from home with them. The moving company would be there soon, as she heard someone knock at the door.

Moving man: "Hello? Hello? Is anyone home?"

Belldandy: "I'm coming, please!"

She opened the door to find four moving men observing her from head to toe.

Moving man:" Uh- we're here to pick up items for the move?"

Belldandy: "Yes they're packed and ready to go." "Right over here,......here. And in the two back rooms please"

Moving men(in unison): " Yes MA'AM!"

Skuld:" Belldandy?" "Hey big SISTER!"  

Skuld didn't hear any answer..

She walked to the garden area at the back of the house and found Belldandy sitting and singing to her self.

Skuld: "Belldandy? What's the matter?"

Belldandy:"OH , Skuld. I'm sorry. I was just taking in this place before we meet Keiichi at the School."

Skuld: "Yeah, i'll miss it too." "But we'll get to come back soon and visit right?"

Belldandy:"Of course Skuld. We will. No matter what."

Skuld:"Have you got your bags ready?" 

Belldandy:"Yes. I guess it is that time huh? I'm sooo excited. Aren't you?"

Skuld:"Yeah i am, but i'm kinda scared too."

Belldandy:"Don't worry Skuld, i know we'll make some terrific friends no matter where we go."

Skuld: "Thanks Belldandy. Shall we go? Urd's already at the school. You know how she is. Miss Impatient."

Belldandy: (laughing) "That you are right..let's go Skuld! "

They left back thru the house as Belldandy paused to give the men instructions and a small tip, then headed to the taxi that waited for them.

Everyone was at the School already, friends, students and faculty alike to give Kei and the others a big send off. As they finished saying they're goodbyes, Kei stopped to talk to Megumi. 

Kei:"Hey Megumi. Take good care of the house okay?"

Megumi: "I will bro. You know i will. Say you make sure to call me as soon as you get settled in a hotel okay?"

Kei: "I promise Megumi. I'll call. And i'll call mom and dad too."

Megumi suddenly teared up and started crying as Kei gave her a hug and a kiss.

Kei: " I love ya sis."  
Megumi: "I love ya too Kei. Be good. I'll see you soon okay?"

Kei:" yeah after we get settled, i promise i'll let you come stay with us during school break okay?"  
Megumi: "It's a deal K1"

Bell, Urd and Skuld all made rounds with Megumi, giving hugs.

Kei: "Well it's off to the airport everybody. Let's Go! "

Everyone waved and said goodbye as they climbed into the bus to the airport.

Belldandy sat next to Keiichi, slightly trembling. 

Kei: "What's wrong Bell? You feel okay?"  
Belldandy laughed in a shakey nervous kind of laugh..

"Yes..i.i i'm ok Kei. I'm just so excited for us and for you mostly. This was one of your dreams after all. To get a job like this, it's just so...so Perfect!"

Kei:" heh..yeah you are right Bell. It's mostly thanks to you. You always taught me to never give up. And i never will. I'll work hard no matter what it takes."

Belldandy gently kissed him on the lips, just as they pulled up to the terminal at the airport.

Skuld: "Come on lovebirds. We have to catch this plane it leaves in 20 minutes."

Urd: "Never been on a mortal's flying contraption before."

Skuld : "Don't remind me Urd, i'm nervous enough as it is.."

Belldandy: "Oh come on you two this is gonna be FUN ! "

Keiichi comes back from the Departure desk. And hands them each a ticket. 

" Well. This is it. Goodbye Japan. Hello USA!" 

They all stood to enter the bording ramp and entered the plane, the plane that would carry them to a dramatic change in culture, and lifestyle. 

Stay tuned for....

Chapter 4 

The "ARRIVAL"


	5. The Arrival

Chapter 4

The "Arrival"

Three electronic tones sounded in the cabin of the airliner..

Keiichi woke as the stewardess was heard with her cabin announcement.

"Please ensure all electronic devices and cell phones are turned off, and that all trays and seats are in they're upright positions. Secure any loose articles in your area and fasten your seat belts. We will be arriving in Los Angeles in Approx. 15 minutes. Again thank you for choosing Air Japan. "

Kei: "Bell?" he whispered..

Kei:"Belldandy? Skuld...Urd. " "Wake up you three we're almost there"

Belldandy woke with a beatiful smile and twinkling eyes just as she always had, but Kei noticed a bit of sexiness in her smile as she leaned to kiss him on the cheek. He Simply dismissed it as a fluke, although she had been quite a bit bolder these days in the way she typically flirted with him in front of people.

  
The Plane suddenly lurched far right as it began it's decent to the holding pattern to land. 

Belldandy: "It's very pretty here, but it's quite, smokey too."

Kei: "Yeah, the smog capital of the world is what you're looking at. At least we won't actually be living in the city limits though. " He chuckled in an amusing tone.

Skuld: "It's a cesspool looks like to me."  
Urd: " Don't be so negitive Skuld!"

Skuld: "Oh alright. I'll give it a chance i guess."

Belldandy simply smiled as she looked at Skuld. Her baby sister was no longer a baby any more. She was now 20 years old, in mortal years at least. And after having passed her goddess license tests, she was now a first class goddess. She was also a beautiful goddess, like her sisters, but she still had the attitude she was born with. She laughed as she thought, "some things will never change i guess". But then again, she has noticed her sudden intrest in men the past few years. Who knows? Maybe Urd and Skuld will find a nice wonderful guy to keep them at least occupied for some time. Maybe even more. but she knew too, that very...very few men were anything like her Kei. She certainly wasn't as naive as many thought. She knew most men only wanted sex, money, power, and more sex. It simply made the mortal world go round. And she hoped for their sake that those men would steer clear of them.

The plane landed and parked at the nearest gate, as they got up to leave through the gate, they were greeted by Bradley and Rachel, who also worked at RPT acting as liasons on the company's behalf. 

Bradley spoke as he muttered about having to do such things as this..

Bradley:"What if they can't even speak english. Rach?"

Rachel:"Just don't be rude is all Brad. I dunno, improvise."

Bradley: "I feel stupid enough holding this sign for christ's sake!"

(The sign reads WELCOME MORISATO FAMILY- RPT Performance..in english ..and Japanese)

Rachel: "That must be them.. look! " Rachel begins to wave at them.

Belldandy:"OH how nice Kei..Look! Over there!"

Kei: "Hey they must be here to greet us. Remember, use english okay?"

Skuld: "Duh Keiichi! "

Urd: "Say that fellow there is quite the looker, no match for the charm and appeal of the great Urd..huh?"

Belldandy: "Slow down Urd. (laughing) Not wasting any time huh?"

Brad and Rachel approach them slowly at first..

Brad : "H-E-L-L-O! MY NAME IS B-R-A-D and THIS(pointing) is R-A-C-H-E-L"

Skuld immediately starts laughing hysterically and Urd follows right behind her..

Belldandy: "URD AND SKULD! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Kei: "Hello. It's quite alright. We can all speak english quite well. Please relax."

Rachel:"How much more rude can you actually get Brad, that was embarrasing!"

Brad: "I'm sorry, i didn't know."  
Belldandy:"No,no. That is quite nice of you really. (smiling) We are the Morrisato's from Japan"

Rachel: "Wow, you really can speak english quite well."  
Belldandy: "Why thank you Rachel"

Brad: "So uh. Mr. Morisato.."  
Kei: "Actually it's Morrisato with two r's."

Brad: "Right sorry about that. We never saw the spelling of you last name."  
"Shall we go?"

Kei: "Huh? Where to?"  
Rachel:" To the Park Plaza Hotel of course. We're here to get you settled in."  
Belldandy:"That is just so nice. We must thank that nice man as soon as we get settled in."  
Brad: "Okay. Everybody. We'll head to get you baggage first and then to the van ok?"

The group trodded down the concourse to the baggage claim and retrieved their things and headed to the parking deck.

Brad: "UH, so Mr. Morrisato? What are you going to be doing in the firm, work i mean."

Kei: "Well, for starters you can call me Kei. I hate being formal. And i'm working in the R&D department, from what i understand."  
Brad:"Wow, that's the best department to work in. Unfortunately i work in regional sales." 

Rachel:"Yeah i work in the national advertising division."

Belldandy:"Those sound like wonderful jobs too. Don't you like them?"

Brad:"Yeah, i love it. Just not much glory in it."

Rachel: "Yeah me too i guess. But i get to meet a lot of professional racers. (laughing)"

Brad:" Well here we are. (unlocks the doors), everyone get in and relax. It'll only take 10 minutes "

Rachel:"I'll get your bags put in the back..."  
Kei & Bell:" Why thank You!"

They all climbed into the van and headed to the Park place hotel, unknown to them. The most prestigous hotel in the area.

Stay tuned for....

Chapter 5

Settled In


	6. Settled In

Chapter 5

Settled In

The consierge at the hotel greeted them at the causeway to carry bags to their rooms. Urd and Skuld had their own room and Bell and Kei had their own room. Kei was very concerned at the cost and didn't hesitate to ask the two about the bill.

Kei: "Um, excuse me? But we can't stay here it looks quite expensive."

Brad: "Hey no prob! It's on the company until you find permanent residence here."

Belldandy:"MY! We can't take advantage of you all like that!"

Rachel: "It's ok really Mrs. Morrisato, they can write it off the taxes anyway."  
Belldandy: "OH please, it's Belldandy. If you're sure, then thank you so very much! (beaming a smile)"

Kei:"Okay then. I guess we'll get settled in. Thank you so much for everything you've done so far. I'm very grateful. "  
Rachel: "You're very welcome. The vice-president wants to have dinner with you this evening at 8 pm. Is that ok. We'll be there also!"

Kei: "The V-vice president? of RPT? Gosh, well ok. Sure.."

Belldandy:" oh that's so wonderful Kei."  
Brad:" It's not too formal, but you may want to dress for the occassion, okay?"

Kei: "Sure thing. We will."  
Rachel: "We call about 7 o'clock ok. Pick you up about 7:30 in the van out front ok?"  
Belldandy:"Thank you. We will certainly be ready. Good Bye!"

Belldandy turned to the others with a look of suprise on her face.

Belldandy: "So..it looks like it's going to be quite wonderful here. At least so far..hehe."

Skuld: "Maybe so. What's the formal deal with dinner?"  
Urd: "It means you should dress up you're SEXIEST for there are going to be REAL men there! (laughing manicly)

Skuld: "I think i'll stay here then.."  
Belldandy: "NOooo, Skuld please you have to go it would be rude if you didn't."  
Skuld: "Well ok. But i have only the clothes i brought with me. "

Urd: "We'll go to the shopping mall at the bottom of the hotel i saw. I'll find you something 'er nice ..to wear."

Belldandy:"Is that okay with you Kei?"  
Kei:" Sure go right ahead. I think i'm gonna rest here a bit alright? You three have fun. (hands Bell his credit card)"

Belldandy: "Oh, this is to pay for everything right? Ok. We'll be back before 5 then." (kisses Kei as she leaves with Urd and Skuld.) 

Kei: "Okay just be careful, see you later."

Later that evening, Belldandy entered the room to find Keiichi in his shorts and t-shirt sprawled out on the bed. Trying not to giggle to loudly, she dropped the bags and quickly jumped onto the bed partially on Kei, and began kissing and tickling him.

Kei: "Hey! AHHH! Cut that out it tickles!"

Belldandy: "Gottcha! My wonderful Keiichi!"

Kei: " (laughing and stuttering) h-hey now, B-Bell..y-you're gonna m-make me .."

Belldandy: "Make you what?" She suddenly "felt" what Kei meant to say, but didn't...

Belldandy: "OH MY! (giggling hysterically) Is that K2?"

Kei:"BELLDANDY! ..you..heheh..never said anything like that before."

Belldandy: "Oh, by the way i have a surprise for you later on. Just for you."  
Kei: "What's that Bell?"  
Belldandy: "Oh, you'll see."

Kei: "Oh ..i SEE! heheh.."  
Belldandy: "NOT THAT KEI!" "well, might lead to that maybe"(bell muttered under her breath so as he couldn't hear that part)

Kei: " Oh..well. Ok. "(looking very dissapointed)

Belldandy: "Come on, Kei. You should take a bath and get ready. Then i'll take mine ok?"  
Kei: "Ok. (gets up trying to conceal K2 with his t-shirt) I'll be just a few minutes."

Meanwhile in the other room, Urd is helping Skuld with her new dress and the mortal use of "make up".

Skuld: "What is the point of all this stuff anyway Urd? It's too many pieces of clothing for me.."  
She stands in nothing but her undies, holding a garter and stockings along with her dress.

Urd: "Yes i know, BUT it will drive the men wild lil' sis."  
Skuld: "But i don't WANNA drive the men wild Urd. You're missing the point."

Urd: "Well you want to look good for Kei's new boss then, make a good impression for him. " 

Skuld: "I guess so. But i'm not gonna start dressing like this all the time."

Urd: "Hold still so i can get this blush on.."  
Skuld: "I feel like a doll, only good to look at."  
Urd: "Turn you eyes up so i can get this liner on and i'm done!"  
Skuld: "OK! OK! gee. All this for a dinner. All i know is I'm HUNGRY!"

Urd: "There now look in the mirror. "  
Skuld slowly looked into the mirror at a young woman unfamiliar to her, she was absolutely stunning, with her hair and make up done, she barely accepted it was her in the mirror. 

Skuld: "Th-that's ME?"

Urd: "If i do say so myself, you look more beautiful than even ME, ......almost that is."

Skuld: "I can't bend over Urd." 

Urd: "Huh? OH, shouldn't bend anyway, not ladylike. Crouch down, don't bend. "  
Skuld had bent over to straighten her shoe and noticed that the dress was short enough to show her garter straps and almost show her panty line. 

Skuld: "I'll be sure NOT to do that al ALL!"

Urd simply laughed at Skuld, in her so called new found "woman in training" outfit.

Urd: "Well you look very beautiful Skuld. You are my sister after all. Loosen up and have fun"

She hands Skuld a drink with a bit of a "relaxer" in it unbeknownst to her. 

Skuld: "Ok, thank you sis." 

Suddenly the phone rang in their room, Belldandy informed them they had 30 minutes to finish getting ready before Brad and Rachel would be there for them all. 

Stay tuned for...

Chapter 6

Dinner Diversions


	7. Dinner Diversions

Chapter 6

Dinner Diversions

It was 6 o'clock and Regina was screaming out the back door of the house at her brother to come inside and get ready. He was always like that sometimes. He never felt like he owed anybody anything. And he hated formal things. Jeans and a t-shirt were fine with him. He didn't mind dressing up, but it made him feel uncomfortable.

So is the life of Will. He lived with his sister in a modest house on the north side. It was a beautiful quiet neighborhood, and a great community. They had lived there most of their life. When their parents were killed in the boating accident on their vacation, they continued to live in the same house. Without much worries other than the typical things in life. He ran his own business doing automotive work in the extremely huge 3 bay garage in the back of the lot. Most of his work consisted of racing performance. But he also dabbled in restorations. Most of the work wasn't local. Rather it was long distance.

 People would bring vehicles form all over for work. He was quite well known. Well respected too. Except for a few local racers and some clubs, he was a solitary quiet fellow. His sister, Regina, was quite the opposite. She was outspoken and vivacious. Liked to make new friends constantly, so it often rubbed the wrong way with Will. Will was a big fellow, 6' 2" and 240 lbs, quite muscular, and 27. Regina was a typical 21 year old, liked to party, and stood 5' 6" at about 120 lbs so she says. They were invited to a dinner with a executive of product development for RPT Performance.

Will has esentially resided in no sponsorship or "pushing" of a manufacturer's parts and equipment. But he decided to hear them out, seeing as they have been begging him to hear them out for the last year.

He turned off the lights and locked up before heading into the house.

Regina: "Dammit Will, are you ever gonna be on time for anything?"  
Regina stood tapping her heel of her pump on the floor. 

Regina: "I've been ready for 30 minutes, you haven't even cleaned up yet."  
Will : "I am right now ok? Damn. You nag at me too much."  
Regina: "It's only cause i love you so much, brother."  
Will : "I know, but gimme a break, alright?"  
 Regina: "Ok ok i will. Just clean up and get ready. "

Will : "Ok, I'll be ready by 7 alright."

Back at the Hotel, Kei and the gang are getting into the van with Brad and Rachel. Brad was having something of a starefest looking at the three goddesses, which reminded him of members of the royal family,at least the way they were dressed. 

Brad: "So uh- you folks ready?"

Kei:" Sure let's go"

Brad :" Say Mrs. Morrisato? Um..what're the marks that you guys have on your foreheads and cheeks? Is it a religious thing or something?"

Kei could tell Belldandy wasn't prepared to answer that one. 

Belldandy: "Umm..well y-yes they're a religious sysmbols you could say. Please Brad call me Belldandy.."

Rachel: "I think the markings are beautiful, you three look like bona fide goddesses"

The three girls suddenly giggled with a little hesitation. Unsure of what to say for fear of causing a scene.

Kei was now extremely nervous trying to think of something to change the subject.

Kei:"So Brad..um. Do you go to any drag races for the company?"

Brad: "Yeah! Sure do, i may be in sales, but i get to campaign my car at the races some."

Kei: "Really? What kind of car do you have? Where do you go?"

Brad: "Well, we visit all the NHRA tracks here in the west coast, but sometimes they do the east coast too. I have a Acura Integra, turboed and all. It's not that fast but it's fun."

Kei:" Wow that's nice. I'd like to see it sometime."  
Brad: "Sure why not later on. I have it at the parking lot at work."

Kei: "Great! Ever do any racing other than the track? The street scene is pretty big in Japan. Mostly drifters and some drag racers."

Brad: "The street scene here is mostly straight line racing. Probably alot different from what you're used to."

Kei: "How many people are usually there?"  
Brad: "Um..100 to sometimes 300 people. Most of them just spectate though. Cops always run us off sooner than later."   
Kei: "Hundreds? Woah..that is alot different."

Brad:" Yeah, alot just like to spectate and show off. But there's some serious races they put on sometimes."  
"Maybe we'll all go and watch sometime?"

Kei: "Sure i'd love to."

Belldandy: "It sounds really exciting. Maybe we can make some friends too?"

Rachel:" Well if you do, be careful who you make friends with Belldandy.. and you others too."

  Kei: "Hehheh, yeah we'll be careful."

Brad: "She has a point, there are some that you'd never want to make friends with, but most of the people there are nice and like to make new friends. As long as you're with us it will be ok. Till you get to know some of them."  
They pulled into the parking lot of the resturant, and pulled up to the valet.

They all got out of the van, people waiting around outside began to stare at Bell, Urd and Skuld. 

Belldandy: "I don't think i've ever been stared at so much before..hehe."  
Skuld: "Me niether, feel a piece of meat."  
Urd: "I love all the attention! You two need to loosen up"

Brad spoke to the lady at the desk to get the seating arrangements. 

Brad: "We're with the RPT group?"  
Lady: "Yes, yes. Please follow me."  
Brad :" Come on guys!"

They all entered the resturant and were seated. They were the first one's there. So they all sat chatting until the others began to show up.

Regina:"Are you ready yet Will?" "God you're slow, pick it up or we'll be late."

Will: "What's the big deal if we're a few minutes late? I didn't really want to go in the first place."

Regina: "Just come on...Wow Will. You look so nice all dressed up. I wish you'd do it more. Besides you need a girlfriend."

Will: "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You drive i don't feel like it."  
Regina: "Let me get my keys.."

They climbed in the car and headed to the resturant across town. Regina was still nagging Will about the usual things, while he sat back just rolling his eyes. He loved his sister, but he wished sometimes that she'd drop the "you need to find a girlfriend " speech. He's had plenty of girlfriends before, but never anybody worthy of a long term relationship. Most of them couldn't tolerate his long working hours he kept. And he wasn't much of a going out kind of guy, unless it was a car show, or a drag race.

Regina:"So i imagine we're going to the races later tonite?"

Will: "Idunno. Maybe. Depends."

Regina: "Depends? On what? You not gonna race again?"

Will: "No. don't feel like it. I  just need to talk to Shane is all."

Regina: "What about Felicia's Party? I don't wanna go without you."

Will: "Felicia? I wish you'd stop trying to get us together Regina. I'm starting to get pissed off about it. I like her but only because she's your friend."  
Regina: " I'm NOT trying to get you two together. I just wanted to go to the party is all!"  
Will: "Alright, but i'm not staying long. I'll take my car, in case you want to stay."  
  


Regina: "Okay, thank you oh sweet brother..(laughing)"

Will: "Very funny.."

They pull into the parking lot of the resturant and get out at the valet.

Regina: "Hey buddy. Don't scratch the paint now. My brother spent two weeks painting that."

Valet: "Yes Ma'am!"

Will: "Come on let's get this over with..."

Regina:"Okay..okay."

Will: "Gee do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?"

Regina: "I wasn't flirting." 

Will :" Yeah ...right. And i'm not really your brother.."

Regina: "Very funny Mr. Smartass!"

They went to the lady at the desk to find their seating arrangements, as she showed them to their seats. 

stay tuned for...

Chapter 7

Common Intrests?


	8. Common Intrests?

Chapter 7

Common Intrests?

Regina and Will were seated next to Kei and Belldandy, Rachel and Brad introduced them to each other as they all sat smiling around the table.

Brad: "Hi Will ! How are you? Good to see you again."

Will: "How are you doin? It's been a few months since i've seen you at the races."

Rachel:"Hi Will. I'm Rachel. Remember me?"  
Will: "Yes i sure do how are you?"

Will: "This is my sister Regina, Rachel."

Brad: "Hi Regina, haven't seen you in while either."  
Regina: "Hi Brad. Great to see you again."

Rachel:"Um. Will, Regina this is Keiichi Morrisato, and his wife Belldandy."

Kei & Bell: "Hi it's so nice to meet you!"

Rachel: "And these two are Skuld and Urd. They're Belldandy's Sisters."  
Skuld: "Nice to meet you Will, Regina."

Urd: "Very Nice to meet you both.." (Urd holds out her hand to Will)

Will:"Nice to meet you all."  
Brad: "Kei is going to be the new R&D Engineer for RPT. They're from Japan, he was a student and an instructor at Nekomi Tech."

Will: "Hmm..I've seen you before somewhere."

Kei: "Excuse me?"  
Will: "Hey you were the student that developed the Variable Valve timing for Toyota weren't you?"  
Kei: "(looking suprised) Why, yes . But i wasn't the only one."

Will: "Yeah but the original concept was yours was it not?"

Kei: "Yeah i guess it was..(chuckling)"

"I never expected anyone here to know that about me.."  
Will: "I read alot of automotive journals is all (he said smiling)"

Kei: "Thank you i'm very honored you'd remember that."  
Will: "No problem."

Brad: "Will here does private racing development and vehicle restorations."  
Rachel:"His company is called NStep Development."

Kei: "very interesting work sounds like"

Belldandy: " I bet it's exciting work is it Will?"

Will: "Yes it can be. I pretty much work out of my personal shop. Not very big. I mostly do unique installs of modified equipment. But some of it is my own work from scratch. Intakes, exhaust, fuel delivery systems and what not."  
Brad: "A few? Stop being modest Will. Will has over 230 Patents pending on automotive performance parts he designed and built himself. "

Urd : "Wow that is a lot of parts."  
Kei: "I'll say it is. I'd like to see some of your work sometime. That is if you don't mind."

Will: "Sure we'll get together sometime i'll show you around."

Kei: "Great."

About that time Mr. Stewart and Mr. Sumoto walk up to the table. 

Mr Stewart: "Well now are we all acquainted?"

Everyone nods and stands up to greet both of the men. 

Mr. Sumoto:" I am Mr. Sumoto of product development for RPT performance."  
Mr. Stewart: "I am Mr. Stewart Vice -president and Regional Executive officer of RPT performance. Please, Please be seated."

Mr Stewart: "I would like to welcome Mr. Keiichi Morrisato and his family to RPT performance and we hope that our relationship with you will be a long one. As you know Mr. Morrisato has been selected as the new chief engineer of Research and Development here at RPT. We feel his youth is not a factor, as he is well versed in many aspects of racing. We feel that his expertise and passion for his work far exceeds our expectations. With that said, I would like to propose a toast. To many new developments and a terrific relationship with this very bright new star of RPT ! "

Everyone: "Cheers to Morrisato family ! "

Mr. Sumoto: "I would like to introduce Mr. Will Harmmon. Will has been a long time personal friend of mine. He's been in individual devlopment and testing of his own designs for many years now. Although he is also quite young, he has a firm background in the automotive industry. He is an ASE master auto technician, a licensed CNC machinist, a certified tig and gas welder, a member of the society of automotive engineers for 8 years running. He currently has 238 patents pending with 6 unified patents in emmission certified components."

"We hope that by using Will as an impartial testing and inspection parter, we here at RPT will be able to deliver to our customers more "bang" for their buck, as well as provide exceptional quality products."

Mr Stewart: "So with that out of the way. I hope you folks are hungry, because i am certainly starved myself.."(everyone begins laughing)

Mr Sumoto : "Let's get on with the meal and we can talk more afterwards. Every one Enjoy!"

stay tuned for....

Chapter 8

Late Night Living


	9. Late Nite Life

Chapter 8

Late Night Life

Later that evening after the dinner and conversation was over it was still quite early. At least by most everyone's opinion.

Brad: "Say it's still quite early. Why don't we get our cars and ride over to the Sonic on Lamonte Parkway?"

Rachel: "I guess we could, but does that sound okay with Kei and the others?"

Kei: "Sure i'm all for it. I can put my bike together this weekend i guess."  
Brad: "Yeah , you and Belldandy can ride with me, and Rachel and Urd and SKuld could ride in Rach's Car"

Belldandy: "This sounds like it's going to be fun."  
Kei: "Yeah, better than watching TV in the hotel anyway. " 

Brad: "Let's Ride then. All aboard the express to the company parking lot."

Rachel: "Yep let's roll."

It was a twenty minute trip to the lot to pick up the cars. Brads car looked spectacular in it's recent paint job. The wheels were blacked out alloys from GTX racing, and sported a full body kit. Mildly tinted windows, and a respectable sound system rounded out his ride. Kei and Belldandy were quite impressed. 

Belldandy: "Oh Brad your car is so pretty."  
Kei: "Yeah, your ride is really nice."  
Brad: "Thanks alot, i work pretty hard to keep it up."  
A buzzing exhaust note broke the night air as Rachel, Urd and Skuld rode up in her Chevy Cavalier Z24. It wasn't a slouch either by any means, only a mild body kit and the factory alloy wheels. But under the hood was a full compliment of a 2.3 liter quad 4 on a turbo and a 75 shot of NOS on top of that. It was a sporty ride for most. And Rachel loved the Canary Yellow, was the biggest reason she bought it. But the bug bit her soon after so in came the turbo kit, and intake , exhaust, a fuel management system and then the Nitrous dry system to help with any off the line lag from the turbo. The car was very quick. It seemed to always make Brad just a tad jealous when they race. Which they often did..

Rachel : "Hey punk, wanna give it another shot?"  
Brad: "Come on Rachel, you beat me every time.."  
Brad said as they pulled right next to them with the windows down. Brad reved the little 2.0 liter DOHC like it was a musical instrument. The whine of the turbo spooling as he did. 

Rachel: "What's the matter? Chicken? "  
Brad: "Come on then, let's get it on."

Rachel: "heheh..sure sure." (Rachel bent between the seat next to Skuld and turned the knob on the Nitrous bottle, a few blips of the throttle to clear the air from the line. ) 

After a few seconds of loud hollering of Chicken , chicken chicken..Brad lit the front tires of the Acura, lunging the car forward. Belldandy, caught off guard was plopped into the back seat. 

Belldandy: "Wow this is SO MUCH FUN!"

Kei: "Wow this thing really moves out huh?"

Brad suddenly saw the headlights of Rachel's Cav come up...as he saw the shift light in his tach indicate shift !! or die..7,000 rpm comes quick after all, Kei looked back to see the Cav pull hard right then straighten out.

Brad: "Damn she's gonna beat me AGAIN!" As he stroked 2nd gear to the max, Rachel's Cav approached with an unbelievable vengence. 

Brad: "God she's a show off!" He stroked into third gear as the car approached 45 mph..

Rachel :"Here i come little man! "Urd was strangely silent as Skuld was in the Back giggling her ass off, she's never experienced anything quite like this before. Belldandy never let her participate in the actual riding of races back home.

Skuld: "Wow this car has so much power..i love it!"  
Rachel: "Thanks Skuld! But watch this.."

Rachel had a bit of a surprise for Brad this time. Instead of the usual dry Nitrous system, she had bought the newer wet two stage system from the company which they installed last week.

With both the engines screaming along the long parking lot, Brad now in third and exceeding 70 Rachel suddenly disappeared from Brad's mirror..

Brad: "Oh no! Where'd she Gaaaaaaahhh! "  
At that time her car simply blew by Brad by approx 4 car lengths and stayed there..His jaw practically hit the floorboard..

Brad : "Holy SHIT! That's not fair dammit!"

Kei and Belldandy simply sat chuckling with the excitement of it all..

Skuld:"Oh my Kami Sama THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

Rachel: "Kami Sama? What's that?"  
Skuld : "UH! ..umm..it's a religious saying where we're from that's all.."

Rachel: "Oh ok, i just never head that one before. That's cool ! "

Urd: "uuuugghh..i think i'm gonna be sick."  
Rachel: "Oh no, you ok Urd I'm so sorry! "

Urd: "I'll be ok. Just not used to riding in cars like that. "

Rachel : "Ok, we're pulling over to stop for right now..."  
They pull over at the end of the lot, as Brad pulls up. Kei and Bell get out all giggling, 

Rachel: "How did ya like them apples Brad !?"

Brad: "Wha happened? How'd you do that. You NEVER beat me that bad before."

Rachel: "It's that new two -stage  wet nitrous system they developed. Who do you think get's to try this one out? HAHAHA!"

Brad: "Woah, seems to work pretty damn good if you ask me."  
Skuld: "It was absolutely AWSOME!" "I love it. Belldandy, i want a car like THAT!"

Belldandy: "(laughing) Maybe sometime soon Skuld..."

Kei: "Well where to now. You said something about a sonic or something?"

Brad: "Yeah, it's a like a drive in food joint. But everybody hangs out there till they go to race. Still wanna go right?"  
Belldandy: "If it's any fun like that we just had, you bet. " 

Kei: "I'm starting to like the states already..Haha! "

Rachel: " Let's all go then, hop in!"

They all headed to the local Sonic Drive in from the parking lot, taking in the sights as they went.

Regina: "So umm. You really gonna do that stuff for RPT huh?" 

Will : "Yeah i figure why not..maybe it won't be too bad. But if it starts to interfere with my regular customers that will be the end of it."  
Regina: "Well, i understand. But it's worth trying it out anyway. And the money. Geez, they got a lot of clout to offer you that kind of money. 250,000 bucks is a lot of money for starters ya know."

Will :"Yeah i guess so. Help pay the rest of your college anyway."  
Regina sat quietly, then kissed him on the cheek.

Will :"What was that for?"

Regina :"For being sweet and always thinking about me.."  
Will :"Well, mom and dad would come back and kick my ass if i didn't"

Regina :"Well, are you gonna go with me?"

Will: "I guess. But i'll take my car. I may not stay very long."  
Regina : "Okay. So you wanna meet at the Sonic right. You know Shane is likely there huh?"

Will :"Yeah just lemme freshen up, i'll be there in a bit i promise."

Regina :"Not racing tonight right?"   
"Just in case someone asks me before you get there. I know you hate for people to pester you about it."

Will :"Not tonite. Maybe next weekend. My back has been sore anyway."

Regina :"Alright. Love ya bro. See ya later! "

Will :"Bye. Be careful around all those pervs now..(laughing)"

Regina :"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? HAHAHA! "

Will: "See ya.."

stay tuned for more..

Chapter 9

Cruzin Streetz


	10. Cruzin Streetz

Chapter 9

Cruzin Streetz

Regina pulled up in the parking lot of Sonic, greeted by the many friends, most from school. 

Most of the guys there take notice too, they liked Regina's personallity. But mostly liked her car to.

Will spent alot of time tinkering with her T-bird. She called it her Thunder Chicken. It was an all Black Bird with an Intercooled 2.3 liter 4 cyl. But it was No slouch at all. Will spent alot of time in developing special parts for the bird. A custom intake and exhaust, to support the ridiculously huge turbo that only Will knows the specs of. A hogged out cylinder head with special prepped rods and a custom ground camshaft. The engine actually dyno'd at 382 hp at the wheels when he last tested it. Which is ridiculous power for a daily driven vehicle to some. Actually pretty weak by Will's standards. All Regina knew is that it would kick alot of ass, and the guys didn't like that. But she loved to suck up new victims in it.

Stacey: "HEY GURL! Whatcha doin?"  
Regina: "Not much. Is Felicia here yet?"

Stacey: "Not yet, she outta be here in a half hour though. Said she was pickin up her date..his car broke last nite."

Regina:"Date? who the hell is she seeing now?"  
Stacey: "I dunno. Got me on that one." 

"Guess we'll find out when they get here."

Regina: "Guess so..so what's going on tonite?"

Stacey: "Well there's Brad here, had some foreigners with him, all the guys were oogling at the women with him. I have to admit, they're pretty hot. Wonder if they're hookers?"

Regina: "I know who it is..no they're ok. They were at the dinner me and Will went to earlier."

Stacey: "Oh, all i know is as soon as they got out the cars, all the women felt instantly threatened..HAHA!"

Regina: "It figures with some of the tramps that hang out here.."  
Stacey: "HEY! i'm one of those Tramps! HAHAHA!"

Regina: "Sorry..i forgot. I am too i guess. HEHEH!"  
Stacey: "Is big brother coming?"  
Regina: "Yeah, he'll be here later."  
Stacey: "You know Greg and Emilio are wanting to race him..."  
Regina: "Well they're shit out of luck, Said he wasn't going to do any tonite."

Stacey: "Oh well. They'll be pissed off. Anyway. I'm gonna go check out Beth's new ride. She bought a Celica ST for her graduation this year. Hard to believe she's gonna be a nurse huh?"

Regina: "Yeah, but they make good money. What ever floats your boat i guess."

Stacey: "Alright. See ya in a bit. Going to the party right?"  
Regina: "Yeah, i'll be there."  
Stacey: "WHOOHOO! Good deal girl..see ya!"

Rachel spots Regina and hollers at her to come over. 

Rachel:"REGINA! Come over here!"

Regina: "OKAY!"  
Brad: "Regina? Cool. She's nice."  
Rachel: "Come on loverboy. Ask her out."

Brad: "Maybe..maybe."  
Rachel: "Uh-huh..i knew you liked her."  
Brad: "Well she is sweet."  
Rachel gives him a funny face...

Brad : "Ok she's pretty hot too..jesus. Do i have to be honest all the time?"  
They all laughed around him.

Regina:"What's so funny?"  
Rachel: "AH, nothing we were just telling jokes..right?"

Brad: "Yeah ..jokes."

Kei:"Hey Regina? Is your brother here?"

Regina : "Not yet. He'll be here in a little bit though."  
Kei: "Ok thanks. i wanted to talk to him about something."

Belldandy: "So this is where everybody likes to hang out?"

Rachel: "Pretty much, we always hang here until 11:00 o'clock or so. Till they go to the race spots."

Skuld: "Um..i'm hungry again."

Regina: "HEHE! I am to. Skuld isn't it?"  
Skuld: "Yes, that's right."  
Regina: "Come on Skuld, we'll go grab a bite at the tables there."

Skuld looked to Bell and Kei, who smiled to acknowledge it was fine with them.

Skuld:"Ok let's go!"

Urd: "Wait i could use a drink, i'll go with you."  
 Regina: "Sure come on!"

The girls walked across the lot admidst the cat calls and hollers from guys at the Streetz car club.

Regina: "Don't pay any attention to those jerks. They're nothing but womanizing punks. They think all women like them because of their cars an not their testiciular fortitude."

Skuld: "Testwhatular huh?"  
Urd: "Oh my that was a good one!" (laughing)

Regina: "They're penis size Skuld..is what i meant.."

Skuld: "(looking something under a shade of red) OH! That's what you meant.."

Urd: "You have to excuse my sis.,She hasn't heard alot of the english slang yet.."  
Regina: "I'm sorry, i'll try and avoid to much of it then..haha!"

Skuld: "Real funny Urd. I know what it is, you didn't have to spell it out for me."  
Urd: "I wasn't thinking. Couldn't remember if you ever saw or touched one before. HEHEHE!"

Skuld: "Shut up URD!"  
Urd: "Little virgin Skuld.."

Skuld: "I've had about enough of you URD! grrrrrrrrr....."  
Urd: "WAIT WAIT! I'm sorry Skuld..i'll stop. "  
Skuld: "(almost crying) Too late Urd half the place heard what you said already."

Regina: "wow..are you really Skuld?"

Skuld: "..............."  
Regina: "I think that is so cool, really." "there's not many beautiful girls nowadays like you."

Skuld: "thanks...i think."

Urd: "Come on let's order already."

Skuld:"I just want a burger and a fry."

Regina: "My kinda girl, me too. That's all i want."  
Urd: "I'll have a what is it here? Beer?"

Attendant:"I need some ID first..ma'am."

Urd: "Huh? OH i'm sorry. Here you are."

Attendant looks it over. we normally need a driver license, but i guess this is ok. 

Urd: "Thank you, i asure you i'm of age to drink. Ha!"

Attendant: "Yes ma'am. " 

Will having cleaned up walks silently to his shop and unlocks the door. He had thought of simply driving the Rx-7 to the Sonic. It was his get around ride. An 84 GSL Very clean and pretty. A teal flavored ride, with simple wheels and a decent stereo was about it. The car was straight up, other than being immaculate.

But he hadn't had his sweetheart out for a drive in three weeks. And no one had seen the paint sceme yet. He wanted to make sure it was fully cured before he drove it out. He slowly rolled back the car cover to reveal the beauty of 1969 Chey Chevelle. Although it wasn't an SS model. The car pack an assload of punch. This was the car that took The world's fastest street car division in his class 4 years in a row. 572 cubic inches of Rat power, Brodix heads, a bow tie bottom end, custom solid roller cam and a 1050 dominator with a Big shot nitrous system. Some would say this were a race only car. But the car was loaded with good seats and a stereo, all the instrumentation one could want. All working lights and a back up parachute? he only used it on rare ocations to slow the monster rat down. The car was only mildly tubbed for bigger wheels and tires out back, to retain the back seat area. Although much of the interior was stock, alot was modified to accompany the 12 roll cage inside, with swing out side bars for those who couldn't manage to crawl over them. The paint was pristine cherry red now with blue and gold stripping, not much graphic importance but it set off the Weld roadster wheels quite nicely. He slowly climbed into the drivers side. Pausing to turn on the fuel pumps as they whirred away in the back. Inserting the key he turned the ignition to hear over 900 horses roar to life. He let out a smirky smile., as he pet the dash. It was the one friend that never failed him through the years. It made him feel good, almost a different person when he was behind this wheel of this classic beautiful ride. Nothing would ever compare to it, in his mind. No other thing matter when he was driving this brusier, all his worries went away with a single turn of of a key. He pressed the door opener on the visor as he crept out of the garage. He then locked up and headed out to the road slowly, and turned to the parkway where the Sonic was.

He knew one thing for sure, he had no intention of racing tonite. But can he actually resist driving such car. Many people only wanted to race him merely to be able to judge their ride to how well someone else did if they ran him. Besides the crowds always gravitated to him as soon as they hear his car come down the parkway. 

It was certainly no different tonite. Except for the fact that the Cruzin Streetz club was there. They never liked him much. Just chalk it up to a case of severe jealousy? That's all he could figure anyway.

As he came up the Parkway, people started gravitating to the street to see if it really was him, to they're suprise, it was him, but because of the new paint fooled a few of them. But nothing could mistake the rapping of the exhaust as he pulled in as people made way for him to park in his "spot". Even with the 3 chamber flowmaster mufflers the sweet sound drew enormous crowds, with it's raspy tone. 

Brad: "HEY HEY! You made it! DAAAAAAMNNN! That thing get sweeter every time i see it."

Will: "Thanks Brad."  
Regina: "HEY YOU!" 

"I thought you weren't racing tonite? heheh.."  
Will: "I'm not! I haven't driven it in three weeks. I wanted to get it out for the short drive is all."  
Regina: "I know i'm just kidding."

Kei's jaw hung wide open as he approached the beautiful american muscle. 

Kei:"WOW! What a ride! It's beautiful!"  
Will: "Thanks Kei, wanna see the engine?"

Regina: "Oh my god? He's gonna open it up? He NEVER does that for ANYBODY!"

Belldandy :"(softly touched the car) Oh my, this car has a lot of love put into it..."

Will: "Huh? Oh,yeah i have put alot of my love into this car. It's always been special to me."

Skuld walked up to the car very wild eyed, looking like a child on xmas morning..

Skuld: "It's so pretty. And it sounded so..so. Strong."

Will: "You think so? Um, come here."  
Skuld followed him around to the drivers side of the car where Will opened the door for to expose the seat.

Skuld gave him a somewhat serious look, as he waved his hand for her to get inside. But as she started to, he realised that her dress was 'er exposing a little more than she wanted, so he grabbed her arm lightly, pulled her back accidently making her fall back into him as her caught her. She blushed at first, but realized what he was doing as he unclipped the side bar to swing out and motioned her to get in once again. 

Will: "How's that? Huh?"  
Skuld could only smile..she had never been behind the wheel of a car like this...

Will : "So go ahead,..come on."  
Skuld: "Huh? what ? you want me to? No way! Really?!"

Will: "I said go ahead you ain't gonna hurt it."  
Skuld gently grasp the key and turned it slightly to the first click, she never had to actually crank any of her inventions before. The buzzer for the door sounded and startled her.   
Will: "It's alright. It's just the door alarm." 

"Come on go ahead, it won't bite i promise."

Skuld turned the key once again, the engine sprang to life, as all the blood rushed to her head her face was now beet red from excitement. The raw power the engine emitted throughout the car was incredible. She never experienced anything like this before.

Will: "There ya go!"

Skuld just sat with her hands on the wheel usure what to express, she merely enjoyed herself.

Will walked to the front of the car with Kei and Belldandy as he opened the hood of the rumbling engine.

Belldandy: "OH MY! (she was having to speak over the exhaust note) I've never seen an engine this big!"

Kei:" Holy Shit! A 454? "

Will: "Actually it's a 572 stroked motor! "

Kei : "No Shit? Wow, i've never been this close up to one before."

Regina: "Hey what did you guys do to my brother!"  
Belldandy: "Huh?"  
Kei looked at her with a serious face.

Regina:"I was just joking! He NEVER let's anybody see the engine. Much less let someone sit in it and crank it UP? That takes the cake!"

Will: "Yes i do. I just don't want everybody's hands all over my car is why i usually don't"

Belldandy: "Thank you for being so nice to Skuld. She doesn't get to things like that much."

Will: "Ah..it's no problem. She looked like she'd really enjoy it."  
Urd: "I'd say she'd do anything for you now. (laughing) Say you got a girlfriend?"

Will: "Uh..No."  
Urd: " Oh..ok then. hehehe..."

Belldandy: "Don't start URD..."

Urd: "Yes Belldandy.."

Kei: "This car is so great. You race it much.?"

Will : "Not alot. But i do some. Street racing isn't my thing really. I have been world's fastest street car for 4 years in my class of car."

Kei: "What kind of times?"  
Will: "Well i don't wanna say really. Not right here but i'll tell ya later."

Kei: "Okay. No problem."  
Belldandy: "Ok Skuld you can turn it off now.."

Skuld: "......................."

Will: "She probably couldn't hear you.."

He walked around to Skuld, and put his hand on her shoulder.

Will: "You can cut it off now, okay?"

Skuld: "OH, i'm sorry..i'm so sorry."

Will pats her shoulder

Will: "Hey it's ok. I feel the same way when i get in this car, everytime. Say,if you like it that much, if you want i'll let you and your other sis, what's 'er name Urd? Ya'll can ride with me to the Race meet alright?"

Skuld was somewhat floored by what he said, to RIDE in this car? She must be dreaming. Then again as she thought..it crossed her mind that guys here may use that to try and get in her pants...How she hated to think some people were like that. 

Skuld: "Ok as long as my big sister rides too.."

Will: "Sure i don't mind. "   
"just let me know for sure later okay?"

Skuld: "Okay. I will"

Will :"Hey Regina! Where the hell is Shane at?"

Shane: "I'm right behind you fuck boy!"

Will turned around and grabbed him by the throat pushing him to the ground in front of Bell and Skuld, how were now afraid of a potential fight in front of them.

Will:"I'll show you fuck boy!" (he said as he started laughing excessively)

Shane: "Hey only the best for you buddy! HEHEHEHA!"

They stood up and gave each other a hug

Shane: "Where the hell have you been man?"

Will: "Hey you know where i live dammit!"

Shane: "Yeah i know, i'm sorry dude."

Will realized they scared Bell and Skuld and he started appoligizing on the spot.

Will:"I'm sorry Bell, Skuld. This is Shane. He's been like a little brother to me for a long time now. I'm sorry if we scared or offended you in anyway."

Belldandy simply smiled and shook Shane's hand as Skuld did the same.

Shane: "Yeah, it's my fault. I didn't realize you knew each other. This big lug nutcouldn't possibly get any women as beautiful as you two..'er who is THAT?"

Will noticed he was pointing at Urd. 

Will: "Oh that's they're oldest sister Urd."

Shane: "I think i'm in looooove dude! You got to introduce her to me."  
Bell and Skuld started laughing as Will took him to introduce him to her..

Will :" Urd this is Shane, a goofy dork that thinks he's my brother and is god's gift to all women"

Shane: "Oh how do you do oh lovely goddess, you can only be one with the beauty you eminate around you.."

Will: "DUDE? are you okay? Never heard that line before.."  
Shane takes Urd's hand and gently kisses the back of it gently, completely oblivious to everybody laughing at him. He never acted like this with anyone before.

Urd: "Why thank you so much Shane! Goddess that i am, i'm impressed by your show of affection toward me."

Belldandy and Skuld simply stood there with their mouths hanging open. 

Kei could only wonder what was going to happen next. Needless to say he was hoping not a disaster that so soon after they got here.

Shane: "Dude she is so beautiful..i can't help myself."  
Will: "Yeah help make a fool out of yourself."

Shane: "I don't care..!"

Will : "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Shane:" Excuse me while i talk to him about something Urd. I 'll be right back."

Urd:"I'll be waiting Shane...MMMMmmmmwwwwaaaahhh!"

Bell and Skuld laughed as she blew him a kiss. Urd sure was acting strangely. Kei couldn't believe it either.

Rachel and Brad and Regina all stood unable to comment. They'd never seen Shane act as such an idiot.

Kei was just glad Urd didn't push the Goddess bit any further.

Belldandy: "Umm..Urd you aren't playing around with your potions again are you?"

Urd: "I SWEAR i'm not this time Bell !"

Skuld:" Could've fooled me."

Urd: "Quiet twirp. It's not my fault you aren't gonna get any.."

Skuld: "Hmmph. Is that what you think? You're ON SISTER!"

Urd: "OhHOOO! Did i just hear my sister challenge Moi' to a contest?"

Skuld: "Why not? If it means you'll leave me alone about it Yeah!"

Urd: "Hmmm..ok. Let's make some rules. No Magic, no potions. Just be yourself."

"If you do the "you know what" before i do, then i'll never ever tease you again."

Skuld: "And if you do before me, i'll never plaster words on you anymore. Especially my favorite."

*side note Skuld's favorite word to paste on her sister as she got older was bitch of course..*

Belldandy: "NO NO NO! You can't do that! It's wrong. Skuld I can't believe you. What's gotten into you?"

Skuld: "Yes it is fair. Maybe i need to get a boyfriend. I just don't know who..hehe"

Urd: "I on the other hand already have a Head START!" (laughing manicaly)

Skuld: "That's alright, there's plenty of guys to go around."

Belldandy:"I can't believe this! I forbid it!"

Urd: "Skuld's not a little girl anymore Bell. You don't have jurisdiction any more."

Belldandy:" Please don't do this you two."  
  


Skuld: "It'll be alright Belldandy. Don't worry about me. I'm a woman now i can take care of myself."

Belldandy knew Skuld was absolutely right, she can make her own decisions now. Even when it came to sex. What scared Bell was, even she was still a virgin. All this time and Kei never once..well not ever..typically didn't push the issue of sex. Did he even look at her in a sexual way? Bell hated to think about it. She just wished it would happen already. So they could be closer together. They were married now after all. And she now feared her younger sister would experience real sex before she would. She would definately have Kei's suprise ready by this weekend...like she promised. 


	11. Rattle and Roar

Chapter 10

Rattle and Roar

Will and Shane walked to a area of the lot that wasn't full of people and Shane started talking to Will about an upcoming race.

Shane:"Hey bro' you know that group from west LA? They're really pushing me to get a race between you and they're heavy hitter."  
Will: "You know i ain't into street racing anymore."

Shane: "I know, i know..but these guys are persistant. Two they want to drop serious G on it too."

Will: "How much G they talking about?"  
Shane:"Last i heard...they wanna drop 50 g on the 1 race."  
Will: "FUCK ! 50 G'S? Are you Nuts?!"

Shane:"SSSSHHHH! Keep it down man...everybody is staring.."  
Will: "Man i ain't dropping that kinda dough on any damn race. I don't Care if it's a Viper against a fucking Geo Metro. That ain't smellin right man."

Shane: "Hey all i'm doing is relaying the message."

Will: "Yeah i know,bro. Look i'll have to think about that, that's just to much G to drop on a race dude. We ain't the fucking mob."

Shane:"I heard the only reason they're doing it, is that the hitter they're using, has got some serious ride.

Heard it was some fucking corvette with alot shit done to it. "

Will: "Well it has to be completely street legal or i don't race regardless." 

"I ain't racing some all out damn race car."

Shane: "I know. I'll get more info about everything, and come over and we'll talk about it when i know more."

Will: "Alright, deal." 

Shane:"Now to get back to that so fine lady i was talking to."  
Will: "Watch out dude, she might be playing you."

Shane: "SHIT, the Shane-ster? No way. That chick wants me... heheheheh!"

Will: "Yeah right..and i've got a 18 inch dick."

Shane: "Well maybe you do dude, i ain't never seen it how would i know?"

Will: "Smart Ass!.."

Shane started walking back to the others, Will not far behind, Shane begins dancing and working his hips around to the rap music blasting from the nearest car. Which Shane was privy to, especially Ludacris. Actually Shane was quite a card, acting silly. Guess you say he was kinda the court jester of the group. But he did know when to be serious. But right now was time to act silly, make everybody laugh, and impress his "new" girl. If she even cared. Will had noticed something strange about the three young women with Keiichi. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Anyway he looked at it though, Shane would always be his friend. The kind of friend who was always there when you needed it, and even when you didn't sometimes. Never expected anything more than respect and love of others. He was a silly nut, but he'd always be welcome in Will's house.

Once they reached the group, Jake and Robert of the Cruzin Streetz walked over to the group as Shane was still dancing and acting silly.

Robert:" Hey stupid ass. Why don't you stop act like a ass, and sit down."

Shane: "Say, did you hear someone say anything?"  
Robert: "Yeah, i was talking to you prick."

Shane: "Oh really. I'll stop..you hurt my feewings...*sniff* "

Robert: "You know what you're a moron. You better watch yourself on the streets man. Might get hurt sometime..."  
Shane: "Oooooh..i'm so skeered.."

Will: "Is that a threat?"

Robert:" Come on i ain't got a problem with you man. Just him."

Will :"If you got a problem with him, you got a problem with me."  
Robert: "All i'm saying is he better watch his step is all"

Will: "Good take it back to where you came from then."  
Jake:" Ya'll 'ill get yours soon, you'll see. "

Will: "Yeah when hell freezes over..."

They walked back across the lot to their group, where they got in their cars and left the lot toward tonite's street event near the old abandoned industrial park.

Will : "Well guys, you all wanna head to the event?"

Kei: "Yeah i'm ready to see some races."

Belldandy: "Yeah let's go Kei."  
Kei: "You ok Belldandy? You've been kind of quiet."

Belldandy: "Oh no i'm fine Kei ! "

Regina: "Who's ridin with who then?"  
Brad : "Well i guess Kei and Bell want to ride with me i guess?"

Kei& Bell: "Sure!"

Will :"You still wanna ride with me Skuld? "

Skuld: "Umm, i dunno."  
Belldandy: "Go ahead Skuld it's ok."  
Urd: "Who's Shane going with?"  
Shane: "I'm riding with cochese here..hahah"

Urd: "Then i'm riding with you then."  
Skuld: "Ok i'll ride with you then."

Will: "Cool. Let's mount up then."

"Hey Rachel. You gonna run tonite ain't you?"

Rachel: "Yeah as long as it's a fair race."  
Shane: "Hell ya! Go gettem gurl! "

They all climbed into the cars and headed to the old industrial park just outside of town, it was about a 20 minute drive from the Sonic. The site had been used as a drag strip since the early 50's Will's dad even spent time racing here. It was long, straight and the safest place to do street events. There was also lots of parking area. The groups always did fairly well policing themselves. But the cops would always come and break it up around 2 am, every time. But other than that, it wasn't plauged with police as some places were. Probably because of the location. but they never pushed the issue either. The road was in poor shape, so the racers actually spent their money repairing the road to make it suitible, which is very rare. But that way noone could blame the road surface for losing a race. It all came down to car and driver.

The group had been at the park for about an hour and a half. With no serious races. Just bullshitting and bragging mostly. Rachel ran her car 3 times with straight wins, naturally. Until the 4th race, which was against a gold 300ZX turbo. She was beat by about a car length. But she did good over all. Brad even had one race and won. He went up against a red Dodge Neon, and beat him by half a car length. Mind you the Neon wasn't stock either, so Brad was beaming pround after that one. 

Will suddenly got too figgity. He walked to his car and opened the trunk and opened the valves on the two NOS bottles. Then went to purge the air at the instrument panel. 

Will : "What the hell. I'll run it one time. Not against anybody though."  
Everybody in the place started cheering and screaming. Seeing him even run the car on the street was a rarity.

Will: "Put the light up Shane, not the timer though."

Shane: "Got it Boss."  
Kei: "Umm, do you think i could ride with you?"

Will: "Well, i usually don't like riders, but hell why not. Ever rode in a car like this?"  
Kei: "REALLY! Heck YeAH! I'd love it!"  
Belldandy: "Be careful Kei."

Will: "He'll be safe trust me." 

Belldandy smiled and blew Kei a kiss, as he stapped himself in.

Skuld: "looks like fun. I know Rachel's car was fun. "

Shane: "Honey, that car ain't shit up against that car, TRUST ME! Scares the living shit out of me."  
Skuld:"Can't be THAT bad can it?"  
Shane:" Ask him to ride and find out? "

Skuld:" M-mE? I dunno."  
Shane: "Hey Bro! Got another rider!"

Skuld: "Wait i dunno..."  
Shane: "It's fast but it's more exciting than anything. You'll be ok i promise"

Skuld: "Well..."  
Belldandy:"If you get that frightened. I know he'll stop for you Skuld.."

Shane: "Sure he's not out to hurt or scare anybody."  
Skuld :"OK I'M Going!"

Skuld nervously climbed in but had second thoughts....

Kei: "It's alright Skuld.."

Skuld: "No..i wanna ride in the front. I might get sick if i don't see the road in front of me.."  
Kei: "Ok let's swap then."  
Kei and Skuld swap seats, but she couldn't figure out the 5 point harness. Will chuckled and came around to help her with it. He helped her fasten the harness and tightend it then the crotch strap which he pulled up and tightend made her gasp at first.

Skuld: "Watch your hands now.."  
Will: "Sorry i have to get this tight."

Kei: "Come on Skuld, he's only doing what he's supposed to."

Skuld: "Don't you freak out if someone goes between your legs?"

Will: "I'm sorry Skuld, i should have warned you first. Promise i will from now on ok?"

Skuld:" Okay" Skuld smiled sweetly at him with a hint of a smirk.

Will thought to himself. She's awful pretty. But kinda touchy. Other things went through his mind but was drowned out by the car as it fired up.

Tightening his harness they pulled around the edge of the lot about 60 feet from the start. 

Skuld and Kei hearts were beating like crazy as he started a couple of short burnouts to heat the meat of the back tires before the starting line. 

He slowly creeped up to the first beam to light the top amber lamp. Where he turned to Skuld and smiled.

Will: "Ready Skuld?"

Skuld: "I-i think so. "  
Kei: "I know I'm ready.."  
Will : "Sound like you were born ready huh?"  
Will :"I won't use the bottle down wind, but i'll use it coming back alright?"

"That way if it freaks you out with just the motor, then i won't, Okay Skuld?"

Skuld could only smile and give a thumbs up sign. She was extremely nervous. Her first ride in a really fast car. Kei meanwhile was acting like a 10 year old on a sugar high.

Kei: "Let's go-go -go"

Will: "ok..ok"

Shane :"Looks like the bottle run coming back, i guess"  
Belldandy: "HUH?"

Shane: "Oh sorry. He'll use the nitrous coming back this way. There's more light this way."  
Belldandy: "Oh ok.."  
Will backed up and did a last dry hop and realigned with the light. Broke the top amber and then the second amber. The light was set up at .500 so it wasn't a pro tree. The lights fell as the car strained againt the front brakes even with the transbrake engaged.Just as the last light went off, off with the line lock and transbrake as the car harshly pulled forward, popping them way back into the seats, the car was fighting for traction on the road as 8500 rpm scream of the rat motor came at just past 60 feet, second gear of the automatic pushed them further into seat, as speed was nearing triple digits already. Kei screamed something out of context but couldn't be heard completely. But the smile was all he needed to see. Skuld suddenly grasp Will's hand, not to slow down, but more of a reaction. Third pushed yet again as their speed approached 135-140 then all the sudden it was over. In just under 10.4 seconds. 

Will:"You guys alright?"

Kei: "Hell yeah! I wanna do it again!"  
 Skuld: "......"

Will:" Ok Skuld?"

Skuld was still tightly gripping his hand now, but with her fingers entwined with his, acting like a bashful school girl.

Will: "Skuld? Skuld?"

Skuld: "Go faster..."  
Will: "You sure Skuld?"  
Skuld: "GO FASTER I want to GO FASTER!"

Will looked at her and noticed she had quite a wild look in her eyes, almost to sexy to resist, it took all he had not to grab her and kiss her. But he knew better. Maybe it was the speed acting as an aphrodisiac.. He'd know real soon.

On the return trip all Will needed was a short dry hop to test traction. He purged the nitrous once and then cleared the motor with it. Approached the light on the other end. He Lined up again. As the last light went out,

the rat again came alive. But this time the force was great enough to pull both front wheels about 1 and half feet off the ground. Kei was exstatic. Skuld was confused in losing the horizion at first. But settled down as soon as the car did, gear changes came sooner and much harder with the nitrous, the screaming rat pounding the pavement with it's exhaust note, as Will hit third the speed was over 120. By the end of the run, Kei noticed the speed slightly exceeded 160 mph. This ended as a sub 10 second run. Not exactly known, but 9.89 seconds by the performance meter in the car.

They pulled around to a bunch of screaming and hollering people in the crowd, oggling over how well the car ran. They'd never seen the tires come off the ground, but then again, he never used the bottles on the street either. So the crowd was totally pumped. Kei and Skuld got out the car everybody was asking them what it felt like.

Kei: "That was the most awsome thing i've ever done in my life WhOOOHOOO!"

Will: "Well, you'll get to do more like that as a R&D engineer, believe it or not. "

Skuld was smiling from ear to ear, then suddenly, her eyes rolled back and she began to faint, Will lunged out and caught her in his arms, carefully picked her up in his arms, and asked Belldandy to grab the blanket and lay it on the hood of the car.

Will: "Oops, too much excitement i hope. "  
Belldandy: "I think she'll be fine. (laughingly)"  
He gently lay her on the blanket on the hood. As he stroked her hand without thinking about what he was doing. She came to, noticing Will stroking her hand she smiled , but strangely didn't pull away, like she was known to.

Will: "Welcome back you ok?"

Skuld: "Yeah, that's embarrasing. "

Will: "It's ok Shane puked the first time he rode with me."  
Skuld started laughing, then gently grabbed his hand that was stroking her arm and held his hand. 

Skuld: "Thanks, that was soo much fun."

Will :"Your very welcome. Anytime."

Skuld simply relaxed holding his hand rubbing it with the other and smiling.

Belldandy: "So you ok Skuld?"

Skuld: "Yep. Just fine."  
Belldandy noticed what Skuld was doing so she left them to talk and she smiled widely as she turned around to make sure noone bothered them. The crowd had thinned and it was almost time to go experience an all out american party!   

stay tuned for ....

Chapter 11

Party American Style!


	12. Party American Style

Chapter 11

Party American Style

After everyone had enough of the bragging and "bench" racing, Most got into their cars to head for Felicia's House for the party of dancing, karaoke, and drinking. Brad and Rachel, Will and Regina and the others all piled into their rides and headed out.

Kei: "I'm pretty used to parties, especially the one's we threw in the Auto Club. Remember Bell? "

Bell: " Oh, yes. They were some really fun times."

Brad: "Well, the parties around here probably aren't much different. Just Drinking and general carrying on. Felicia has a nice place with a pool. The neighbors aren't to close by, so they don't complain much."

Kei: "Well that sounds pretty good then."

Meanwhile in Regina's car…

Regina: "So Urd and Skuld. How do you like the US so far? I'm sure it's a bit of culture shock huh?"

Urd: "I've been here before, so I like it. But Skuld here never has so I guess it may take time for her to adjust."

Skuld: "I like it so far. It is a lot different than back home."  
Regina: "I'm sure it is. I've never been to Japan myself, but I had a friend that went to fashion school there for like a year. She liked it, but it was very different from here. "

Urd: "So this Shane fellow. Is he a close friend of yours?"

Regina: "Shane? Yeah, Will and Shane have been friends since they were like 10 years old. I've known him since I was umm..4 or 5?"

Urd: "So is he a..what do you say here? A Player?"

Regina tried not to laugh too hard at the comment.

Regina:" Haha..Well. No not really. But he falls head over heals for pretty women. Unlike a certain brother I know."

Urd: "So he's not taken then correct?"

Regina: "Who? Shane? I don't think so. Last I heard he hasn't seen anybody steady for a few months."

Urd: "Intresting..hehe."

Skuld: "You said something about your brother?"

Regina: "OH. Yeah. Will. Well, he had a girlfriend for about 3 years, they had actually already planned to get married and everything."

Urd: "Ahhh… So she changed her mind huh?"

Regina: "Well. No. A third party changed it for them."

Skuld: "Huh? What does that mean?"  
Regina: "Oh..sorry. I meant that his fiancée Donna. Was killed by a drunk driver about this time last year."

Urd: "OH MY! That's horrible!"

Skuld: "Poor Will! How has he taken it?"

Regina: "Well, not too well. He's much better now. But for the first 2 months he never spoke to anyone, not even Shane. He'd only mumble every now and then."  
Skuld: "That's so awful. To loose someone you love so much."

Regina: "Yeah. When our parents died, I thought that freaked him out bad enough. But to loose Donna too. Not long after them, I think that was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Ya' know?"

Urd: "That's just terrible. But I know he'll get past it. I'm sure there's SOMEONE in this world that will generate a love interest again., eventually. Just let him heal and I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Regina: "Yeah I know. But it's hard to see him unhappy a lot of the time. He used to really be a pretty outgoing guy. Now he's just kind of. Introverted?"

Skuld: "He seemed quite nice to me anyway."

Urd: "Only because you like him Skuld.. Heha!"

Regina: "Oh do you Skuld? That's great! Of course he did seem to take a liking to you, at least that's how it seemed."  
Skuld: "I simply meant he seemed nice to me. Not that I was in love with him."

Urd: "Sure Skuld, suuuure.."

Skuld: "Shut up Urd!"

The three continued to talk "boy talk" the rest of the way to Felicia's.

Will had to drive back to the house before heading over to Felicia's. He didn't like to leave out the Chevelle over night anywhere, so he needed to pick up the Rx-7. He was lost in thought for most of the trip home.

"Man. This sure has been a crazy week. First I end up doing all this stuff for RPT, made a few new friends, and I still feel something is really strange about those three women with that Morrisato guy. I can't put my finger on it, but to me they seem I don't know. Like they're not of this earth. I mean, they seem like they're from another world. None of the women around here are nowhere near as perfect as they are. And that Skuld girl. God she looks so much like Donna. I can't believe no one noticed. But I did right off. Maybe it's been so long now that nobody remembers what she looked like. Hell, maybe it's just me. I'm always being to critical of things since she died. Mom and Dad too. I just know if I can get close to someone again like that just to lose them. Shit. I need to stop thinking about crap like this and live for the moment., like Regina says. Or then again. I think I'll stay home and get some sleep tonight. I'm about exhausted from all this running around I've had to do. Hope she doesn't get pissed off at me. Then again she needs to stop screwing around with partying 3 and 4 nights a week too, I'm tired of the shit."

As he pulled up to the house he opened the garage door and backed the car in. He then turned off the lights, locked up and turned on the security system and went inside the house. He flipped the tv on as he lay quietly on the couch as he drifted off into a sleep, unintentionally, as the late movie came on.

Later on at Felicia's house the group began their introductions as everyone started laughing, drinking and having a good time. Shane was entertaining Urd with his "stories" on the couch across from the kitchen as Kei and Belldandy sat and chatted with Brad Regina and Rachel, with Skuld just listening in on their conversations. Felicia was busy being the terrific host of the party like she usually was, and many of the others were involved with their own personal meanderings.

Brad: "So Regina, I thought Will was coming to the party? "

Regina: "Yeah, he's supposed to. He was going by the house to get the Rx-7 before coming here."

Rachel: "Yeah but it's been an hour and a half. You don't think he got side tracked do you?"

Kei: "He looked pretty tired to me, you sure something didn't happen on his way home?"

Regina: "You are right. Lemme call the house and see if he's there."  
Regina went into the bedroom where she could hear over the conversations and music in the background.

The phone rang multiple times before she hung up. She wasn't sure what to make of it so she dialed the phone again.

Will was sleeping soundly when suddenly he noticed the phone ringing, as he just sat up he looked to the clock, 2:50 am. He reached and grabbed the phone to silence it.

Will : "Yo, what is it?"

Regina: "YO? What the hell kind of answer is YO! Where the hell are you? Why aren't you here? I rang the phone 20 damn times the first time and you don't answer! I thought something happened to you! Don't you EVER do that again you HEAR ME! It's rude to just up and dump on your friends like that and new company that you going to have dealings with!"

Will: (sounding VERY agitated) "ME! Lemme tell you something, don't call here at 3 in the godddamn morning and start bitchin' at me because I came home cause I was tired and fell asleep on the couch and didn't want to hang out with a bunch of fuckin' drunks when I've got work to do in the morning! You understand me! You know I'm tired of this fuckin' babysitting shit with you Regina. You're 21 damn years old. Grow up a little ok. I'm too fuckin' old for this shit with you and.. **click**"

At that point Regina merely hung up and sat on the edge of the bed crying.

Bell slowly cracked the door and noticed the crying and came in and shut the door behind her, and sat down quietly and put her arm around Regina.

Bell: "Regina, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Regina: "It's my STUPID BASTARD brother that's all."

Bell was surprised at how she said what she did, and could only cautiously ask why.

Regina: "My brother is just being an asshole right now. I'm sorry if my language has offended you Mrs. Morrisato."

Bell: "Oh, no not at all. It's all right. Please call me Bell ok? "

Regina: "Ok, Bell. I'm sorry. He just blew up at me on the phone, I'm sorry I'm upset, but he just said things to hurt my feelings is all."

Bell: "Why was he upset with you? Is it because you're here with us?"  
Regina: "No Bell. It's just, he wants me to "grow up". If you know what I mean. He went home and feel asleep on the couch, and. And he just was mad because I come here and party too much and he was cussing at me, he never. He never has cussed me out like that. And I . Oh I just wish he'd lighten up."

Bell: " I'm sure he's just concerned for you is all, he probably has many other things on his mind right now. But you are right that he should have tried not to hurt your feelings intentionally."

Regina: "Yes. But I guess he is right about some things. He was just so angry, he's never been that way before. Not like what he just did anyway. "

Shane noticed the two girls missing and went looking for them, he found them in the bedroom, Regina still crying a little.

Shane: "What's up little sis? You ok? Somebody try to hurt you? "

Regina: "Go away Shane. I don't wanna talk about it."  
Shane: "Aww come on you can talk to me too."

Regina: "I said NO!"

Bell: "Shane, maybe you should check on Urd ok. She gets itchy when she's been drinking."

Shane: "Uh..ok. Sorry Regina, I was only trying to help."

Shane left to check on Urd and stopped to tell Kei, Skuld Rachel and the others about where they were.

Shane: "Seems the party is coming to a screeching halt huh? "

Kei: 'Yeah I guess we had best get back to the hotel soon. I still have to get up in the morning."

Brad: "Ok when you guys are ready I'll take you."

Rachel: "I'm going guys, you take care."

Kei: "Bye Rachel, please be careful. Thank you for the great evening."

Rachel: "You're welcome, bye now."

Skuld: "Bye-bye!"

Everyone began leaving soon after, as Bell and Regina came out of the bedroom.

Regina: "Thank you Bell. You're so very sweet. Can I talk to you again later on?"

Bell: "Sure any time you want to talk just call or come see me ok?"

Regina: "Bye everyone, I'm sorry if I pooped your first party. "

Kei: "Not at all Regina. I hope you feel better ok?"

Regina: "Thank you Mr. Morrisato, bye now."

Everyone else left the party at that time, except for those who were passed out unable to go anywhere. Bell explained to Skuld, Kei and Brad and Urd what happened on the way back to the hotel. Everyone was somewhat shocked by the information, but the men understood in a way, what it feels like to try and protect a younger sister. Kei knew this too well also, but even at that he wasn't sure if he would take something like that so far as to hurt her feelings like that. He hoped that everyone would settle down and relax and things would be ok in the next few days, for everyone's sake.

Stay Tuned for the next Chapter

Friends and Enemies


	13. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 13**

**  
Friends and Enemies**

Morning came too early for some of the party goers last night. Many didn't have to get up quite as early as some. Mostly the one's who were still in college. Most not to include Regina, who had morning classes so that she could still work part time to make her own way. She hated to ask Will for money, he was paying her way through school after all. She knows he really doesn't care to give her any, but she sure didn't want to ask him right now. She was pondering whether to even speak to him this morning, much less ask him for some money until she got paid this week. She could hear him stirring around in the Kitchen, probably making breakfast. He always did get up at 5 am every day. Even on the weekends. She thought about how much like their Dad he was turning out to be.

Will: (knocked on the door to her room) "Hey? You in there?"

Regina didn't answer the first time.

Will: "I know you can hear me. Please come and eat before you leave."

Regina didn't sense that he was still upset about last night. So she answered quietly.

Regina: "I'll be down in 5 minutes, ok?"

Will: "Ok.." Will stood there for a moment, trying to insert an apology about last night. But the words didn't come. He was always bad at trying to mend things by talking, he always stumbled with his emotions too much to know exactly what to say.

He walked quietly back to the kitchen and grabbed his toast and ate it quickly as he swallowed the orange juice right behind it. He grabbed a napkin and a pen and jotted down something barely legible. He reached into his pocket and left something underneath the napkin as he grabbed his hat and headed for the building to start working. He had A LOT of things to get squared away before he started testing and critiquing the parts from RPT.

Regina heard the door at the back slam shut, she assumed it was ok to come down to the kitchen now, so she grabbed her things and went to the table to sit down and eat.

As she sat down and started chewing on her breakfast, she noticed the napkin and picked it up and read the note to herself. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm not angry anymore, I was only upset. Forgive me? I love you sis. " Regina was in tears as she read the note. She always knew he wasn't good at talking things out but this was the first time since Donna passed that he told her he loved her. She knew he did, she is his sister for crying out loud. But even though he hasn't spoken it yet, it still made her feel better. Actually this is the first time he ever told her he was sorry like note said, period. So that says something, anyway. She then noticed the two hundred dollar bills under the note. On it was written. "I know you needed it, her heard you say you did" ---Will.

It was right then, that I knew he could somehow "read" my mind. She could only smile, and the thoughts of what happened last night were much less painful to her now.

She finished breakfast, gathered her books and her purse and went out to the car in back, stopping in the shop out back first. She came in and noticed he was already working in the spray booth. She sat her books and things on the table waiting for him to come out.

Soon after he came out and into the office area, she snuck up behind him and grabbed him around the waist from behind and hugged him.

Will: "Wow what was that for?" he smiled.

Regina: "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I'm going to school. If you need me call my cell number okay?"

Will: "I will, I should be fine today though."

Will: "I'm sorry about.."  
Regina cut him short.

Regina: "I know, it's ok. Really. Let's just put it behind us and move on."

Will: "Ok, take care. Have a good day."

Regina: "Okay. See you later this afternoon." She kissed him on the check as she scrambled for the door with her things.

Will sat down thinking about last night. And promised to himself he'd work on his temper. He didn't want to have an explosive temper like his dad. That was his dad's biggest flaw. He was very quick to fly of the handle.

Will grabbed his cup of coffee and walked back into the machine area of his building to start setting up his test lab and equipment before the RPT engineers come by in the afternoon to see his process and test procedures.

Keiichi woke as Bell softly called his name a few times, lying next to him. Kei could do nothing but open his eyes and smile at the beautiful face that gets to greet him every morning.

Bell: "Kei, you should get up and awake. Aren't you going to the storage and get your bike today?"

Kei: "Yeah. Thank you for reminding me Bell. I'm just tired. Actually overwhelmed is more like it, haha."

Bell: "Yes I know. I am too. I wonder if Urd and Skuld are awake yet?"

Kei: "I dunno. I'm sure they're tired too. Why don't you go to their room and find out?"

Bell: "Hmm, ok. I think I will. (kissed Kei on the lips) I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"

Kei: "Ok Bell. I think I'll get a shower while you're gone"

Bell: "oooooh. You don't need me for anything do you? "Bell had a fake pout on her face.

Kei: "No I'm fine Bell." Kei spoke without realizing what she meant at first, then he blushed thinking of something to retract what he said.

Bell: "OH, I see. Then I'll go then..be back in a few minutes."

Kei: "ahh, Bell.I mean. Um. When you get back."

Bell: "Get back what Kei?"

Kei: "Ah, um. Nothing really just um. Maybe you could "help" me?"  
Bell: "oh. OH! Umm. Sure sweetie." Bell's face was raging red so she quickly turned and left out the door. She couldn't believe what she'd started. "Well, at least this might be fun." she thought to herself.

Greg Kirklin and Emilio Tavez sat at the office of their custom auto and sound shop, along with other club members of the Cruzin Streetz Car Club. Greg And Emilio and his brother in law, Terrence were all joint owners of the shop and the main members of the club. When the club started out it was just a means for people to get together and have fun. But in the past year with the street racing and import scene growing like wildfire, members started dropping like flies. Greg was extremely pissed off about Will, Shane and some of the other friends of theirs as the reason for them loosing members. So ever since then, the club and Will and his friends have always rubbed the wrong way so to speak. The Cruzin Streetz club was still about 25 members strong but before Will came around, the membership was triple that or more. It mostly started the night when Will and Regina were still fairly new to town about two years ago. Will and Regina had just gotten settled in the house they bought outside of town. So being friendly like they are, they noticed the Sonic was a big hangout for a lot of the town folk, young and old alike. So they started hanging around and soon started making friends. Before too long they started hanging around at the street races. Will didn't have his Chevelle complete at the time, so they often went in Regina's "Thunder chicken". Even had the matching tag on the front.

Eventually, he started running the T'bird in some of the street racing events. Before they knew what hit them, many of them learned the hard way about how well the car ran. Most of the club members were beat pretty badly by the 'Bird. A lot of them were so impressed that they simply started hanging around wherever Will was. That was what started the friction between the Cruzin Streetz and Will and the gang.

Greg: "So what is it I hear about Will starting some club of his own?"

Terrence: "That's all I heard man. Don't know if it's true or not. I heard it was some thing with his company and the RPT parts company. I dunno if it's his doing or not."

Greg: "I don't give a shit if it's his doins' or not dude. We can't sit by and let this shit happen is all I'm sayin."

Emilio: "So what the hell are we supposed to do huh? Beatin his ass ain't gonna solve shit."

Greg: " I know that Emilio. Maybe we could do something, that will hit him were it hurts. Like his reputation. Talk about messin somebody up. If it was done right we'd have him moving away in no time..heheheh."

Brad and Rachel sat nervously in the office of their supervisor, expecting to be chewed out about something. What else could it be about? They never got called in the office unless something serious was going on.

Brad: "man I wonder what we did wrong now?"

Rachel: "I don't know. But it was probably all your fault." She smiled..

Brad: "Come on Rach! That ain't funny you know."

Rachel: "I know I was just kidding, if you call me Rach again, I'm cropping your lips off."

Brad: "Sorry, I forgot. Say? I wonder how Kei and the others are feeling this morning?"  
Rachel: "I don't know, I haven't called them this morning yet."

Brad: "Man I know Regina was upset last nite. What do you think happened?"

Rachel: "I don't have any idea. Hope it wasn't too serious."  
Brad: "Uh oh..here he comes.."

Mr. Ulrich walked in with a bit of a smirk on his face. Brad and Rachel didn't know what to make of it, so they only smiled back.

Mr. Ulrich: "Ok you two can knock it off, you aren't in any trouble ok."

Brad: "Umm. Yessir."

Rachel: "Thank you sir."  
Mr. Ulrich: "I asked you in here today to see how much you like the new R&D engineer, that Morisa..Morrisa"

Rachel: "Keiichi Morrisato, sir?"

Mr. Ulrich: "Yes. That's right. Thank you, I'm awful with names, especially foreign ones."

Brad: "You were saying sir?"

Mr. Ulrich: "Oh, yes. Well it seems the V.P. wants to expose this fellow to as much of our company as he can handle to get a feel so to speak, of how we do things and operate as a company. Furthermore, he feels that since you two hit it off with this fellow Kei and his family, that you would serve well as liaisons, and his underlings for a while. We need to have him focus on our drag racing and the import performance market development above all else, since this is where we are lacking in the market for products at this point. So take him, and his family as necessary to shows, and races, get him exposed to the drivers and mechanics that we sponsor. They won't mind, if they do? Well we'll find drivers and teams that want to cooperate."

Brad and Rachel looked at each other puzzled for the moment.

Brad: " Um. Sir. What about our duties we have already?"

Mr. Ulrich: "Well that's been taken care of for the moment. Don't worry this isn't permanent. Do you mind this assignment?"

Rachel: "Oh no Sir! It sounds like fun, actually."

Mr. Ulrich: "Ok then. When you have time this afternoon, please bring him and his family in to tour the plant and offices. Get him a little acquainted with the place. Then take them to dinner and talk about a plan of attack. What you need to do is get a focus of what is expected of him, and yourselves. This is important ok?"

Brad: "Yessir."

Rachel: "Yes Mr. Ulrich."

Mr. Ulrich: "Alright you're dismissed for now. Send me an inter office memo of anything you may need. "

Brad and Rachel left the office sort of stunned at what Mr. Ulrich said. They've never done all of this before with someone else, this Keiichi Morrisato fellow, really must be worth his weight in gold to RPT. They both assumed they'd find out once he started working on development.

Brad got back to the office, or his cubicle, as he called it, and called Kei at the hotel.

The phone rang for quite while before he hung up, shaking his head.

Brad: "Hey Rachel? There's no answer there. You think they're asleep still?"

Rachel: "I doubt it. Maybe they're out sight seeing. I dunno."

Brad: "Well I wanted to take him to Will's shop so they could get acquainted today."

Rachel picked up her phone and dialed the hotel for Skuld and Urd's room.

Rachel: " Oh hello! Hi. This is Rachel. How are you this morning? That's good. Say is Kei and Bell in their room? OH! So Bell is there? Can I speak with her? Thank you."

Bell: "Ohayo! OH! I'm sorry I mean, hello?"

Rachel laughed telling her not to apologize.

Rachel: "Haha..that's alright Bell. Is Kei with you?"  
Bell: "Um. No he's in the room taking a shower right now."

Rachel: "Oh ok. Brad wants to take you all to Will's shop so you can get to know him better. Kind of get acquainted and familiar with what he does, then after lunch we want to give you the grand tour of the plant and offices ok? Could take up most of your day, but we're covering lunch and dinner."

Bell: "Oh sure it sounds exciting. When will you be here?"

Rachel: "Brad said it would be an hour. So 10 o'clock ok?"

Bell: "Sure. We'll be waiting. Bye-bye!"

Rachel: "Bye Belldandy."

Regina sat quietly at the fountain in front of the student center, when Shane snuck up next to her and threw his arm around her.

Shane: "Hey there adopted sis! Whatcha doin?"

Regina: "AH! Dammit Shane don't do that..i hate that."

Shane: "Sorry, baby sis. So you feeling better today? What was up last night?"

Regina: "Nothing. Will just jumped my case last night ok. He was being an ass cause I called and woke him up I guess. We're over it so don't worry about it."

Shane: "Oh. Ok. I just wanted to know what was wrong is all. Wasn't being nosey ok."

Regina: "When are you NOT nosey Shane?"

Shane: "umm, Never?"

Regina: "Ha! Yeah right."

Shane: "So uh, you think Will is gonna do the club thing you talked about two weeks ago?"

Regina: "I dunno. I haven't talked to him about it since then. You know if I push it, he'll say no anyway."

Shane: "Yeah. He's like that. But I think he might change his mind. Just to piss off Greg and Emilio. Those two dudes have got it in for him anyway. I'm surprised they haven't tried to start any shit lately you know?"

Regina: "I know. I have Terrance in my Physics class. He's a total jerk to me most of the time. You figure they'd have grown up after high school."

Shane: "Yeah, I know I have."

Regina: "What? Yeah, sure you have. You're actually your shoe size now."

Shane: "Aww..that ain't nice now."

Regina: "At least I didn't embarrass you like I did Terrance the other day. I told him he reflects the old wives' tale "A small mind means a small Penis" He was fuming hot after that, especially since I said it and my Instructor even laughed."

Shane: " Damn girl. I'm gonna have to watch your back now. You know he's liable to try something to get you back for that. When you least expect it too."

Regina: "I can take care of myself."

Shane: "Yeah but not if it's more than him. Did you tell Will? "

Regina: "Are you nuts? If I told him that, he'd probably kill them or beat the shit out of them. I don't need my brother in jail again."

Shane: "Yeah, that was pretty bad the last time. Don't care to see that again."

Regina: "If you had not pulled him off of him, he would be dead right now. I'd be all by myself."

Shane: "Yeah. I better go. You gotta get to class. So split. I'll see you later this afternoon. Can I get a ride to the house with you later?"

Regina: "Sure just be here at 3:45, no later you hear?"

Shane: "Ok, baby sis. See ya!"

Regina: "Bye Shane.."

Next Chapter 

**Speed Shifts**


	14. Speed Shifts

**Chapter 14**

**Speed Shifts**

Will was working in the machining area of his shop when the buzzer for the door sounded. He dropped what he was doing and went to the door, where Brad and Kei and the girls were standing patiently. He smiled and waved them in as he hit the buzzer for the door latch. Kei seemed already impressed with his operation.

Brad: "Hey Will! How are you today?"

Will: "Hi Brad, Kei. Good morning ladies."

Kei: "Wow. So this is your place huh? Looks pretty big from outside."

Will: "Yeah, it's not as big as I'd like it to be though."

Kei: "It looks pretty clean to. What all do you do here?"

Will: "Well, follow me and I'll give you the tour. Follow me."

Brad: "As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever seen your whole place."

Will: "Well, just make yourself at home. Just don't touch anything."

Urd: "Aww, that takes all the fun out it."

Skuld: "Shut up Urd that's pretty rude."

Bell: "We'll be sure NOT to touch anything Will. Urd was just joking, isn't that RIGHT Urd?"

Urd: "Yeah, yeah. I was just joking."

Will: "Well come on in here. This is just my general office. Pardon the mess in here. I've been busy doing a quote for a guy in New Jersey so there's paper work everywhere."

They all entered the Machine area of his shop. Keiichi was very impressed with all of the high end equipment he saw, most he could recognize, some things some things he couldn't. Will showed them the CNC machine, his Sunnen Engine machine tools and the Force 9000 head flowbench. While the girls didn't know what a lot of this stuff was, Kei was like a kid in a candy store.

Kei: "What's that over there, Will?"

Will: "Oh. Actually I made that out of a mini frame rig. Well, half of one anyway. The rest of the machine was bad, so I made my own axle rig to shorten housings and axles in house. You'll probably see a few things around here like that. I like to build some of my own special equipment to save on time."

Kei: "Wow. This is impressive. I really like it. I heard you even had your own spray booth too?"

Will: "Yeah, come this way."

They entered the body and paint area of his shop. Kei noticed the airtight barrier door between the shop and this area.

Kei: "Gee, this is even cleaner than the shop."

Will: "Yeah, I try to keep it spotless in here. The body work and paint go a lot smoother when it is. I mean the spray booth serves it purpose, but I still like everything to stay as clean as possible in here. "

Bell: "It's quite cool in here."

Will: "Yeah. Sorry. I have it air conditioned in here. Not for the comfort, but to keep the humidity down in here. Paint cures better that way. At least the ones that aren't baked on of course."

Kei: "So you do all of your own paint and body work too?"

Will: "I do some. But a lot of times, I have a couple of painters that worked for some high end rod builders and all. They'll do a lot of the actual painting and graphics. But I can paint. I paint my own stuff anyway."

Kei: "What's that?"

Will: "What? Oh. That's an old 92 RX-7 I picked up for little of nothing. I'm doing some body and chassis work to it right now."

Kei walked over to the car. Some work was and understatement. The car was bare, no wiring, no interior, no glass. The floor pans were removed and the car set on a frame rig to keep the car from distorting without the pans in place. Also the car had the wheel wells in the rear opened up with a mocked up shortened rear axle under it.

Kei: "What are you planning to do with this?"

Will: "Well. I'll show you all. But you have to promise, this doesn't leave this building. Understood?"

Will motioned for them to follow him into a small area the other side of the paint booth. On the door read, Development Area Ahead. Authorized persons only. Will pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. They stepped inside to see what the fuss was all about. Inside was a professional Engine Dyno, full computer station, and a full floor Dynamometer. On the engine dyno was a strange looking engine, Well. Not to Keiichi anyway.

Kei: "Wow. A Rotary engine?"

Will: "Yeah, it's mine. It's for the car you just saw."

Kei: "So it's going in there huh? Looks really nice. Turbo?"

Will: "Yeah. You could say that. Take a look."

Kei noticed the two enormous turbos plumbed into the intake, along with the giant intercooler mounted in front.

Kei: "What kind of power?"

Will gave him a sheet with the last dyno figures.

Kei: "That's the most impressive thing I've seen from a rotary motor."

Will : "Thanks. Well, this is pretty much it. Any thing else you want to know?"

Kei: "Yeah, can I come watch you work sometime?"

Will just laughed at first.

Will: "Sure Kei. You can come anytime you want."

Bell: "I'm sure he'd like that.Hahaha!"

Brad: "Well I guess we should be going. We still have to tour the plant. And I need to show you the office to, so you feel comfortable getting around."

Bell: "Thank you so much Will for letting us come here."

Will: "Aw. It's not a problem Bell. All of you are welcome anytime ok?"

Kei: "Thank you a lot Will. I'm very impressed with your shop."

Will: "Thanks again. If you don't mind I'm gonna get back to work now. I'll catch up with you guys later today if I can."

Skuld: "Bye-bye Will. Thank you for giving us the tour."

Will just smilled and nodded his head. He was stuck with words that wouldn't come out.

They all headed out the door, Will went back to work on the project that was on his mind.

Across town Regina was leaving class. Her friend Ann, from school asked for a ride home. So she complied, since it was on her way home. They had left the parking lot and entered the main four lane into town. They chatted about school things until they approached a red light. While at the light, Emilio and Greg pulled up along side her at the light, in his red Talon. Regina noticed who it was and tried to act as though she didn't.

Regina: "Oh god. There's those two assholes."

Ann: "Who?" (she looked over to her right) "OH those two? So what?"

Greg: "Hey girl! Wanna run that Thunder chickenshit!"

Regina just ignored him at first, not even looking over toward him.

Emilio: "Yeah, you can't take the Talon I know. That damn thing you're drivin is a boat!"

Regina: "Stick it up your ass Greg. I'm not in the mood."

Greg: "So what's your brother doing starting a new club in town? You know nobody will be a part of that shit."

Regina: "That's none of your fuckin business. With an ego like you two have, why the hell would it matter."

Emilio: "Well, well. What a mouth you have girl!"

Regina: "Just go away, and leave me alone."

Greg: "Aww. I thought you wanted to go out with me. I can show you a good time."

Regina: "The only good time you'll get is from your fist. Sure won't ever be from me."

Greg: "Ooooo. Big words coming from a slut like you. Yeah, I've heard about some the freaky shit you like to do."

At that point the light turned green and Regina started out, and took an unexpected left across a turn lane as Greg and Emilio slowed to turn, but kept going straight.

Regina: "Damn, I'm about sick of those two."

Ann: "Why do you even say anything to them? They aren't worth the breath it takes to speak."

Regina: "Yeah I guess you're right. But I'm tired of their trash talk."

Ann: "Well I say you need to watch those two. I've heard they're pretty rough when they had enough. I heard Emilio was arrested on a rape charge before and got off on a technicality."

Regina: "I heard the rumor. It's probably true. But the way they are they probably brag about stuff like that. Sick bastards.."

Ann: "You didn't hear it from me. But I have a friend that goes out with Terrance. And she said that they have it in for Shane and your brother. So just tell them to watch their backs."

Regina: "I will. But I don't think they've got the guts to try anything really. But you never know."

Ann: "I know, but better safe than sorry. You know they beat the hell out my brother after he won that race and they wouldn't give him the money they bet on it. They renege

On the deal, and they beat him up for it. He stays away from them now. But to little to late, you know."

Regina: "Yeah, I know. I know too well."

Over lunch, Brad, Rachel and Kei and the girls all talked about their plans and what they wanted to accomplish in the coming days. Finding permenant residence and calling Megumi to tell her how much fun they're having, and to see how the others are taking them being gone. Kei excused himself from the table to get some air. Belldandy followed shortly after to check on him.

Kei: "Oh it's you Bell. I'm sorry we haven't had much private time together the past few days. Everything just happens so fast, I guess we're all to tired to do much else."

Bell: "Sweetheart. That's okay. I know things have been going so fast. It will be better soon I'm sure."

Kei: "I guess I'm just so nervous about all this. Can I really do what they're expecting of me?"

Bell: "I KNOW you can Kei. Why else would they have hired you? Surely because you'll not fail in anything you put your mind to. This I know Kei, without doubt."

Kei: "That's why I love you so much Bell. You always believe in me, no matter what."

Kei and Belldandy stood together holding hands and slowly embraced each other as they kissed, long and hard.

Skuld: "So Kei? Been deprived of sex so much you thought you two would just do it here huh?"

Kei and Bell were surprised to find Skuld and the others observing them outside the restaurant, engrossed in each other.

Kei: "Aheh..umm. We were just umm."

Bell: "Skuld, that was rude."

Skuld: "Oh Please! Groping each other in the parking lot is rude."

Urd could do nothing but laugh. Brad and Rachel headed for the van.

Bell: "Well, I. I never. Skuld just go to the van!"

Bell voice was very angry, Skuld was actually somewhat scared at the reaction Bell took with her.

Urd: "Come on Kiddo. Let's get to the van. Leave them be for a few minutes."

They walked to where Brad had parked the van.

Kei had started to walk that way also, when Bell stopped him.

Bell: "Kei. You aren't angry with me are you?"

Kei: "I could never be angry with you Bell."

Bell: "I sorry if I put you in an embarrassing situation. Skuld can be so rude. I'm very angry with her right now. Please listen to me."  
Kei: "I'm listening Bell. What's wrong."

Bell: "Kei. I. I want to spend the entire evening with you tonight. ALONE, Only me and you. Do you understand?"

Kei: "Sure Bell. We can do that if you wish."

Bell: "No Keiichi. Do you understand I want to be alone with you ALL NIGHT. Just ME and YOU. Do you know what I mean now?"

Kei's eyes got larger.  
Kei: "Yes Bell. I believe I understand."

Kei slipped his arms back around her carefully and she accepted him and they kissed once more, with Kei slowly reached down with both hands and he gently grabbed Bell's bottom and squeezed lightly.

Bell: "Oh, Kei. Getting bold are we?"

Kei: "Maybe. Do you like me being "bold"?"

Bell: "I can be bold too, you know." As Bell spoke those words, when she turned away she stopped just in front of Kei while no one was looking and gently grabbed his member with her hand a squeezed. Keiichi turned a modest red at first, but as she rubbed he noticed she was actually enjoying doing that. Bell didn't stop until she could feel quite a bulge begin to form then she stopped, and turned toward him.

Bell: "It's ok sweetie. I'll finish that later. The "right" way."

She gently kissed him and grabbed his hand and tugged him forward, toward the van.

Bell: "Just stay behind me and no one will see. (giggled)"

Keiichi was in a total state of bliss, and shock to. Bell had never ever made as much of a sexual advance as that. Did she really want it? All he knew was, this night was the night he couldn't screw up. He wouldn't screw it up for the world. He could actually for once see the pure passion in her eyes, the last kiss she gave him. Maybe he should have tried to be a little more bold before now. Nah. He figured this is much better this way. Bell sat close to Kei in the back of the Van on the trip to the plant. She carefully placed her hand high on his thigh, as she guided his hand to the side of her breast, where no one could see. Oh yes, Kei thought. This is going to be the most incredible night of my life. He could only smile, as he kissed Bell on the cheek when she wasn't looking, to which she again ran her hand gently between his legs and placed it back where it was before, she looked at Kei and did something very unusual even for Bell. He could have sworn, he saw her lips say, "I love you" after which she seductively licked her lips from top to bottom. Kei simply sat back and enjoyed the moment they've had. As he closed his eyes to daydream of what else she could have in store for him.

Stay tuned for more…

Chapter 15 

**Lovers Moon**


	15. Lovers Moon

**Chapter 15**

**Lovers Moon**

The group arrived at the RPT Performance Operations Plant, as they entered the security office in front, they were given special access tags and given the tour of the plant. Bell and Kei were still engrossed in each others company, holding hands throughout the tour of the plant. They were introduced to all of the lead foremen's of production and supervisors down to shipping and inventory. The last stop was the office in which Kei would be working, along with the area designated as the R&D department and it's laboratory. Actually, the lab was more of a large shop, fully equipped with all the tools one would need to do any work on vehicles or any special machining. His last stop was his office. Kei was blown away by how large it was. He had a large desk with a computer, a 36 inch Plasma TV on the wall, an entire wall/bookshelf that contained all the reference books and engineering materials he'd ever need to make his designs and calculations. He even had his very own full bathroom with a shower and a big sink with a vanity mirror. He was very elated by all this. But it made him even more nervous.

Brad: "So Kei? How do you like the place so far?"

Kei: "I love it. I never dreamed that I'd have an office, or even an opportunity such as this in my life."

Bell: "This is just perfect, Kei. It's exactly how you told me you wanted it to be, only better."

Urd: "Yeah, I'm proud of you Keiichi. This looks like a wonderful place."

Skuld: "Just don't let it go to your head."

Kei laughed and looked at Skuld.

Kei: "Come on. You know I'm not like that."

Urd: "Yeah. We know. Unfortunately."

Kei: "And that's supposed to mean?"

Bell: "Urd and Skuld. Please don't irritate Kei. I don't want to have to resort to the "punishment"."

Brad wondered what Bell meant by that, but was afraid to ask. Seeing as the reaction Urd and Skuld had to that comment seemed to cause a lot of silence.

Kei: "Well, it's been an overwhelming day, hasn't it?"

Bell: "Yes. I'm quite tired myself. (smiling)"

Brad: "Well if you folks are ready, I'll be glad to get you back to the hotel."

Kei: "Thanks so much for the tour and everything today Brad, it's meant a lot to Us really."

Brad: "Aaw. It's not a problem. Just doing my job. Besides, you all make really nice and interesting friends."

Skuld: "So are we heading back now? These shoes are killing me."

Urd: "Nobody told you to wear those heels today, Or the rest of that little outfit. Unless you were trying to flirt with Will or something."

Skuld only blushed at what Urd said. Belldandy giggled, and Kei stood in a fixed stupor, wondering where all this was going.

Brad: "Come on guys , I'm ready now. You ready to go?"  
Kei: 'Yeah, thanks Brad."

They all headed to the van, after turning in their badges. And they were soon on their way back to the Hotel. Once they reached the lobby floor they said their goodbyes to Brad, and Urd and Skuld decided to head to the shopping mall across the way from the hotel. It was only mid –afternoon. So they both thought it would be a good way to waste a little time. Bell and Kei went up to the room, and continued their conversation from earlier.

Bell: "Kei, I hope you don't think I was too forward earlier."

Kei: "Not at all Bell. It's my own fault for being so cautious all the time."

Bell: "Well I meant everything I said earlier. I still do."

Kei: "So do I, Bell. I was always afraid before. I guess I was more afraid of what you'd think of me."

Bell: "Kei.I may be a goddess, but I AM a woman. Even though I may seem sometimes to ignore Urd's and Skuld's comments about sex, doesn't mean that I don't desire it from you."

Keiichi sort of wasn't expecting Bell to be that open so he decided to do the same.

Kei: "Bell. I. I've always dreamed about it. I just didn't know what to expect from it. I mean I am a guy. So yeah. Sometimes I have little twisted sexual thoughts about you in my mind, I just was too afraid to act on it. But I'll try not to be afraid anymore. It's human nature to want sex. But I always wanted it to be more than that."  
Bell: "That's one of the reasons I love you so Kei. You always think of others, before thinking of yourself. (she kissed Kei softly on the lips)"

Kei: "So yes, I am nervous but.."  
Bell: "I am to. But I'm sure things will happen the way that it's supposed to. I just want you to be comfortable."  
Kei: "So you want to grab some dinner alone tonight first Bell?"

Bell: "Yes sweetheart. I have the feeling we're going to need the energy later."

Kei blushed and leaned into Bell as they hugged and kissed each other.

Regina arrived at home and started dinner for Will and herself. She threw the frozen lasagna in the oven, while she went upstairs to her room to change clothes. After changing into her usual shorts and a plain t-shirt, she went to the kitchen and checked the oven and finished the salad she made with every meal.

She walked to the intercom by the back door and pressed the button.

Regina: "Will? Are you in there?"

Will: "Yeah I'm here."

Regina: "Please come in and eat before it gets to cold."

Will: "Alright, I'll be there in just a minute."

Will washed his hands before turning off the lights and locking up. He headed outside and hoped on the little scooter he kept out back and rode to the rear deck of the house. Regina was just setting dinner on the table as he came in.

Regina: "Hey. Great timing this time. You got here just as I was finishing."

Will: "Yeah, I'm starved. Damn that smells good."

Regina: "Good I hope you like it. I made garlic bread too."  
Will: "You always remember what I like huh?"

Regina: "You ARE my brother."

Will: "Yeah. I guess I see your point. Heh."

They sat at the table and talked about school and his work, as they finished up, Regina cleared the table, as Will lit up a cigarette.

Regina: "HEY! I thought you said you quit!"

Will: "Wait, don't have a cow. When was the last time I had one?"

Regina: "I guess a month ago. What's your point?"

Will: "I have quit. I just smoke one when I feel like it."

Regina: "Well you better not. It's not good for you."  
Will: "I know that. That's why I haven't."

Regina: "Ok then, by the way. I was thinking of asking Urd and Skuld and Bell to come over for a girls' get together. You wouldn't mind would you?"

Will: "Nah, I don't mind. Why?"

Regina: "I just didn't want to drive you nuts with people in the house overnight without asking is all."

Will: "Well I don't mind."  
Regina: "Ok. I'll give them a call then."

Regina went to the phone by the couch, sat down and dialed the number to the hotel.

Regina: "Hello, Urd? Hi. This is Regina, remember? I was just wondering if you and Skuld and Belldandy would be interested in coming over for the night, sort of a all girls' kind of get together. Oh, really? Well, if Bell has plans would you and Skuld be interested? Uh-huh. Great then! I'll come pick you up in the lobby around 7 then? Okay see you in a little while. Bye-bye."

Will: "So they coming over?"

Regina: "Just Urd and Skuld. Kei and Bell have plans."

Will: "Ok, that's fine. Guess Bell and Kei haven't had any time alone since they got here. I don't blame them for hiding out. Especially when your wife is as beautiful as Bell. I'd probably want to spend as much time alone with her as I could too. Heheh."

Regina: "That's just like a man. All you think about is sex."

Will: "Yeeah..right. Like that's all I think about."

Regina: "I was just kidding. Oh yeah. Maybe you could flirt with Skuld more while she's here too. You never know brother..hehehe."

Will: "Very funny. Who said I was flirting with her in the first place?"

Regina: "Well she does favor someone you know. Actually it's pretty freaky, she's like her twin."  
Will: "Don't remind me ok. Bad enough as it is."

Regina: "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you."

Will: "No it's alright. It is pretty scary they look so alike."

Regina: "Skuld is a sweet, beautiful lady. So why not her?"

Will: "You know I'm no good with women Regina."

Regina: "You could always at least try."

Will: "What? So I get and my hopes up and have somebody dump me again? I'm not into that cat and mouse shit anymore. This isn't high school."

Regina: "I know. But you shouldn't be afraid. Not every woman is out for what you have or what you give them."

Will: "Yeah, yeah. We'll see, maybe."

Bell and Keiichi went up to the fine restaurant at the top of the hotel, overlooking the skyline of the city. Belldandy had put on a beautiful dinner dress she had bought from the mall. It was a dark blue silk material cut off of her shoulders, and high up her thighs, but not overly short. She had also worn blue stockings and even put on make-up and styled her hair different for their special night out. She looked stunning in her dress, everyone stared and smiled as they entered the establishment and were shown to their table. Although Kei didn't feel that a tux was appropriate, he did wear a nice suit with a light blue shirt and a jacket that almost matched the color of Bell's dress. They ordered their dinner and chatted while they waited for the meal.

Kei: "You look so beautiful tonight Bell."

Bell: "And you're very handsome tonight Kei."

Kei: "So is there anything else you'd like to do this evening?"

Bell: "Hehe. Well. I think you already know the answer to that Kei."

Kei just smiled trying not to blush at the dinner table. About that time the waiter had brought their meal and filled Kei's glass with wine and Bell's glass with, Coke? The waiter thought this was strange, but he lightly laughed it off. Of course Bell and Kei knew what the soda was for. After all, Bell insisted on it.

Bell: "Urd told me her and Skuld were going to spend the night at Will's house this evening."

Kei: (looking surprised)"What? Why at Will's?"

Bell: "Regina asked them to come over to have a girls' get together there. They should have fun, and it will ensure we stay alone. ALL night. (smiles)"

Kei: "OH! Ok, it just seemed odd since you just said Will's house. I get it now. I hope they don't do anything stupid while they are there."

Bell: "I think they'll behave. You know, I was thinking."

Kei: "Thinking what?"  
Bell: "Skuld is really growing up. She seems as though she likes Will very much. But I'm not sure that Will does. He's such a nice guy. I think they would make a great couple."

Kei: "Uh, Bell aren't you forgetting something?"

Bell: "No I'm aware of what you're thinking Kei. She's a goddess too. But she's also her own goddess, since she doesn't work in the help office, she can consort with who she wishes. Just like Urd does."

Kei: "Yeah. I forgot. I just worry about her. She's like Megumi to me you know."

Bell: "Aww that's so sweet kei. I bet Skuld would give you a kiss for that one."

Kei: "More like a punch in the mouth."

Bell: "No, she teases you Kei, but she looks up to you, believe it or not. She told me so."

Kei: "She doesn't show it much though, hahaha."

Regina had arrived at the Hotel and picked up Urd and Skuld and they were just pulling into the drive when Shane pulled in behind them on his Bike.

Regina: "Hey Shane! Whatcha doin?"

Shane pulled off his helmet before speaking.

Shane: "Not much baby sis. Hey, hey Urd. How are you?"

Urd: "Hi there, Shane. I'm just fine. So what are you doing here?"

Regina noticed Skuld was off in lala land not paying any attention to the conversation.

Regina: "Come on Skuld! Let's go in the house and I'll show you around."

Skuld: "Huh? Oh ok. I'm sorry I was thinking about something."

Skuld and Regina entered the house and she showed her the living area and the kitchen first.

Regina: "It's not as nice as some places you've probably seen but, it's all Will's and mine. Course I ended up doing most of the decorating."

Skuld: "(laughing) Well I don't think a lot of guys are comfortable with decorating."

Regina: "Come on and I'll show you the rooms."

They headed up the stairs of the split level home, just as Will was coming out of the bathroom, from taking a shower and had only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Regina: "Oooops. Sorry Will. I didn't tell you they were here yet."  
Will: "Who yet? Aaaaahh! (he didn't notice Skuld at first until Regina had turned to the side) I'm sorry Skuld. Excuse me please!"

They had to turn sideways to squeeze past each other in the narrow hallway, Skuld was trying not to notice Will as he squeezed by but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he brushed against her going by. Will was a big fellow. He wasn't a body builder, but he was broad chested, strong, and muscular. "He's built like a pro wrestler like you see on TV." Skuld thought to herself as he faced her going by. She simply smiled as he went by, and stared at him from behind admiring his physique, until he disappeared into his room and shut the door.

Regina: "Skuld? Hey Skuld!" Regina noticed Skuld was staring at Will the whole time he went by and she knew then that she attracted to him.

Skuld: "Huh? Oh I'm sorry Regina."

Regina: "That's okay, come on in my room."

Skuld: "Where's Urd?"

Regina pointed out the window.

Skuld: "Oh. They still talking huh?"

Regina: "Yeah, oh. Looks like they're coming in now."

Urd: "Skuld? Regina? Where are you?"

Regina: "Up here Urd!"

Urd: "That Shane is such a sweet fellow. He just asked me out on a date on his bike tomorrow night."  
Skuld: "Cool, Urd."

Urd: "Cool?" Urd was thrown off by her comment. "Thank you Skuld."

Skuld: "You're welcome. So, um. What do you guys want to do?"

Regina: "Hey why don't we all watch a movie, then play quarters."

Skuld: "Quarters? What's that?"

Regina: "Come on, I'll get Shane to explain it."

Bell and Kei had finished their meal, and had talked some more before he paid the bill and they headed back to the room. Bell and Kei both seemed to anticipate the rest of the evening. But she noticed Kei was relaxed from the numerous glasses of wine as Bell was from three glasses of soda.

Bell: "Kei, Dear? Just relax and turn on the tv and get comfortable. I want to change into something more comfortable myself ok?"

Kei: "Ok sweetheart. I'll just get comfortable and channel surf until you come out."

Bell: "Be right back." Bell gave Kei a wink and licked her lips again before she went into the bathroom. "Don't fall asleep before I get out now.."

Kei: "No way! I won't I promise Bell."

Bell went into the bathroom to put on her surprise she bought for him the night they got here. Kei sat and flipped the channels of the TV, relaxing and patiently waiting on her to come out. "Man they have a lot of TV channels here in the states." Kei thought to himself.

Bell was in the bathroom as she put her hair down and brushed it, she had removed her dress and put on the lingerie she bought. "I hope this excites him. The lady at that Victoria Secret place said it would drive men wild." Bell thought. "I wonder if I should leave these on?" "Hmm..i guess I said swap these over too." Bell was getting too critical of herself. "That's it. Time to go out." She took a very deep breath, and spoke to Kei through the door.

Bell: "Kei? I'm coming out now."

Kei: "Ok sweetie."

Bell opened the door and stepped into the light of the room, Keiichi was speechless.

Bell had on a baby blue sheer teddy, just below her hips, he noticed she had left on her stockings she wore with her dress, but had removed her bra for the teddy. She looked so sexy, he became instantly excited just looking at her. She came closer he noticed she had on very, very small panties under the sheerness of the teddy. His heart was racing as she slipped into bed next to him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip, she lay back slightly as he turned toward her to kiss her. She was very receptive to his touch, he noticed as he felt the softness of her teddy, she rolled to Keiichi to give him better access with his hand as he ran it up and down her side, and slowly down to her thigh, feeling her soft silky skin then her stocking as he went further. She immediately took her leg and curved it over Kei's side as she accidentally clicked the channel select on the remote, neither of them noticed at first but she had flipped to a pay cable channel by mistake. They both noticed the voices and sounds from the tv, as they stopped to look to see what was going on. Kei thought Bell would be offended by it as he grabbed the remote to change it, Bell gently grabbed his hand and told him to just leave it be. Kei was actually surprised to find that Bell seemed even more turned on now than she was. They began to kiss and feel each other's bodies, as the heat they emitted got more unbearable. Belldandy carefully removed her teddy in front of Kei as she exposed her beautiful breasts, Kei began kiss them and tease them with his tongue. Bell moaned in excitement as she began to fondle him as she did in the parking lot before.

Belldandy gently pushed his hand down to her inner thigh as he stroked her with his fingers she removed her panties. Kei was very excited now, he knew what was coming next. Sort of. What Bell did next caught Kei a little off guard. She quietly "disappeared" beneath the covers to his private territory. Kei was so excited it took all he had not to lose control. He could only imagine how this could get any better. After spending a while tending to "K2" Bell got up, pushed Kei on his back with a wild look in her eyes as she climbed on top of him, straddling his legs as she carefully guided him inside her. She went so far but stopped, not by choice but by necessity, Kei could feel the resistance, as Bell carefully came all the way up, stopped and quickly trust down upon him, letting out a deep, loud moan as she reached the bottom. Keiichi was about to loose control, she was thrusting harder and faster, he was trying to do anything to take his mind off what was happening, in order not to lose it completely. Bell was encouraging him to touch her as he placed his hands on her hips and on her bottom, she leaned forward slightly, giving her more leverage to thrust harder and deeper. She moaned with every stroke, Kei began to moan and breathing harder the faster she went. He suddenly couldn't wait any longer as he tightly gripped her bottom and used his hands to help her thrust back and forth faster and harder, Belldandy was mentally loosing herself in the ecstasy of the moment she began to quiver uncontrollably, feeling herself tighten up, Kei only began thrusting harder himself causing Bell to breathe and moan even more, they could both feel the coming climax, as she lay back on Kei rising off almost completely, but not missing a single trust, Kei let out a loud moan with Bell not following far behind, they both collapsed into each others arms with smiles on their faces, as they gently kissed each other for a while, enjoying each others bare bodies as they lie together gently petting each other, as they fell asleep in each others arms.

Stay tuned for the next chapter

**Chapter 16 **

**The Drinking Game?**


	16. The Drinking Game

**Chapter 16**

**The Drinking Game**

The Girls were still upstairs talking about whatever came to mind, particularly men. Urd was talking about what she liked about some men, Regina mentioned a few of of the total jerks that she dated and the one she wanted to stay with, had to move away. Skuld didn't say much, she mostly observed what they were talking about. That is until Regina opened the subject of sex. Urd was definitely the most experienced in this department. Regina made the comment about when she lost her virginity, at age 16. Urd simply said she couldn't remember. And Skuld just let that one ride by. She knew about sex, even read about it many times in the Cosmo, and all the other magazines she's read. But she felt compelled to say something.

Skuld: "What does it feel like?"

Regina: "What Skuld? I didn't hear you."

Urd: "Huh?"

Skuld: "I said, What does it feel like?"

Regina: "Oh! Hehehe. You mean sex huh?"

Skuld: "Duh! What else were you talking about?"

Regina: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

Skuld: "No it's ok. I just thought you knew what I meant."  
Urd: "Why all the sudden interest Skuld?"

Skuld: "I'm just curious Urd, ok?"

Regina: "Well, ok. Prepare to be amazed! Or disgusted, which ever it's going to be.. Hahahah!"

So they proceeded to give the low-down to Skuld about sex.

In the Kitchen Will and Shane were talking to each other about the usual stuff.

Will: "So what's up with the Bike lately?"

Shane: "Not much. I haven't had as many problems lately. That Chad fellow at the dealer, did a great job on the carburetors."

Will: "I told you he was really good. I wouldn't steer you wrong bubba."

Shane: "Yeah. Oh, I just asked Urd out on a date tomorrow."

Will: "Oh really? Where you going to?"

Shane: "I'm gonna take her down to the lake on the bike, and probably rent a boat. Maybe. I ain't decided on that yet. Then I'll see if she wants to go to dinner."

Will: "Sounds like fun. You're really taken by her huh?"

Shane: "Hell she's gorgeous dude. Besides. I like her sense of humor, and she don't take no shit off nobody."

Will: "I'll definitely give her that."

Shane: "Dude? Why don't you ask Skuld out? We could double date?"

Will: "You sound like Regina. Why the hell is everybody trying to get us together? Out of convenience? Or just because she looks so much like Donna?"

Shane: "Come on man. It ain't like that. She just seems really nice, and I think she sorta likes you anyway."

Will just shakes his head as he grabs two beers out of the fridge, and throws one to Shane.

Will: "Just don't go getting them too drunk tonight. I just don't want a mess to clean up."

Shane: "Ah, you know we'll behave!"

Will: "Yeah right.."

Regina: "You two through jabbering about guy crap? Where's the shot glasses at?"

Will: "Wherever you left them. I saw them in the china cabinet last."

Shane: "So they really gonna play quarters huh?"

Will: "Quarters? Who?"

Regina: "All of us."

Will: "Not me..noooo way!"

Regina: "OH YES! Come on brother. Please be sociable."

Will: "I can be sociable without being involved."

Shane: "Please Will? You never lose anyway. What have you got to worry about."

Will: "You do have a point."

Regina: "SO will you?"

Will: "I guess so."

Regina: "YAY! Oh boy! This is gonna be fun!"

Urd: "So how do you play this "game" ?"

Skuld: "Yeah what's involved?"

Shane: "First off is alcohol."

Urd: "Ooooh I like this already!"

Regina: "Next are these shot glasses."

Skuld: "Anything else?"

Will: "And this." (throws a quarter on the table)

Urd: "Oh, a BIG spender huh?"

Shane: "Hehe. No..no. the quarter is the best part of the game."

Regina: "The rules are, you have to take the quarter, and try to ring the glass in the center with it by bouncing it off the tabletop first."

Urd: "Sounds pretty easy."  
Will: 'Trust me it's not that easy."

Shane: "If you ring the glass. You can chose someone to drink that glass."

Regina: "If you miss. YOU have to drink the glass, and the next person tries it."

Will: "And if you get three in a row. You get to chose someone to chug an entire canned beer."

Skuld: "Doesn't sound that hard."

Shane: "It's not to hard until you've had two or three shots in you. That's when it gets interesting."  
Regina: "Yeah, it gets hilarious in a short while of playing."

Shane: "SO! Who's first?"

Urd: "Ooow. Me ME!"

Will: "Okay go ahead. We'll use the Seagram's seven for the shots. But we have beer."

Shane: "Oh yeah. If you get three in a row, you also get to pick one new rule to follow. If you break the rule and are caught in one turn, you have to drink one full beer, along with everybody's shot of stuff."

Urd: "Now that doesn't sound fair."

Shane: "Yeah, but neither is playing this game with Will."

Will: "Are we gonna play or what?"

Regina: "Yes. Let's start."

Urd Started off in the game. She did well the first two tries and had Regina drink both of the shots. Then she lost and it was past to Shane. Shane always missed the first go round, so he drank up. Will's turn didn't make it either. So he drank one.

Skuld, well. Skuld hit three in a row. So she Charged Regina with chugging a beer. Regina was getting pretty buzzed already from the looks of it. Shane reminded her that she got to make a rule, any rule. Skuld thought a moment and decided that whoever missed the shot first, had to drink two rounds worth or eight shots in a row. If they hit the first shot, they could pass to the next person.

Shane was freaking out.

Shane: "YEAH! HELL YEAH! That's such a cool rule!"

Urd: "Excited are we hun?"

Regina: "Bring it ooooonnnn!"

Will just simply shook his head and thought "So much for not getting too wasted. Oh well.."

Urd: " My turn I guess."

Urd had taken the quarter and dropped it dead center in the glass.

Urd: "Oh goodie. You're next Shane Baby."

Shane: "Here I go!" Shane actually bounced one not once, but twice as it hit center of the glass. "Whooo-hoo! Next!"

Regina was getting more wasted by the minute. She grabbed up the quarter and bounced it hard on the table.

Regina: "I don give sheet if it goeers in there or not!"

Miraculously the quarter bounced, careened of of a empty glass and landed in the shot glass.

Regina: "WoW! Didja guys see that? Whooo-hoo!"

Will was still shaking his head and he gently grabbed the quarter, placed it in his thumb and forefinger, and flipped it onto the table, whereby it took exactly one blip off of the table. And into the shot glass.

Will: "NEXT"

Skuld was extremely nervous about this time around. She snatched the quarter up and bounced it, it perfectly on the center of the table.

Skuld: "uh-oh. Wait I slipped when I did it, can I try it again?"

Shane: "Try again my ass! Drink up baby! Come on now!"

Regina: "Yeppers. Your turn sweetie, drink up!"

Urd: "Come on baby sis. Be a good girl and drink it all down!"

Skuld looked at the glasses and took a sip of one.

Skuld: "Blech! No WAY! This stuff is awful!"

Will really tried not to laugh, stifling as much of it as he could.

Skuld noticed this and it made her try harder to drink the shots.

Shane: "Hey HEY! Lookit her go!"

Regina: "GOGO GO Girl!"

Skuld had finished six after only a couple of minutes. She only had two left to drink, it wasn't affecting her quite yet. She drank the others while holding her nose together. She considered it an accomplishment in it self.

Skuld: "That wasn't too bad after all. hic "

Regina: "Way to go girl!"

Shane: "Man you'll be lit up real soon."

Skuld: "Nah. I'm fine. I feel just great." Skuld managed a smile, but it wasn't her typical one.

Will: "Guys. I'm done. I've had it. Ya'll can have all the fun you want."

Regina: "Awww.. stay longer please!"

Will: "I'm beat. I'm going to just relax on the couch ok?"

Regina: "Well. Ok. We'll be in there in a few minutes. Is that ok?"

Will: "I don't mind." Will got up and went into the living room to crash on the couch for a bit.

The others sat and played a couple more rounds of Quarters. Skuld and Regina were obviously the most wasted. Skuld felt strange, she had never experienced alcohol in this manner before. She felt elated and and a little cocky. After the game everybody went into the living room, Urd and Shane sat on the love seat together, Regina crashed in the recliner, and Skuld, she walked quite well into the room, if you call walking sideways normal. She smiled at Will and gently plopped down right next to him on the couch, and leaned over onto his shoulder with her head.

Urd: "Awww. How cute! Look at Skuld."

Regina: "Hehe! Hey Skuld, you find a nice pillow?"

Skuld: "Wha? A pillow? Where?"

Will simply laughed, and smiled at her, Skuld smiled back in a cheesy, big smile.

Shane: "I'm gonna go lay down in my room a bit. I'm tired."

Urd: "You have a room here?"

Will: "Actually it's the guest room. But it's more or less his when he's here."

Urd: "Good. I'm going with you then."

Regina: "Whooo-hoo. Go Urd!"

Shane and Urd went upstairs to the room, and Regina followed, to go to her room.

Will: "HEY! What am I supposed to do with Skuld?"

Regina: "I dunno. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Will: "Thanks a lot."

Skuld was well out of it. Will knew she was going to feel just awful in the morning, if not sooner. He sat as he carefully slid his arm around her to support her weight, but she actually encouraged it more by turning to him slightly and lying her head on his chest, with her arms wrapped around his waist. She gently hugged him while nesting her head in his chest. Will could do nothing but smile. She slowly looked up at him while he was looking away, as she stared he rested his glance back on her, and she smiled at him. She carefully turned her head up and slid upward without even hesitating she grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a kiss, it was innocent at first, but she continued to linger on his lips until she bravely started to experiment with her tongue. Will was pretty startled by it all, but he wasn't going to push her away. He had thought of easing her off of himself. But in the back of his mind he really enjoyed it. It had been along time since he'd been affectionate with anyone, but he felt comfortable with it for the moment. He did wonder however if this was a Skuld who was showing her true self, or if it were simply all of the alcohol she'd consumed. No matter, he'd enjoy it while it last.

Regina was passed out in her bed with the TV blaring an infomercial as Urd went by early in the morning to get Shane something to drink to kill the awful taste in his mouth. She noticed Will still on the couch fast asleep, with Skuld on top of him! She actually had to take a second look to be sure. It wasn't an illusion. Boy, would she have a field day with this one in front of Belldandy.

It was almost 4 am when Will was awakened by Skuld moving around on top of him, she wasn't fully awake yet, so he decided to ride it out. She finally awoke, and to his surprise, she wasn't disturbed being so close to him, but she did alert him to one thing. She felt awful, and also sick. He gently sat up and helped her upright; the wave was almost too much for her. He practically carried her to the bathroom, just in time to reach the toilet were she proceeded to get sick. She was still quite out of it as Will stayed with her throughout the entire event. Skuld kept commenting between the waves of sickness, how sorry she was for getting "sick". Will just reassured her that it was okay, and that she'd feel better soon. He held her long black hair up away from her face as she stayed knelt in prayer in front of the porcelain bowl. She was very embarrassed by the whole thing, and was thinking she'd blown any chance of Will even remotely having an interest in her. Her head was throbbing, as was her stomach churning as another wave of sickness came. Will continued to hold her hair back as he gently rubbed her back and shoulders, assuring her that things would be alright one she got all the alcohol out of her system. He apparently knew that Skuld was unaware of their kissing encounter, and he decided to leave it that way. Will gently got up while still holding her hair, (damn she has long hair, he thought) he reached for a wash cloth and wet it with cool water, rang it out and placed it across her forehead. It instantly made Skuld feel much better. Even though her head was still pounding. She felt better as far as her stomach was concerned.

Will: "You sure you feel better?"

Skuld: "My head feels awful."

Will: "It will go away with more rest. I promise."

Skuld: "I'm really so sorry for getting sick. I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted me over again."

Will: "Why would I not want you over again? I think you're nice. And you're fun to have around. "

Skuld: "R-really? Even after this embarrassing event now?"

Will: "I've been there just like you are now, a few times myself. It's not uncommon when you drink as much as you did at one time."

Skuld: "I'm still very sorry. I won't do it again."

Will: "Don't worry, even if you did. I wouldn't care, I'd just do the same thing I am right now."

Skuld only smiled as she slowly tried to get to her feet, Will helped her up and carefully wrapped his arm around her.

Skuld: "I-I can walk myself, I think."

Will: "Oh. Sorry. I was only trying to help."

Skuld took one step before she thought of what she had just said.

Skuld: "On second thought. Would you help me? Please?"

Will only smiled at her as he put his arm around her waist, and she put her arm around him. They slowly made their way back to the couch where they sat close together, their arms still around each other.

Will: "May I ask you something Skuld?"

Skuld: "Sure, ask away."

Will: "Well. It's kind of awkward for me to ask something like this, but I guess I'll try it anyway."  
Skuld just looked him in the eyes, with her head tilted slightly to one side, wondering where on earth he was going with this.

Will: "I wanted to see if you'd be interested in going to a race with me?"

Skuld: "A race? Why, I'd be honored to."

Will: "I have a race coming up next weekend, at the drag strip. I mean, I know Kei and some of the others at RPT are going to be there. But I wasn't sure if you would have liked to go at all anyway. But I mean. I just was hoping. I was hoping I'd have someone in my corner cheering me on, I know Regina gets tired of doing it by herself sometimes, besides she always worries about something happening to me. Haha."

Skuld: "I love races! Really! I used to go with Kei and Bell and Urd all the time when Keiichi was the president of the motor club in college."

Will: "Wow you must have been quite young then."

Skuld: "Yes, not THAT young though."

Will: "No don't get me wrong."

Skuld laughed and grabbed her head.

Skuld: "Owww…my head."

Will: "I'm sorry." Will took his hand and gently put it to her head as he pushed for her to lie her head over on him. She did so without hesitating.

Skuld: "Will? Can I ask you something now?"

Will: "Sure go ahead."

Skuld: "Do you. Do you umm. Have an umm."

Will: "You can ask me anything. I won't be mad or anything."

Skuld: "Are you seeing umm. Anyone?"

Will: "Seeing anyone?"

Skuld: "Wait! You don't have to answer that. I was only curi.."  
Will: "No. No I'm not seeing anyone. Why?"

Skuld: "Nothing. I was just. Curious."

Will: "Oh. Ok. If that's all you wanted to know. I umm. Do have my eye on someone though. "

Skuld: "I thought that you would. I guess it was silly of me to ask a question like that. I must sound like a immature school girl to you huh?"

Will: "Why do you say that? I mean I have my eye on someone, but I don't think she even realizes it yet."

Skuld: "Oh? Never let your heart wonder about a person. It could be the biggest mistake of your life if you do. You should always be up front with a person you may like."

Will: "Is that so? Maybe I should then."

Skuld: "Yeah. I think it's important to be honest with yourself, and with the one you care about. Whoever this person is, I know is very lucky. You seem like a terrific guy. I bet no woman would want to turn down a guy like you."

Will: "Why so? I don't think I have much to offer a woman, unless their car needs repairs. Heheh."

Skuld: "Oh don't be silly. You're very smart, you're successful, you're good with your hands, and.."

Will: "and?"

Skuld: "I mean this is only my opinion but..i think."

Will: "You think what?"

Skuld: "I think you're a hunk."

Will could only blush. He never thought anybody liked him much for his appearance, mostly only his personality.

Will: "I don't know what to say to that..haha."

Skuld: "Well, I wouldn't wait in telling someone you love, how you feel about them. You should tell her as soon as possible." Skuld stood up and slowly walked to the stairs where she paused to gain her balance, as she was still out of it from the drinking. She had just turned her back from telling Will that she was going to sleep in Regina's room, when he gently slid his hand around to the front of her stomach, she gasped as she was startled, not expecting the move.

Will: "Thank you for telling me what I should do. I'll be sure and tell this person, just like you said as I should."

Skuld began to cry as tears rolled down her face, she was hoping he would let go of her, so that he wouldn't see her crying. She managed to speak one more time without giving him a clue she was crying.

Skuld: "That's. That's great you are going to make this girl very. Make her very hap..py." Skuld couldn't contain her tears as they continued to pour from her face. Will liked someone other than her. He was going to tell them, just as she said, and she couldn't act on her own feelings for him. She felt ashamed, and devastated. When she thought of Will before, she felt happy. Now it felt as if her heart were going to explode right there. She didn't want Will to even touch her as she moved to loosen from his grip. She knew now that his touch was only as a friend. Not as a possible boyfriend or even a lover for that matter. But as she tried to loosen from her grip, Will slid both arms around her at once, gently embracing her, his scent and the thoughts of her being only with him forcing even more tears from her eyes, Will knew she was crying. He had felt the first tears hit his hand as they fell from her beautiful dark eyes. Will embraced her with both arms tightly, not letting go, however much Skuld tried to squirm loose of his wonderful grip, she finally stopped to sob.

Will: "You know, that was the best love advice anyone has ever told me."

Skuld: "………"

Will: "I'm hoping I'll be truly grateful to you as soon as I tell this person how I feel."

Will pulled her even closer to the point where she could feel his breath on her ear as he was whispering his words to her.

Skuld was quietly sobbing at this point, her bottom lip quivering, lost in Will's wonderful embrace.

Will: "So you really think I should tell this person, how I feel, as soon as possible huh? "

Skuld: "Yes. You should. I-I have t-to go now." She tried to tear herself out of his arms. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get away to sob and cry where no one could see her. Will would not let her go, he pulled her back into his strong arms, as he put his lips ever closer to her ear, even pulling back her silky black hair to expose it, as he began to speak to her without stopping, before he lost his nerve.

Will: "I'm not sure exactly how I tell this person how I feel about her, but to me she is bright, beautiful, sexy, and down to earth at the same time. I spent time thinking of ways to tell her how I felt, but I guess I was more afraid than anything, afraid of being, rejected. I've never been good with my feelings. Especially when I have to use them to express how I feel about someone. But that someone is very important to me. And she told me how I should just come out and say it. So here I am. I've been standing here, with my arms around the most wonderful women I've met in a very long time. And I know now that I have to at least try to earn her affection, one way or another. I wasn't really sure how she felt about me. But I'll know very soon, I'm hoping she won't turn away from me. It would likely break my heart if she did, somehow the room lights up whenever she's around me. Sounds corny but it's true.

I really hope she'll accept me when I tell her that the one I want to be with… (Will turned Skuld around rather forcefully, and he tilted her head up to his eyes, he could see how she was crying.) Is YOU Skuld."

Skuld was expressionless. She couldn't believe that this whole time she was being a fool. A fool for not just telling Will how she felt about him. All she could do, was embrace him tightly as she cried into his chest, telling him how much she cared for him.

Skuld: "Oh Will! I-I feel so foolish for not telling you before, I thought so much about how to tell you. I can't believe the one I told you to tell you're feelings to.. is ME!"

Will: "Shhhhhh! Let's not wake everybody else up ok? Let's go in my room and talk ok?"

Skuld: "You're room? Ooooo. Naughty boy already huh?(she gave him a cute, sexy smirk)"

Will: "N-no. I mean we can sit on the couch if you want.. I was only sug.."

Skuld grabbed his hand and jerked him inside, shutting the door behind her. They continued to talk about many things, opening up to one another, learning about each other more than just knowing who they are. They talked for hours, as everyone else was busy sleeping off the fun of the night prior.

Next Chapter

**Race Cars and Race Queens**


	17. Race Cars and Race Queens

**Chapter 17 **

**Race Cars and Race Queens**

Belldandy and Keiichi had been spending ample time together, and today was a day to get things in order. Belldandy had tried calling the temple, but there was no answer.

Kei: "Hey Bell? I just remembered the enormous time difference. I forgot all about it. We'll have to call her late this evening."

Bell: "I can't believe I've forgotten that too. Hehe. Guess we've been having too much "fun" ."

Kei: "So we're gonna put the bike together and look for a place huh?"

Bell: "Yes. I want find the place that you've dreamed of, don't you?"

Kei: "Of course. But I want it to be your dream too."

Bell: "Oh Kei! You're so wonderful." (Bell gave him a sweet kiss on the lips)

Kei: "You're more a part of my life than any 'ol house. So it has to be our dream, right? "

Bell: "You're absolutely right. I wonder if Urd and Skuld had fun last night?"

Kei: "Why don't you call them and see? It is getting near lunchtime. And I'm starving!"

Bell: "I'm hungry too. Let me call them first."

Bell picked up the phone with the paper with Will's number on it. She dialed the phone and waited and waited. Regina finally answered the phone.

Regina: "Hello, Regina speaking."

Bell: "Regina? Hi. It's Bell. How are you?"

Regina: "I'm fine. I think we all had a little too much fun last night. Everybody is still pooped out."

Bell: "Sounds like you all had a blast."

Regina: "Urd is up. Do you want to talk to her?"

Bell: "Please could I?"  
Regina: "Hang on a sec."

Urd: "Hello Bell."

Bell: "Hello Urd. Are you staying over at Regina's today? You and Skuld?"

Urd: "Umm. I guess we are. Regina is nodding her head yes. So I take it we are."

Bell: "Ok. I was just checking. Kei and I are going to put the motorcycle together and go looking for residence. So we may be gone for a few hours. I just wanted to tell you, alright?"

Urd: "Sure Bell. You two have fun. Find a nice home. Preferably near Will's house."

Bell: "Why near Will's? The houses nice there?"

Urd: "Yes. But it would make Skuld happy too. V-e-r-y Happy."

Bell: "Oh really? Well ok. We'll look around there too. Talk to you later, Urd. You two behave. Don't give them a hard time now ok?"

Urd: "Urd has everything under control."

Shane had left earlier in the day to his job at a performance motorcycle shop. Shane loved his bikes, especially his GSX-R 750. But he also had his Ducati 999R superbike. He rarely rode it around town much. He only raced it when he felt like it. Will is always making cracks at him about one day having to peel him off the asphalt from riding the "crotch-rockets" he loved so much. Shane knew he was just joking with him about it all the time. But he seriously knew the kind of rider he was. He was very good, good enough to race in the factory superbike challenges. The only problem was his attitude, and the fight with the guy he knocked out for taking him of a race intentionally. He deserved to be pissed off about it. But it cost him a career as a professional bike racer.

Will was pre-occupied with trying to piece together his car for the event this weekend. It proved a little difficult thinking about Skuld as he worked, and the events between them the past couple of days. "cats out of the bag now. Guess I have to live up to my end of the bargin." Will thought as he tapped his fingers on his desk. "Damn it, I can't find my carburator tuning box. Shit. I'm getting stupid or something." He said to himself as he unlocked his car trailer, and retrieved his box. "Jeez, I got A LOT of work to do in 5 days." He mumbled to himself as he disappeared back in the shop.

Urd, Skuld and Regina were in the house, talking about what else?

Urd: "So Skuld? Does Will have any hickeys?"

Skuld: "Huh? What's a hickey?"

Regina: "If he does, I can find out! Hehehe!"

Urd: "Just kidding, Kiddo!"

Skuld: "Very funny. Whatever you're talking about."

Urd: "Well. I think I'm going to find something to wear for my date."

Regina: "You really like Shane don't you?"

Urd: "We get along great I think. So why not?"

Skuld: "Will asked me to some race this weekend."

Regina: "OH did he! Grrreeaatt! I need somebody to help me with things, while he's racing."

Skuld: "Things?"

Regina: "Yeah. I hand out flyers and pens and hats for his business while he's not in the pits."

Skuld: "Oh."

Urd: "What's the matter Skuld? Not your idea of a date?"

Skuld: "I never said it was a date to begin with."

Regina: "I just hate wearing the outfits."

Skuld: "What outfits?"

Regina: "I've been wearing this spandex little dress here (pulls out of her closet) it's not bad. But I'm pretty modest myself."

Urd: "OH. So does Skuld need to wear that too?"

Skuld: "ME? Wear THAT? Nooooo Way!"

Regina: "I bet it looks really hot on you Skuld. Might get extra points with my brother too. Heheh!"

Skuld: "Maybe. Hey that has RPT on it too?"

Regina: "Yeah they've always been a part sponsor to Will's racing ventures. Mainly because of my Dad's involvement before he passed."

Skuld: "So he races the pretty car he had out the other night?"  
Regina: "Oh no. Not really. He does sometimes. But that's just his baby. It was his very first car he earned the money to buy."

Skuld: "I like that one. It's so cool."

Urd: "He's got quite a lot of stuff though. What exactly does he race?"

Regina: "Pro Stock. Nhra. He's one of the few independents out there. It gets very expensive if you can't win consistently."

Urd and Skuld just gave her a strange look. They had no clue what she was talking about.

Regina: "Sorry. It's Drag Racing. Just very, very competitive."

Skuld: "Now I see. It sounds like fun."

Regina: "It is. I know you'll have fun. Urd and Bell will be there too won't you?"

Urd: "Why do you say that?"

Regina: "Well, I'm sure they'll have Kei there for RPT's race teams. They have they're own racers and programs in different classes. I'm sure that's how they will "break" Keiichi in so to speak."

Urd: "Oh boy! It sounds like a big family kind of thing."  
Regina: "Well. Yeah it is. But don't forget. They sponsor my brother, but he competes AGAINST RPT..hehe."

Skuld: "Oh wow! That sounds interesting."

Regina: "Believe me, it is."

Skuld: "I'm kind of excited about it. I've seen some TV racing from over here, but never in person."

Regina: "Then you're in for a big treat."

Kei and Bell and quickly assembled his sidecar and other things to his bike, with Bell's "help" of course. They had spent the next few hours looking for a house. Much to their surprise, the house they had chosen is ironically not far from Will's house. Only about a half mile away, in fact. Keiichi could see Bell's eyes light up when the realtor showed them the house. It was clear to him, that this would be their new home. It was not very old. Only 12 years according to the Realtor, it was a nice three bedroom, 2 bathroom house, with vinyl siding, light blue in color, with a huge back yard, and even a two car garage for Kei. Bell loved the eat in kitchen and the patio/sunroom in the back. It was plenty large enough house for the four of them, with room to add on two rooms downstairs if they needed to. Kei told the realtor to get the paperwork started and handed her a cashier check for the down payment.

The wheels are set in motion. Things are happening at a rapid pace for Kei and his three goddess', but going smoothly. Nothing to dampen their spirits, and their excitement. Even a revisit of Senbei could not get him down. Bell and Kei sat in the front of the house for a while admiring it's essence.

Kei: "It's wonderful, isn't it Belldandy?"

Bell: "I love it Kei. It's just like we described it to each other."

Kei: "Shall we go tell the others?"

Bell: "YES! I can't wait! I am SO excited!"

Kei fired up his Bike and they pulled off toward Will's house to give Urd and Skuld the good news.

Brad and Rachel were given their orders for the weekend. "Expose Keiichi Morrisato to the race program immediately." Straight from the RPT president.

Brad: "Talk about throwing him to the dogs. Hahaha. Think he can handle it?"

Rachel: "I don't think they'd hire him if he couldn't. But that is a lot to take in at one time."

Brad: "Kei's cool. He's got a winner attitude. I think he'll be fine."  
Rachel: "Uh. Might want to look at this first." She hands Brad a weekend schedule of the races.

Brad: "So what? It's the schedule for the races."

Rachel: "Did you read it?"

Brad: "NHRA Powerade Nationals, blah,blah,blah. Ooooh SHIT!"

Rachel: "Oh shit, is an understatement."

Brad: "Well, I guess we get to see how really good he is."

It was getting dark already at Will's house. He was still outside in the shop doing the necessary things to ready himself for the race. A spare engine, transmission, various cylinder heads, carburetors, tools and fuel and oil containers. He removed his nomex race suit and checked it for damage, his helmet, his g-collar, and his nomex shoes. He tested the halon fire suppression and all other electrical and mechanical functions to ensure he passes tech inspection with no problems. All of it neatly stuffed inside the 30 foot transport trailer next to the shop. "Funny no one asked what was in the trailer the other day. Guess I forgot all about it. Oh well. Hehehe." Will thought to himself as he started to clean up to go inside.

Kei: "I guess we're headed to the hotel. Will you be there later Urd, Skuld?"

Urd: "Yes. We'll be along in a little bit. Right Regina?"

Regina: "Yeah. I'll bring them to the hotel in just a while."

Bell: "Ok. We'll see you later. We'll all eat together when you get back. We have some news to tell you after dinner."  
Skuld: "Ok Bell. See you in a little while."

Will was closing up his shop, when he heard a motorcycle rev up and take off down the street. It wasn't Shane, he knew the sound of his bike.

Will: "Hey. Who was on the Bike?"

Regina: "That was Bell and Kei. They just left."

Will: "Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to miss them."

Skuld: "It's ok. They just stopped by to make sure Urd and I were going back to the hotel later for dinner with them."

Urd: "Yeah. They said they had something very important to tell us after dinner."

Will: "Important huh?"

Urd: "I hope she doesn't say she's pregnant already."

Skuld: "That's not FUNNY URD!"

Will and Regina could only laugh at the comment.

Will: "Well that would classify as "Important" . Heheh."

Regina: "Major Important. Hahaha!"

Will: "So are you and Skuld gonna be my race queens for me this weekend?"

Regina: "I think so? Are you Skuld?"

Skuld pulled Will aside and whispered in his ear.

Skuld: "I thought it was more like a date? Or is it not?"

Will: "Yes. For us, Skuld. I want to spend the weekend with you. I don't race all weekend. Only for short periods of the day. I mean I'll be busy some of the time. But when I'm not I want to spend it with you, ok?"

Skuld could only blush at his comment.

Skuld: "Well ok."

Will: "I'll make a deal with you. If I get put out early. I want to take you to dinner alone, and do whatever you like? Sound fair? I was planning on doing that with you after the weekend anyway."

Skuld: "Deal!" She thrust her face in front of his and kissed him sweetly on the lips, without thinking.

Regina: "Oh My. That must have been some convincing huh?"

Urd: "I wonder what more convincing would get him?"

Skuld (blushing): "Really hilarious you two."

Will just stood there smiling.

Will: "What are you two looking at me like THAT for?"

Urd and Regina just couldn't contain their laughter as Will took Skuld and laid a very long and probing kiss on her, unexpectedly.

Regina: "We can tell when we're not wanted. Come on Urd."

Urd and Regina left the room.

Skuld was dazed and confused at first.

Skuld: "Wow. That was, really. Sweet."

Will: "I know, I couldn't help myself. Sorry. Are you mad?"

Skuld: "Of course not. My guard was just down, it surprised me."  
Will: "Yeah. But it shut those two up didn't it?"

Skuld laughed.

Skuld: "Yeah. It guess it did."

Kei and Belldandy had just arrived back the hotel when the message light on the phone was blinking. Kei told Bell to relax as he headed down to the lobby desk to get his message.

Concierge: "May I help you sir?"

Kei: "Yes. I'm Keiichi Morrisato. I have a message waiting."

Concierge: "Yes. Here it is."

Kei: "Thank you sir."

Kei sat in one of the lobby chairs as he read the message.

_Please be in the lobby at 7 am. We wish to meet with you concerning the race this weekend. You may bring Belldandy, but please do not invite anyone else to attend. We will explain everything on the way to LACR. Thank you. See you in the morning._

_Brad and Rachel_

_RPT Performance _

Kei: "Wow. Must be important. Guess we'll see in the morning."

Kei went back to his room, explained the message to Belldandy, then they cuddled together as they watched TV and chatted to each other about calling Megumi tonight to invite her to stay with them during her summer school break.

Regina was enroute to taking Skuld and Urd to the hotel, when Regina felt compelled to ask Skuld a question.

Regina: "Say Skuld? You really like my brother don't you?"

Skuld: "Yes. He's really sweet."

Urd: "Never thought I'd hear my little sister say she actually liked a guy at all."

Regina: "You know I told you about Donna, right?"

Skuld: "Yeah. You did."

Regina handed her a couple of photos she had up in her sun visor, before Urd snatched them from her hand.

Urd: "OH MY! What are these?"

Regina: "They're photos of Donna."

Skuld: "Lemme see Urd."

Urd: "I dunno Skuld."

Skuld: "Gimme! (she grabbed them from her hands)"

Skuld: "She. She looks just like…"

Regina: "Pretty scary huh? That's why my brother was afraid to talk to you much when he first met you. It kind of brought back painful memories."

Skuld: "I mean, she isn't identical. But she really looks like me huh?"

Urd: "I bet it felt like he'd seen a ghost, right Regina?"

Regina: "He was at first, but then he saw how she liked cars and technical stuff and that made him head over heels for ya I guess. Haha!"

Skuld: "Do you think he just likes me cause I look like her?"

Urd: "Don't be silly Skuld. I can even tell his affection is genuine."

Regina: "He was afraid that was what you'd think if you saw any pictures of her. SO he hid them all."

Skuld: "Awww. Now I feel bad. I don't want him to hide his memories of someone he loved so much."  
Regina: "He really likes you Skuld. Not because you remind him of her, because of who you are. I just want you to always remember that. Ok?"

Skuld: "Ok. I can see he does."

Regina: "Just one thing."

Skuld: "What's that?"

Regina: "If you guys are doing the nasty in his room, always lock the door ok?"

Skuld's face turned completely red and Urd simply laughed so hard she lost her breath.

Skuld: "Do I have to be quiet too? Or would noise be a factor too? I might be loud, I wouldn't want to keep you up Regina." Skuld felt she had to retaliate with something, although she was hoping they knew she was just joking. She thinks..

Urd: "OOOHOOHOO! That was rich, I guess she told you Regina."  
Regina: "Well if that's the case just tell me, and I can arrange to be gone for a few hours, hehehehe!"

Skuld: "OKAY!" Skuld just smiled with and smirk. Urd was still laughing, trying to keep her breath, and shaking her head in disbelief. Her little sister was growing a lot bolder than she ever was. Which to her, was a good thing. Seeing as Belldandy never was quite that way.

Megumi: "Hallo, Megumi speaking!"

Keiichi: "Heya Megumi! How are you?"

Megumi: "KEI ! Yay! How are you all doing? I've been so worried!"

Bell: "We're all fine Megumi. We've been just so busy. It's very wonderful here!"

Megumi: "That's great Bell. I miss you all sooo much."

Kei: "Actually, that's why I called. How would you like to stay over summer break?"

Megumi: "Are you SERIOUS? REALLY?"

Bell: "Please come Megumi. We'll all have so much fun!"

Megumi: "Can Sora come too Kei? She can pay for her airfare there and back. Please?"

Kei: "Well. Sure why not? We'll have the tickets ready for you to pick up on Thursday ok? Sora can just pay me back later. I get a discount through the company to save her money."

Megumi: "Ok she'll love it. (he could hear Sora in the back) "Thank you Kei Senpai!"

Kei: "Tell Sora she's welcome. We'll call again on Wednesday ok? We should be in the new house we bought by then I hope. But not completely I'm sure, but Be good till then."

Megumi: "I love you Kei and Belldandy!"

Kei: "We love you to Megumi. Bye for now."

Megumi: "Bye-bye Brother!"

Megumi hung up with Kei and told Sora about their trip on Thursday. Then they grabbed each others hands and jumped up and down like toddlers, laughing and screaming.

Next Chapter 

**Driving Lessons**


	18. Driving Lessons

**Chapter 18**

**Driving Lessons**

Kei and Belldandy heard Urd and Skuld as they made their way down the hall toward the room. Bell got up and slipped her shoes on as Kei did the same. She walked toward the mirror to check her hair and her appearance as Kei opened the door before Urd could even make the first knock.

Urd: "That was fast huh."

Kei: "We heard you two coming down the hall. Why all the noise?"

Skuld: "Nothing, we were just…talking."

Bell: "With all that giggling and carrying on?"

Urd: "Like she said. It's nothing really." Urd looked and Skuld and smiled, it was rare for Urd to keep Skuld's private matters to herself.

Bell: "So shall we go have dinner?"

Skuld: "I'm starving. Where are we going?"

Kei: "I thought we'd go to that western buffet place just down from here. Ok with you guys?"

Urd: "Sure. Sounds fine to me."  
Skuld: "What's the surprise about?"

Bell: "After we've eaten Skuld. Don't be so impatient."

Skuld: "Ok. Ok. Let's go eat."

They left the front of the hotel, walking down the sidewalk to the restaurant, when a line of cars rode by. Mostly imports, Kei had noticed, and they all had seemed to be going to the restaurant that they were headed to. The parking lot had quickly become full of cars and people as they rank and filed into parking spaces and exited them to head into the establishment.

Kei: "Looks like the place is a local hangout or something. You guys still want to go?"

Bell: "Sure. We're almost there anyway."

Skuld: "I'm to hungry to think about another place to eat."

Urd: "You're always too hungry period."

Skuld: "Ha-ha. Funny Urd."

Bell: "Hmm. The name on the windscreen's read LaDrift?"

Kei: "Heheh. I think that's L-A Drift Bell."

Bell: "The cars remind me of home. Look some are even right hand drive Kei!"

Kei: "Apparently they're a drifting club."

Kei walked by a few very nice cars, admiring them as he went by.

Skuld: "I wonder where they drift around here?"

Kei: "I imagine back roads and such."  
Urd: "Woah, look at the line to eat."

Skuld: "ooooh. I hope it doesn't take to long."

Bell: "Be patient you two. You act like you've never eaten before, hehe!"

They finally moved though the line and gotten their plates and paid, and slowly made their way to a free table near the large window in the front. They sat and ate as they talked about the things they did at Will and Regina's. The drinking game was brought up, Kei tried not to laugh about Skuld and her game rule that backfired. Bell was just happy that they had a good time and were making friends here so far. Although she was concerned about Skuld, she was reluctant to bring up Will in the conversation. Kei mentioned the note he'd gotten from Brad and Rachel for tomorrow.

Kei: "I don't exactly know what it's all about, but they only said that I could have Bell come with me, you aren't upset about that are you?"

Urd: "Of course not. Skuld and I can find plenty to do to stay occupied tomorrow. So you don't know yet what it's about huh?"

Kei: "No. I'm kinda concerned. More like nervous I guess. I hope it isn't something too difficult."

Bell: "I'm sure it will be fine Kei. Don't worry yourself too much."

Skuld spotted a soft serve ice cream machine nearby.

Skuld: "Um. I'll be back in a second."

Bell: "Okay Skuld."

Urd: "You'd think she'd outgrown that Bell. I mean, ice cream? Why couldn't she have a normal energy source?"

Bell: "Now Urd. You know it's not like she can just change it. It's very difficult to have one's energy source reconfigured."

Kei: "Wow. All this time, I never knew you could have it changed at all."

Bell: "Well. It's not something one would want to do unless it were absolutely necessary."

Kei: "Oh. I see."

Skuld had walked to a line of quite a few people waiting their turn at the machine. A tall thin Asian fellow was standing behind her, quietly admiring her figure and her outfit. Skuld didn't notice the fellow behind her when she turned and bumped into him softly.

Skuld: "Oh. I'm sorry. Excuse me for bumping you. I didn't see you back there."

Fellow: "Ah. It's ok. Don't worry about it. Say, what's your name?"

Skuld: "It's Skuld."

Fellow: "Skuld huh? That's an unusual name. But it sounds pretty."

Skuld: "Ah. Heh. I guess so. Thank you."  
Fellow: "My Name is Taka. Nice to meet you Skuld."

Skuld: "Nice to meet you to."

Taka: "Say, you from around here. I mean you been here in the states long?"

Skuld: "Um. No. Only a couple of weeks. We just moved here. My sister and her husband and my oldest sister."

Taka: "Oh, sounds cool. Say if you ain't doing nothing later, you 'ought to come to the club meet. I belong to the L-A Drift. We're having a get together after everybody eats. Whatdaya say?"

Skuld: "Well, I really can't. I have something important to do with my family tonight, sorry."

Taka: "Ah, that's ok. No problem. Can I get your number? Maybe we can go out and have fun sometime?"

Skuld: "Well." (Skuld never thought twice about not giving him the number at the hotel, it didn't seem to be a problem) "Okay, here you go. Nice to meet you. I have to go now."

Taka: "SWEET! Thanks. Talk to ya later! Bye Skuld!"

Skuld: "Bye, Taka."

Skuld walked back to the table with a confused look on her face.

Urd: "What the hell took so long Skuld? You have to churn the ice cream yourself?"

Skuld: "No. Someone was talking to me, ok?"

Urd: "T-talking to you?"

Skuld: "Yes. Some people are nice you know."

Bell: "That's nice Skuld. Who was it that you were talking to?"

Skuld: "He said his name was Taka. He belongs to that car club outside."  
Bell: "Well that's nice Skuld. See. Urd. It pays to be nice to people sometimes huh?"

Urd: "Yeah yeah. Whatever. I thought you liked Will, Skuld?"

Skuld: "Huh? Who said anything about not liking him?"

Kei couldn't believe she admitted to liking a guy, other than Sentaro.

Urd: "I dunno. Maybe Will won't like you flirting around with other guys."

Skuld: "Urd, I wasn't flirting with anybody, keep your opinions to yourself."  
Urd: "Fine. Maybe I'll tell Will you wanna see other people your own age."

Skuld: "You BITCH! You better not say anything to him, you, you always try to start something don't you!"

Urd: "Now NOW. That's not nice to call me a Bi.."

Bell Screamed.

Bell: "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Bell. Bell only blushed and apologized to everyone she disturbed. Kei only slouched down in his seat at the word Bitch. He knew what was coming.

Bell: "Skuld, dear. Don't call your sister that again. UNDERSTAND? Else I might have to use the old human tradition and WASH your mouth out with SOAP! Is that clear, dear?"

Skuld: "………………….."

Urd: "See what you get for ca.."

Bell: "Urd? SHUT UP! Don't open that mouth of yours yet. You are older than both of us, you should act accordingly. I know you tease and joke with each other but I'll NOT have THAT kind of thing going on HERE is that clear? We're all adults here. Skuld is not a child anymore, therefore I don't treat her like one except in cases like this, and you act in the same manner? I don't understand you two sometimes. One minute, you love each other to death. You giggle like school girls coming down the hall, the next you're calling each other derogatory words. I love you both, but please stop all of this unnecessary arguing please?"

Skuld got up and left the table, not saying a word to anyone. This made Belldandy pretty furious, Urd could see that Skuld walking away from her was the wrong thing to do right now. Urd could see that Bell was enraged from the disrespect she had just thrust upon Belldandy. Skuld walked right out the front door, and back toward the hotel.

Urd: "Well, wasn't that just spiffy."

Kei: "ah..Bell? Are you ready to g.."

Bell: "NO! I am NOT ready to GO! I came here to tell them of our surprise and DAMMIT that's what I'm going to DO!"

Urd was thrown back in her seat from the words Bell projected at Kei. Kei was only stunned. He couldn't speak, he was afraid to. Bell had never, EVER raised her voice in that manner while speaking to him. Other people, she had. But not to her love, her soulmate, her husband? Belldandy was very distraught over the fact that she had just chewed out the person that loved her most. She carefully sat back down, and slowed her breathing. Her face was still bright red from her rage and her rising blood pressure. Kei only gently laid his hand on hers and the other one on her arm rubbing it gently to try and calm her down, when she fell into Kei's chest crying. Apologizing faster than he could hear her speak.

Kei: "It's ok Bell. I know it's been really stressful. It has been on everyone, please don't be upset with Urd and Skuld so much. It only gets you more upset. Please Bell. Let's just go home and get some rest."

Bell: "O-ok. Keiichi. I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything tonight."

Kei: "No you haven't. We're trying to tackle things to fast. Let's slow down and relax huh? Is that ok with you?"

Bell: "Ok Keiichi. I-I love you soo much."

Kei: "I love you too, Bell."

Urd: "It's all my fault. I'll go apologize to Skuld."

Bell and Kei just looked at her and nodded.

Urd went back to the hotel. Kei and Belldandy arrived not far behind her. Urd went up to her and Skuld's room. Skuld was already in bed, crying to herself softly. Urd sat next to her quietly when…

Skuld: "Please just leave me alone Urd."

Urd: "No. I have to say it."

Skuld: "No you don't. Just forget it."

Urd: "No I have to."

Skuld buried her face in the pillow. But her ears were wide open.

Urd: "Skuld. I'm sorry I upset you. I wasn't thinking that you'd take what I said to heart. I'd never tell Will anything you wouldn't want me to tell him. Please forgive me."

Skuld was quiet for a few moments, she sat up and gave Urd a hug.

Skuld: "I know that. I didn't mean to call you a, you know. It's just that you do things to make me so mad all the time."

Urd: "I'll start treating you like I'm supposed to. But I'm still going to mess with you, heheh."

Skuld: "Ok. Deal."

Urd: "One question though."

Skuld: "What?"

Urd: "I've never EVER seen Bell that mad in my life. Better expect the worst."

Skuld: "I know. I'm in big trouble."

About that time, Bell and Kei reached their room. Bell stopped and told Kei to go in. She wanted to check on Urd and Skuld. He nodded and he kissed her and then went inside. Bell stopped just short of the door. Almost grabbing the handle to open it, when she felt that same feeling tingle in her fingers. She opened the door. Urd was standing next to Skuld's bed, and they were still talking. Bell never spoke a word. She didn't appear to be enraged, from the look on her face, but as she thought about Skuld walking away in such disrespect for her, it steadily grew by the second.

Skuld saw Bell and quietly got up from her bed and walked toward her carefully. Holding out her arms expecting her to embrace her and hug her lovingly. But what came next, Urd will never forget the rest of her days, as well as Skuld too.

Her arms outstretched she smiled just a little at Bell to relieve the tension…

CRACK. Bell's hand sharply crossed the soft cheek and chin of her youngest sister, sending her reeling to the floor on her knees in disbelief. A perfect handprint of all five fingers was forming on her now tingling and swelling cheek, Urd simply stood nearby with her mouth wide open. Bell, her hand swelling from the shock of impact on her sister's face, stood quietly staring at her hand. She couldn't fathom how it came to this. Bell had never been violent to her sisters before. But then, they never disrespected her in this way either. Skuld was crying now, trying to stifle the pain. She never experienced physical pain this way before, she could feel her cheek swelling and her heart racing. Belldandy simply fell to the floor on her knees, crying, while trying to apologize for striking her that way. Urd helped them both to the bed, where Bell grabbed Skuld and hugged her, both of them crying and telling each other how sorry they were. After a few moments, they regained some of their composure, and started talking in a calm manner to each other.

Skuld: "I'm so sorry sis. I-I didn't mean to be so disrespectful."

Bell: "sniff I. Skuld I had no reason to strike you like that. There must be something, something wrong with me?"

Urd: "You hold things in too much Bell. It's ok. Let's not get that way again ok? That really scared me."

Skuld: "Scared yOu? Hehe. Wha-what about me?"

Bell: "I'm so sorry Skuld. I Love you!"

Skuld: "I love you too Bell!"

Urd: "What were you going to tell us after dinner Bell?"

Bell: "Oh, yes I forgot. Kei and I found a house. And we bought it!"

Skuld: "Really! That's terrific!"

Urd: "Yeah. Where is it though?"

Bell: "It's only a half mile from Will and Regina's."

Urd: "Took my advice huh?"

Bell: "Actually, no. It just happened to be on our list to look at, and, well, we loved it!"

Skuld: "Can we see it tomorrow?"

Bell: "Sure if Regina will take you two tomorrow, I'll give you the key to get in."

Urd: "Great. Can we choose rooms?"

Bell: "Yes, but the master bedroom is mine and Kei's ok?"

Skuld: "Understood."

Bell: "Now you both get some rest. I'll see you before we go in the morning."

Skuld: "Ok sis."

Urd: "Yes, Bell. Goodnight."

Bell kissed Skuld on the cheek she struck, and gave her a hug, and waved goodnight to Urd and left back to her and Kei's room.

The next morning, Bell awoke early and got up to shower and find something to wear for the day. She knew it would be hot outside today, not that the heat bothered her, mind you. But she wanted to wear something appropriate, so she selected a short mini skirt and a sleeveless style shirt, with some nice flat shoes. She tied up much of her long, beautiful light hazel hair. She noticed the sun was lightening her hair. She wondered if Keiichi even noticed or disliked it. It was barely daylight outside, she walked out onto the balcony outside, the air was cool. But that would change with the sunrise. It would soon turn hot about midday. She elected not to tell Kei about her conflict in the room last night. It was still weighing heavy on her mind. A soft pair of arms wrapped around her as she looked out onto the city below. She knew those wonderful arms, along with the rest of his wonderful self.

Bell: "Kei?"

Kei: "Yes Sweetheart."

Bell: "I love you."

Kei just smiled and kissed her cheek.

Kei: "I love you too."

Bell: "Do I look ok dressed like this?"

Kei looked her up and down, with a little smirk on his face.

Bell: "What does that mean?"

Kei: "I like it. I think you look..um."

Bell: "Um what?"

Kei: "I think you look really sexy in that."

Bell: "Good. Then I like to wear it!"

Kei laughed and gave her a warm hug and a kiss as they sat and watched the sun rising in the haze of smog over the town.

Brad and Rachel sat quietly in the lobby waiting for Kei and Bell to arrive. Brad was listening to a cd player and Rachel reading one of the women's magazines from the lobby table.

Kei: "Hey Brad. Rachel. How are you two this morning?"

Rachel: "Hi Kei. Hi Bell. I'm fine."

Brad looked up, not hearing them at first, he looked ahead of himself, down at a nice pretty pair of feet, and worked his way up those beautiful, sexy legs that almost seemed to move into the rest of a natural body until the fabric of a skirt blocked his view but not his thoughts, which continued all the way up a slim waist and nice breasts to a smiling Belldandy, that waved at him with that beautiful smile, that completely blew his train of thought while he turned off his Cd player.

Brad: "Ah-ahhhh. Hi Bell! Hi,Hi-ya Kei!"

Rachel noticed what Brad had done before speaking to them, she whispered in his ear.

(Rachel)"That's pretty sick of you Bradley..poor Belldandy probably didn't know what to think of you, looking at her like a rabid dog."

(Brad)"Hey, I swear I didn't know it was her till I saw her face. She hasn't worn any revealing clothing since she's been here. Jeez, I'm sorry. But I am male and she is hot."

(Rachel)"Keep it to yourself then.."

(Brad)"OkOK. Jeez!"

Brad: "So um. Are you two ready to go?"

Kei: "Sure thing. But what are we going to do exactly?"

Rachel: "You get a crash course in NHRA racing today Keiichi Morrisato!"

Bell: "Oh my! This sounds like fun Keiichi!"

Brad: "We'll tell you more on the way. We've got about a two hour ride. Ya'll ready?"

Bell: "Ready! Right Kei?"  
Kei: "Yeah let's go!"

Rachel: "All aboard! Hehehe!"

They all drove and talked on their way to the track. The subject of racing was the most talked about. Keiichi and Bell talked about their exploits with racing various contraptions that they made in the motor club at school back home. Brad and Rachel only smiled when they heard Kei had some experience racing so far. They didn't want to give the big reason away until they got to the track.

As they pulled in the gate director showed them to the RPT corral where all the racers of different classes gathered and they got out of the car. Kei noticed all of the different cars and rails, or dragsters as most called them. He stood ogling at all the different cars with RPT's paint scheme on them, Brad showed them to the Pro Stock area.

Brad: "Keiichi Morrisato, this is Tom Bowman. He's the director of Our Pro Stock program. He's also the crew chief. Tom, this is Keiichi. He's the new R&D engineer. He's done quite a bit of racing from what I hear too."

Tom: "Oh really? Good that will come in handy today. And who is this pretty lady?"

Kei: "This is my wife Belldandy."

Bell: "It's very nice to meet you sir. (bows)"

Tom: "Oh that's right, (bows) I forgot you were from Japan."

Bell: "It's alright. I'm sorry about that. It's such a habit."

Tom: "No I find that kind of thing refreshing. So Kei? Is it?"

Kei: "Yes, Kei is just fine sir."

Tom: "Please. You don't have to call me sir. Anyway, how would you like to drive the Pro Stock car this weekend? I had a driver, but he's out sick with food poisoning, and he won't be back till the race weekend after next. So I have no driver for this weekend. Whatdaya say?"

Kei: "ME? A Pro Stock Car? I-I dunno. I've never driven anything like that before."

Bell: "I'm sure you can Kei. It can't be much different than the races we've had before."

Kei: "I don't know about that Bell. (he points to the inside of the car)"

Bell: "Sure. Umm. Well, it seems complicated. But you learn fast Kei!"

Kei: "I guess I could try it at least."

Tom: "Hahaha! That's the spirit! Now. You don't have too much to worry about, but keeping the car straight, and shifting when you got to. Other wise.. BOOM!"

Kei with Bell: "umm. Boom?"

Tom: "You can blow a motor if you forget to shift. It's not easy to do it anyway, but it can happen."  
Kei: "Great. First time I race a car for RPT, and I could cost them thousands of dollars. phew"

Bell: "You'll do fine I'm sure Kei. At least try it, ok?"

Kei: "So what exactly do I need to do?"

Tom: "Come with me a while to the simulator trailer, and I'll get you acquainted. You're welcome too, Mrs. Morrisato."

Bell: "Please just call me Belldandy."

Brad and Rachel smiled and went about their business for a while. They figured they had a couple of hours to do whatever they liked, before Kei had live runs to make.

Brad went to the concession trailer to visit the track angels. The track angels were RPT's driver assistants, they wore skimpy outfits and had terrific figures and shiny smiles. Basically they acted as models, for the company. Similar to the import scene models of the day. Rachel went to see a long time friend who raced his Neon for the company in the IDRA division. She liked the fellow quite a bit, although it always stayed on the friendship side of a relationship.

After a couple of hours passed they returned to the trailer where they found Kei and Bell outside talking to Tom, as he handed Kei his outfit to wear while driving the car. Kei was excited, but nervous at the same time. Bell was constantly reassuring him he'd do just fine.

Brad: "So you ready big guy?"

Rachel: "I bet you do just fine."

Tom: "Just remember Kei. Always watch the Tach and the end of the track, as soon as you lose sight of the big timer board, let off, push in the clutch, hit the chute handle and brake to a stop, and coast around to the right of the end return board there."

Kei: "Ok, I got it."

Tom: "If you feel uncomfortable for any reason let off and coast or lose the gear and drive to the end of the track, and you can try again ok?"

Kei: "Sure thing."

Belldandy walked up before Kei put on his helmet in the car and gave him a good luck kiss. That always made Keiichi relax. He was really glad they let Bell come here with him.

Bell: "Good Luck Kei. You'll do just great."

Kei gave Bell a thumbs up as the crew pushed his car to the starting area.

Kei steered the car to the left lane, Tom gave him the signal to start the car. The crewman hit the battery switch on the rear bumper to "on" and the car instantly had power. Kei hit the start button and the 1,000+ horse big block roared to life. Tom signaled for him to check his gauges. He did so. And gave the thumbs up. Tom motioned along side him to just through the water box, as he exited, he placed the car in second, released the clutch as he gassed it and did his long burnout to just past the 60 foot mark of the starting line. He brought it to a stop, as Tom ran out to the front of the car to guide him back in his newly laid rubber on the track. Tom directed Kei back to just beyond the staging lights and checked the roof escape and and hood pins, and signaled for him to stage. He pulled up to the first light as the amber lit on the top of the xmas tree. He carefully rolled forward, remembering that he had only .400 sec after the yellows flash to leave the line. He just wanted to make sure he didn't break anything. The second amber lit up he instantly raised the rpm to the first line on the tach like Tom said, all the yellows flashed as he dropped the clutch and hit the gas the car shot out of the starting line like a bat out of hell, Kei never had anything this responsive before, before he could blink the needle hit red, he shifted, "damn" he thought, "to much already." The next time, he saw the lite on the tach blink , he shifted again, and again, and again. Till he was just past the time board he threw the clutch in and coasted, hit the chute and killed the engine and started braking. He was elated by the feel of the car, it really didn't take much to steer it down the track, but it did take a lot of concentration just to make the run. He did okay his first time out. His reaction time sucked. But that was to be expected. They would make many more runs this week to get it down pat. He'd be plenty ready for most of the competition this weekend. Tom could tell this guy was a winner. He'd do ok, with a little work and a little luck. Of course he didn't know about his built in luck charm. Belldandy smiled and ran over to him when he got out of the car, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a victory kiss. The fact that there was no real victory yet never deterred her from it. Every accomplishment he made was a victory to her in her mind.

Next Chapter 

**Pretty in Pink?**


	19. Pretty In Pink?

**Chapter 19**

**Pretty in Pink?**

Bell: "I'm glad you rented the van Kei. Now we have plenty of room to pick up Megumi and Sora."

Kei: "Yeah. It's better than a car since there is going to be six of us riding in it while they're here."

Bell: "I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Megumi and Sora."

Kei: "Well, their flight isn't delayed so they should be here in just and hour. Want to go browse in the gift shops till then?"

Bell: "Sure Sweetheart." Belldandy kissed him on the cheek.

Urd and Skuld were at the storage place with Shane and Regina, putting the rest of their things in the truck to take to their new home. Urd wasn't much help, having Shane do most of the moving for her things, leaving the rest to Skuld and Regina. But they didn't mind as much, since the boxes were light enough for them.

Urd: "So Will was to busy to help huh?"

Regina: "He had a few things to take care of last minute before the race tomorrow. One was get enough money from the bank, and fill up his transport truck and everything he forgets to do earlier in the week."

Skuld: "He's just busy Urd. Is that good enough?"

Urd: "Yes. I can accept that..hehe."

Shane: "So are you guys going with him to the race all weekend huh?"

Skuld: "Yeah. I hope it's fun."

Shane: "No problem, you'll have a blast."

Urd: "Can't you go Shane sweetie?"

Shane: "I have to work this weekend, but I'll be around in the evenings. Is that ok Urd?"

Urd: "Yes. That's fine as long as I get to see you at least some this weekend."

Shane: "You know I'll be around for you as much as I can."

Skuld: "Talk about me Urd. Need to listen to yourself sometimes..hahaha!"

Regina: "I'm sooo glad I don't have a boyfriend right now."

Skuld: "Why?"

Regina: "I don't have to spend every waking moment with him. Hahaha!"

Urd: "Is that a crack?"

Regina: "No. Just making a point..hehe."  
Urd: "Suuuure you are. Heh."

Shane: "That's the last of the boxes."

Regina: "What time are Bell and Kei and his sister going to be back you think?"

Urd: "They should be back about 3-ish. If the flight isn't delayed."

Skuld: "I can't wait. I miss Megumi. She's a lot of fun. You'll like her Regina, I'm sure. Sora is great too. She's so funny."

Regina: "Let's go get this stuff in the house, and we'll all go and pick up something for dinner, so we all have something to eat when they arrive."

Urd: "That's a great idea Regina. Let's go."

Shane: "Hop in, and lets go then!"

Kei and Bell met Megumi and Sora at the terminal entrance and they all had they're hugs and hellos, then they headed to the van in the parking deck.

Megumi: "Ugh the jet lag is awful on a trip that long huh?"

Bell: "It will wear off soon."

Kei: "Here." Kei handed her some gum.

Megumi and Sora took a piece and started chewing.

Sora: "That helps a bit huh?"

Kei: "Doesn't cure it but it helps."

Megumi: 'I can't wait to see the new house, I'm really excited for you Kei."

Kei: "Wait till you see me race this weekend."

Megumi: "Race? Really?"

Bell: "They asked Kei to race a car for them this weekend, since their driver that usually does it is unable to."

Sora: "Wow. What kind Kei?"

Kei: "NHRA Pro Stock."

Sora: "WOAH! NO WAY! YOU'RE JOKING AREN'T YOU?"

Kei: "Nope."

Sora: "That is so cool Kei ! Now I can't wait to watch. I've always wanted to go to an American Drag Race."

Megumi: "This is going to be the BEST vacation I've ever had."

Bell: "Well we sure hope so Megumi, and Sora too."

Megumi: "How soon till we get there?"

Kei: "Just a few more minutes. Hold your horses Sis!"

Sora was laughing at Megumi, while she sat in the back tickling her.

Bell: "This feels so much more like home now, doesn't it Kei?"

Kei: "Strangely, It really does Bell. It really does."

Regina: "Well, I sure hope five buckets of chicken and sides are enough for everybody."

Urd: "It should be just fine."

Skuld: "It really smells good."

Regina: "Skuld I wish I could eat like you."

Skuld: "Huh? Why?"

Regina: "You eat so much but you never gain a single pound?"

Skuld: "Oh. I guess I have a high metabolism or something."

Urd: "She eats enough ice cream to kill a horse..heheh."

Skuld: "So I like ice cream."

Regina: "Cool. Will loves ice cream. Especially Rocky Road."

Urd: "Uh-oh."

Regina: "Huh?"

Skuld: "Oh my God I Love Rocky Road too!"

Urd: "See?"

Regina: "Now you do have something in common with him for real now huh?"

Skuld: "Yeah. I guess so. Hehe!"

Regina: "Oh. I need to stop here right quick. I forgot to pick up something we need tomorrow."

Skuld: "Ok. We'll just sit in the car."

Regina: "Ok, back in a sec."

Urd: "What on earth do we need tomorrow from a sporting goods store?"

Skuld: "You got me. I don't have the faintest idea."

Regina came back out to the car with a bag in one hand and a bag in the other.

Regina: "Ok. Now we can head back."

Urd: "Let's go. This chicken smell is making me "thirsty"."

Skuld just laughed along with Regina at Urd's "thirsty" comment.

Shane was sitting on the swing in the front yard of the house when Kei and Bell pulled the van into the drive. They all got out of the van as Shane walked over to greet them.

Shane: "Hi Kei, Bell!"

Bell: "Hello Shane. Where are the girls?"

Shane: "They went to pick up some eats and something else. They should be back any minute."

Kei: "Shane, this is my sister Megumi."

Megumi: "Hi, it's very nice to meet you."

Kei: "And this is our friend Sora. I went to college with her."

Shane: "Hello. Nice to meet you both."

Kei: "Shane is a friend of Will and Regina. They are the two I talked to you about the first time I called home."  
Megumi: "Yes, I remember. I hear Urd has taken a liking to you."

Shane: "Yeah, I took a liking to her too. So it was mostly my doing I think, hahaha!"

Sora: "Your house is so pretty Kei. Can we look inside?"

Kei: "Sure. Bell? You want to show Sora the inside?"

Bell: "Come Sora. I'll give you the tour."

Megumi: "I'll be in with you guys in a minute."

Kei: "So how do you like it so far?"

Megumi: "This is so surreal, Kei. I love it here."

Shane: "Hey look who's back."

Regina pulled up in the Thunderbird, and they all got out. Skuld ran at full sprint toward Megumi, who was standing with her arms open.

Skuld: "MEGUMI!"

Megumi: "HEY SKULD! Gimme a HUG!"

They hugged each other laughing and giggling at each other.

Urd: "Hi Megumi."  
Megumi: "Hi Urd." Megumi gave Urd a hug and a pat on the back.

Sora: "SKULD! HEY!"

Skuld: "OH SORA!" Sora and Skuld exchanged hugs next as Belldandy stood smiling at everyone.

Regina: "HEY! Is anybody gonna help me with the food?"

Skuld: "OH NO. I forgot. I'm sorry Regina! I'm coming."

Skuld ran over to Regina and grabbed a couple of the buckets of chicken.

Skuld: "Regina, this is Megumi. She is Keiichi's younger sister. And this is Sora. She went to college with Keiichi for three years."

Regina: "Hi! It's really nice to meet you both. Skuld talks about you both quite a bit."

Megumi: "I hope she says "good" things about us."

Skuld: "AH! Megumi!"

Regina: "She does. She thinks the world of you both."

About the time all the commotion settled down a big Red Dodge supercab Duallie truck pulls in behind the Thunderbird. Regina knew exactly who it was.

Regina: "Hey Hey. Looks like the entire gang is here now!"

Kei: "Huh? Who is that?"

Bell: "I don't know Kei.."

About that time Will stepped out from the truck and shut the door as he pulled off his sunglasses.

Megumi: "WOW! Who's the hunk!"

Regina just laughed out loud.

Regina: "Not another one. You'll have to fight Skuld over that one Megumi!"

Skuld grabbed Megumi and Sora's hand and literally jerked them, running over to Will.

Skuld: "Will. Hey! This is..huffing This is Megumi. Kei's little sister. AND this..huff this is Sora. She's our friend. She went to Kei's college with him."

Will: "Hi Skuld. (smiled) It's nice to meet you Megumi, and Sora."

Skuld: "Megumi and Sora, this is Will. He's going to be working with Kei sometimes. He's the one I told you about."

Will looked at Skuld with a raised eyebow (think the "people's eyebrow) and he gave her a little smirk.

Will: "Just what did you tell them Skuld? Nothing bad I hope."

Megumi: "Hey you sound like I did a few minutes ago. Hahaha!"

Will just laughed as Skuld jumbled all her words together trying to make a comment, but never succeeded. Will finally got her to calm down some, and they all went over to Kei and Bell.

Will: "Ahhhh..i smell Chicken."

Skuld: "You hungry? Me too.."

Will took Skuld's hand and held it, she was surprised he did that in front of everyone, especially Bell. Belldandy saw this but just smiled from ear to ear. She was so happy Skuld finally had someone to care about her. Megumi and Sora were stunned.

Megumi whispered to Sora, "Look Sora, they're really holding hands too. I told you Skuld had a boyfriend here already. That is soooo cool." Sora only could mention that Will really was a hunk, numerous times in a row. And that they really did look like a great couple.

Regina: "This chicken is getting cold, people."

Shane: "Let's EAT! Bring on the Chicken and the BEER!"

Will: "Damn, is that all you do eat and drink Beer?"

Shane: "You! You didn't forget the Beer did you Will!"

Will: "Go get it out of the back seat of the truck, beermeister.."

Shane: "OH BOY!"

Will just shook his head laughing, when he looked at Skuld that had a smile a mile wide on her face. Looked like things were looking up for the moment. But with this bunch, it was hard to say for how long. Will shook his head and tugged at Skuld to come inside with him to show him the house, and to grab a bite to eat.

Will: "Hurry UP BEERBOY! CHOP CHOP!"

Shane: "I'm coming, master. Please don't beat me sir!"

Will: "I'll let you live for now, I guess."

Skuld just giggled. Kei stopped Bell before they got inside, and tugged her hand.

Kei: "Did you just see what I just saw?"

Bell: "I guess she really is growing up huh?"

Kei: "I do think it's great. But umm."

Bell: "I know what you're going to say Kei. But let's let it be right now. We'll talk about it later when we have some privacy, ok?"

Kei: "Sure. Let's eat. I'm starved."

Bell: "Me too!"

Across town Greg and Emilio were talking on speakerphone to an acquaintance they had on the east coast. They were in his private office where no one could hear them.

Greg: "You know I don't mind bringing you out here as long as you're sure you've got the hot car's to wipe everyboy's ass. We need to step up around here. Even the lame ass ricer wannabe's are kicking the shit out of our lesser racers. It's hurting our rep pretty bad around here."

Voice on the Phone: "Well. I don't mind doing it. But for me to bring my crew there is gonna hurt my business here. I have to tell you up front, I need thirty large just to show up for the week."

Emilio: "Hey, you know me man. I'm good for it. I made you a cool quarter at one time. You OWE me man."

Voice on the phone: "Ok. Mark the date. We'll be in town on the June 30. We'll be ready. Let's just hope we make some real money. I'd like to triple that 30 G, you hear me?"

Greg: "I don't see a problem doing that. Peace out man. Talk to you next week."

Voice on the phone: "I'm counting on you guys to get that race with that dude you told me about. Else I'm wasting my fucking time."

Emilio: "Consider it done already chief. We'll talk to you. Seeya."

They hung up the phone.

Emilio: "You better not cross this mother fucker Greg. If you don't get Will to race this dude, he's gonna go after everybody. Not just us man. I mean ANYBODY that has to do with this."

Greg: "Chill out man. Damn, I told it I'd take care of it, and I will. I just need to make a few calls to some folks, and his ass-monkey friend of his, and it will be ON, you hear."

Emilio: "Dude, I dislike Will as much as you do, but this dude that's coming here. He's a dirty bastard. If he pisses Will off, it's gonna get nasty."

Greg: "Why the hell do you think I came up with this idea."  
Emilio: "Aight dude. But it ain't all just my ass on the line."

The remainder of the week had everyone occupied. Urd and Skuld were trying to keep Megumi and Sora entertained, while Kei and Bell spent the last Friday before race weekend at the track, observing Kei as he made his practice runs. And she spent time deciding which outfits to wear during the races over the weekend. RPT had given her many to choose from. Most of them of very little material, the one's that had plenty of coverage seemed awful form fitting, and tight in strategic locations. But she liked most of them, they were of nice design and she figured it would keep Kei's spirits up seeing her in the sexy outfits she'd picked to wear.

Urd appeared out of nowhere and startled Bell as she had taken off the last dress.

Urd: "So sis, which one do I get to wear?"

Bell: "AH! Urd.. don't DO that please! You scared me..hehe."

Urd: "Sorry. Trying to look sexy for K-boy?"

Bell: "Well. We are married. And I like for him to look at me and not other women."

Urd: "You have a point. I was just rambling. Sorry."

Bell: "Why are you here anyway?"

Urd: "I was just bored."  
Bell: "Be careful using your powers Urd. I don't want to create a stir. Remember. We said we wouldn't use it unless it was an emergency."

Urd: "I know, I know. I'm not. I just wanted to see how you and Kei were getting along after the other..ermm.."

Bell: "URD! How do you know about that?"

Urd: "I'm your sister. I just KNOW ok. I wasn't peeking in. I'm not that sick."

Bell: "Is it that obvious?"

Urd: "No. But was it good? Did you like it? You two gonna do it more often?"

Bell: "This isn't really the place to talk about this kind of thing Urd."

Urd: "Ok. Me and You talk when you get home tonight. We have something else to talk about too."

Bell: "Well. Ok deal. See you Urd. I have to check on Kei."

Urd: "Ok Belldandy. See you later!"

Urd disappeared into the TV showing clips from the last two race events.

Kei: "Bell? Hey Belldandy? You in there?"

Bell came out in the clothes that she had worn there. She wanted to give Kei a surprise by wearing the outfits this weekend.

Bell: "Hi Kei! You did really well today."

Kei: "Thanks Bell. I hope I do that good tomorrow though."

Bell: "You'll be just fine. Trust me."

Kei: "If you say so, then I know I'll be fine. Hehehe."

Regina: "Oh my god! This is smaller than It looked!"

Will heard Regina complaining about something so he decided to rile her up more, just for fun.

Will: "What the hell are you complaining about now, you whinner!"

Will had just walked down the hall and stuck his head in the bathroom to see Regina in a tiny little top and a spandex mini skirt on. He didn't notice at first until she turned around that the outfit was emblazoned with his company logo. He couldn't help but laugh, not because of the outfit but because she bought them so tight.

Will: "Jesus, Regina. Your boobs are going to burst out of that thing!"

Regina: "Ha-Ha. You're hilarious Will. What? Are waiting for them to pop out? Hell if that's the case I'll just show them to you, so you can get a fix. What's the matter? Skuld won't show you hers? I feel like a stuffed sausage in this thing."

Will: "Slow down. I was just teasing you. Damn you take everything too serious. Actually, for a sister. You're pretty hot in that damn thing. God, I think I just made myself sick."

Regina: "God all men Are PERVS! Go away. Before I beat you. No. Don't EVEN go there, I'll kick you in the balls again!"

Will: "You're no fun anymore. Besides, I wouldn't let you "beat" me anyway."

Regina: "Seriously. Is this ok? Or is it TOO little."

Will: "It covers your ass enough. The top is just tight because you could double as Dolly Parton with the right wig."

Regina: "Ok. I just wanted to know what you think of it."

Will: "I do like the Logo. It's perfect. The N-Step on the back of the top is nice, but even better is the "Performance" Across the ass of the skirt..hahaha!"

Regina: "Well, it's getting worn. They're done and paid for."

Will: "That's fine. Really I like it. You designed it, didn't you?"

Regina: "Yes."  
Will: "That's why I like it. You know the kind of logo designs I like."

Regina: "Thank you brother."  
Regina kissed Will on the cheek and he left to relax downstairs and watch TV.

"Jeez, I hope she doesn't fall out of that thing tomorrow, hehehe." Will thought as he sat in his recliner and flipped the TV to "American Hot Rod".

The evening was relaxed and normal, considering nothing is really "normal" about having three goddess' around all the time. But Urd was enjoying her booze, Skuld and Megumi and Sora were talking about men and who knows what else, with all the cosmo magazines laying around them. Bell and Kei just enjoyed their time alone to relax. They went for a walk, and took a cool dip in the pool. They had a couple of relaxing drinks and retired to their room for the evening so that Kei could get plenty of rest for the race.

Will had fallen asleep in his chair when Shane came in, he woke him to go get in his bed. Regina had already fallen asleep in her room. Shane crashed on the couch with a bag of cookies, and watched TV reruns until he too, had fallen asleep.

The air was as thick as it was on any usual day at LACR. The sun had just come up, the were rows of trucks with trailers at the main entrance to the track, some high dollar outfits, some mom and pop racers and even some daily driven footbrakers. All there for one reason. To race. To prove to themselves or to someone else, that they have what it takes to compete, to survive, to adapt and overcome breakage and failed parts. All in the name of bragging rights and the trophy. The purses were pretty handsome, but the "real" racers only cared about the respect they earned. Kei and Belldandy arrived early, along with Urd and Megumi. Megumi insisted she come with her brother, to keep Urd happy. Skuld and Sora were to be picked up by Regina to ride with Will to the race.

Kei: "I wonder what class Will is racing in?"

Megumi: "Wow. He races too? That is SOOOO COOL. What kind of car does he have?"

Kei: "Lots. Hahaha. I liked his Chevelle. It was a nice ride. Fast as hell too. I guess he's bringing it."

Urd: "(Yawning) I'm so sleepy. Can't I sleep for a bit till everything starts?"

Bell: "It's ok with me Urd. That ok with you two?"

Kei and Megumi: "Sure. Yeah./ Nah I don't mind."

Urd: "Wake me in a bit ok? See you."

Regina pulled up and they all got out of her car. They headed around back where Will had his truck running with the trailer already hooked to the fifth wheel and was locking down the pilings in the bed of the truck.

Will: "Morning, Sleepy heads. Hehe."

Skuld: "Good morning Will. It's ok that Sora go to the race with us?"

Will: "I don't mind at all. We've got plenty of room."

Sora: "Thank you for having me along."  
Will: "You're welcome Sora. Don't be afraid of us we don't bite. At least when we aren't hungry."

Skuld: "Hahaha! You're so silly!"

Will: " My aren't we in a chipper mood today?"

Skuld: "Why wouldn't I be." Skuld got close to his face, staring and smiling at him. He leaned in so she could give him a kiss.

Will: "I'll need plenty of those."

Skuld: "Why, it can be arranged." She blushed after she realized saying it that way.

Will: "As long as their all good luck kisses."

Skuld: "Always! (and a little more..) she whispered.."

Regina: "Skuld? Sit in front with Will. I'll ride rear shotgun with Sora."

Skuld: "Okay."

Regina: "Oh no. WAIT! Be right back."

She looked at Sora really hard before running to the house for something. She came back with a duffle bag.

Regina: "Ok I'm ready now."  
Will: "Let's go. The traffic is going to suck when we get there."

Will pulled out of the drive with his enclosed trailer behind him. He turned onto the main expressway to the track, they all talked a bit, so much that Will had almost missed his exit. But he made it just in time without having to double back. He pulled up the drive to the gate and got their passes. He followed the usher to his spot reserved for him just outside the concession area and he parked and set up his generator and other amenities. Regina had the girls go with her to grab something for breakfast, and initiate them to the race. But she didn't mention that part to them, OR Will.

While they were gone, Will had rolled out the awning from the trailer, and set out his little table with the flyers and a few videotapes of the cars he had a hand in building, in the races. Along with bumper stickers and cards. Which reminded him of something.

Will: "Where the hell did they disappear to? It's been almost two hours."

Harold: "Where'd who disappear to?"

Will: "Harold! Hey fella! How are you?"

Harold: "Good, how have you been Will?"

Will: "Been doing well. Stay way to busy these days."

Harold: "So. You going to need help today with the car?"

Will: "Well to be truthful sure I do."

Harold: "Say no more. I've got Jay here too, so he can help too."  
Will: "JAY? Well how is he doing? I heard he got married."

Harold: "Yep. Been about six months I guess. They still got the newlywed curse right now."

Will: "I bet. Hahaha! I don't have qualifying till 11:30 so I got plenty of time."

Harold: "This it?"

Will: "Yeah that's the new car."  
Will pulled the cover back slightly.

Harold: "So that's the new Cobalt body huh?"

Will: "I think it's nice. My old chassis was crap. NHRA said race no more you know."

Harold: "Yeah. It's a big pain sometimes. I loved the old car."

Will: "I still have it. It was my dad's, you know I'd never sell it."  
Harold: "I know. Your old man was the best friend I ever had. He was good to a lot of us old timers you know."

Will: "I know. I appreciate all you guys did for my Dad, it really menat a lot to me and Regina."

Harold: "Speaking of Regina. Is she here?"

Will: "Yeah she's off with a couple of friends somewhere."

Harold: "You make sure to tell her Pa-Paw is here to see her today."

Will: "I will Harold. I'll see you in a little while then. Take care."

Harold: "Ok Will. Good Luck today. God Bless and Be safe."

Will waved as Harold left, he turned his attention back to the table.

Will: "Damn, where the hell are they?"

Regina: "Right behind you, silly."

Will jumped back startled from Regina poking him in the back.

Will: "Where have you guys B…!"

Regina and Skuld and Sora all stood before him in the little N-Step Outfits. Sora's was an old one that Regina used to wear, but Skuld and Regina had the same outfit that Will saw on her last night. Bright Pink, with the Logo in white and blue and yellow trim. They all looked really hot. Especially Skuld. He couldn't take his eyes off of her at first. He was hoping it didn't make her uncomfortable. He just smiled really big at all three of them.

Will: "You guys look absolutely fantastic!"

Regina: "Why thank you sir! Hehehee!"

Skuld: "Thank you Will."

Sora: "Thank you sir."

Will: "Sir? Sora, please call me Will, ok."  
Sora: "Yessir. I mean, ok Will."

Skuld: "Hahaha! That's Sora for you."

Will: "So you ladies going to help out at the table for a bit or what?"

Regina: "Yes. Come on girls."

Will scratched his head in disbelief as to how Regina got the other two to wear those skimpy outfits. But Skuld looked really hot. Even though Skuld wasn't very tall, a few inches shorter than Belldandy, She had awfully long legs, and very developed backside. He simply figured the outfit was too small, but it fit her well. At least her breasts didn't look like they'd fall out, unlike Regina. His sister always got teased in school because of her enormous breasts. Not to say hers weren't large, that they were plenty, but the top did over exaggerate them. Will walked back into the trailer to pick up papers to give the tech inspector, when Skuld wandered back to the rear of the trailer.

Skuld: "Will?"

Will: "Oh. Hi Skuld, come on up here."

Skuld walked into the trailer with the car up to the front at the lounge area where there were cabinets and a tool chest and table and chairs.

Will: "What's up Skuld?"

Skuld: "I just wanted to wish you luck today. I really hope you do well."

Will: "Thank you Skuld. I'll try my best."  
Skuld: "I'm sure you will. Is this the car?"

Will: "Oh yeah you haven't seen it yet." He pulled the cover back to the winshield.

Skuld: "OH MY! It's Beautiful! I love it! The paint is sooo pretty!"  
Will: "I worked on it quite a while, but I sent it off to have the guy I use letter it and put the graphics on it."

Skuld: "It's so cool. I bet it's the best looking car here."

Will: "I don't know. There's really nice cars here. But I know it's not the same as someone else's car. Heheh."

Skuld: "Will..i wanted to just."

Will: "Yeah?" Skuld stepped close to Will and took his hand carefully.

Skuld: "I wanted to give you..another good luck kiss."

Will: "Oh! Okay." He put one arm out and Skuld slipped in close to him, pressing herself against him, she looked up at him and he turned his head down and to the side a little, expecting a kiss like earlier. But that it wasn't. Not exactly a peck anyway. Skuld kept her lips parted slightly, as see kissed him, draping her arms up over his broad shoulders, she pressed closer as she carefully probed his mouth with the tip of her tongue, "he didn't seem disturbed" she thought, she went a little further when she felt his tongue probing hers now, she felt as if she'd melt, It was an experience she wasn't adjusted to yet, so she let it go how she felt it should. She went deeper with her tongue when Will took his hands down to her hips and gripped her tightly with his finger tips. She was unraveled, and continued to taunt his mouth with her tongue, as he did the same. He could feel her pressing her breasts against him as she kissed him harder, her breathing had elevated, Skuld had noticed she had gotten a bit excited during all this, and that her nipples were erect, she wondered if Will noticed this or not, so she carefully pulled back. Will had been running his hands up and down her bare back between the top and her skirt, his hands felt cool on her back, Will got a tad brave and carefully leaned in his hands a little down to her bottom, and he grasped her gently. What he got was a bit unexpected. Skuld felt his hands run down the small of her back to her bottom, as he gripped her firmly she thrust forward on him, pushing him into the front of the car's nose as she bent her leg up and around his lower back, forcing him on his back as she pressed her hips into his, while grasping his hair on the back of his head and forcing herself onto him until he supported her entire weight. Will knew this had to stop soon, or else he wouldn't be racing this weekend. He'd be missing in action. The right kind of "action" to actually be missing for. Skuld had gotten feverishly excited by this point.

Skuld: "WILL! I LOVE YOU!"

Will: "I love you too Skuld. I love you very much."

Skuld threw herself onto him, as he stayed pinned to the hood of the car, she straddled him with her legs, as she went to slide more up to his hips, he stopped her. He couldn't take anymore, else they either get caught, or they do it right here right now. Skuld had relaxed a little during this time, and she slowly got off so he could get up off the hood.

Skuld: "I'm. Sorry Will."

Will: "Sorry? For what?"

Skuld: "What just happened. I. I've never gotten that exci.."

Will: "Say no more. It's ok Skuld, really. (Will kissed her lightly) I just didn't want someone to 'er. Catch us if things got "too" out of hand."  
Skuld: "Ok. I really meant it when I said that I love you. Very much I do."

Will: "I love you too. So don't freak out if I kiss you or hold your hand or tease you in front of someone. It's only because I do love you."

Skuld: "Okay. Same for me." Skuld smiled and gave him another sweet French kiss, as her and Will went to exit the trailer.

Regina: "What the hell happened to you two?"

Will: "Huh?" Skuld looked at Regina in confusion.

Regina: "HAHAHAHA! Both of you have such messed up hair, oh this is hilarious. Think nobody would notice?"

Will matted down his hair as Skuld went in the trailer to fix her hair in the mirror.

Regina: "You aren't mad at me for picking on you two are you?"

Will: "No. But you didn't have to announce it to the entire complex."

Regina: "Sorry I have a big mouth."

Will: "NO SHIT! YA THINK?"

Regina just hung her head low.

Will: "Come on, I'm not mad. Just teaching you a lesson. Besides, she was just giving me a good luck kiss was all."

Regina: "YEA-H! R-IGHT!" Regina wiped all the lipstick off of his face and his cheeks.

Skuld: "Sorry if I caused a problem."  
Regina: "A Problem? No way Honey. This is the best mood I've ever seen him in, in my entire life. Please don't stop doing whatever it is you're doing at all!"

Skuld just smiled and nodded "yes"

Skuld: "If you say so, I think I will."

Skuld kissed him on the cheek to leave lip prints on purpose.

Skuld: "You have to NOT wipe that off please. It's really for luck!"

Will: "I won't. But it could sweat off."  
Skuld: "If it does, come see me again."

Will just cocked his eyebrow again.

Regina: "You shouldn't have told him that. He'll be back every five minutes for another kiss."

Skuld: "Exactly my point."  
Regina: "HAHA! You're pretty sneaky Skuld."  
Skuld: "Thank You Regina. I can be when I want to be."

Regina: "By the way. Will liked these outfits. He said pink was unusual. But that he thought you liked pink. So you and I today, I guess we're the Pretty in Pink N-Step Girls. Hehehee!"

Skuld: "Yep. I certainly don't mind."

"Not anymore I don't, not one little tiny bitty bit."Skuld thought to her self as she watched Will walk toward the tech center with his papers.

Stay Tuned for

Chapter 20 

**Keiichi, we aren't at Nekomi Tech Anymore!**


	20. Keiichi, we're not at Nekomi Tech

**Chapter 20**

**Keiichi, we aren't at Nekomi Tech anymore!**

Will: "Regina?"

Regina: "Hey Will."

Will: "Pa-paw said hi."

Regina: "Ooooh. Is he here?"

Will: "Yeah he'll be here in a bit. He's going to help me today, Jay too."

Regina: "Good. I haven't seen them since the funeral."

Will: "I know. It's been a while since I've been involved in the races."

Regina: "Yeah. They're really nice folks too. Oh. Skuld said she was going to check on Kei and Bell, and get Megumi so she could see your stuff. Hehe."

Will: "What's so funny about that?"

Regina: "I just think it's sooo cute that she really likes what you do. And that she likes you period. You better be good to her, else I'll disown you as a brother."

Will: "Like I'm just stringing her along, yeah right."

Regina: "I didn't say that. I like her, she makes a good friend. And her sisters too. They DO seem a little strange though. Have you noticed?"

Will: "Yeah, like when we met them."

Regina: "I guess you're saying I'm slow? Figures."

Will: "No. I just figured you were keeping it to yourself."

Pro Stock Qualifiers, attention. Pro Stock Qualifiers, to the staging area in 15 minutes. Again, Pro Stock Qualifiers to the Staging lanes in 15 Minutes.

Will: "Looks like I don't have much time."

Regina: "Come on, I'll help you."

Will: "Thanks."

Will and Regina went to the trailer and rolled the car out underneath the awning, then Regina hoped on the 4 wheeler and brought it around to the front of the car. Skuld, Sora, and Megumi walked up just as Will was loosening the tie downs on the back of the car cover and laid out the tire protectors.

Skuld: "Hi Will."

Will: "Hey, Skuld. Hi Sora, Megumi."

Regina: "So you guys ready to see it?"

Skuld: "Yep."

Megumi: "Oooo, yes please."

Regina folded the cover back until it was completely off the car, while Will was changing into his fire suit and grabbing his helmet and collar.

Sora: "OH WOW! That's so pretty. I love the paint. H-Hey look SKULD!"

Skuld: "Huh? What Sora?"

Megumi: "OH MY GOD! That is just so COOL!"

Skuld: "What!" Skuld walked to the back of the car.

Skuld: "AHH! Oh wow. I didn't know he did that. Regina, did you know?"

Regina: Well, yeah. He made me promise not to say anything."

On the rear of the car was lettered in Paint, "Special Thanks to…. N-Step Angels Regina and Skuld, Paint Graphics by Robert Killian, Associate Sponsor RPT Performance, Main Sponsor RockBend Aggregates, In loving Memory of My Father.

Skuld: "Aw. I don't know what to say..hehe."

Will: "Well your welcome. So don't worry." Will snuck up behind her and startled her before she knew he behind her.

Skuld: "OH! Will. Thank you." She turned and gave him a kiss.

Will: "Aww. It's nothing really."

Megumi: "Your car is so cool. It's the nicest one I've seen."

Sora: "Yeah but it's a Pro Stock car, right?"  
Will: "Yep. Wow you really know your race cars Sora."  
Megumi: "Uh-oh."

Regina: "Uh-oh what Megumi?"

Skuld just stood there with wide eyes.

Megumi: "That means..you have to race Kei today!"

Sora: "Yeah, that would be right."

Skuld just looked at Will with a confused look on her face.

Will: "What do you mean Kei? How did that happen?"

Skuld: "Bell and Kei have been here most of the week but they didn't say what for until today."

Will: "HAHAHA! Never mind I remember now. Rick was sick with food poisoning. SO they must have convinced Kei to drive it in his place. HAHAHA!"

Skuld: "Why is that funny? I don't think it's too funny."

Will: "Why Skuld? I was laughing because I should have known Tom was up to something. He must have had to drive A LOT. You have to be licensed to drive certain categories of NHRA."

Skuld: "But that means you have to compete against him. Will, Kei is really amazing when it comes to racing."

Will: "I'm sure he is. I've heard about some of his racing stories at college."

Megumi: "Kei has a strange way of things working to his advantage."  
Will: "I'm not worried. I think he'll do Juuuust fine."

Skuld: "That's what I'm afraid of."

Will: "Aww, come on you guys. It's just racing. If I win I win, if he wins, that's even better. Make a big mark in RPT history. He's the first engineer that's ever stepped foot in their race program for real. I figured they'd have him do this at one point."

Skuld: "I know. But I want you to win."

Regina: "Aww..that's so sweet. Now she has to root for you against her own sister. Hehehe!"

Megumi: "I don't care I'll root for both of you! Haha!"  
Sora: "Me too."  
Skuld gave Will a hug as Regina jumped on the bike and Will opened the door to slip inside the car.

All Pro Stock Cars to the Staging area now. Attention, All Pro Stock Cars to the Staging lanes immediately.

Skuld: "Good luck Will."

Will: "I'll do ok. It's only Qualifying in this round. Next round will matter, from there on out."

Megumi and Sora: "Good Luck Will!"

Regina gassed the 4 wheeler and the car rolled quietly behind her, as they made their way to the staging area, racers and spectators were stopping to admire his car, and Regina on that 4 wheeler too, as it went by. Many of them knew Will from racing in the series last year, but then he went on hiatus for a year. Today marked the day he was officially back into racing professionally. Skuld, Sora and Megumi were walking toward the crew viewing area, when she picked up the program she found on the bleacher seat. She quietly read the front cover and the first few pages, as Megumi and Sora talked.

Skuld: "Hey."

Megumi: "What Skuld?"

Skuld just thrust the book at Megumi and gave her a strange look.

Skuld: "Read."

Megumi read the cover and the first two pages of the program.

Megumi: "Wow. That's amazing. I had no idea."

Skuld: "Kei has his work cut out for him. I wondered why everybody was so friendly with Will here."

Sora: "To break track records like that, and finish in points and position like he did, he really is very good."

Megumi: "What do you expect. His father was even better, and he raced for many years according to the book. He almost died in that crash that one year, then came back almost undefeated the whole season the very next year. It's in his blood Skuld."

Skuld: "Look, there's KEI!"

Megumi: "And Bell! Haha! She gets to guide him up there? That's so cool."

Regina ran huffing and panting as she screamed at Skuld.

Regina: "SKULD! What the hell are you doing! You're supposed to be down here with me!"

Skuld: "OH, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
Regina: "THAT's (pointing at Bell) what you're supposed to do for Will."

Skuld: "REALLY! I gotta go for a bit Megumi, Sora!"

Megumi: "Go ahead, we'll be right here!"  
Sora: "Tell Will good luck for us!"

Skuld: "Okay!" Skuld said as she ran behind Regina to the staging area.

Regina: "Skuld all you have to do is exactly what Bell is doing, ok?"

Skuld:"Ok."

Regina put the big headphones with the radio in it on her head.

Regina: "The car is very loud. You have to wear these. It has a built in radio. If he happens to not respond to you when you talk to him, don't be upset, he focuses so much on what he's doing sometimes, he won't answer he just listens, okay?"  
Skuld: "Got it."

They stood by Will in his car as Kei prepared for his qualifying run. Skuld observed Bell as she showed Kei just past the water box, he stopped and Bell blew him a kiss. Then the crew chief Tom, took over and Bell came back toward them.

Bell: "Skuld? Why are you here?"

Skuld: "Ahhh..well. You See..um."

Regina: "Oh tell her already..Will is right here."

Bell: "WILL! (Bell Waved at the car and Will waved back.) I didn't know he was racing in this class."

Skuld: "I know. I didn't either till a little bit ago."

Bell: "This is great! Now they get to compete against each other. Hehehe!"

Skuld shoved the program in her hand.

Skuld: "Read."

Bell: "Okay, I will."

Regina: "Come on Skuld, it's Will's turn."

Skuld: "Okay. Coming."

They left Bell to thumb through the program book.

Bell: "OH MY. I didn't know any of this." She continued to read, and became engrossed with what she was reading, she looked at the back of Wills car as it was being pushed to the start box.

Bell: "Ohh. That's so sweet of him to put her name on the back, I bet Skuld really liked that."

Driver: "Mrs. Morrisato? Come on Kei is at the end of the track."

Bell: "Thank you." (she stepped into the transport van).

"oh my" she thought. "I just missed his entire run" She giggled at herself for loosing her concentration.

Skuld motioned for Will to do something, actually she was motioning for Will to start the car up. But she was only doing exactly what Bell had done, so she really wasn't sure what she was doing. The car roared to life, it was loud like Regina said, the headphones really helped, but she could actually "feel" the sound pressure from standing not two feet from the car. It actually made her insides tickle a little and the hair stood up an the back of her neck. She walked slowly to the point where Bell had stopped, and she turned to look at Will, but he was only focused on the end of the track. She spoke to him and wished him luck, she kissed her hand and softly touched the car. Will never looked, but she wasn't upset. She told him "okay, ready" and rolled forward about ten feet to the water, Skuld had just stepped back when Will blipped the throttle and wet the tires and did a spectacular burnout. The crowd cheered as he almost went half track with the burnout. Jay acted as his track assistant, and ran out to his car to guide him to the staging lights as he backed up. Skuld ran back to Regina as they both held their hands on the cuffs of the headsets.

Will staged the car, lit both amber lights. The lights Flashed as the car shot from the starting line, the sound of the run was steady and rhythmic as the rowed through the gears of the Lenco. Before he knew it the end of the run was over, everyone had they're eyes focused on the timer board as it flashed the time and mph on it.

When it did everyone cheered. The fastest time of the day so far. It wasn't his track record, but his car was still new and all the bugs not worked out yet. Still it was a fitting accomplishment for his initial return to the circuit.

Skuld had walked back to the bleacher area to Sora and Megumi, when she ran into someone familiar.

Taka: "HEY SKULD!"

Skuld: "Oh. OH. Hi Taka."

Taka: "WOW. You look hot today."

Skuld only blushed. Unable to comment.

Taka: "I thought that was you out there with that car. Who is that?"

Skuld: "His name is Will. He's a friend."

Taka: " A friend huh? You umm.. don't mean boyfriend do you?"

Skuld: "Well. Actually, yes."

Taka: "oh. I should have figured that."

Skuld could tell Taka was very disappointed in what he just heard.

Skuld: "I'm sorry Taka. I hope we can be friends. I think you'd make a great friend."

Taka: "You really think so?"

Skuld: "Sure. You seem like a really nice guy. I'm not just saying that."

Taka: "Well. Okay then."

Skuld: "Come on, I want to introduce you to everyone. You have time?"

Taka: "Yeah. I got nothing else to do."

Skuld took Taka's hand and lead him to where Megumi and Sora were sitting. Taka was surprised to find Skuld's friends looked as nice as she did.

Skuld: "Megumi? This is Taka. Taka this is Megumi, she's my. What do you call it?"

Megumi: "I'm her sister in law. Haha!"

Sora: "Nice to met you Taka. I'm Sora. I went to school with Megumi and her brother."

Taka could only stare at Megumi at first. He was hooked on her as soon as she spoke. Her voice was heaven to him.

Taka: "Ah..nice to met you Megumi. Hello Sora."

Megumi: "So Taka. You got a girlfriend?"

Skuld: "MEGUMI! That's kind of rude. Hahaha!"

Sora's eyes got large as she looked at Megumi.

Megumi: "I was just wondering. I think he's hot."

Taka stood there speechless, and turning red. He's never had a girl talk to him as bold as Megumi.

Taka: "Well. Um. No I don't."

Megumi: "Cool. Then that means we can go out if you want to of course."

Skuld: "Megumi!"

Megumi: "What Skuld? You have Will. It's my turn to have a cool boyfriend."

Skuld: "Ahh..well. You're embarrassing Taka."

Taka's eyes were practically popping out of his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Megumi: "So you wanna go out or what Taka?"

Taka: "U-umm. Why um. Sure I do!"

Megumi: "Good. (she took him by the arm) Let's go meet my brother!"

Skuld just looked at Sora as they both shook their heads in disbelief at how Megumi was acting.

Sora: "I guess she took advantage of that."

Skuld wasn't upset, but more relieved that she wouldn't have Taka interested in her for the mean time. She didn't want anything to hurt her growing relationship with Will for anything.

Skuld: "Let's go meet with everybody else."

Sora: "Okay."

Bell was talking with Kei back at the corral, where he'd removed his fire suit and other garb to relax before the next round. All the crew members were buzzing around the car, getting it ready for first elimination rounds.

Bell: "Hey Kei, I was thinking."

Kei: "What Bell?"

Bell: "I think we should have a house warming party and invite everyone over that we can tomorrow."

Kei: "I love that idea. We can have an American cookout too."

Bell: "Yes! That sounds even more fun!"

Kei: "When we're done here for the day, let's make sure we get with everyone to come over tomorrow."

Bell: "Ok. I'll make sure everyone knows, sweetheart."

Kei kissed Bell on the cheek.  
Kei: "I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"

Bell: "Ok dear. I'll be over at Will's trailer."

Kei: "Ok. I'll meet you over there in a bit."

Regina, Bell and Megumi and the others were all at the trailer when Bell asked them to make sure they invited everyone to their new home for a cookout and a house warming party. Regina assured Urd that Shane would be there, where there's free beer and drinks, he's there. Megumi introduced Taka to everyone and invited him to the party too. Will sat quietly at the table as young race fans and a few old alike came by for free 8 X 10 photos of his new car and autographs.

Skuld: "I never knew he was liked so much in the race community."

Regina: "Yeah. He just wants to carry on what our father did for a living. It's just gotten difficult running the business and this."

Bell: "I'm very impressed with all he does. It's very nice to interact with fans like he does."

Will: "Regina?"

Regina: "Yes brother."

Will: "Be nice and let these boys have their picture taken with you two."

Regina: "Okay."

Regina and Skuld lined up with three teenage boys, their arms around them, as the photographer took the shot.

Regina embarrassed one of the boys that wouldn't stop staring at her breasts.

She simply giggled and whispered in his ear something they couldn't hear, he left with a giant smile and a red face, waving goodbye.

Will: "What the hell did you tell that poor boy?"

Regina: "Just that, yes baby these are real. If you get into racing you could find a girfriend like me pretty easy."

Skuld: "Hahaha!"

Will: "Now he's gonna go home and make a mess out of that picture! HAHA!"

Skuld and Bell and the others didn't know what he meant by that.

But Regina sure did.

Regina: "Very Funny Will. You're sick."

Everybody else just looked on in total confusion.

Will: "Nevermind. We won't go there today."

The rest of the day was something that many of them would remember for some time to come. Although Will did well all the way to the semi- final round. He was plagued with tire shake in the semi, and he lost the round to a fellow racer that was ranked in the top five in the nation. Kei? Well, Kei made it all the way to the final round. Only to be shot down by none other than Warren Johnson himself. Kei was honored to race a man of his stature, and the race was no contest. Kei red-lighted against the veteran Pro Stocker. Kei realized that, racing is really as much of an intimidation and mind game as much as it is skill. He learned valuable lessons over the course of the week he's raced and practiced, and he would be grateful to all those that taught him these lessons too.

With the close of the race day, everyone was tired but still energetic enough to get together after they had arrived home. Will spent some time putting away his equipment and he returned to the house, where everyone was talking. They got quiet as he came in, he didn't know why.

Will: "Don't let me disturb you guys. I'll just go sit in the den."

Regina: "NO! wait."  
Bell came out from the other room with Kei, holding a cake with the candles lit.

Will: "Who's birthday is it?"

Regina: "It's no one's birthday stupid. Read the cake."  
The cake read. "Congratulations from the NHRA and your friends"

Will: "Aww, man you guys didn't have to do that."

Regina: "It was Bell's idea."  
Bell: "Congratulations Will."

Will: "Thank you Bell, I really appreciate the gesture."

Will let her put down the cake as everybody dived in. Will gave Bell a hug and kissed her cheek.

Bell: "Oh my. Your Welcome Will."

Will: "Thank you again for all you've done."

Skuld wrapped her arm around Will's and looked up and smiled at him. Will just smiled back and gave her a little kiss.

Bell: "So is everybody sure they want to come over tomorrow for a cookout and a party. It's an all day thing, now. Till everybody decides to go home."

Everybody cheered and said yes, they all couldn't wait for a full day of Bell's hospitality and The antics that usually ensue. Tomorrow promised to be a day of food, fun, drinks and hijinks, but things could prove to get a little out of hand when some unexpected guests show up for the party. Stay tuned for..

Chapter 21 Let the good Times Roll 


	21. Let the good times Roll

**Chapter 21**

**Let the good times Roll**

It was the morning after the races, Will and Regina were just starting the day as they normally do. Will was downstairs in the kitchen, cooking something for breakfast, while Regina had just woken up and was straightening her room up, until she smelled the bacon and eggs Will was cooking downstairs.

She stumbled with a sleepy head down the stairs and entered the kitchen, still in the oversized shirt she slept in.

Regina: "Good morning Will. God that smells good."

Will: "Morning sleepy head. It does smell good huh?"

Regina Yawned as she spoke.

Regina: "So when are going over to Kei's house?"

Will: "I dunno, why don't you call Bell and Ask? Ask her what we can bring to the cookout."

Regina: "Ok. Lemme wake up a bit (yawns) first."

Will: "You sleep too much sometimes..heh."

Regina: "I know. I can't help it."

Will: "I know, that's why I usually don't say anything about it, that and you'd probably give me shit about it."

Regina: "No I don't, say. When are you and Skuld going to go on a real date?"

Will: "I thought I'd see if she wanted to go out tonight. If she will that is."

Regina: "Oh come on. Like she'd say no."

Will: "Hey you never know."  
Regina: "Bullshit. She acts like you're the best thing since sliced bread. That sounds good, throw me some of that toast."

Will: "She is pretty terrific. But she's a bit younger than me too. That kind of worries me."

Regina: "Why? She doesn't seem to care. She told me so."

Will: "I know a lot of young women that think an older guy is just a good novelty to accomplish is all."

Regina: "She's not like that at all. That's why you two should get to know each other better, try talking to her more about personal stuff."

Will: "Like what? Cars? Of course I could bore her to death with my business talk. Heheh."

Regina: "All I know is be good to her. She's a special girl. (Regina couldn't help but giggle) maybe more like a rare catch."

Will: "Why you say that? Something you not telling me?"

Regina: "You'll find out yourself soon, if you treat her right."

Will: "You know something. You know I hate it when you hide stuff from me."

Regina: "Sorry. Skuld confides in me. It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

Will: "Sure I understand. I understand that women are strange."

Regina: "Do I sense sarcasm in that remark."

Will: "Maybe.."

Regina: "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll tell you, if you don't find out first, ha!"

Will: "Nevermind then. Are you going to call Bell? Or do I have to do it?"

Regina: "Ok. Don't get your undies in a wad. Jeez."

Regina picked up phone and dialed Bell and Kei's new house. The phone rang for almost half a minute before someone picked it up.

Kei: "Hello. Morrisato resisdence."

Regina: "Oh hi Keiichi, is Bell available?"

Kei: "Yeah she just got out of the shower. Hang on a second."

Kei took Belldandy the phone, she was still wrapped in a towel, with a towel also around her head.

Bell: "Hello?"

Regina: "HI Bell! How are you?"

Bell: "OH Regina hi! I'm fine. We're just getting started. Yesterday was really exhausting."

Regina: "Will and I were wondering, what should we bring for the cookout, and what time should we be over today?"

Belldandy was standing in front of the mirror, towel drying her hair as she talked to Regina on the phone. She was using both hands and as she was drying her towel slipped a little, then all the way off of her. She thought nothing of it at first. Keiichi was on the bed lying back relaxing, and watching Bell as her towel fell off, he just smiled and admired her beauty. He could sense that she had forgotten he was on the bed, or did she?

Bell: "Well Regina, I think 11 or 12 would be just fine. If you want just bring whatever you like okay? That way we'll have much to chose from, okay?"

Regina: "Ok Bell. We'll see you in a few hours. Bye-bye."  
Bell: "Bye Regina."

Bell set the cordless phone on the dresser, and she softly walked toward the bathroom again, but stopped at the entry door and flipped the lock on it. She turned around to face Kei still on the bed, still very much naked, and she modestly covered her self what she could with her hands, as she walked toward Kei smiling. Kei's eyes were large, and her was staring intently at her. He'd not had a very close look like this of Bell while she was unclothed, only what little light there had been before in their lovemaking encounters.

Bell: "Kei-iichi…dear."

Kei: "Yes sweetheart?"

Bell: "Do I look like I'm getting fat? Urd says all the eating were doing I've gotten a little fat in my waist and my bottom." Belldandy turned in front of him seductively as his face was only a few inches from her bare bottom.

Kei: "N-nnno Dear. You look absolutely beautiful."

Bell smiled and jumped next to him in the bed, she kissed him pressed up against him.

Bell: "As long as you're happy with my body then I am too!"

Kei: "Of course Bell. You're not a bit fat at all,b-but you sure feel so nice.."

Bell: "Want to have a little fun tonight?" Bell giggled.

Kei: "S-Sure sweetheart. You bet."

They kissed and cuddled a while before Bell finally got dressed. Keiichi was amazed at how open she had gotten with him about sex since that fateful night. But he truly felt they were a part of each other now. He'd no longer be afraid to tell her how and what he felt from now on.

Skuld: "Stop it Urd. That's not funny!"

Urd was laughing hysterically in the background.

Skuld: "How was I supposed to know what it was! I feel like an idiot!"

Urd was turning blue from laughing so hard, all the while Skuld was standing there with the strange object in her hand. Bell noticed Urd laughing and Skuld complaining, so she walked in to see what was so funny.

Bell: "Hi you two. What, what's so funny?" Bell noticed Skuld was hiding something behind her back so she walked up and grasped her hand and pulled it out front.

Urd Started to speak but then she simply laughed even harder at the sight of Bell trying to fight the object out of Skuld's hands.

Urd: "NO Stop..T-This is TOOO Much! HAHAHAHA!"

Skuld: "Stop Belldandy, it's not something you want to know about..please."

Bell: "SKULD! Skuld. What is-----------IT!" With that Bell had pried the object from her hand and stood there examining it. "Hmmm." She thought. "Just what is this? It's slim, what's this here?" She twisted the end as it began to buzz in her hand.

Bell: "Oh MY! Wh-what is this thing?"

Urd: "BWHAAHAAHAAHAAAHA! OH st-stop please both of you are killing me!"

Bell: "Urd! What is so funny about this…this. Thing?"

Urd regained her compose and whispered into Bell's ear what it was.

Bell: "A WHAT TO DO WHAT WHERE?" Belldandy dropped the object on the floor as it buzzed away on the floor.

Bell: "SKULD? What are you doing with this..this Vibrator!"

Skuld: "I swear Belldandy it's not mine! I found it in the bag I borrowed from Regina, It's the truth! I didn't know what it was for!"

Urd was literally rolling on the floor unable to catch her breath from laughing so hard. To see them both act so calmly about it at first, Urd couldn't help herself.

Skuld: "Why would someone want to use a thing like THAT!"

Urd: "For one Skuld, I would guess it felt good. Bwahhahaha!"

Skuld: "eww. No way. Do you think Regina? NO. There must be another explanation for it."

Bell was still too embarrassed to even comment on the object. But she bent over and picked it up turned it off.

Bell: "If it doesn't belong to you then put it back."

She placed the object carefully into Skuld's hand again.

Skuld: "Well ok then."

Bell: "Of course if you are curious about it. Then I won't tell you what you should do with it. That's simply up to you, Urd might be right, by the way." Bell smiled a mischievous smile at Skuld as she walked out of the room.

Skuld: "BELL-DANDY! Not you TOO!"

Urd: "Oh I'm starting to love this, this is absolutely RICH! BWHAHAAHAA!"

Skuld: "man, you're both becoming disgusting."

Later that afternoon, Will and Regina and Shane had arrived at Kei's house. They all went around to the back and Kei and Will started the grill to let the charcoal get warm. Bell Urd and the girls went into the kitchen to help with the side dishes.

Will: "So Kei how'd you like the racing?"

Kei: "It was the most exciting thing I've done in my life."

Will: "Yeah it's a rush. I'm an adrenaline junkie myself."

Kei: "Hahaha!"

Shane: "I hear you have a bike."

Kei: "Yeah, want to see it? I got it in the garage."

Shane: "Hell yeah. I'm a bike nut myself."

Kei: "Come on then."

Will: "I'll stay out here with the grill."

Shane: "We'll be back in a minute."

Will sat down in a lawn chair in the back and lied back to relax, with his arms extended over the back of his head. The air and the temperature was great for a day outside. Not has humid as the day prior. The sun was shining with few clouds and he closed his eyes, and took in deep breaths to relax himself. Suddenly, he felt someone land in his lap and start laughing at him.

Skuld: "SO. You're going to sleep the whole time you're here." Skuld had a little pout on her face after he opened his eyes to look at her.

Will: "No..no. I'm sorry I was just relaxing. You doing ok today?"

Skuld: "Yes, now that you acknowledged I'm here."

Will: "Sorry Skuld. I got caught up talking to Kei and Shane when I got here."

Skuld: "Humph. I see."

Will: "Really. I'm sorry." He took her hand in hers and kissed her hand gently.

Skuld looked at him with her pout, than she smiled really big and bent over and gave him a kiss.

Skuld: "I was teasing. You aren't angry with me are you?"

Will: "Of course not. But that was rude of me to do that."

Skuld: "No it wasn't. Don't worry. Hehe. So um. Can I sit here with you for a while?"

Will: "Sure. We've got all day if you want."

Skuld kissed him again. Hearing that made her very happy.

Will: "Um. I was thinking too."  
Skuld: "About what?"  
Will: "You want to go out with me tonight? I was going to the street races a while tonight. But I thought I'd ask you to go with me, and we could catch a movie later or go back to the house and talk or whatever you'd like to do tonight."

Skuld: "YES. I'd love to. I've never been on a date quite like that before."

Will: "Well. Don't eat too much today. I thought we'd get dinner about 7 tonight, at a really nice place I know. It's kind of classy, and the food is good, but I haven't been there in a while really."

Skuld: "Oh. Yes that sounds fantastic. You don't have to worry, I like to eat."

Will: "I do too. But for me I have to watch it. (squeezing the little love handles on his sides)"

Skuld: "You're not fat. Don't say that. Everybody has a little body fat like that."

Will: "I used to be more fit than that, but with work and everything I don't have time and Regina likes fattening stuff. So I eat to much of it all the time."

Skuld: "I like you just the way you are though. I mean it."

Will: 'I know."

Skuld: "You're really fine like you are."

Will: "If you say so, hahaha!"

Will and Skuld sat and talked while everyone in the kitchen stopped to watch them.

Bell: "They look so wonderful together don't they?"

Urd: "Yeah it looks like our little sister has grown up."

Regina: "He'll take care of her. If he hurts her I'll kick his ass."

Bell: "Oh my Regina, that's pretty harsh."

Urd: "Bet she could do it though."

Regina: "Will is a good man. Not just because he's my brother, everyone says that of him."  
Bell: "I think it's wonderful for both of them. Skuld's never kissed anyone like that before, I think it's wearing on her."

Regina: "Will is pretty affectionate. But he's really not a perv or anything like I tell him. I just like to torture him. Heheh."

Bell: "By the way Regina. Skuld found your "object" in the bag you lent her. Just in case you were looking for it."

Regina: "My "object" ?"

Urd: "Your um. Vibrator?"

Regina: "Oh my vibra… Oh my GOD I left it in the bag!"

Urd: "It was hilarious seeing Bell and Skuld with that thing. They didn't have a clue what it was for."

Regina: "I'm Sorry Bell. I'm so embarrassed."

Bell: "It's ok Regina. Really it is."

Urd started the whole scenario before Bell could object.

Urd: "You see? It all started when Skuld had come in with that "thing"…."

Brad and Rachel arrived along with some others that were invited from RPT and the friends of Will and Regina, as well as the crew from LA Drift. Everyone had started to mingle, the driveway and the front street was beginning to look like a car show. Someone had even brought a portable stereo and a karaoke machine. The food was being churned out constantly, hot dogs, hamburgers, steaks and barbeque chicken, along with all the different side dishes Bell and the girls had made. The whole thing had turned in to something of a mini carnival. Many of the neighbors even dropped in and had a great time. Everyone cheered as Bell sang when Megumi and Sora insisted that she be the first. Kei was exasperated at how well the turnout was. This was the biggest party they'd ever had period, even the parties at the motor club never touched the size of this one. The members of the LA Drift were very nice and got along well with everyone. Kei even talked to them about ideas for equipment they'd like to see for their cars from manufacturers. Megumi and Taka were inseparable most of the day, as well as Will and Skuld. At least when the two of them hadn't disappeared to talk in private that is. Sora even had a great time, and had made a few new friends, including a friend of Taka that had taken to her quite well. The party was a blast, at least until the Cruzin Streetz decided to show up. Kei and Bell simply thought they were friends of someone else at the party, but Regina know as soon as she saw the first car pull into the yard.

Regina: "Hey! Don't park your car in the yard! What the hell do you guys want?"

Greg: "Aw come on now. We just wanted to check out the cool party we heard about."  
Regina: "You mean to try and crash it. Nobody invited you guys, so move on somewhere that you're welcome."

Emilio: "Hey, that's no way to treat your "friends".  
Regina: "Friends my ass. You never start anything but trouble." Regina was getting very angry as the others members started showing up. She was afraid that things would escalate if she didn't get them to move on. She knew the LA Drift weren't to happy about some of the members of the Cruzin Streetz.

Taka: "Hey, who invited these ass clowns."

Emilio: "Watch your mouth little boy. I don't want to have to teach you a lesson."

Taka: "Say what? Tell me that to my face again shithead, come on!"

Megumi grabbed Taka by the arm, pulling on him to move away from Emilio.

Greg: "We know when we aren't welcome. Where the hell is your brother? He with that fine looking little whore."

Regina: "Watch you mouth Greg. You don't know anything about them., so I suggest you drop it. My brother's got no business with you."

Belldandy became irate at hearing someone talk of her little sister in that manner when they didn't even know them.

Bell: "My sister is not some floozie. Please leave our home if you cannot act in a civil manner."

Emilio: "What the hell is this? She talks all "proper" and everything, say are you from England or something? Man you're mighty fine yourself sweetheart, why don't you hang with a better man? Not that pipsqueak you call man."

Megumi: "HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU..YOU JERK!"

Regina: "Greg, I'm only going to ask you this again. Leave, before we call the cops."

Emilio: "Oh, we better go. I'm sooo Skeered. Little lady might call the cops. All we wanted is to talk to your brother, stupid bitch."

Regina was ballistic at this point as she exploded toward Emilio, ready to claw his eyes out, when he jumped back and slapped Regina across the face with such force that she was driven to the ground. She stood back up as Taka stepped in and one of the other members had pulled a knife behind Emilio.

Megumi: "NO TAKA! He has a knife!"

Taka: "I ain't going to let him get away with hitting a girl!"

Emilio: "Come on home boy. Think you can take me?"

Emilio suddenly backed away from Taka. Taka suddenly got confident.

Taka: "Yeah, you know you don't want none of me."

Taka didn't realize he was backing away because Shane had walked up behind him.

Shane: "Hey, what do you guys want? What's the matter Regina?"

Regina: "They want to talk to Will."  
Regina knew not to say that he struck her. Shane would lose it.

Shane: "What happened to your face? Aww Hell NO! Which one of hit her?"

Taka: "It was Emilio, dude."

Shane: "You know I'm going to have to fucking kick your dick in the dirt don't you?"

Emilio: "Bring it on you lanky bastard."

Shane had just tensed his arm up when a strong hand took hold of his arm.

Will: "What do you want here Greg?"

Greg: "Hey man we just wanted to welcome the new folks to the hood too. And we got a message for you."

Will: "Nobody invited you guys so I suggest you leave. And if that prick behind you doesn't lose the knife right now, I'll take it from him."

Member: "You can't do that.."

Greg: "Shut up, man! Put that thing up." Greg knew not to start anything with Will.

Will: "Apologize to my sister. Or I kick you ass right now. If you touch her again.. EVER. I'll Kill you. Understand? It's not a threat, it's a bona fide promise."

Emilio: "I didn't mean to hit her, she started the shit!"

Will: "What do you want."

Greg: "We're calling you out man. A major street race, it's going to be a team race. Club against Club."

Will: "We don't belong to a club, you moron."

Greg: "If you don't do it, the East Coast Maulers will come around to "visit" everybody."  
Will: "How the fuck did you get involved with those bastards. You know they run drugs and shit. Why the hell did you get involved with them?"

Emilio: "It seems the big bossman wants a piece of you. That was a long five years he served and he's real pissed."  
Greg: "You can say he's out for blood bro. And I sure as hell ain't gonna cross him. I if I was you I wouldn't either."

Will: "You guys are fucking stupid, you know that. Fine. Gimme the time and place, I'll settle this once and for all. When I'm done, I'm done. Five years won't be shit compared to what happens if I win."

Greg: "You best watch your back man. Take some advice."

Will: "I wouldn't be doing shit, if it weren't for you damn baboons."

Emilio: "That's all we got to say man. Hey little boy. I suggest you hide from my ass once I leave here, your ass is mine."

Will: "Leave Taka out of this. You fuck with any of us. I personally come after you, all three of you. Hear me?"

Greg: "Shut up Emilio. Let's go. We came to do what we meant to do."

Emilio: "I ain't scared of your ass like everybody Will. Fuck you Greg! I ain't scared of this guy. He's some fucking pussy that thinks he's all high and mighty."

Greg: "You better let it lie man."

Emilio: "Hell no man I'm sick of punks like this screwing with us man!"

Emilio lunged at Will, arm extended toward him as everyone moved back from them both. Will simply evaded his attack, as he stood calmly in front of him. Emilio charged at Will again, missing his chin with his fist, Will grabbed his arm as it went whizzing past, by the wrist. Emilio, tried to jerk back his arm , but Will had such a hold on his arm the pain was getting unbearable. Everyone was wide eyed and in shock as Will simply stood holding Emilio's arm by the wrist and inflicting so much pain. Will pressed harder with is fingers and forced Emilio to his knees, screaming in pain. Skuld and Bell were covering their faces with their hands in shock. Taka was amazed at how Will was causing so much pain to Emilio with just ONE hand.

Emilio was begging for Will to let go of his arm, Will just changed his grip and Emilio screamed louder.

Greg: "I fucking told you, let it go man! Damn."

Will: "look at me."

Emilio: "Ow. OOOOOWWW! Man please let go of my fucking arm MAN!"

Will: "LOOK AT ME!"

Emilio looked at Will out of the corner of his eyes.

Will: "LOOK – AT –ME!"

Emilio: "O-OK MAN! OOWW! Fuck man let go!"

Will: "Chin up."

Emilio: "What!"

Will: "I SAID CHIN UP!"

Emilio looked at Will, and jutted out his chin, as Will just smiled at him.

Suddenly, Will placed one quick jab to his chin as he let go of Emilio's arm, he fell almost unconscious to the ground.

Will: "THAT was for Regina. You fucking prick."

Greg: "I TOLD YOU man!"

Greg grabbed Emilio and pulled him to their car as the other club members ran to their cars and quickly left the scene.

Will: "I'm sorry everyone, please just relax and resume what you were doing. Everything's ok. They won't be back."

Skuld ran over to Will and hugged him tightly.

Skuld: "I was scared they might all jump you."

Will: "No. Greg knows better."

Will: "I'm sorry Kei. I kinda ruined the party huh?"

Kei: "No way. Those guys disturbed it."

Everyone sat around talking about Will after the incident with Emilio. They'd never seen anything like that, except in the movies. Taka was still amazed at how he did it.

Taka: "Hey, Will? How'd you do that?"

Will: "Oh hey Taka. I know some submission holds is all."

Regina: "Yeah right."

Will: "Shut up Regina."

Regina: "Ok. Ok I won't say anything."

Skuld: "Your heart is still racing Will, I can feel your pulse in your hand. Please come sit down and relax."

Will: "Huh? Oh. Ok. Let's go sit at the table. I'm hungry anyway."  
Skuld smiled and led him by his hand to the table and sat close to him with her arm around his back close to him.

Taka: "Hey, you're his sister? How'd he do all that?"

Regina: "You didn't hear this from me ok. He doesn't talk about it."

Taka: "Ok."

Regina: "He served six years in the Navy. He started out as a ordinance technician, but volunteered for the SEAL unit."

Taka: "No shit? That's just too cool."

Regina: "He only stayed in till he was 24. The guys they were talking about, were a club he belonged to in Virgina Beach. He got busted running drugs for them when he was just 17. He got off as a minor, but they said he had to join a branch of the military. So he joined the Navy."

Taka: "Wow I never thought he'd be involved in anything like that."

Regina: "He really didn't know about the drugs. But he still broke the law. My father made him face the consequences. He knew he couldn't blame anyone but himself."

Taka: "Wow. I still think he's cool. And he's nothing but nice to everybody."

Regina: "He's very patient with people. He's a great guy. He'd never hurt anybody just out of spite. He's really a pretty emotional guy."

Bell: "I had no idea about all that."

Regina: "Ahhh. Bell. Sorry. Please don't circulate that to everybody though. He hates for everyone to be afraid of him just for that reason."

Bell: "I won't. It's safe with me."

Regina: "I know."

Taka: "I'm gonna go sit with Megumi now. Talk to you later."

Regina: "Ok Taka."

Bell: "You worry for your brother a lot huh Regina?"

Regina: "Yeah. I can't help but think what is was like for him to go to jail, even if it was only a couple of weeks till his trial. I was so afraid I'd lose my brother forever. Then he had to join the Navy, and the SEAL's on top of it all. I'm just glad he was around when mom and dad passed. I don't know what I'd have done."

Bell: "Well. Will has everything going for him now. His business is doing great is it not?"

Regina: "Yeah. He finally said he's going to have to hire a few people to handle other things for him. That and he's tired of not spending enough time with me. Now I'm sure Skuld is just as much of a reason too."

Bell: "I'm very glad they like each other so much."

Regina: "Yeah. I think he's going to curb some of his late working and stuff now. Before Donna was killed in that accident, they'd had a small fight about how he worked too much and she never got to spend much time with her. I think it haunts him till this day."

Bell: "Oh poor Will. I'm sure Skuld will do everything to make him happy. I feel my sister loves him very much. So I'm not worried much about them, are you?"

Regina: "Oh NO. Not at all. He's very smitten with her. He was concerned that he was six years older than her. But I straightened him out. Heheheh."

Bell: "(giggled) I bet you did. Come on let's go sit and eat with everyone, I think we can still salvage this party yet."

Regina: "Ok Bell. You know what?"

Bell: "What?"

Regina: "Will and I both are very grateful to have met you all, and it's terrific to have friends like you. You're the sweetest people."  
Bell couldn't help but giggle.

Bell: "Thank you Regina. We feel the same way about all of you. If we can ever do anything at all, please don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

Regina: "Sure. Let's go eat I'm dying for that barbeque chicken!"

Bell: "Me too!"

Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter..

Chapter 22 

**First Dates **


	22. First Dates

**Chapter 22**

**First Dates**

The afternoon had turned to early evening, it was around 5:30 before Will had left the party to go home and clean up and change for his date with Skuld. Before he had left, somehow Megumi and Taka had agreed to double date with them tonight. It didn't bother Will. He figured with the way Megumi talks, they'd all have plenty of conversation for the evening, that was a given. Still he was concerned thinking about what Greg had told him. He knew that was bad news. The guy that he testified against when he was jailed was no one to mess with. That's the justice system for you. He originally got 15 to 20 for first felony offense. It's amazing he got paroled only after five years. It figures. He swore he'd get back at Will when he got out. He wasn't scared of the guy, but he feared for everybody else. This guy was a ruthless prick that would use your friends to get back at anybody that crossed him. He was going to have to make some necessary changes to the way he'd been doing things, to make sure Regina and everyone he knew would be safe from this guy.

Once he got home he showered and shaved and put on his "nice" clothes. He wasn't much for dressing up. But the restaurant they were headed to was pretty formal. He made sure everyone else understood this so they would dress appropriately too. He put on a nice pair of gray slacks and a belt along with the silk shirt he wore on rare occasions. He even put on his cologne that he kept in his dresser. He wasn't much of a cologne wearing kind of guy, usually a slap with aftershave was about it, but he figured what the hell. He decided to drive the truck since it would have plenty of room. The RX-7 would have sufficed for just him and Skuld, but with Megumi and Taka going, that was all he had to carry them around. He grabbed his keys, and checked the time. "Damn." He thought. "I still gotta go to the ATM too" he mumbled to himself as he locked the front door to the house.

Megumi had already gotten dressed and fixed up herself, as for Skuld who couldn't decide what to wear. Megumi made her stand as Bell and Urd judged the dresses she put up in front of her.

Bell: "I'll fix your hair nice Skuld."

Urd: "Let me get my favorite perfume for you to wear."

Megumi: "Ok Skuld. Here wear these to. And you need a, ah her it is. Wear this too, else it won't look right."

Skuld: "Okay, be back in a second."

Skuld went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She squeezed into the dress megumi handed her. It was one of Megumi's dresses, but it was very nice. Blue and strapless. Skuld slipped on the sheer black stockings first, then readjusted the dress. It was just the right length on Megumi, but a bit up her knees on Skuld. But it was still very nice. Not too short. She had to eighty-six the bra she gave her. She couldn't even fasten it. So she tried the dress with out it. Since it was tighter than she would normally wear it, her breasts stayed put quite well even without it. So she decided to forgo that part. She slipped on the heels they handed her. She felt pretty unbalanced at first. These weren't pumps they were real heels, almost a five inch stretch. She adjusted to them ok, but she noticed she had to sway her butt to walk right in them without falling.

Skuld came out of the bathroom and Bell and Urd were amazed at how beautiful she looked tonight. The dress was perfect. It was just a tad tight. Mainly around her waist and upper hips. It made her figure very curvy and sexy. Megumi asked about the bra, and laughed. She didn't think the strapless one she threw her would fit anyway. Belldandy giggled out loud when Skuld walked to the full length mirror on the wall, she said she even walked "like a real woman" in the tall heels.

Belldandy sat her in a chair and did her hair as Urd started spraying her with the perfume she had. Skuld nearly choked on the combination of perfume and hairspray coming her way.

Skuld: "Jeez, can I breathe a minute?"

Bell: "Hahaha! Sorry Skuld. We're just trying to help."  
Skuld: "I know, but could you just do one at a time?"

Urd: "Ok I'm done anyway."

All three of them looked at her and smiled. Bell had done her hair simple, she left it long and untied in the back. It was flowing like silk in the back, her bangs she left tall in the front and had feathered the sides back. Even Skuld liked it that way, as she admired it in the mirror.

Megumi: "Let's get a man's opinion. HEY KEIICHI! COME HERE A MINUTE!"

Skuld: "Ah, Megumi no!"

Kei: "What's up Megumi?"

Megumi: "What do you think of Skuld?"

Kei: "Skuld? OH! SKULD! I,I,I. WOW! You look fantastic!"

Kei tried to watch what he said in front of Bell, but in his mind he was thinking, "Holy shit she looks SO HOT!"

Skuld: "Thanks Keiichi. Really."

Urd: "So you think Will should think she's "sexy" huh?"

Skuld: "Urd!"

Kei: "I don't see why not, yeah."

Megumi: "Thank you brother. That's all."

Kei: "Oh. Ok then."

Megumi: "Come here Skuld. One last touch."

Megumi pulled a tube from her purse and proceeded to put the dark red lipstick on her lips.

Megumi: "Don't worry. It doesn't smear. It's really neat. I use it all the time. I think it's great stuff. Doesn't come off when get hot and heavy kissing either."  
Belldandy just laughed thinking about Skuld and Will hot and heavy Kissing each other.

Skuld: "I doubt I'll be doing much of that."

Megumi: "You BETTER. It's a date. You're supposed to kiss a lot."

Skuld just blushed thinking about what Megumi said. Urd leaned in for her two-cents.

Urd: "Here Skuld. If it gets that way. Just slip him one of these."

Skuld: "What is it?"

Urd: "Oh it's just a stamina booster. Nothing really. But it will keep him "up" for hours.

Skuld: "Why would I want to keep him up for hours? Maybe he needs his rest?"

Bell giggled and Urd just shook her head. But Megumi, who's never shy, explained it to her.

Skuld: "AH! URD! That's not funny."  
Urd: "Hey. No one said I was trying to be funny."

Megumi: "Can I have one too Urd?"

Urd: "Well. I guess so. Here."

Skuld: "Megumi! You don't mean you plan to.."

Megumi: "Hey it's just in case, you know?"

Skuld just giggled.

Skuld: "Well I guess, if you say so."

Bell: "Just relax and have fun tonight okay. I'm so proud my little sister is going on her first "Real" date."

Urd: "I'm getting the camera.."  
Skuld: "Wait, I don't wanna get my picture took like this."

Bell: "I want one of you like this. And you know, Will might like a picture of you to keep too."

Skuld: "Well I guess he would."

Megumi: "We'll take one together too okay?"  
Skuld: "Sure."

Will had gotten to the ATM and agreed to pick up Taka so he could leave his car at home. He pulled up to the address Taka had given him. He called the cell phone number he gave him and he came out to truck.

Taka: "Hi Will. Thanks for picking me up."

Will: "No problem. You ready?"

Taka: "Yep. Sure thing."

Taka: "Nice truck by the way."

Will: "Thanks. I usually buy GM products. But I liked this truck because of the Cummins turbo diesel."

Taka: "Yeah they're some tough engines."

Will: "You look like you aren't much to like dressing up either huh?"

Taka: "Not really. It's ok every now and then though."

Will: "I know what you mean."

Before long they were pulling up in front of Kei's house. They pulled into the driveway and got out, and went to the front door. Will had bought some flowers for Skuld, but he gave a few to Taka to give to Megumi since he had none.

Will knocked and Bell answered the door.

Bell: "Oh Hi Will, Hi Taka, come on in you two."

Urd saw them walk in ran down and gave them both a hug.

Urd: "Wow, don't you two look just spiffy tonight."

Will: "Thanks Urd."  
Bell: "SKULD? MEGUMI? You're dates are here!" Belldandy giggled at what she'd said. She felt like a mother sending for her daughters on prom night.

Megumi came down first.

Taka: "Wow. You look great Megumi!"

Megumi: "Thank you. You look really handsome yourself."

Then Skuld slowly came down the hall. They could hear her heels clicking on the floor as she approached.

Taka: "Oh. Wow."

Will couldn't think of what to say. He was blown away. He thought she was really pretty in the outfits she'd worn before. Even sexy. But this was just, amazing.

Skuld: "Hi Will. You look really handsome."

Will: "Thanks. You look. You look so, wow. You look goregeous."

Skuld came down the stairs and stood close to Will, holding his hand.

Urd: "WAIT! PICTURE TIME!"

Skuld: "uh-oh."  
Will just laughed, Taka and Megumi acted as camera hams.

Urd: "Ok that's enough of you two. I want some of Will and Skuld."  
Megumi: "Oh alright."  
Urd: "Skuld, Will, stand over here. Ok good. Cheese! Great. Now Will sit right here. No Skuld, over here. Sit right here, YES right here. Put your arm around his neck. There, now that's beautiful. Hold that pose. Great. Ok that's enough."  
Urd had gotten a few of them standing together, then had a few of Skuld sitting in Will's lap with her arm around him and their faces close together. Belldandy was excited her sister was already having fun.

Kei stood next to Belldandy as Urd just started snapping shots of them to use up the roll. Kei and Bell always took good pictures together so it sure wasn't a waste of the film.

Will: "Well, are you guys ready? I'm getting hungry. I don't know about you all."

Skuld: "Yes. Let's go. Bye Bell. Bye Kei, Urd."

Urd: "Bye guys. Have fun! And.."

Kei: "Don't say it Urd!"

Urd: "Be sure to do everything that I would do.. HAHAHAHA!"

Bell: "Oh Urd..hehehe!"

Kei just slapped his forehead in disbelief.

Kei: "Have a great time you four. Just be careful tonight ok?"

Will: "We will Kei. See you guys later."

They all waved as they headed out the door. They went to the truck and Will opened the door for Skuld to get in. Taka saw this and followed suit. He figured Will being the gentleman, that he should too.

They climbed in the other side of the truck as they headed to the restaurant across town.

Skuld: "What kind of food is it Will?"

Will: "Italian and Mediterranean food."

Skuld: "Mmmm. Sounds great. I like Italian food."

Will: "Good, so do I. Heheh."

Megumi: "What we gonna do after we eat?"  
Will: "Whatever you three agree to do is fine with me. I'm open to anything."

Megumi: "Hmm. Ok we'll think about it while we eat then."

Will: "Ok, no big hurry."

They arrived at the restaurant, and were shown they're seats. They all decided to have an appetizer so Will ordered what he knew they'd like. They also ordered a drink to loosen up, as they talked together about what they like to do, Will and Skuld chatted about anything they could think of and Megumi. Megumi talks about just about anything.

Megumi: "So Will? How long have you owned your business?"

Will: "Just short of two years."

Skuld: "His shop is just amazing."

Will: "I wouldn't say amazing, but it's nice."

Taka: "I know all the cars I've seen that you have are hot. They absolutely kick ass. Especially that Chevelle you have."

Will: "Thanks Taka. I appreciate that."

Skuld: "Yes. I LOVE that Red car you have. It's sooo cool."

Will just smiled.

Megumi: "I want to buy a car here. That way when I'm here visiting, I can have something to get around in. I think my brother would let me keep one at his house."  
Will: "What kind of car you looking for, Megumi."

Megumi: "I'd like an import. I want a nice 300ZX. I like anything that's rear drive."  
Taka: "That's my kind of woman! Heeheh."  
Megumi: "Ooh. You have a 300Z?"

Taka: "Yeah it's what I drift in sometimes."  
Megumi: "Ooh. Cool can I see it sometime?"  
Taka: "Sure I can show it to you tomorrow."

Megumi: "Oh Boy. I can't wait."

Skuld: "I kind of want a car. But I can't drive. At least I haven't tried that is."  
Will: "What? I didn't know that. I can teach you to drive Skuld."

Skuld: "Really? Would you Will? That would be so great!"

Will: "Yeah I can teach you to drive in the RX-7."

Skuld: "Now "I" can't wait to drive either. Hahaha!"

They all enjoyed themselves talking and eating a terrific meal. They each had another drink before they left, out to the parking lot to the truck. Megumi stopped them.

Megumi: "So what do you guys want to do?"

Will: "I don't know. We could go to a movie."

Taka: "The street races ain't happening. My buddy phoned me an said that the cops cracked down on them cause they all showed up too early."

Megumi: "If we had somewhere to go we could just get some drinks and hang there and talk and stuff."

Will: "If you guys want we can go back to my house. Regina is staying at Felicia's so we wouldn't be bothering her. But that's up to you guys."

Megumi: "Can we stop at a liquor store on the way?"

Will: "If you want me to, sure."

Taka: "Sounds like a plan to me."

Skuld didn't have any comment, anything seemed fine to her, if it meant getting off her poor feet. The heels were starting to hurt her feet.

Will: "well let's go then."

They all hopped in the truck and Will stopped by a place that he knew well and they went inside to pick out their drinks.

They grabbed what they wanted and paid and got back in the truck. On the way back, Will noticed Taka and Megumi were being awful quiet. He checked the rear view mirror to see them kissing and petting each other in the back seat. He tried not to laugh or make a funny comment about it, so he let it go. "Let them have their fun" he thought. Skuld was quiet and she had laid her head on his shoulder as he drove toward his house. He looked at her and she smiled, and she gripped his hand, rubbing it with her thumb. She looked back at Taka and Megumi. She blushed thinking about what they were doing. She reached into her purse for a mint and she thumbed the little pill Urd had given her. She closed it back up, embarrassed that she'd even think of doing that to Will. But would he be receptive as he was before with her in the trailer? She felt a little bit awkward. She didn't want him to think she was "easy" but she didn't want him to think she was "frigid" either. All the while she'd forgotten about her "bet" with Urd. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to be closer to Will, but she was afraid if she tried too hard, he'd push her away. "Love is a complicated thing" she thought.

Will pulled into the drive of his house, the two kissing fishes in the back took a break long enough to get their drinks and head into the house. He threw Taka the keys so he could open the door in front while he locked the gate to the yard. Skuld stayed behind with Will as he closed and locked the gate. Skuld found it hard to see in the dark on that side of the house, she had almost fallen if Will had not grabbed her arm.

Will: "You ok? Need to be careful in those stilts. Haha!"

Skuld: "Yeah. I know. They were Urd's idea."

Will: "You look really beautiful tonight. I do like the heels to, but I know they can be tough on your feet. Regina has a pair like those."

Skuld: "Thank you Will. I'm glad I look ok to you. I kind of feel like a doll."

Will: "Haha! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think you were a "doll". "

Skuld: "So shall we go inside?"

Will: "Yeah I guess we better check on the kissing fishes."

Skuld: "Hahaha! You noticed too!"

Will: "Yeah. But I have to admit it."

Skuld: "What Will?"

Will: "I was. I was kinda getting jealous."

Skuld: "Jealous? OH. I'm. I'm sorry."  
Skuld wrapped her arms around him and gave him a wonderful kiss in the dark shadow of the house. Will placed his arms around her as she pressed into him more with the kiss. They lingered for a couple of minutes before they took each others arm and headed inside.

When they got inside they noticed Taka and Megumi will still going at it on the couch this time at least, when Will thought of the best solution.

Will: "Say you two. Get a room!"

Megumi: "(panting) Can we use one here?"

Skuld blushed from Megumi being so forward.

Will: 'Yeah use the guest room upstairs on the right."  
Megumi: "Thank you Will!"

Megumi snatched up Taka like a rag doll and ran upstairs to the guestroom, locking the door behind them.

Will: "At least we don't have to watch them anymore. Heheh."

Skuld: "Yes. But that was awful rude of Megumi to ask you something like that."  
Will: "Well, I guess. It doesn't bother me."  
Will flipped on the TV, and turned off the lights and pulled Skuld closer to him.

Will: "You don't mind do you?"

Skuld: "Of course not. (she smiled and snuggled closer to him)"

After watching TV for a while, Will seemed to have gotten very quiet. She had thought he was asleep, but she kept hearing noises from the guestroom where Megumi and Taka were. It got louder and louder, she strained to listen to what the noise was. Soon after the TV station went off line, and the room was awfully quiet. She could now make out the moans of Megumi and Taka in the guestroom. She listened intently to their voices and sounds of pleasure coming from Megumi, she was quite embarrassed by the whole thing, but she couldn't help the naughty thought in her head that prevented her from blocking out the noises she was hearing. She had been lying on the couch with Will for some time, she was just propped against him with her legs folded beneath her, after taking off her shoes earlier. The more she heard the moans and noises, the more excited she got. She covered her ears at first to block the sounds, then Will grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

Will: "Hey? You ok? I almost dozed off. I bet you're mad at me."  
Skuld: "No Will. I'm not mad. I liked sitting here with you to watch TV."

Will: "Well. I think it was rude of me."

Will suddenly heard the lovemaking moans of Megumi and Taka upstairs.

Will: "Guess they aren't wasting anytime huh? How long have they been doing that?"

Skuld: "twenty minutes or so. I guess."

Will: "Oh. Sorry my house isn't very soundproof."

Skuld: "That's ok. It's not your fault."

Will chuckled to himself.

Skuld: "What's so funny? Something I said?"

Will: "Oh, no. I was just thinking."

Skuld: "About what?"

Will: "Umm. Just. Stuff."

Skuld: "Stuff?" About that time Megumi screamed out" Oh my GOD YES!" and Will laughed even louder.

Skuld: "It must be fun, I guess."  
Will: "What must be fun?"

Skuld: "Nothing. I was just talking to my self."

Will: "I figured you were talking about what they're doing up there."

Skuld blushed as she looked at Will with a surprised look on her face.

Skuld: "I. I guess so. It certainly sounds like they're having fun."

Megumi started telling Taka what to do to her, Skuld was still blushing when she looked at Will again, while she sat up and took both of his hands.

Skuld:"Will? I. I want. I want to have fun too."

Will: "Skuld?"

Skuld: "Yes, Will?"

Will: "Are, are you SURE?"

Skuld only tugged at both his arms as she pulled him off the couch, she led him upstairs to his bedroom, as they passed by the guest room Skuld could hear they're bodies hitting each other as they passed by. She paused to listen a moment, and she looked at Will. Will just looked at her with wonder as she gave him the sexiest look he'd ever seen.

Skuld: "Come on."

Will: "Um. Ok."

Once in his room Skuld pulled him close and she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. She pulled herself up a bit, and started kissing him. Gently at first, then she started probing his mouth with her tongue. They stood kissing each other for quite a while, until Skuld took his hand and led him to the bed. She pushed him down onto the bed and lie next to him still kissing him passionately. Will simply had placed his hands on her upper waist, as she kissed him. She gently raised her leg up onto his side, pushing his hand off her waist on one side, she took his hand and placed it on her thigh. Will felt how soft and silky her leg was, and started to rub her thigh and run his hand up and down it gently. Skuld let out a soft moan when he did this. "That feels good Will, please don't stop." She said softly in his ear. Will continued to stroke her thigh as they kissed. He moved to position himself better, in doing so Skuld noticed the growing bulge in his pants and she went down with her hand and gently rubbed it. Will decided to spice things up by running his hand up her thigh higher this time up to her hip and he caressed her bottom rubbing and gripping it slightly. He noticed she liked this more , since when he did, she gripped his manhood tighter in her hand through his pants. Her skin felt so soft and smooth, like a baby's skin. It was cool to the touch but as he rubbed her bottom he could feel the heat evaporating from her bottom. She was getting very excited, as was he.

They continued to kiss and cuddle and touch each other for a while, Will decided to make the next move. He gently went from her soft lips to her neck nibbling as he went, down to her chest, where he carefully unzipped the back of her dress and used his chin to pull the dress away from her breasts. He found her erect nipples and placed one in his mouth, gently. Skuld moaned loudly, pushing her breasts forward.

Skuld: "Oh god that feels so good Will. Please don't stop."

Will obliged her, he continued to pay special attention to her breasts for quite a while. She found the button on his trousers and unfastened and unzipped it. She went down with her hand, unsure how he'd react. She'd never gotten anywhere near someone's manhood as she had right now. It was still somewhat flaccid and she gently grasped it and stroked it as it grew larger in her hand. She was amazed at how large it had gotten, to the point that it concerned her.

Skuld: "You're so large Will. Is this pleasing to you?"

Will: "Yes, it feels wonderful."

Will continued to please her breasts as he cautiously pushed the dress down her body further.

Skuld: "Wait Will."

Will's initial thought was "uh-oh, here we go. Getting no further."

Instead Skuld stood up and wiggled the dress off of by the side of the bed and carefully went back to the position she was in before she got up. Will was amazed she hasn't stopped this yet. He went back to her breasts again as Skuld used her foot to kick his pants the rest of the way off of him, she gently stroked his manhood, when Will carefully slid his hand down her tummy, further and further until he could feel the top band of her panties. She stroked his manhood harder the closer he got to her sex. He gently ran his fingers downward at first over her soft panties that were now wet with her juices. He carefully went beneath as she shuddered and suddenly grasped his hand to stop. She quickly grabbed both sides of her panties and pulled them off, then let go of his hand to do as he pleased. He gently rubbed the outer area as she moaned out loud to him, as she spread her legs to invite him with more room. He pressed with his fingers a bit, now soaked with her juices, and she moaned louder, moving her hips with the motion of his fingers. She gently whispered in his ear "am I doing this okay? Does it feel nice to you?" Will whispered back "yes, you feel so nice Skuld" She whispered back "i. I've never done this, I'm, I'm a virgin." Will was surprised, but he didn't show it. He wanted her to feel comfortable. "it's ok Skuld. You're doing everything right by me" he whispered.

Will gently used one finger to probe carefully into her sex, Skuld opened her legs even wider, still rubbing his manhood with her hand and now her stocking thigh. As Will penetrated her sex with his finger slightly Skuld let out a loud moan. Will asked if she was ok with it, "more, Will, please" she whispered. Will went deeper with his finger and she squirmed and moaned as his finger probed her sex, deeper and deeper till it would go no further. Will could tell that she was being honest. He could still feel the placement of her hymen inside her. Will gently stroked back and forth with is finger as Skuld moved her hips back and forth with it. He carefully tried to insert another finger inside her and she encouraged it, although as he did she shuddered from the force he had to use to insert it at first. She moaned very loudly once both fingers were inside her, her breathing because quick and erratic, there was no turning back now. "FASTER WILL" she moaned. "Oh YEAH, Don't STOP"

This only made Will more excited, he obliged her with her commands, her moaning became more frequent and louder, her juices were flowing constantly now as his hand was soaked in it. He began to kiss and lick her breasts again. She moaned even more, bucking her hips now against his fingers as deep as they would go. She turned around on her hand and her knees still stroking his manhood with one hand, and begging him to work his fingers faster inside her. Will had closed his eyes while enjoying the feel of her sex and her stroking him gently, when he noticed suddenly a warm sensation on his manhood, wet and hot breath against his belly. He knew what was happening, but he couldn't believe it. He let off a moan and Skuld went deeper, and longer. His sensation level was starting to peak, Skuld continued to stroke and please his manhood with her mouth. She was wondering if she was doing it right until he moaned again, louder this time. "does that fell good Will" she whispered.

"OH yeah..really good" With that she tried to go even further this time, and faster, stopping to use her tongue at the base, Will almost couldn't stand it anymore. She slowed her tempo, to his surprise, and she came up forced herself harder onto his fingers, "faster Will, harder, it feels so good. Do it faster and harder." She sexily whispered to him as she still stroked his manhood. Will tried his best to do what he needed to please her. As he did as she said, her breathing became somewhat broken and erratic, she felt a strange feeling wash over her as he stroked inside her faster and faster rubbing her with his thumb, she began to moan non stop now, she cried out his name without realizing it "OH WILL YES, DON'T STOP NOW DON'T STOP" Skuld became wild in her bucking her hips gyrating against his fingers she suddenly and violently shook herself on his fingers, and tensed up. She afraid of what was happening as Will suddenly felt the warm fluid run down his forearm, he knew. "OH god Will I'm sorry I, I didn't mean" she was shocked by what happened.

"it's ok Skuld. Really, I believe you just had an orgasm." "A what?" "mmmm..that felt good." Will just chuckled as he still had his fingers inside her. He roll her over on her back. Skuld just smiled in delight. "I love you Will. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Skuld. You're very special to me." Skuld positioned herself underneath Will and guided his manhood to her now soaked sex. They looked each other in the eyes as Will hand guided his manhood inside her. It was tight and Skuld gasped in pain at first, then we realized he was against her hymen, he could feel it tear as Skuld forced him into her completely, she let out a very loud moan, "so much for no one knowing what were doing..heheh" he joked to her. She smiled and told him "So I can be loud if I want to, it feels really good. Hehe." "okay" was the only thing Will could say. He began to stoke her in and out slowly at first, and then he carefully picked up the pace a little. She moaned with every stoke, as she was enjoying all the sensation, Will suggested something different to her he whispered in her ear what he wanted and she was only happy to oblige him. She turned over to her hands and knees, as he entered her from behind. She cried out this time, out of excitement. "OH MY GOD YES! MORE HARDER OH YEAHOHYEAH" she startled even herself, but in this position he could enter her completely and forcefully, she decided she liked it this way, and she violently worked her hips back and forth faster and faster. She could hear the sound of his body hitting hers with every stroke, she was more excited with every stroke of her hips and his manhood deeper inside her. She could feel him inside her sex so deep she moaned excessively in pleasure. Will began to stroke harder and faster, she could feel herself slipping again into that strange warm feeling, she decided to let go completely this time since it felt so good last time. Will was hitting his peak, as fast and deep as he could go, Skuld was beginning to tense up again.. not long after Skuld could feel Will release just at the same time she had to, and they climaxed together violently onto each other.

After a few moments they gained they're composure and they cuddled naked until they fell asleep in each others arms in exhaustion.

Next Chapter 23

As the Wheels Turn..


	23. As the Wheels Turn

**Chapter 23**

**As the Wheels Turn…**

The Sunday morning sunshine peeked through the window of Skuld's room. She stirred a little as the warmth made her uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She gave a half-hearted smile to herself as she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I certainly don't "feel" any different" she thought to herself as she looked at her body and her face. Her hair was still disheveled from her sleep last night. Her dress was hanging on the closet door were she had left it. "I'm gonna have to ask Megumi if I can keep it, I don't think I could part with it at all now." She mused.

Skuld gathered her change of clothes, and headed down the hall to take a shower, when she past Urd in the hallway.

Urd: "Good morning sleepy head."

Skuld: "Good morning Sis."

Urd: "Have a good time last nite?"

Skuld: "Yes. It was wonderful. I had a great time."

Urd: "That's great. Talk to you about it in a bit."

Skuld: "Ok Urd."

Skuld went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Urd stood in the hall, thinking a moment. "A "wonderful" time huh? I bet it was! You naughty girl you..heheh." Urd mumbled to herself as she went to the Kitchen where Bell was making breakfast.

Megumi woke with an awful taste in her mouth, she jumped out of bed to the bathroom, now occupied by Skuld. "Ah! Hurry Skuld I need the bathroom." She shouted.

"Go use the one in Kei's room, I'm in the shower ok?" Skuld spoke.

"Ok-ok. I'll use the other one." Megumi stumbled to speak, without puking in the floor. About the time she hit the other bathroom, she was leaned over the toilet puking her guts out.

Kei: "Hey. You ok Megumi?" Kei spoke as he came in to comfort her.

Megumi: "I-I'll be ok Kei. Sorry if I woke you up. I just," she stuck her head back in the toilet.

Kei: "Too much to drink huh? It's ok. Just get it out of your system. If you need me shout for me."

Megumi: "Ok. Just close the D.." she continued to lose the contents of her fun last night. Kei understood, and he shut the door behind him.

Will woke up to the alarm screaming at his face. He quickly kicked it off with his hand and knocked it to the floor in a single motion. He opened his eyes, and looked to his right, with his arm extended, expecting something but not realizing he'd done it. "oh, that's right." He thought as he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands.

He wasn't sure what to make of last night. He felt strange, that something like that had happened to soon. He had never taken a relationship that far so quickly before. He was concerned for himself as well as Skuld. "What if she felt like I took advantage of her, I should have said no." he thought. He sat on the edge of the bed for a while with his face in his hands. "I hope she doesn't have a change of heart now. I sure won't, but I still feel so awkward." He said to himself as he got up to take a shower and put on fresh clothes. "It's Sunday, so I guess I'll take it easy today. Guess I need to go see her today too. Maybe, go out alone with her and talk about last night." He passed this through his mind as he showered, he got out and toweled off, shaved and put on his jeans and his favorite black cotton t-shirt. He continued downstairs to fix himself something for breakfast.

Bell: "What are you saying Urd?"

Urd: "You "know" what I'm saying, stop denying it."

Bell: "No Urd. I know that you're mistaken. Skuld isn't some floozie that does that kind of thing. She's a virgin Urd."

Urd: "And just when did you and Kei make things "final"?"

Bell: "Urd, I just. I just can't believe you think that you're sweet little sister would do that so suddenly."

Urd: "Well, you don't believe me you ask her yourself. You know she won't lie to you. Especially after that little love tap of yours."

Bell: "AH! Urd, that's not funny. I still feel really bad about that. Stop bringing it up."

Urd: "Ok. Just talk to her."

Bell: "Fine I will then."

Skuld: "Will what Bell?"

Urd: "Ah the porn queen has arrived. Hahah!"

Skuld: "What? What are you talking about Urd?"

Bell: "Pay her no mind Skuld. I want to talk to you for a minute ok?"

Skuld: "Sure sister. What's the matter?"

Bell: "Follow me. We'll talk in private."

Skuld had a strange look on her face as she followed Bell to her bedroom.

Bell: "Kei? Kei? May Skuld and I talk in private for a few minutes?"

Kei: "Sure sweetheart. I'll see you both downstairs, ok?"

Bell: "Ok honey."

Kei left the room and shut the door behind him.

Bell: "Skuld I have something important I want to talk to you about."

Skuld: "umm. Sure. Go ahead."

Bell: "Well, you remember when I talked to you about, um. About mortal, ah."

Skuld: "Huh? What do you mean Bell?"

Bell: "You remember when I told you about mortal sex?"

Skuld: "Yes. Why Bell? What are you getting at?"

Bell: "Skuld, Urd has brought it to my attention that you might have, um. Had sex last night. B-But i. I don't believe her, please don't be angry with me!"

Skuld only blushed, a little more than she had liked. Her face was red with embarrassment. At the same time she wondered if she should tell Bell the truth or fib to her to save her feelings.

Skuld: "Why, why would Urd think that?"

Bell: "Well I mean you know Urd that's what she lives for I guess."

Skuld didn't say anything at first. Her mind was racing for an answer.

Bell: "Skuld I only want you to know, that should you ever, um. Need any help, I mean. If you need any advice as to what mortal men like. I can maybe tell you some things."

Skuld was really red now. She couldn't believe Belldandy was willing to talk about intimate sex topics with her.

Bell: "I. I really would be honored to talk and answer any questions you might have about, um. Positions or..or what many men like."

Skuld: "B-Belldandy I."

Bell: "Yes Skuld? What is it? Please ask me, I'm not embarrassed really." Her face was as red as Skuld's by now. Skuld just let out a little laugh.

Skuld: "Well ok. Is it normal for it to hurt a little the first time."

Bell: "Well, yes. It can sometimes be a little painful I think. Especially if his penis is quite large." Bell's face was pale once she realized what she just said. Skuld was laughing even louder.

Bell: "Why are you laughing Skuld? Please, it's not funny now."

Skuld: "I'm sorry Bell. Um. What if, uh. What else do, I mean. Do guys really like for girls to um. Pay attention to their, you know."

Bell: "Oh, their Penis? It's not a naughty word Skuld. It's ok to say.."

Skuld was laughing so hard that Bell joined in, since her laughter was so contagious.

Skuld: "Is it wrong to um, please it with your hand or um."

Bell: "I think many like oral sex quite a bit."

Skuld: "OH. You mean to.."

Bell: "Skuld, I get the feeling you're not telling me something. Did you make out with Will last night?"

Skuld: "Make out? You mean kiss and stuff?"  
Bell: "Well yes. Did you? I won't be angry, it's your decision after all."

Skuld: "Well we did kiss quite a bit."

Bell: "Well that's ok. It's normal in a relationship to be affectionate and want to explore each others bodies."

Skuld: "Well we did quite a bit "exploring" hehe."

Bell: "Oh did you now? That's good. I think."

Bell stopped a moment, with an odd look on her face.

Bell: "Wait a minute. Why did you ask me if it was "normal" for it to hurt the first time? Skuld! You. You had sex with Will didn't you?"

Skuld hung her head down, ashamed that her sister was so surprised at what she'd done.

Skuld: "It just "happened" Belldandy. Please don't be angry with me. I mean Megumi was upstairs making all those noises, I think we just got to excited ourselves and…"

Bell: "MEGUMI TOO? OH My what did you all do last night!"

Skuld: "N-NO! Bell! It wasn't like "THAT" at all. Please listen."

Belldandy was busy tending to her face wrenched with confusion.

Skuld: "I. I made love to Will last night. I'm sorry if I've let you down in any way. But. But I love Will with all my heart."

Bell: "But Skuld, it's so soon. You've only known each other a few weeks and.."

Skuld: "I realize that Belldandy. I can't explain how I felt at the time, but I know I did what my heart wanted me to do."

Belldandy smiled at her sister, and let out a quiet giggle.

Bell: "Was your first time, ok? I mean do you feel uncomfortable?"

Skuld: "Actually. No. I felt like everything I did, he accepted. I feel a little awkward though. Maybe guilty?"

Bell: "It's ok Skuld. You really love him don't you?"

Skuld: "Yes of course. I-I think about him every minute of the day and night."

Bell: "Oh Skuld. That's is so sweet. I like Will. I think he is very sweet and a terrific man."

Skuld: "I'm glad you like him so Bell. Do you feel his aura when he's around. I know you've had to notice."

Bell: "Yes I have. When we first met."

Skuld: "Please don't tell Kei about Taka and Megumi. He might get really mad."

Bell: "Ok. I won't. So are you and Will going to be serious now?"

Skuld: "I. I don't know, I think we should talk about it more."

Bell: "Well, why don't you call him?"

Urd walked in and gave them both a strange look.

Urd: "Looks like you won't have to."

Skuld: "Huh?"

Urd: "Loverboy is here for you Skuld. Hahaha! You must have been some lover girl!"

Skuld just blushed.

Bell: "Please keep it to yourself Urd. I MEAN it."

Urd: "Ok OK. I'll be quiet about it."

Bell: "Skuld? Hurry and go to Will. Don't make him wait long ok?"

Skuld: "Ok."

Skuld ran down to the living room and almost knocked Will down in the process, from running around the corner.

Skuld: "OH! Will I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going."

Will stood there with Skuld wrapped into his arms.

Will: "Nah. Is ok, if I get to do this more often. Heheh."

Skuld: "If that's what you want then Sure!" she smiled and winked at him.

Will: "Say. Would you go off with me for a while?"

Skuld gave him a sultry look.

Skuld: "Well sure. Why?"

Will: "I just wanted to talk is all. Just the two of us."

Skuld: "Ok. Bell? Belldandy!"

Bell: "Yes Skuld? Oh hi Will how are you?"

Will: "I'm fine Bell. You look nice today."

Bell: "Why thank you Will, that's sweet of you to say." giggles

Skuld: "I'm going off with Will for a little while. I'll be back later ok?"

Bell: "Sure. Have fun you two. Please be back by 3 so we may eat dinner together. Is that ok Will? Please eat with us today."

Will: "Sure I'd love it Belldandy. See you guys in just a while."  
Bell: "Bye-bye. Be careful."

Urd: "Hey Bell?"

Bell: "Yes Urd?"

Urd: "Are you going to let Skuld tell Will about our little "secret"?"

Bell: "We haven't talked about that yet." Bell had a very concerned look on her face.

Urd: "It's ok Bell. She has to grow up sooner or later. At least he isn't a deadbeat scum like a lot of guys."

Bell wasn't consoled much by Urd's comment. She was still quite worried, even more so by Urd's remark about Skuld talking to Will about who they really are. It would end up being something that would consume her thoughts for the entire day.

Will and Skuld were riding north of town in the cool mid morning air. Skuld was quiet for much of the ride, just observing the scenery and road as it past by. She liked the look of the rural countryside that Will decided to take her to. Will didn't have much to say for a lot of the trip, he struggled with saying how he truly felt last night. But it made him extremely uncomfortable to think of bringing it up in normal conversation.

He fiddled a bit with the radio as it played softly through the speakers.

Skuld: "Will? Can you stop somewhere nearby?"

Will: "Sure Skuld. You need a rest stop?"

Skuld: "No. I just thought we'd get out and stretch. Is that ok?"

Will: "Sure. I need to move around a bit myself."

Will pulled off in an area that had a camping and picnic area. He stopped and they got out and held hands as they walked toward the waterline of the lake.

Skuld: "Will, about last night. I just wanted to tell you that I had such a terrific time. It meant a lot to me for us to be so close. I hope you felt, the same?"

Will: "Yes. I umm. I admit I was surprised at first, but I really love you a lot. It sounds kinda silly. But the first time I saw you, I felt connected to you somehow. I'm still not sure why though."

Skuld softly giggled.

Will: "Is it that funny?"

Skuld: "No, No! Don't take that the wrong way please. I. I really love you a lot also. I think about you constantly. I feel like, like we are supposed to be together? It's not to strange to feel that way is it?"

Will: "I guess not."

He stopped and paused under a willow tree, he took both of her hands, and clasped her hands entwined with his fingers in hers. He looked at her and smiled and gave her a kiss, than wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and smiled as she hugged him tightly.

Will: "I hope this doesn't sound like I'm being critical. But last night was the first time I've made love in quite a while, and the first time I've ever done it so soon in a relationship."

Skuld: "Well, I guess you know that it was, umm."  
Will: "I know. It's ok. You don't have to explain."

Skuld: "I was worried the whole time, that I might. Mess up?"

Will laughed: "Mess up? NO way. Not by a long shot.."

Skuld was blushing, she buried her face into his chest.

Will: "Really. Don't worry. It was exactly how I told you last night."

Skuld: "So does this mean that we're a couple?"

Will: "I wouldn't want it any other way Skuld. I mean that."

Skuld: "I love you so much."  
Will: "I love you very much too, Skuld."

They stayed at the park for another hour, talking to each other about anything that came to mind, walking and laughing, chatting as they held hands walking around the waters edge.

Felicia: "Hello, Felicia speaking."

Voice: "Hi. Is Regina there?"

Felicia: "Um. May I ask who's calling?"

Voice: "Yes. It's Robert. May I speak with her please?"

Felicia: "Sure hang on a minute."  
Felicia set the receiver of the phone down to get Regina.

Felicia: "Regina? Hey. Some guy named Robert wants to talk to you."

Regina: "Robert? No way! I'm coming."

Robert: "Hi there sweetheart. How are you doing?"

Regina: "Robert? Hey how are you doing? I'm fine. I thought you were in Illinois working for that networking company?"

Robert: "I was. But I got transferred out here for good. We're opening a new office in town."  
Regina: "Great! When can I get to see you?"

Robert: "I'd like to come by this evening if I can. Will won't be pissed will he?"

Regina: "No,no. I'll talk to him this afternoon ok?"

Robert: "Ok. So can I call you around 4 today at home?"

Regina: "Yes, I'll be home then. God I've missed you. We have a lot to catch up on."

Robert: "I know, there's lots I want to talk to you about. We'll talk later though, ok. I can't wait to see you tonight."

Regina: "I can't wait either. I'll see you later. Take care sweetie!"

Robert: "Bye honey. Talk to you later."

Regina couldn't believe he was back, and to be back in her life again. It made her so happy. But she knew of someone that didn't feel the same as her.

Regina: "Felicia, I'm gonna head home. I have to shower and find something nice to wear for later."

Felicia: "Ok Regina. Be careful going home. Call me later today ok."

Regina: "I will. I'll tell you all about Robert then. Bye!"

Regina headed to her car to head home. Robert was back in her life as quickly as he was when he left. She had a lot to catch up on with him tonight.

Later that afternoon Skuld and Will returned and they all had dinner together with Bell, Kei and Urd. They all enjoyed the meal Belldandy prepared, afterwards Kei and Will went outside in the back yard and talked about business and throwing technical ideas at each other as the girls cleaned up in the kitchen. Will pulled a smoke from his back pocket.

Will: "Um, you don't mind do you Kei?"

Kei: "Certainly not. I didn't know you smoked?"

Will: "I quit actually a couple of years ago, but I still like one to relax myself every now and then."

Kei: "Ah, I see. Nothing wrong with that I guess."

Will: 'All said and done, I'm going to have to hire someone to help me at the shop. I was thinking about Taka. What do you think Kei?"

Kei: "Well, he seems to know quite a bit. But I know that doesn't go with experience."

Will: "I can teach him quite a bit if he really pays attention. I might give it a shot."

Kei: "I'm kind of nervous about work myself. Tomorrow is my first full day you know."

Will: "Don't sweat it, really. They know it will take time to get settled and acquainted with everyone."

Kei: "I sure hope so."

Bell: "Kei? Will? Are you two ready for a little tea?"

Will: "Sure! We done for now Kei?"

Kei: "Yeah, I could use some tea about now. Hehe."

Will kissed Skuld goodnight as he prepared to leave to go home for the evening. Bell felt guilty grabbing a peek of the two of them as they said goodbye for the evening, but she smiled none the less. She was really happy for them both. Will backed the car out of the drive and headed home to some needed rest. He pulled into the drive wondering where the hell the Grand National in the driveway came from. He got out of the car and did a slow walk around of the Black mystery vehicle in his driveway.

He wandered back around to the tag that read "BLUBYU" and he suddenly remembered the personalized tag, and his anger rose a few levels. He walked into the front door, and then into the kitchen where he grabbed a beer and sat at the kitchen table.

Regina: "Will? Is that you?"

Will: "Who the hell else would it be?"

Regina knew from the comment that he was pissed off about Robert being there. She had forgotten to call and talk to him about it.

Regina: "I know you know that Robert's here. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier, please don't be angry with me."

Will: "Just a visit or what?"

Regina: "He's back in town to stay he says. We were just talking about it."

Will just shook his head as he finished the last of his beer, and promptly got up to have another one, as he snatched the door to the fridge open, Robert came down into the kitchen.

Robert: "Hi Will. How are you?"

Will: "Fine. How goes it."

Robert: "Finally got back to town with my new job. I'm grateful to you for letting me see Regina to talk."

Will: "She's a grown woman. She can do whatever she wants."

Regina: "Oh am I now? Hehehe."

Will just gave her a very nasty look, and the humor of the situation fled the room like a dog chasing a cat across the yard.

Regina: "Umm. Come on Robert, let's sit in the living room to talk."

Robert: "Sure. Okay. Nice to see you again Will. Thank you again."

Will: "No problem."

Will sucked down the rest of the beer he had in his hand and he dove into the fridge again and grabbed the four remaining in the pack and he headed upstairs to his room. He flipped on the TV as he quietly sat and flipped through the channels pausing every so often between swigs of his beer. Regina and Robert sat downstairs and talked for about an hour before he heard him crank his car to leave. Regina stopped by Will's room before heading off to bed herself. But he offered no comment about Robert being back in her life. Will didn't dislike him very much, not as far as hate anyway, but he'd never forgive him for what he did, and that made him very uncomfortable.

Will picked up the phone and dialed. The phone rang about six times before Taka answered.

Taka: "Hello?"

Will: "Taka, what's up bubba?"

Taka: "Will? Ah. Nothing much. Is something wrong?"

Will: "Nah. Ain't nuthin wrong bubba. I just wanted to tell you to be at work at 9 in the morning."

Taka: "HUH? What do you mean Will?"

Will: "Oh shit. That's right, I never asked you yet. You wanna work with me?"

Taka: "Well, um sure I would."

Will: "I know you're working with somebody now, but I need you to start tomorrow 'aight?"

Taka: "Well, ok. But what do I tell my work now?"

Will: "Tell them you finded a new job, they can bite your ass."

Taka: "Well, ok then. See you at 9 in the morning."

Will: "See you then bubba. Bye."

Will hung up and was watching some program about anger management on the tv, to which he threw the remote at it after turning it off. Then he forced himself into a restless sleep for the night.


	24. Roll with the Punches

**Chapter 24**

**Roll with the Punches**

A few uneventful weeks went by as Kei and Will alike were busy with their duties at work. Will and Skuld had been on several more dates, and Taka seemed to be doing very well picking up on what Will was teaching him at the shop. Bell was still her usual cheerful self, Urd and Shane were getting very close to each other too, it seemed they really had a lot in common after all. Regina and Robert were seeing each other on a regular basis, although she doesn't stay out with him long due to Will's feelings about it all. Will never came to grips with the fact that Regina had an abortion. It was something he just couldn't fathom, unless it was for medical or health reasons. Not because it was an inconvenience to your current boyfriend. This was the biggest reason that Will was against Regina seeing Robert again, but they talked about it and he agreed to trust her judgment once again. Belldandy and Skuld even started taking advanced learning classes at the college that Regina was attending, not that they really needed to learn, but for the interaction and to "fit" in as a manner of disguise. Skuld began to make a few new friends, Callie and Lena took a liking to her because of her expertise in mechs. After seeing her assemble a few rudimentary robots they were quite amazed at her talents. Lonnie had also taken quite a shine to her also. Unknown to Skuld though, Lonnie, however innocent he seemed at school, was a member of the Cruzin Streetz club. At least in a capacity that most people didn't know about. Some of the girls knew he was quite a perv, since he was caught many times in some awkward position with a number of girls from school and the club. Being so trusting, she wasn't quite aware of the way he was feeling toward her. Until he asked her out that is. Of course this wasn't a "real" date, according to him that is. He simply wanted her to attend a convention of engineering one evening in town. Of course it seemed to her to be as innocuous as it sounded, Lonnie was inwardly ecstatic about it, Skuld excitedly accepted his offer without a second thought.

Will: "Hi Belldandy. How are you doing this evening?"

Bell: "Oh Will Hi! I'm fine. You must be looking for Skuld?"

Will: "I thought I would just stop by and see if she'd like to go do a little shopping with me? You're welcome to go too if you'd like."

Bell: "Oh. Well, Skuld went to a Engineering convention in town with someone from school tonite. But I'd like to go with you if I may. Kei is going to be late this evening and I need to pick up a few groceries."

Will: "A convention? Humph. Oh well. We can just go then. I don't mind at all."

Bell: "Ok. Let me grab my pocket book."

Will: "Sure, ok." "By the way, who was it she went with?"

Bell: "Oh. I think his name is Lonnie? He's in our class at the college."

Will: "Lonnie huh? I think I've met him before. You know he deals with the Cruzin Streetz don't you?"

Bell: "Huh? You mean that group that ruined our wonderful party?"

Will: "Yep. He doesn't deal to much with them really. But he's sort of a.."

Bell: "A what?"

Will: "A few girls have told me he's a weird pervert, but it may just be because he's sort of nerdy."

Bell: "A pervert? Now I'm kind of worried."

Will: "She should be fine if that's were they went."

Bell: "I guess so. You aren't mad at her are you?"

Will: "Well, no, I guess. Sorta, maybe." Will tried to hide the fact he was actually kind of pissed off that she didn't mention it to him, much less going with a guy with a really "bad" reputation even.

Bell: "She loves you Will. This I know."  
Will: "Yeah. I know. I'm not mad, just worried too I think." Will tried to park it in a void in the back of his mind.

Bell: "She'll be home by ten she told me. Please stay until she gets home tonight, if you don't mind."

Will: "Maybe I will Bell. I don't want her to think I don't trust her."  
Bell: "I'm sure she'd be glad to see you. But if you don't that's just fine too okay?"

Will: "Okay. Let's head out to the store now.."

Bell: "Thank you for taking me there. I hate to go at night by myself."

Will: "Your Welcome Belldandy. It's no problem, anytime you need me day or night just call me ok?"

Bell: "I'll be sure to do that, hehe."

Will and Bell left to the supermarket a few miles from the house. They spent a lot of time talking to each other about things they never had the opportunity to talk about in front of others. He could tell she was genuinely sweet and sincere with her comments. Kei was a very lucky man he thought as they wandered the aisles of the store. Meanwhile, back at the convention Skuld was enjoying herself, looking at the various designs of equipment and the legion of robotic equipment that was on display. Lonnie was nice to her and never seemed to be a physical kind of guy, not the "touchy" type. Skuld was grateful of that. She didn't want Will to think she was interested in someone else, because frankly she wasn't. After leaving the convention on the way home, he stopped and bought her a cone at the ice cream parlor on the main parkway, and he headed back to get her home like he promised. Once they arrived at the house, he walked her to the door. He noticed no lights were on, and Skuld dug around for her key in her small purse. She put it in the deadbolt and unlocked it. Suddenly, Lonnie shoved her in the door and slammed the door shut behind him, blocking it with his body.

Skuld: "Lonnie! What did you do that for?"

Lonnie didn't speak he simply threw his arms around her and started kissing her all over.

Skuld: "Lonnie! Stop it! STOP! Lemme GO!"

Lonnie: "I want you. You know you want me, I can see it in your EYES!"

Skuld: "Lonnie stop it! I don't like you this way, or ANY WAY like that!"

Lonnie wouldn't let go his grip was tighter as he pulled down the straps of her top off her shoulders, exposing her bra, she fought back trying to push him off her, she never even thought about casting a restraining spell to hold him at bay.

Lonnie: "Come on don't fight it! God you're so beautiful."

He tried to put his hand between her legs to pull them apart, he got as far as touching her panties when Skuld suddenly raked her fingernails across his face.

He reached back with one hand and slapped her, but was off balance and had little force about it. He jerked her ankle down and spread one leg out when she screamed for help, hoping someone would hear her. Lonnie was making his way to forcing his full weight onto her when he felt someone tap his shoulder lightly. As he turned to look at his shoulder an enormous hand grabbed him by the throat, and picked him up off of Skuld like a rag doll as he slammed him in the wall with enough force that the drywall caved in.

Will: "What do you think you're DOING you prick?"

Lonnie couldn't speak, Will's hand still gripping his neck, he felt faint, blackness was entering his sight. Belldandy was shocked with her hands covering her mouth to mask her expression, Skuld jumped up and ran to Bell hugging her tightly. Will let go of Lonnie as his body went limp as he lay passed out on the floor.

Will: "Bell? Dial 911 ok?"

Bell: "Huh? OH! Yes..ok."

Bell handed Will the phone. "Hello? Yes my name is Will Harmmon, can you please come to this address? I need to have someone arrested for attempted rape. Yes. I have the perpetrator subdued in the house. Yes. Thank you."

Will just stood there shaking his head. Skuld ran to him to hold him.

Will: "What the hell were you thinking Skuld?"

Skuld: "Wh-what? I. I didn't have anything to do with this!"

Will: "I didn't say that. Why the hell did you want to go out anywhere with this perv anyway?"

Skuld: "He. He didn't act that way at school. I swear."

Will just kept shaking his head. He wasn't really mad at Skuld, but he was still angry at the thought that she wanted to go out with a guy other than him, at least if he had known, he could have warned her ahead of time.

Will: "If you'd told me about it. I could have told you of the date rape conviction he had and the attempted rape he had a year prior to that."

Skuld: "I-i. I'm sorry." Skuld was crying now, she was hurt that Will was being so stern and aggressive with her. Then she thought of Bell and what she had said when she first met him. "He seems to have a violent spirit" was what she remembered her saying in school that day they met him.

Will showed the police inside and explained to them what happened. They got Lonnie up and alert again, only to find himself handcuffed. Skuld was still upset, with Bell consoling her, Will showed the officers to her to get her statement, and he promptly left without saying goodbye. He thought it for the best before he blew up from the anger of what happened combined with the pent up anger he had from earlier.

Will got in his car and left, he decided a good long drive was what he needed. He headed out of town to a place he liked to go when he felt angry or depressed. The road was long straight and wide, it was a great road to turn on the cruise control and just ride. Before he knew it, it was 4 a.m. He had been so consumed by all that went on, that he had driven all the way to the coastline. He was literally at the beach. It wasn't long until sun up, so he decided to stay and walk the beach a little while until the sun came up. He locked up his car and walked out onto the sand, it was cool on his bare feet. It felt very good. He had not experienced this in almost three years. It made him smile to think of all the fun times he and his sister and parents had each year they came here in the summer. That was a good time in his life. But now with them gone he sometimes wondered what he had to go on for. He had thought of suicide once. But he dismissed it, "Only pussy's commit suicide, it's the ultimate cop out for those who can't fathom that others actually DO care about you" he thought once. And that thought had never entered his mind since then. He thought about everything that he had issues with, and what he needed to do to resolve them. It helped him greatly, and as he returned to the car after the sun rose, he decided to take a short nap before driving home.

Regina wasn't sure where Will could have gone. She was worried that he hadn't been home all night. He hasn't stayed out alone like that since mom and dad died. Skuld was a complete basket case. Belldandy was also very worried, even she sensed that this wasn't very much like the Will she'd come to know.

Regina: "If he'd at least CALL here I'd feel better. I'm getting scared. He's never been gone this long before without at least calling home."

Skuld: "It. It's all my fault. He left because of me."

Bell: "No he didn't Skuld. That's not true."

Megumi: "Don't say that Skuld, it's not funny. I know that isn't why."

Shane: "I'll be back in a little bit. I wanna see if I can find him."

Urd: "Be careful Shane."

Regina: "Thank you Shane."

Taka: "I'm going out to the shop. I'm gonna do what I can for him till he gets back."

Bell: "Oh Taka! Thank you, that's very sweet."  
Taka: "Well it IS my job now too. See ya."

Will woke about and hour prior to that and had started for home. He was hungry and decided to stop at a restaurant to eat and reflect on his thoughts. Afterwards he took the time to call home. He figured everyone was going crazy with him gone like that.

Regina: "Hello?"

Will: "Hey it's Mr. Disappearo."

Regina: "WILL! Are you ok? We've been so worried."

Will: "Sorry. I had to clear my head, and I ended up at the old vacation spot."

Regina: "Holy shit! You drove all that way?"

Will: "Yeah, I'm only a couple of hours from home. I'll be there soon. Is Skuld ok?"

Regina: "I think so. Ask her."

Skuld: "Will? Oh Will! Are you ok?"

Will: "I'm fine Skuld. I'm sorry I took off like that, really."

Skuld: "I was so scared that something bad happened."

Will: "I'm ok. I just needed to sort things out in my head. It's my fault, and I'm sorry if I upset you."

Skuld: "I love you Will. Are you coming home?"

Will: "Yes, Skuld. I'll be there in about, say two hours. Maybe less. Ok?"

Skuld: "Ok."

Will: "And Skuld?"

Skuld: "Yes Will?"  
Will: 'I do love you too. You know that, don't you?"

Skuld: "Yes, i. I do know that. Especially now."

Will: "See you in a bit ok? Bye!"

Skuld: 'Bye Will. Love you, be careful."  
With that Will hung up the payphone and settled in his car and hit the road back to his town, with something of a smile on where there was a previously weathered and worn look before the phone call.

Regina: "So what the hell exactly happened last night anyway huh?"

Bell started off talking about everything, with Skuld filling in details that Belldandy had no knowledge of.

Regina was pretty upset by the facts she heard from Skuld and Bell. She was glad that her brother got there in time to stop it. Unknown to her, Bell had asked Skuld why she had not protected herself with a spell, Skuld had only stated she was too confused to think about doing just that. Skuld was visibly limping slightly when Regina noticed the bruise on her right ankle.

Regina: "Skuld? Are you sure you're ok?"

Skuld: "Yes, my leg is just a little sore."

Regina: "I can see why. I just wanted to make sure."

Belldandy hadn't noticed the bruise before then.

Bell: "Skuld? Come with me please I want to take a look at it."

Skuld: "Well. Ok."  
Skuld followed Belldandy to Will's Bedroom.

Bell: "Skuld, why do you have a bruise like that? You shouldn't bruise at all!"

Skuld: "I, don't know Belldandy. It doesn't really hurt that bad."

Bell had a concerned look on her face.

Bell: "Well, I'd like for you to try a rudimentary spell for me ok?"

Skuld: "Why? Nevermind. Ok I will."

Skuld began to chat a quiet incantation when a small runic graph appeared on the dresser as she levitated the vase to her hand.

Bell: "Ok, Try one larger spell."

Skuld: "sigh Ok. Lemme see. I'll change into my gown, ok?"

Bell: "Go ahead, the doors locked."  
Skuld muttered her spell quietly as the light began to surround her and fill the area where she was standing. Suddenly it left as soon as it had appeared.

Skuld: "How's that?"

Belldandy looked at Skuld with a confused face.

Bell: "How's What?"  
Skuld looked down to see she had the exact same clothes on.

Skuld: "Wha? What happened?"

Bell: "I was afraid of this. Skuld just be calm. I'll call in the morning to see what might be going on."

Skuld: "O-oh. Ok. I can't believe it. Am I in trouble or something?"

Bell: "I don't believe so. But I have a theory."

Skuld: "Ok, it's …not too bad is it."

Bell: "No. But I'll talk to you once we're home ok?"  
Skuld: "Yes, Belldandy."

Regina was downstairs talking to Shane and Urd about her ideas for an automotive club, Urd had mentioned she should talk to Keiichi about it. He was involved with the club back home after all, and it did very well. Bell and Skuld joined them as she explained to them about Kei's experience with the club.

Sora and Megumi were busy inserting their ideas in the conversation as much or more so than everybody else.

Megumi: "Say, I think it would be a good idea if maybe Taka's club merged into one big club with us. That way we'd be attracting racing enthusiasts from drifting, autocross and drag racing. I think that would be so cool."

Sora: "Yes, it would certainly bring together a diverse group of people."

Bell: "It's always a lot of fun with more people too."

Regina: "That is a good idea. But will the LA Drift go for that?"

Shane: "I dunno. But we could get Taka to find out for us."

Urd: "Sounds like it's going to be a blast. Par-Tay! Hehehe."

Skuld: "Honestly Urd. That's all you think about huh?"

Regina: "My only problem is Will. He's not real big on clubs. He says he just doesn't have the time. But I know that can't be the only reason."

Skuld: "Maybe I could talk to him?"

Bell: "That's a terrific idea Skuld."

Regina: "Yeah. But when he's set in his ways, that's pretty much it."

Skuld: "Doesn't hurt to at least try. I need to talk to him when he get's home anyway. I feel so awful about what happened."

Bell: "I'm sure he's just fine Skuld. He's a very understanding person."  
Shane: "Say Regina. If it's ok I'm gonna catch a quick shower here ok?"

Regina: "Sure. You don't have to ask."

Urd: "Want me to join you Shane baby?"

Shane just smiled with a red face.

Skuld: "Oh please Urd. Not here."

Urd: "HAHAHA! I was just joking everybody!"

Shane suddenly looked a little disappointed for the obvious reason. But he headed to the bathroom alone regardless.

Will finally arrived back home. Everyone greeted him at the door, especially Skuld. She was almost sewed to his hip the whole time she was there. They did finally get to talk alone in his bedroom before Bell and Urd requested she go home with them for a while. She refused at first, whining like a kid that was torn from a playground. She kissed Will goodbye multiple times as they left to head home. When they arrived they were met by Kei, and his novice attempt to make dinner for them all.

Kei: "Hey guys. You hungry?"

Skuld: "Wow. Dinner? You made it?"

Bell: "Aw. Keiichi! How sweet!"

Urd: "You aren't trying to kill us are you?"

Kei: "Very funny Urd."

Skuld just laughed, and Bell tried really hard to stifle hers.

Kei: "Gee. I was just trying to be nice. You don't HAVE to eat it."  
Urd: "I'm joking Kei. Yes I think we're all hungry."

Skuld tried a little of what he had prepared.

Skuld: "Hey, it doesn't look good, but it tastes pretty good."

Bell: "Mmmm. This is good Kei."

Kei: "See. I can cook something."

Urd: "Yeah. It really isn't too bad. What is it though?"

Kei: "Meatloaf. Hehe."

Skuld: "Meatloaf huh? It's pretty good."

Kei: "So what's been going on? When I called everybody was upset this morning. Something about Will being gone? And what happened to the wall in the great room?"

Bell: "Um. We have quite a bit to tell you about. You see, it started last night…"

Belldandy ran through the gamut of what transpired last night, with Keiichi developing a pale expression on his face. He couldn't believe that someone would have gotten away with that. Especially with Skuld.

Kei: "So why didn't you use a spell to stop him Skuld?"

Bell: "Well, this is where it gets interesting. She's lost some of her powers. But we haven't been notified if it was because of something she did, or if it's just simply a malfunction with Yggdrasil. I won't know for sure until the morning when I check in on it."

Kei: "Man. You feel ok don't you Skuld? I mean. I didn't think you could bruise or get hurt in a physical sort of way."

Skuld: "It's sore, but I feel fine other than that."

Bell: "If the problem is a malfunction, that could be why she is experiencing pain and physical problems, but it's only been a theory till now."

Skuld: "A Theory? What theory?"

Bell: "If the system has been corrupted. Say by an "outside" source, like. (she whispers in her ear) like you and Will having sex when it wasn't contractual. It could have unknown repercussions in the system."

Kei: "Huh? What is with all that?"

Bell: "The interference is actually making Skuld "more" Mortal."

Kei: "Holy shit! That can really happen? Sorry..Bell. I should watch my mouth."

Bell only giggled at Kei.

Urd: "This is getting stranger by the minute. But I guess there's no sense getting worked up too much about it tonight. It might just be a bug or a virus in the system."

Bell: "That's also true. So let's all just rest on it tonight. Tomorrow we'll know more about it. So please just try not to worry yourself to much about it Skuld ok?"

Skuld: "Ok Belldandy. I'm gonna go call Will, and then get some sleep. Excuse me Kei, Urd. Thank you for the dinner Kei."

Kei: "Your Welcome Skuld. Get some rest ok. I'm sure everything will be fine soon."

Skuld just smiled and left the table to her bedroom. She picked up the phone and called Will, and they chatted a few minutes before she told him good night and she climbed into bed. She was worried about what had happened to her, and if this was a punishment from the Almighty. If it were, he certainly didn't hit her with the notification they usually got from him. She ran a number of things through her mind as she drifted off to sleep, but it would not be a comfortable one.

Next Chapter 

**Divine Altercations**


	25. Divine Altercations

**Chapter 25**

**Divine Altercations**

Skuld woke to the bells ringing softly in her head. She initially thought it was a dream. She decided against that thought and proceeded down the large hall filled with white and yellow light, softly illuminating the way. She was in a beautiful gown of light pink with a large train of fabric following close behind her. She approached the hall midway and stopped. She quietly turned to see who might be following her, but found no one in view of her gaze. She slowly resumed her silent walk to the end of the hall, which was only pronounced by the flood of light at the end. As she approached that light, she hesitated to walk into the warmth that emanated before her. She simply stopped and reflected on her life experiences that had been a part of her training while with Belldandy and Urd on earth. They helped her immensely as she approached her 18th birthday. Had it not been for their love and support she might not have passed her 1st class status tests. Even Peorth, of all goddesses, wanted to see Skuld make the grade. Even her father, the Almighty, was exceptionally proud of Skuld's achievements. She prepared her self for the light set before her. She knew in the back of her mind what this was going to be about, but would it mark her end as a 1st class goddess? Or even her service as a goddess all together? She stood stern, staring into the light as she slowly took a step and quietly disappeared into the warmth that beckoned her.

Skuld felt strangely numb as her sight was no longer of use in the bright warm light that cradled her body softly. Then as she carefully closed her eyes, she could feel as though she were being transported somewhere. As soon as the light had carried her to her destination, darkness consumed her surroundings. It was the darkest black of night, the essence of space without any starlight. Suddenly, a tiny speck of light appeared, and the form appeared before her with such a sad face. She silently shook her head back and forth at Skuld as if she were a mother scolding her child. She extended her hand to her, and motioned for her to grasp it. Skuld gently grasped her hand as she led her into an antechamber of dim light. It was welcome to her sight and her senses for the moment. Until she realized where it was that the Trinity Angel had brought her. Skuld became very nervous and even a little shaky. It wasn't that Skuld had never seen her father the Almighty before. But he had never had visitor's to his Chambers before. Not even Belldandy, had seen the Almighty in his sacred chamber before. And it was well known that Bell was Father's Golden Child, so to speak. Skuld felt as if she were going to hyperventilate. The Spectre of the Guard showed Skuld to a nice comfortable chair that sat in front of an enormous table. This table Skuld knew well, it was the table of the Almighty and his staff. They made all of the major decisions of the fate of the universe here. This made Skuld very uncomfortable. She squirmed in her seat as the Spectre announced to her that his presence would be here shortly. That she should relax until then. To relax before meeting the Almighty was next to impossible.

Skuld's mind was wandering as she quietly waited for her elocution with her father. As she began to think of what to say to his eminence, trumpets softly sounded, and a pair of guards opened the doors at the back of the chamber. His presence into the room caused the lighting to increase a few levels as Skuld stood to kneel before him as he approached the table's large chair at the end. As he reached the chair, he suddenly turned from it and softly walked toward Skuld. Skuld was aware of this and quickly fell to both knees, knelt over and weeping softly. Waiting for the judgement that likely waited for her. Her father gently touched her shoulder and softly spoke.

"Why are thee afraid of my presence my child Skuld?"

"I, I'm sorry for my behavior father. Please forgive my actions."

"Then stand before me, for I have questions to be answered duly in my presence."

Skuld slowly rose before her father, his figure immense and weathered. He wore a large white and gold trimmed robe, with a beard of white, like soft clouds of cotton, and sandaled feet. His hair was prominently white, with a tinge of a darker brown or red in places. His features commanded respect and admiration. Although his voice was soft, it was stern and very commanding.

"I believe you know why you are here now my child, do you not?"

"Yes father, i. I'm aware why I am here."

"Then you know what dilemma I must have with your actions in the past month."

"Father, I, I know what I have done is not within my duties as a Goddess. I am prepared for the consequences of my actions. I have no other excuse than I have failed you as a Goddess and a servant of Yggdrasil."

"You are aware of the conflict I have as your father with the punishment that should be placed upon you. I have no desire to subject you to torture such as that, but I must place a discipline upon you for your recent actions with the mortal known as Will."

"Father, Please! Please spare Will any repercussions of his actions. It should be all burdened to myself. It is I who failed to follow the creed of the goddess servitude. I must bear all the burden of punishment myself alone."

"SILENCE CHILD! You shall not question my awareness of who shall carry the burden of punishment. I will NOT HAVE YOU MOCK ME!"

Skuld began to cry as the tears ran down her cheeks and onto the floor before her. She waited for the announcement of her punishment as she sobbed, shaking on the floor before the Almighty. His voice was now stern and loud.

"SKULD! I now announce the punishment for your actions. This shall be recorded into your permanent record and set immediately to your service. For the charge of fornication with a non contractual mortal of the Earthen realm I hereby sentence you to…" The Almighty was interrupted by his servant and advised of an objection to her punishment.

"FATHER. Please might I have a word with you. I beg of you, please hear my words."

"Belldandy? I must conclude my sentence with Skuld before I may talk with you."  
"NO FATHER! I must speak with you NOW!"

"YOU DARE RAISE THY VOICE IN MY PRESENCE CHILD?"

"Father, please. I wish to consult with you on her punishment."

"Belldandy, please don't interfere with my punishment. It's all my fault. I should be totally responsible."

"Quiet My sister. Father. I only request a moment of your time before her sentencing."

"Speak, Belldandy. I will hear your words. Please make haste, this is NOT something I enjoy doing to my children of servitude."

Belldandy talked with her father for a few moments as a languid expression fell across his face. Belldandy was stern with her father but very polite and apologetic.

"I see, my child. I must take this into consideration."

"Thank you father. Our respect and love for you is unending."

"You must leave now while I give sentence to your sister."

"Yes your Eminence."

Belldandy smiled at Skuld as she walked by, not speaking as Skuld looked at her with a solemn face.

"Skuld. It has been brought to my attention of your desire for this mortal, um."

The Almighty was reminded of his name by his servant.

"This, mortal Will Harrmon. He is of great importance to you?"

Skuld was unsure of what to say. Stepping carefully around her words as she spoke to him.

"Father. I love this mortal with all that I am. I cannot lie of this fault."

"But to retract any punishment is not plausible in such a serious case as yours. Belldandy has enlightened me as to the reasons for your actions, and while they are commendable in regards of a goddess' duties. They are however, punishable by the code that is set forth in your service to Yggdrasil. Since this has been deemed a service to mortal expectations not bound by contract, it is however, expected service of a goddess to provide to a mortals well being."

The Almighty stood and looked at the trembling Skuld before her and quietly chuckled.

"Your sister, she is very influential on you at this age is she not?"

"Belldandy? Yes I love Belldandy, she has taught me well on earth."

"I am referring to URD. My child."

"U-urd? But father, yes I have learned quite a lot from Urd as well."

"For this I am suspending your sentence, but your punishment shall be restricted powers while on earth. For a period of six months, after which I shall evaluate and reinstate your goddess powers as first class. Your powers are hereby limited to your self preservation and those close to you. From that you shall perform as your sister's duties to the mortal Keiichi Morrisato, to this mortal Will which you have claimed."

"Thank you Father!"

"Wait! That is not quite all child. It has come to my attention that this Will fellow, does not believe."

"Father? Believe what?"

"He is a non believer of the system. He has no qualms of the higher plane."

"Father, I. I was unaware of this. Why is this important? Is it not you that said "let all that live in the mortal plane be wary of their own existence, and their own fate?"

"Yes, but the challenge before you, is to convince him of your status as a goddess, then and only then, can your thoughts of being with this mortal forever, become a reality. This is the test that must be made before you are allowed to the eternal gate of life."

"Father? I shall do as you command. (Skuld was smiling happily at this time)"

"Go now child. I have many other pressing things to tend to. Please, continue on the path of the great goddess' before you, as you have shown much promise."

Skuld knelt before the Almighty as he left to his private room. The Spectre of the guard led her back to the forward chamber of the Yggrasil, and she woke in a cold sweat in her own bed. She assumed all of this to be a dream, until she noticed the scroll next to her in bed. It was official. But why does she have to convince Will that she's a goddess? She assumed this wasn't going to be a challenge. She'd just come right out and tell him. But is it really going to be that easy?

That next morning Skuld woke to Belldandy's presence on the side of her bed. She was still groggy with sleep in her eyes and trying to focus on Belldandy, and what she was saying.

Bell: "Morning Skuld. You feel ok?"

Skuld: "Yes, I'm just tired. Bell, last night. Was that for real?"

Bell: "Yes. I took a chance at changing father's outlook on your punishment."

Skuld: "I know, but why didn't you just let me face his wrath alone. You took a very big chance just for me?"

Bell: "Because I love you so Skuld. You're my sister, I don't wish anything horrible to happen to you. Actually, neither does Urd , or father for that matter."

Skuld: "But I have to tell Will? I still don't understand that part. That won't be hard will it?"

Bell: "Will may not be that easy to tell. Skuld, I have found that he doesn't believe in the supernatural, or any of the religions here on earth."

Skuld: "You mean, he probably wouldn't believe if I told him I was a goddess and even showed him the use of powers or anything? Why would he not believe?"

Bell: "I don't really know too much Skuld. But I would approach it with caution. You don't want to startle him into being afraid of you. If you approach it too quickly, he may think it's a joke, or worse he would dislike you for lying to him about your identity and not telling him soon enough."

Skuld: "I guess I'll have to just take it slow. I don't want to push him away. I'm so afraid of loosing him. I've never felt this way before about anyone. It's what I get for making fun of you and Kei so much when I was younger I guess."

Bell simply laughed at her comment.

Regina woke up and stumbled out of bed, she walked past Will's room and found him still asleep and decided to "wake" him up. She quietly stepped close to his bed and suddenly jumped onto him in bed.

Regina: "GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

Will grabbed her by her hair in a lazy motion.

Will: "Regina, don't do that please."

Regina: "Hey leggo my hair! I'm sorry, I was just playing around with you!"

Will: "Well, I'm up now. What did you want?"

Regina: "Skuld called a little while ago. You were asleep so we talked a while."

Will: "Damn, why didn't you get me up when she called?"

Regina: "She said not to wake you. To just tell you to call her when you got woke up good."  
Will: "Oh. Ok. I'll call her after I eat and shower."

Regina: "Well hurry up and fix us some breakfast then!"

Will: "What's wrong with you doing it? You're getting really damn lazy you know that?"

Regina: "I'll help you ok?"

Will: "Oh. Alright. Lemme get some shorts on."

Regina: "Ok. Hurry up. You ain't got nothing I ain't seen before. Nothing Skuld hasn't seen either, at least on you.. hehehehe!"

Will: 'Very funny, you're a sick perv aren't you?"

Regina: "No, just stating a fact. Boy you should hear her talk about you, you must have been her…"

Will: "DON'T even go there Regina."

Regina: "Ok,ok. I'll leave you alone."

Will: "I'll be down in a minute."

Regina: "Ok."

Sora and Megumi were lying on they're beds in the spare room at Kei's house when Sora started a conversation about the car club that Regina was talking about the day prior. Megumi just sat in silence and listened to her comments at first, pretending like she were still asleep.

Sora: "I think it would be a fun idea to do all the things we talked about yesterday evening. Don't you Megumi?"

Megumi: "Huh? Yeah I guess it would."

Sora: "Why do you suppose Will doesn't like the idea of a club?"

Megumi: "You got me. Some people just aren't into organized things like clubs I guess."

Sora: "That's sad. I bet he could attract a lot of people to the club. Everybody here knows him and looks up to him. Don't you think?"

Megumi: "Yeah. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to get too involved in one."

Sora: 'Well I hope Skuld talks him into it to be honest."

Megumi: "She might be able too. They are going together, you know. At least that's what Belldandy told me. But Skuld hasn't come right out and said it."

Sora: "What do you mean? I thought she said she was.."

Megumi: "Well I mean. You figure after that night we spent at Will's house she sure sounded like they had fun. From what I could hear, anyway."

Sora: "What? Are you serious? Now I must be the last one to know. That's my luck."

Megumi: "Hehe. Ah, it's no big deal. You always hear about stuff eventually don't you?"

Sora: 'Well yeah but still. I sure wish I had a boyfriend."

Megumi: "What about that guy you met the other night?"

Sora: "Well I asked him to call me but he hasn't yet. Guess I'm too much of a dork for him."

Megumi: "Come on Sora don't say that. It's not true. Some guys are just scared to call you know."

Sora: "Maybe. But I'm not going to worry about it too much."

Will was sitting at the table after breakfast. Regina had just finished washing the dishes and putting them away.

Regina: "So brother. Can I talk to you about something for a few minutes?"

Will: 'I guess. What's up?"

Regina: "Well. I've been thinking about a club and.." Will cut her short.

Will: "Hold it. I've already said that I have no interest in forming a local club, you KNOW that."

Regina: "Actually it was myself and Megumi's idea. We just wanted to ask your opinion on our ideas for starting up a club."

Will: "Oh if that's all then go ahead." Will was surprised that she was doing all this without him being involved.

Regina: "We both were thinking of combining a regular show and go club with Taka's drifting club. So that way we'd have enthusiast's from a lot of backgrounds. On top of it all, we were going to charge a small monthly due to help pay for a place to have meetings and stuff like that."

Will: "That doesn't sound to bad I guess. But charging for the privilege of being in the club may run some people off. But then again, if it's not much it will keep the freeloaders out."

Regina: "Next step was finding a old shop or something that we could rent. We know a couple of places, so that members would have a place to work on their cars and all. Kei is willing to pay on the place too, Belldandy and Skuld and Urd are looking forward to it all on top of that. Bell even wants to design us a club logo and everything."

Will: "Kei? Hmm. You sure he agreed to all this?"

Regina: "Yes. He's kind of excited about it all. Belldandy thinks a terrific idea, They used to have a lot of fun in their motor club back home, they actually miss having the club around for something to do in their spare time."

Will: "I guess so. Don't sound to bad to me. But I'm no expert on social gatherings either."

Regina: "Tell me about it..Hahahaha!"

Will: "Real funny Regina. Thanks a lot."

Regina: "Sorry. You said it first. The truth hurts huh?"

Will: "Well, have fun with it then."

Will got up from the table and walked out into the backyard. Regina just stared at him as he got up and walked out.

Regina: "Humph. Fine then. We'll start a club with or without your help then. God he's such an anti social bastard." Regina mumbled to herself as she picked up the phone to call Megumi and Sora.

Belldandy: "Hello? Morrisato residence."

Regina: "Hi Bell! It's Regina. Is Megumi nearby?"

Bell: "Sure. Hold on a sec and I'll get her for you."

Regina: "Thank you Bell."

Megumi: "Hello?"

Regina: "Hey Meg. We need to talk about the club today. Can I come over for a while?"

Megumi: "Sure thing Regina. You talk to Will yet?"

Regina: "Yes. What do you think he said ?"

Megumi: "Sounds like it was wasted effort huh?"

Regina: "You bet. Sorry my brother is such an anti-social person sometimes. I'll see you in a little bit ok? "

Megumi: "Ok. See you. Bye!"

Regina: "Bye!"

Next Chapter 

**Booze, Robots and Angels **


	26. Booze, Robots and Angels

**Chapter 26**

**Booze, Robots and Angels**

Regina left Will to his own devices and hopped into her car to visit with Megumi and Sora. Her cell phone rang and she answered, only after inspecting the number it showed on the display.

Regina: "Hey Taka! You talk to Megumi this morning yet?"

Taka: "No. But I was thinking of heading over there in about a half hour why?"

Regina: "I'm going there now. Could you come on over there? We're going to talk with everybody about our plans for the auto club."

Taka: "Sure, I'll be there then. See you all in just a while ok?"

Regina: "Ok Taka. See ya."

Taka: "Bye."

Regina smiled when she hung up with Taka. It seemed pretty apparent that this club would get off to a good start. It was shaping up to be a lot of fun actually. She liked cars as much as her brother, she just wasn't very good with the technical stuff. But she liked having a nice vehicle, it being fast too was just a bonus to her. She cranked the car and listened to it idle for a few minutes before backing out of the driveway, headed toward Kei's house, she accelerated hard, listening for the spooling of the turbo as the tach climbed higher in display. The rush of power the car gave was almost like a drug. She always knew why Will liked to race so much after the first time she got to experience the rush of adrenaline of a powerful car in motion.

She pulled into the drive at Kei's house and parked to the left of the van. She exited the car as Megumi and Sora came running out. Regina just smiled and waved as they approached her.

Regina: "Hey guys. How goes it?"

Megumi: "Great! How are you doing?"

Sora: "Hey Regina."

Megumi: "Say can we check out your car. We've never gotten a look at it yet."

Regina: "Sure go right ahead."

Belldandy and Kei had noticed everyone out in the driveway and decided to join the group that had gathered outside.

Kei: "Hey Regina. How are you?" Kei stuck his head under the hood along with Megumi.

Regina: "I'm fine. Hi Bell. Good morning."

Bell: "Good Morning Regina. So are we going to talk about the club today? I'm all excited about it. I think it's going to be so much fun." Belldandy had a smile and a wild look in her eye. Kei looked over at her and just chuckled.

Kei: "I guess we just have to start one now. Bell won't have it any other way!"

Bell: "Oh KEI! Not just for me!"

Kei: "I was only teasing Bell. I didn't mean it THAT way."

Regina: "So, have you guys made any other decisions as to how we go about this?"

Kei: "Well, I have a few ideas. But it would be good if everyone had a say in it. I guess we should technically vote for positions in the club once we get everyone together to start with."

About that time, a group of loud vehicles were heard about a few blocks away. One was a silver and black 300ZX turbo, as it turned to come down their street, it accelerated suddenly, the turbo at full boost and suddenly the sound of the blow off valve as the throttle was suddenly closed shut. It slowed to a crawl as it pulled into the driveway Regina's car, followed by three other nicely prepared cars. A Subaru WRX, Blue with Gold and black graphics and a set of Motegi aftermarket wheels, A Honda S2000, Yellow with a radical body styling kit and a modest spoiler on back, and an enormous turbo intercooler evident behind the lower mesh covered valence of the front spoiler. And a third car, a Twin turbo Supra. It looked stock in appearance, but with a nice set of 18 inch aftermarket wheels and a very throaty exhaust note gave away that this was no stock Supra, the Indigo Blue pearl paint was beautiful in the sunlight, against the dark tinted windows.

Regina: "What the hell?"

Megumi suddenly ran toward the Silver and Black 300ZX smiling and laughing. Taka suddenly emerged from the car and hugged Megumi as she approached him so quickly.

Sora: "Oh WOW! These cars are SO SWEET!"

Regina: "Damn, I had no idea. Say Kei? You know they had these cars?"

Kei: "Yeah but even I haven't seen them yet. Let's check them out."

The group went to ogle over the cars that just arrived, as others that Taka had invited to attend the little club beginning pow-wow. Some were from the LA Drift, many others were simply interested in belonging to a nice club. Before they knew it, about a dozen people had already joined with them to show off their cars and talk about the club.

Kei: "So I guess our next step is to vote for club officers huh?"

Bell: "Yes. I'll go and get some paper and pens."

Megumi: "This is SO gonna Rock!"

Kei: "Once were done with this, I think I'll call that fellow with the building on Main and see if we can rent it for a while. Sound ok with you guys?"

Regina: "Sure thing Kei. I've got our start up money too."

Kei: "Start up money? From where?"

Regina: "Will decided to um, donate a little to our effort. Heh. After I made him feel bad for not joining us."

Megumi: "Way to go Regina! Hahaha! How much is it for?"

Regina: "Well he'd only give me 500. I tried to get more but, it's better than none."

Sora: "Wow. 500 dollars? That's more than we ever saved at the motor club back home. We were always broke."

Kei: "I think I can match that so we'll have a good start after all."

Megumi: "Oh Kei! That's great! Thank you." Megumi grabbed her brother and kissed his cheek.

Kei: "Come on Megumi! Cut it out!"

The group got together and voted for the officers of the club. Keiichi naturally got voted as the president and Regina voted in as Club chairman. Taka was voted in as Club Secretary and Bell was given the position of Treasurer. Sora and Megumi were voted as Member liaisons. The rest of the day was spent with the new members heading to see Kei sign the new lease on the club hangout, and they all pitched in and started a thorough clean up of the building inside and out. It was an old two bay garage with a small front office and actually had living quarters up above the building on the second story.

It was only 4 in the afternoon when the group decided they had accomplished as much as they could for one day. Belldandy offered for everyone to gather at their house for a club celebration to kick off the club to a good start. Regina had spoken to Shane and Urd earlier and let them know off their plans. Skuld, who was still at home relaxing, started preparing the house for all the visitors that would arrive soon.

Bell had asked Regina if she had talked to Will to see if he'd like to join in. At first she was reluctant to, but figured it was the nice thing to do. He did give her money for the club after all. But before she could get an answer at the house, a loud bright red 1990 Mustang GT pulled up to the front of the building, after passing by at first. The 'Stang crept by at first and let loose with the revs as the back tires instantly disappeared in white billowing clouds of smoke. The engine hit quite a lick. It sure as hell wasn't stock, and Kei had just made out the outline of a roll cage inside the passenger compartment. The car went down two drives, turned around and came back. This time pulling slowly into the front lot of the building. Taka and his friends stood looking and pointing at the car. The windows were dark and rolled up, only the driver side was slightly lowered. The idle of the engine was erratic with the sound of the X-303 camshaft and the long tube headers combined with the big mouth exhaust. The 'Stang appeared completely stock other than the aftermarket 4 inch cowl hood and the Weld racing wheels with the rear set wrapped in a set of Drag radials.

The car suddenly became quiet and the driver's door opened. Will popped out of the driver's seat to the surprise of most of the club members. All except for Regina, who had known he was working on the car for someone at his shop.

Will: "WHAZZUP! Haha! Anybody wanna race?"

Bell: "Oh my it's Will! "

Will: "Hey Bell, Kei. How are you doin'?"

Kei: "Hey Will! Where'd this car come from? It yours?"

Will: "Nah. A friend of mine wanted me to get it set up for his son to race heads up class this year. Is a nice car though, huh?"

Bell: "It's such a pretty red color too."

Taka: "Will this car is sweet. Can we go for a ride?"

Will: "Maybe later. You get to put the rear end under it this week by the way. Heheh."

Taka: "No shit? COOL.."

Regina: "Whatcha doin brother? Spying on us?"

Will: "No. I just thought I'd stop by and see how many people signed up with you. That's a pretty good turn out you got here."

Megumi: "Come on Will. You should join too. PLEASE?"

Sora: "It would be a lot more fun if you did Will."

Will: "I'll think about it. Okay girls?"

Megumi: "REALLY?"

Will: "Yeah. I'll think on it for a while."

Regina: "So you that jealous already huh?"

Bell: "Now Regina. He did say he'd think about it."

Will: "Yeah sis. I did say I'd think about it! Hehehe."

Kei: "So do you think this building is ok?"

Will: "Yeah it's a nice building. Megumi and Sora could move in upstairs even, keep tabs on the place."

Kei: "I never thought about that. That is a good idea too Will."

Bell: "So, Will. Would you at least come to our club celebration at our house tonite? I know Skuld would like to have you around to keep her company."

Will: "Well. I wasn't really planning on getting out tonite. But sure. Since you asked me Bell, I'd be glad to."

Bell: "That's great. Be there around 7-ish. Ok?"

Will: "Alright then. See you guys later."

Later that evening, all the current members of the club were present and enjoying themselves and Belldandy's hospitality. Regina and Robert, Taka and Megumi were busy in their own little slow dance contest. Keiichi was busy with the flurry of questions about who's car should be the club's "special" car. Shane, Urd and a few of the others were in the living room playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) on the game console. Which proved quite difficult for most of them, being as inebriated as they were, but they were having fun anyway. Of course any sober person would have taken it to be more of a warped incarnation of Twister.

Will sat quietly drinking on the bottle of Wild Turkey he had left over from the last party. Shane called it his "Kickin Chicken", Will wouldn't really drink much else. He wasn't much of a drinker, and he rarely got drunk, ever. But for some strange reason he was acting a little funny earlier in the day. And tonight was no different. He was already pretty wasted, but with him it was really hard to tell. Skuld sat next to Will and had been sipping on his drink occasionally. She was already tipsy, and had stopped sharing his drink as soon as she felt woozy. She was more content with Will's arm around her neck, giving her a random kiss every now and then.

Will : "Hey Skuld?"

Skuld: "Yes Will?"

Will: "Bell doesn't get drunk. Does She?"

Skuld: "Not really."

Will: "I was just wondering. I've seen her drink more than me tonight and she looks just fine."

Skuld: "Do I?"

Will looked deep into her dark eyes, now with a slight glaze.

Will: "Well. Maybe just a bit. You light headed?"

Skuld: "Just a bit. I feel pretty good though." She smiled and giggled at the look on Will's face.

Will: "I'm pretty ripped. I can tell. But I don't give a shit either."

Skuld couldn't comment, she just laughed and kissed his cheek.

They continued talking among themselves when suddenly Urd and Shane came crashing across the coffee table an onto Will and Skuld's laps.

Will: "HEY HEY HEY! Come on now. What the hell is this? Pro wrestling night!"

Urd: "Damn Skuld. You're breasteses ARE gotten bigger!"

Shane: "Sorry Will. Thanks for your concern!"

Will: 'What are you? A comedian? And by the way. Why are you obsessed with Skuld's boobs Urd?"

Urd: "Heehehee! It's always been my little irritatable whittle secret, right Skuld?"

Skuld: "Urd! Get your face out of my chest! Ewwwwwwww!"

Will: "Yeah! Those aren't yours to play with anymore!"

Shane, Urd and Skuld just looked at Will in disbelief. Will didn't realize what he'd said until it came out. The room was so quiet, you could hear only heartbeats. Skuld's face was as red as a tomato, her mouth gaping open. Urd broke the silence with her drunken laugh.

Urd: "So you're jealous HUH! HAHAHAHA!"

Will: "well, maybe that didn't come out right." He said as his hand came up to cover his face.

Shane: "Hell you GO BOY!"

Belldandy couldn't contain her laughter any longer as a tiny giggle turned into a gut busting laugh that consumed her breath so much that she couldn't catch any air.

Keiichi followed suit, along with everyone else. Skuld could only bury her face in Will's chest to hide her embarrassment. After a few minutes of laughter, everyone resumed what they were previously tending to.

Skuld: "Will? Will you come to my room with me?"

Will: "Your room? You sure?"

Skuld: "Yeah. I want to talk in private to you."

Will: "Oh. Well sure."

Skuld: "Why the look of disappointment?"

Will: "Ah. Nothing. Why?"

Skuld: "You just looked upset when I said.. OH. Hehe. Come on!"

Will: "Huh?"

Skuld grabbed him by his hand and pulled him up. He hadn't been up in over an hour, the alcohol hit him hard as he stood, Skuld pulling away as he stumbled over literally every piece of furniture between the stairs and the couch. Belldandy and Kei laughed at the sight of Will being so off balance. They'd never seen this side of him before.

Regina: "Hey? Where'd Will and Skuld go to?"

Urd: "Booby boy went to go play with just that. Boobies. HAHAHEHEHA!"

Regina: "Huh?"

Shane: "I think they went to go have fun."

Regina: "Really? Heh. Figures."

Urd: "Speaking of fun..shall we?"

Urd and Shane stood up, and resumed playing their drinking game version of DDR again.

Will and Skuld entered her room as she locked the door behind them.

Will wrapped his arms around her and they kissed for a few moments, Skuld pulled away and told Will to get comfortable as she turned on her TV.

Skuld: "I'm going to the bathroom a moment. I'll be right back."

Will: "Okay."

After a few minutes passed, Skuld called from the crack in the door, slightly open.

Skuld: "Will? Would you get me the blue nightgown out of my closet for me?"

Will raised an eyebrow in mischief, and let out a soft laugh.

Will: "Sure sweetie. The blue one right?"

Skuld: "Yeah it's on the right side of the walk in closet."

Will: "Alrighty!"

Will pulled the door on the closet open and blindly looked into the closet. "Damn she has some really sexy outfits in here." As he pulled out a very sheer black baby doll outfit by mistake. About that time Will noticed a pair of light red bulbs illuminating the closet. Suddenly as he stuck his head inside the closet, a cold metal clasping hand grabbed his hand and then his other arm by the wrist and clamped hard.

Will: "HEY WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK! LEGGO OF ME! LET GO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU CRAZY PIECE OF SHIT! I SAID LETGO OF ME!"

Skuld: "Will? What's Wrong?" Skuld suddenly remembered.

Skuld: "BANPEI! LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"  
Will: "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS…THIS…THING?"

Skuld: "He's not a THING he's a robot. My robot!"

Will: "Tell him to let go of my fucking hand and my arm!"

Skuld: "He thinks you're a threat. Calm down he'll let go I promise."

Will: "THREAT? I'll show him a fucking Threat!" Will calmed down suddenly. "Please let go of me, my arm is bleeding."

Banpei suddenly let go and bowed politely to him. Will stood, holding his bleeding arm, looking at the robot in sheer amazement.

Will: "Why the hell did it attack me?"

Skuld: "Please Will. He was only protecting me. I'm so sorry!"

Will: "I'm sorry if I cursed so much. He scared the shit out of me!"

Skuld: "Banpei is very intelligent. He can sense things most can't."

Will: "Where did you get a thing like this?"

Skuld: "I made him." Skuld said with a smile.

Will: "NO Way! This kind of technology doesn't exist yet."

Skuld: "Banpei. Go get a towel and a bandage for Will's arm."

Banpei walked slowly to the bathroom to do as she commanded. Will looked at her in amazement.

Will: "But how? Why? Who? Ahhh..nevermind."  
Skuld just giggled, and she carefully held his arm out as she took the wet cloth from Banpei and cleaned his scratched arm, and attached a light bandage.

Bell: "SKULD? Is everything ok in there?"

Skuld: "Yes Belldandy. Will just met Banpei, that's all."  
Bell: "Oh. Ok. If you say everything's ok. I just heard all the screaming is all."

Skuld: "Banpei. Return to the closet…and STAY there. You hear me?"

Banpei bleeped a few times, lowered his head in shame and returned to the closet and shut the door.

Skuld: "I really am sorry Will. Are you ok?" She kissed him gently and then kissed his wound.

Will: "I'm ok I think. Just sore. But I'm sure I'll feel it in the morning, I'm a little to fried right now to feel any pain really."

Skuld: "I know. I'm sorry. Will you stay with me tonight?"

Will: "Well. Sure if you'd like me to."

Skuld: "Of course, silly. I wouldn't have asked you for my nightgown if I didn't have that in mind. Of course now I guess.."

Will didn't notice Skuld came running out in nothing but her bra and panties, until now that is.

Will: "Sorry, I never did get that thing you wanted. I seen another nice one in there though, heheh."

Skuld: "WILL! Hehe. Were you going through my unmentionables?"

Will: "Well, it's not like I tried them on or anything."

Skuld: "Hehe, you really ARE drunk huh?"

Will just smiled at her in a silly grin. Until he noticed a strange person behind her, waving at him. He waved back smiling, not thinking about what he was doing. He assumed it was someone that came into the room.

Skuld: "What are you waving at?" Skuld turned her head to see Noble Scarlet smiling at her and Will. "AHHH! Umm..Will?"

Will: "Huh?"

Skuld: "Y-You can see her?"

Will: "Yeah. Who is she? She's pretty."

Scarlet smiled and kissed Will on the cheek.

Will: "Wow, cool." Will's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out on Skuld's bed.

Skuld: "Will? Will? Are you ok? Ah. Well. Noble Scarlet? Why did you come out and do that? Will isn't ready for that YET!"

Noble Scarlet gave Skuld a smug and disappointed look and disappeared back to where she'd came.

Skuld: "Oh Will. I'm sorry about tonight, I'll make it up to you soon. I just hope you'll learn to accept me for who I am. I know you can't hear what I'm saying now, but I promise I will."

Skuld lied down next to Will and cuddled with him and soon fell fast asleep, her arms wrapped around him, smiling in contentment.

Next Chapter 

**Nightmares Revisited**


	27. Nightmare Revisited

**Chapter 27**

**Nightmares Revisited**

It was cold, and nearly freezing outside. The dense soaking rain shower made the air even cooler. Combined with the dark of night, it was difficult to stay focused on the road ahead. The car traveled along at slightly less than the speed limit, the wipers making time with the tune that was playing softly from the radio. "Only 15 or 20 minutes and I'll finally be there, I can't wait" she thought as the lights from the car seemed to be consumed by the darkness of road, and the blur of rain against the front windshield. As the car approached the blind curve of the narrow two lane blacktop, a pair of lights were noticeable coming from the bend in the road. As the car cleared the curve the lights were almost blinding. It was most difficult to keep the yellow line in focus ahead. As soon as the lights came by, her focus shifted back to the road ahead. "God I hate driving in this mess, it's so hard to see." The thought sent chills down her spine. She resumed her driving to the intersection ahead. "Just one more light and I'll be there" the young woman sighed as the car came to a stop at the red light. She sat quietly in the vehicle listening to the Christmas music wafting from the speakers of the stereo. She smiled with the thought of spending the entire holiday with her boyfriend. "I hope he loves the gift I got him" she noticed the light had changed and started through the intersection. Suddenly a large cargo truck slammed on his brakes, half asleep at the wheel, the truck skid to one side trying to avoid the small Honda Accord in the road before him. The young lady never had a single thought in her mind when the truck knifed through the front passenger side of the car, just behind the front wheel, and dissecting the front end at 45 degree angle to the drivers side. As the truck and the car came to a stop, the driver of the truck jumped from the cab to run to the aid of the person in the car.

Traffic was backed up the parkway, and flashing lights from emergency vehicles could be seen up ahead. He sat quietly in the truck as traffic slowly was directed around the accident at the intersection. He could see the truck, off to the side of the road, barely damaged. The faint silhouette of a small car was in the middle of the intersection, it was impossible to identify the car. Even if it were broad daylight, it would have been no easier to. As the young man approached the intersection, he looked at the mangled front end of the car. It was literally severed from the front of the vehicle. "Damn." He thought to himself. "Christmas Eve can't even be peaceful and accident free." He shook his head in disgust at the tragic thought. As he passed the accident, taking a right turn toward his home, he felt uneasy as he looked back into the rear view mirror, noticing the tag on the front bumper, at least what was left of it. He swung the truck around in a slow u-turn and approached the wreck from a different vantage point. He exited the truck, as he ran toward the car, where paramedics and firemen were washing down the front of the smoldering front subframe of the vehicle. The officers at the scene were reluctant to let the man through to the gurney that held the occupant of the mangled vehicle. His heart was racing as he forced his way through the emergency workers. "God no, PLEASE!" the young man screamed as he recognized the vehicle, along with the medic standing next to the covered body on the gurney ahead. As he approached the medic, the man could tell he was very upset from the twisted pain on the face of the young man. "Please! I have to see if it's…" the Medic did everything he could to hold the young man on his feet as he slowly pulled back the sheet of white and red, as the young man screamed in hurt and anger at the bloodied figure of his girlfriend as she lie motionless beneath the blood soaked sheet. Sobbing uncontrollably, the young man fell to his knees, now soaked from the rain and blood from his beloved, as he had embraced her limp body before collapsing. He noticed the sheriff, as he escorted the driver of the truck toward his car. The young man rose suddenly and approached the sheriff. "I'm sorry son, there was nothing we could do. She apparently died instantly." The sheriff's partner was busy giving the driver a breath test. Which he adamantly refused at first, and subsequently failed.

As the deputy cuffed the driver to place him in the back seat, the driver spoke to the young man. "I-I'm so sorry. Please you…you have to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" The young man simply looked at the driver in disbelief. "It's not my place to forgive you. But I'd be glad to place judgment on you myself. You drunk fucking bastard!" The young man struck the driver with a flurry of fists before the deputy and Sheriff could pull him off the drunken man. "You don't have a right to do that to me! I want to press charges!" the driver spat out with a now bleeding nose and lip. "Shut up buddy! You're lucky I don't let him finish beating the shit out of you!" the Sheriff spoke in an angered tone of disgust. "Son, I'm really sorry. If you want to place any civil charges against him for the accident, just come to the station and see me ok?" the Sheriff spoke as he placed his arm around the young man to comfort him. He returned to his still running truck, and climbed inside, now soaked to the bone with cold freezing rain. He sat quietly in the cab, and began sobbing gently to himself as the wrecker and the coroner came and retrieved the car and his lovers body. The coroner got necessary information for next of kin and when they would release her body.

The young man arrived at the home of his girlfriend, her parents had been informed prior to his arrival. He slowly trod to the front door, his clothes still damp with rain and blood. He knocked at the door, as the young girl's mother answered the door. The young man collapsed into her arms, crying and holding her tightly as her father came over and offered his arms in support. "I can't…I Can't believe Donna is dead!"

He fell to the floor, slamming his fist into the floor, causing his own fist to bleed, as Donna's parents crouched down beside him crying. No one noticed the beautiful engagement ring that had fallen from his shirt pocket to the floor at the time. To him now, it was only a harsh reminder of the importance of the evening he had planned.

Will woke up violently, in a massive cold sweat. He noticed he startled Skuld, but she never woke, still lying next to him as he was now sitting straight up in her bed. His heart was still racing, beating rapidly and erratic in his chest. As he calmed down, he looked over at the beautiful young lady beside him. Strangely he didn't feel comforted by her closeness to him at the moment. Only the feelings of resentment, he always held inside for not going to pick up Donna, so that he could get her most important gift from him that Christmas Eve. Had he waited and picked her up, maybe. Just maybe, he thought, if I'd picked her up it never would have happened. Or even if it did, maybe they would have died together. But then if that happened, Regina would be alone. He didn't want that either. So much for fate, and goodbye to destiny. Will never felt the same about anything since that fateful night. Donna was his soul mate, his lover, his best friend. He often thinks, maybe he sees a lot of her in Skuld? Or maybe he is expecting to much from her? And what the hell is with the robot she's got? Is she really that smart? And on top of seeing..an angel? Or was it? I must have been really, really plastered last night, he thought.

Will slid back beneath the sheets, as Skuld cuddled next to him, even closer and placing a leg over his. He smiled at first, and slowly fell back asleep, after staring at the clock on the nightstand, which now showed 4:15 am.

Will awoke only an hour and a half after drifting off to sleep after his recurring nightmare. He slowly slipped out of bed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen and sat quietly at the table. Soon after Belldandy had awakened at her usual time and came down to the kitchen to start some breakfast for everyone. She came in quietly, and Will didn't notice her presence at first.

Bell: "Good Morning Will. Are you feeling ok?" Bell had a very concerned look to her face.

Will: "Oh. Hi, Belldandy. I'm fine really. I just woke up early is all. I was trying to collect my thoughts."

Bell: "Your Thoughts? Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Bell had since sat next to Will and carefully held his hand. She was a very sweet and wonderful person, Will was thinking in droves before he answered her question to him.

Will: "Well. Nothing that I really need to talk about I guess."

Bell: "Now Will. You know I'm always here for you. Please if something is bothering you, I want you to talk to me. Anything you tell me is always private."

Will: "can we go somewhere more private?"

Bell: "Certainly, if that's what you wish."

Bell took Will by the hand and led him into the closed in porch area behind the house. It was cooler here, and the air sent a chill up his back. But it was quiet and private, and seemed like a good place to talk.

Bell: "So what seems to be bothering you Will?"

Will: "well you see Bell. It's like this…"

Will began explaining his recurring nightmare, and his feelings he had for Donna, verses the feelings he has for Skuld. And how uneasy it makes him feel to get close to someone like that again. Bell sat quietly and listened to every word he spoke with the utmost attention, never once taking her eyes from his face. At first it made him feel a little embarrassed, but after he saw how much she really cared to hear what he had to say, he felt more relaxed. By the time he had finished his story, Bell had placed her hands on the sides of his cheeks and looked intently into his eyes, and he noticed she had a tear running from eye down her cheek. She slowly tilted her forehead to touch his, she moved back and kissed his forehead. He felt strangely relieved, but at the same time, he felt the feelings of pain leave his body. It was almost a feeling of blissfulness. He really wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing, but she made him feel much better, Without even speaking a single word.

Bell: "Will. Do you feel better now?"

Will: "Yes, actually I do. You sure have a strange effect on people. Not in the bad sense, heck. You know what I mean."

Bell just giggled and answered him with a nod.

Will: "You seem like a very religious person Belldandy. Are you?"

Bell: "Well, sort of. I wouldn't say exactly "religious". But more or less, you could say I follow a higher order."

Will: "Hmmm. Never thought of it in that manner. I'm sorry if our cursing offends you or anything, we can all get pretty vulgar sometimes."

Bell: (laughing)" Oh Will. That's just fine. It doesn't bother me in the least. To me it's just a way some people express themselves."

Will: "That's a relief. I've worried that we've offended you with it."

Bell: "No not at all. So..umm. You really feel as you said about Skuld?"

Will: "Yes. I just feel unsure sometimes. It's like I don't deserve someone as good as she. And there's always the fear of history repeating itself."

Bell: "You will just have to trust me when I say you'll not have to worry about that with her. I promise, and my promises stick. Hehehe."

Will: "Well, I trust you Bell. I really do, thank you so much for talking to me." Will opened his arms and wrapped them around Bell as he kissed her on the cheek. Belldandy could only blush.

Bell: "Oh my. Hehe. Thank you Will."

Will: "Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you."  
Bell: "Not embarrassed, just overwhelmed."

Will: "So what's for breakfast?"  
Bell: "What ever you like! Would you like to help me?"

Will: "Boy would I! You're a terrific cook."

Bell: "Say, you aren't too bad yourself. I may even learn a few tricks from you." Bell smiled as they went back into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast.

Soon after they began breakfast, everyone made their way back down to the kitchen from all the wonderful smells. Shane and Urd were the first two to arrive.

Shane: "Hey Bro. Hi Bell."

Bell and Will: "Hey, good morning!"

Urd: "I'm starving, is it ready yet?"

Bell: "In about 5 more minutes ok?"

Shane: "Man it smells good doesn't it?"

Skuld: "Yep it sure does!" Skuld came in and gave Will a hug and a peck on the cheek, she did the same for Bell too.

Bell: "Skuld, is Kei up also?"

Skuld: "Yes. He said he'd be here in a few minutes."

Megumi: "Morning everybody."

Everyone: "Morning Megumi, and Sora."

Megumi: " So what are we gonna do with the club next weekend?"

Megumi got up and smiled at Will, and generously plopped herself into his lap and hugged his neck.

Will: "Uh, what's all that for?"  
Megumi: "Come on now. I have to charm you into joining the club. It won't be as much fun without you."

Will: "Ok. Ok. I'll be in the club, ok? But don't expect me to be around too much. I do have business to run. And RPT stuff is pilling up on me like crazy."

Sora: "YAY! So you really are joining? That's great!"

Megumi: "Thank you Will. You're great. Oh, and Skuld said she'd compensate you for it later." Megumi winked at him.

Skuld: "Compensate? Huh? What's that about?"

Will: "Oh Boy. I could use some.. "compensation" too."

Bell and the others all started laughing.

Skuld finally realized what they were laughing about and started to blush.

Kei: "Hey guys. Morning Bell. (he kissed her sweetly) So how is everybody this morning?"

Will: "Fine. You ok Kei?"

Kei: "Yep. So I was thinking we should have an open house this weekend for the club once we get things cleaned and organized. Bell and I will be there in the evenings after work to get things in order. So any help would be appreciated."

Will: "I think I could help a couple of nights."

Kei: "That's nice Will, but it really isn't nescess.."

Megumi: "Yep yep yep. Is so, he's now a Club member. Hehehe!"

Kei: "Huh? Cool! So you changed your mind Will?"

Will: "Well, it sorta got changed on it's own really. Heh."

Sora: "So with the open house, should we have like a cookout and stuff for kids to do too? I like have half a dozen RC cars the kids could race for fun on a makeshift track."

Bell: "That's a wonderful idea Sora!"

Kei: "Hey that does sound like a great idea."

Skuld: "Where's Will? He disappeared before our eyes…"

In came a pair of legs and a huge box, Will sat the box on the floor and opened it up.

Will: "Sorry, I wanted to bring this in to you all."

Megumi: "Wow. Look at all the sweet stuff in here!"

Megumi pulled out a universal CAI (cold air intake) setup, a certificate for 1,000 dollars of parts or service from RPT, An RPT satin jacket, and also five Nstep jackets, ten die cast collectible NHRA cars, five plastic glue together models, and a 500 dollar certificate to the local parts store, last but not least, an unmarked trophy to boot.

Will: "It's not really a lot, but it will give people an incentive to stop by and get a chance to win these things in drawing. Save a couple of jackets and the trophy for the car show judging, of which I'll judge by the way. None of my cars or the one's I've worked on are eligible of course."

Bell: "Oh Will that is so nice of you!"

Skuld: "Thank you Will. It really means a lot to the club."

Will: "Ah, come on guys, it's not that big of a deal."

Kei: "Yes, but to the future members of the club it certainly is."

Megumi: "Terrific! Sora and I will make up the flyers on the computer today and put them out around town. Let's go do it now Sora!"

Megumi and Sora ran upstairs to Kei's computer to start on the flyers. Bell and Kei gathered up the dishes and utensils to clean up, and the others all started to go their separate ways for the day.

Greg and Emilio met Donovan and his side kicks at the Waffle House at the last exit out of town. They'd only talked to the man on the phone before, and it was just as they had imagined. Donovan was a big fellow. Six foot eight inches and every bit of three hundred and thirty pounds, thin hair in the front, with a long pony tail in the back. The rest of his head was covered by the bandana neatly folded onto his head like a hat or a cap of sorts. He was also heavily tattooed, many they assumed that he'd gotten while imprisoned. He had the look of a biker, but without the leather and accessories. He simply wore jeans and denim button down shirt with the sleeves cut off, and some swank leather and snakeskin boots.

Donovan: "So you guys know Will 'eh ?"

Emilio: "Yeah. He's a real pain in the ass."

Greg: "Shut up Emilio. So what are into Will for anyway?"

Donovan: "I'm into him for about ten years almost. That bastard ratted me out, so I aim to get retribution."

Greg: "We don't care for the guy either, but we don't want him dead."

Donovan: "So I look like I want to go back to that god-forsaken place? I ain't out to kill him. Just ruin his ass."

Emilio: "So what's the plan?"

Donovan: "Woah, slow down boy. In due time. Come on inside and we'll eat and talk about it."

Greg: "Ok. Let's go grab a bite."

The group went inside to sit and eat, and talk about the plan to wreck havoc on Will and his friends and family.

Next Chapter

**Let the Rivalry Begin!**


	28. Let The Rivalry Begin

**Chapter 28**

**Let the Rivalry Begin!**

It was the start of a new week, and Will and Taka were busy in his shop testing and giving the newly engineered parts from RPT the once over. Skuld was even present on this day, doing some cleaning for Will in his office. Although it wasn't asked of her, he thought it would be nice to have her around anyway. He wanted to test her mettle in the intelligence department, hopefully without her noticing. Taka was busy uncrating the rear end assembly for the Mustang that was in the shop. Will took a short break and headed to his office to the computer. While there he made a few errors on the blueprint for a frame modification to a car he was expecting to work on. He then made sure that he left the computer up and visible to Skuld, who was humming a sweet tune while she cleaned the top of his shop counter in his office. He then stood to leave the office and walked by Skuld, stealing a kiss and asking her to remember to clean the top of his desk "please". He smiled and headed back to the paint booth where the custom hood for a Z-06 Vette waited to be painted in the factory Yellow that graced the rest of the car. Skuld approached Will's desk and proceeded to clean, glancing at the screen, not paying any attention at first. But she soon couldn't help herself from wanting to tinker around in Will's computer. She noticed the bad math formulas that he had for the weight distribution to power ratio and also that the tie in points for the frame cross members were not properly figured with the geometric measurements in his calculations. So she corrected them without thinking, and went back to her cleaning of his office.

Will had just finished up painting in the booth, finishing the last coat of clear blended Yellow to the hood. He exited the booth after cleaning his hands. He went back to his office, noticing that Skuld had already finished and left everything as she said it would be. In fact his office had never been this clean since he'd opened the shop.

He found her in the small waiting area and asked her to come back to the office when she got a minute.

Skuld: "Yes Will? What is it?"

Will: "Um. Did you fix this on my computer?"

Skuld paused for a minute before saying anything, wondering if she should be truthful, or fib to him.

Skuld: "Yes. I saw that they were the wrong equations, so I fixed them. You aren't mad? Are you?"

Will: "heheheh. No I'm not mad. You really are very smart aren't you?"

Skuld: "Well. I just know a lot about technical stuff is all."

Will: "I think it's very good that you're interested in stuff like this. Means we have a lot more in common."

Skuld: "Really? You mean it?"

Will: "Sure I mean it."

Skuld ran up to him and hugged and kissed on him, about that time Taka came inside the office.

Taka: "AH..sorry boss. I'll come back in a few.."

Will: "No, what is it Taka?"

Taka: "It's time to uh, close up."

Will: "Oh. Right, go on ahead. We'll see you later at the clubhouse."

Taka: "Gotcha. See you there."

Skuld: "Bye Taka!"

Taka: "Bye Guys."

Will: "So you going with me to the clubhouse tonight?"

Skuld: "Sure. Who else would I go with?" Skuld just smiled at Will, giving him that patent smirk and tilted head she always used.

Will: "Well, go ahead and get cleaned up in the house. I'll be right behind you."  
Skuld: "Should I keep the shower running for you?" She gave Will a sultry look with a raised eyebrow.

Will had to pause as he thought about scenario a moment and just smiled and shook his head no.

Will: "If we do _that_ we'll never make it to the clubhouse."

Skuld: "Awww. It was just a thought." She gave him a sad, pout lip at the answer.

Will: "I didn't say _NO_, just not _NOW_." Will laughed at the expression on her face.

Skuld: "Well, ok then." She let a bit of an evil smile wash over her face when he wasn't looking.

Belldandy and Keiichi were at home after just eating dinner together, alone. To Keiichi it seemed like a really long time since they'd been alone together over the past few weeks. As a matter of fact, they hadn't. Well they hadn't much time for intimacy in a while. While it wasn't quite as hard to open up to Bell the way it had been before they reached that level of their relationship with each other, it still felt strange to Kei to have to bring up the subject to Bell. It felt cheap, and just inappropriate to him.

Bell: "What's wrong Kei? You look preoccupied by something?"

Kei: "Ah. I..It's nothing Bell, really."

Belldandy could tell when Kei was avoiding a subject, but then again a lot of people could read Kei's little nuances. Bell put her arms around Kei and placed her chin into his neck as she hugged him.

Bell: "I know, Kei. It has been a while since, you know. Can we have private time when we get home?"

Kei was a little shocked at first, then he should have known she could tell what he was thinking. But it still made him happy.

Kei: "Sure Bell. I'd love that, very much. You know I love being alone with you."  
Bell: "I do to my love." Belldandy kissed him gently on the lips.

Kei: "So is Meg and Sora going to meet us at the clubhouse?"

Bell: "Yes, I think they're actually there."

Kei: "Good. Rachel and Brad are coming to hang out to."  
Bell: "OH THAT'S GREAT! Oh sorry Kei. We haven't seen them much lately."

Kei: "Yeah, they've been on assignment but they came back yesterday."

Megumi and Sora were at the clubhouse as they straightened the table and chairs that had been placed in the first bay of the garage. Sora set out flyers and name tags to hand out to the new members that haven't been introduced. Megumi was busy afterwards, placing drink cups and setting up the cooler with the soft drinks they had picked up earlier in the day. Sora took a moment to set the stereo to the local pop/rock station and put it to a level, while quite loud now, would not be over powering. Megumi began dancing and swaying around to the music when Taka and his friend Kirk and Ben walked in.

Taka: "Man is this a auto club or a dance hall!"

Megumi jerked at his voice and spun around and laughed at him, an embarrassed face proved that she was busted.

Megumi: "Haha very funny Taka!"

Taka: "I was just joking! Besides you look pretty hot moving like that..heheh."

Megumi: "Oh? Do I?" Megumi, swayed her hips as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Taka: "Sure. Something I can't do is dance. Shane sure can though."  
Megumi: "Shane? HAHA! I don't know about dance, but he tries I guess. He is silly though."

Taka: "Megumi, this is Kirk. And this is Ben. I think you both met Ben at the party at your house that afternoon."  
Megumi: "Pleased to met you both. Kirk and Ben I'm Megumi. Oh! That sexy young thing there is Sora! Say HI Sora!"

Sora: "Wh-Who me? Se..uh. Oh HI Um Kirk, Ben. I'm Sora."

Megumi: "She's kind of bashful guys, but she is very available."

Sora: "MEGUMI! I..oh nevermind.."  
Sora only turned about ten shades of red after Megumi's comment. But Ben walked over to strike up conversation with her anyway, to try to make her feel a little less embarrassed.

Taka: "So everybody else coming?"

Megumi: "Yes. But I have a question, what on earth are they doing across the street?"

Taka: "What do you mean?" He walked over to peer out the window across the road.

Megumi: "Well, someone bought that warehouse there, but there were A LOT of hot rods and cars there earlier, I was just wondering if you knew."

Taka: "No. Does it really matter?"  
Megumi: "I guess not. It just seemed odd since most of the cars were custom jobs and muscle cars."  
Taka: "Somebody might have bought it for storage."

Megumi: "Maybe so."

Brad: "HELLO! Anybody here?" Brad hollered from the front office of the clubhouse.

Megumi: "Come on through the door to the right please!"

Brad and Rachel came walking through the door into the service area of the building.

Rachel: "WOW! This is really FANTASTIC!"

Brad: "Yeah I like it! Nice job here so far."

Rachel: "When are the others getting here?"

Megumi: "They should be here in a few minutes. I'm hoping some of new people that asked about the flyers come too."  
Brad: "Might be a good idea to open the bay door since it's warm out. The it's hard to tell anyone's here with no light out front."

Megumi: "You are right. I'll think I'll open both doors."

Soon after the others started arriving, even a few new members showed that had only seen the flyers at the local parts stores and the grocers. Bell and Kei showed up and everyone had begun to mingle and talk amongst themselves. Shane and Urd were busy getting everyone together for the soft drinks and giving out the fancy membership cards that Bell and Megumi worked on through the week.

Everyone was talking and the music playing some were even dancing, when the rumbling exhaust note of a car with headlights pulled into the drive and continued to pull into the second bay where there was no table set up, surprising some of the members. The Red Mustang drowned out the music from the stereo, till the engine was shut off. Will and Skuld exited the car as everybody else closed in to examine the car. Will pulled the hood release and left the driver door open.

Will: "WHAZZUP!" Will shouted as another voice came from the corner.

Shane: "WHAAAAZZZUUUUP! Hahahaha!"

Skuld and the others just looked at them both as if they'd lost their minds, but Belldandy just giggled at the both of them.

Will: "Hey Taka!"

Taka: "Yeah Boss."

Will handed him an envelope.

Will: "You didn't tell me it was Friday. Don't be afraid to ask me for your paycheck. I won't bite your head off."

Taka: "Sorry, to be honest, I forgot myself."  
Will: "Just don't spend it all on car parts now..hehe."

Taka: "Ok." Taka opened the envelope as Will had walked off toward Bell and Kei, with Megumi looking over his shoulder, albeit unnoticed.

Megumi: "Daaaaaaamn Taka. Ooops."  
Taka: "Hey, not very nice to snoop. But yeah. Damn. I never had a check with four digits before the decimal."

Megumi: "Hey big spender, you going to spend some of that on me?"

Taka: "Of course..hehe."

Brad: "Damn Will. How many cars do you actually have?"

Will just laughed at the comment at first, as he felt for the latch in the front of the hood to open it up.

Will: "It's just one I've been doing work on. It is nice though huh?"

Rachel: "I love the color. It's so bright Red. You paint it?"  
Will: "I wish, no. The guy that owns it had Classic Paint and design the town over do it. They do outstanding work."  
Brad: "Wow, still a 302 huh? All motor?"  
Will: "Not really. Nitrous, but he only uses it occasionally."  
Brad: "Sweet ride."

Will: "Yeah Taka put the rear end in it, so I needed to drive it some and make sure it's ok. Ask Skuld, it's major ok. Hahaha!"

Skuld: "Yeah, it's ok I think. It didn't break so I guess it is."

Rachel: "Huh? You try to break it?"  
Will: "Yeah, she's never rode in a manual shifted car like this one yet. Yours doesn't count."  
Rachel: "And why not!"

Brad: "Front wheel drive..hahaha!"

Skuld: "He scared me, so yeah. Sorry Rachel."

Will: "Want to ride Rachel?"

Rachel: "hmm. Sure why not!"

Will: "Be back in a minute, guys."

Will closed the hood, and Rachel climbed in on the passenger side. Brad was simply laughing at her as she sat looking out the front window.

Skuld: "What's so funny Brad?"

Brad: "She's gonna freak out. The fastest thing she ever been in is her Cavalier."

Skuld: "And that's funny?"

Brad: "It is when you think about her face when she realizes what fast is, heheh!"

Will cranked the car as everybody walked out to the front of the shop as he backed out into the parkway. He edged forward, into first not driving it hard at first but laying into the accelerator enough to have the car tail to the right as the back tires spun and jerked as they grabbed the asphalt.

Rachel: "HAHA! This is gonna be fun."

Will went down to the Strip mall about three blocks and turned into the parking lot to head back the other direction. As he turned around a Blue 1968 Mustang pulled up along side him at the red light. Will immediately noticed who it was, Emilio's car. Or at least his fastest car, next to Greg's Corvette. Taka and the local street racers have had trouble running faster than them in the past. And they really did run well, but Will never really raced them in many of his personal cars. He raised the throttle a bit, seeing if he'd take the bait. "Let's see how fast his car really is.." Will thought as Emilio revved his engine, unaware that it is Will in the Red Mustang next to him. He could only notice the two silhouettes throught the tinted windows. The light still Red, Will edged up to the white line before the cross walk, and the Blue Stang followed. There was no traffic in front of them, only the club members standing out on the left of the road in the driveway across the divided four lane.

Shane: "Heh. Hey check it out guys! Looks like he found a contender!"

Brad: "Sweet, what is it? I can't really tell."

Bell: "It's a blue car it seems, I'm not good with car things like all of you, hehe!"

Kei: "Looks like a Mustang, but an old one. I dunno what year from here."

Megumi: "It's a 1968 fastback, Sweet! I saw that car at the building across the road today."

Taka: "A BLUE '68 fastback! Shit! That's Emilio's Car!"

Skuld: "Oh my! You mean that guy that slapped Regina!"

Taka: "Yep, none other than that jerk."

Kei: "He maybe doesn't realize it's Will then?"

Taka: "Probably not, Emilio's car is pretty fast. We never have beaten him straight up street race, or Greg either."

Bell: "looks like they really are going to race. LOOK!"

About that time, Emilio started doing a light burnout at the red light, giving off a huge haze of smoke. Emilio's car was loaded with a 428 cobra jet and a 4 speed trans with a good set of gears in the rear and a nitrous system, for those rare occasions that a race is too close. He cleared the motor with the throttle a few times, revving the engine freely to 6,000 rpm a few times. He smiled as looked over at the Red late model next to him.

Will: "You ready?"

Rachel:"Y-you really going to RACE this guy?"

Will: "You scared?"  
Rachel: "N-no. I mean. Sort of."

Will only smiled with a smirk across his face, he flipped the switch for the nitrous system to activate, and the switch for the electrical exhaust cutouts to open. The car suddenly got louder, A LOT louder. As he watched the smile run away from Emilio's face. Will revved the motor slightly, pumping the brakes to lock the front tires with the line lock. The tires lit up as the engine roared at 3,500 rpm for a few seconds as the drag radials been to heat up and emitted a enormous haze of smoke. The car came back to an idle, erratic and choppy, more so with the open exhaust on the header collectors. The cross light turned yellow, both cars raised their idle as the light in front of them went green, both cars left hard. The red stang tailing hard to the right as the tires grabbed and lurched the car forward, the light on the tach blinked as he hit second gear. Rachel's eyes were wide open as she placed a death grip on the arm rest handle, Emilio was ahead by about a car length, but Will was gaining as they approached 3rd gear, Will reached the end of second shifting to 3rd and hitting the juice at the right moment, both cars were approaching 80 mph now, Emilio lost his lead by half a car, and sprayed to keep his lead. But as Will hit 4th gear as they past the clubhouse, he was ahead by a door and a fender. At that point he let off the accelerator as Emilio blew past him. "Who the hell is that punk anyway?" Emilio thought as he let off and slowed to see the red car making a u-turn and heading back the other direction.

Will pulled into the drive at the clubhouse, everybody cheered as they got out of the car. Shane walked up slapped his hand on Will's back.

Shane: "Hey buddy! Just like old times huh?"

Will: "I guess so, yeah."

Rachel was still shaking a little as she got out the car.

Taka: "You ok Rachel?"

Rachel: "Yeah, I'm fine. Wow, that was so cool."

Brad: "Shit. I can't believe you beat Emilio, dude."

Will: "Well, it was close enough. But I'm sure he doesn't see it that way."

Ben: "Dude, you beat his ass by a door and a fender though."

Will: "Ah hell. It doesn't really matter to me anyway. But his car isn't as fast as I thought it would be."

Kirk: "I bet your other car would wipe his ass for him though."

Will: "Yeah. I don't think I'd waste my time with him in my car. Heheh."

Skuld: "Rachel, now do you see what I mean?"

Rachel: "Oh yeah, I see now. Haha!"

Emilio rode past the group as he came back down the parkway, although Will and the others had returned inside, many others were outside talking. "New club huh? Well not for long. They want a drag war they got one." Emilio said to himself as he rode by. "That must be that club that Regina was wanting to start with her friends. I don't know where that Mustang came from, but it won't ever be that close again." Emilio thought as he headed back to Greg's house to tell him about what transpired this afternoon, and what they had planned with Donovan from the night prior.

Next Chapter

**Goddess Intervention**


	29. Goddess Intervention

**Chapter 29 **

**Goddess Intervention**

Donovan and Greg sat in the office of the new shop they rented just across the street of the newly formed auto club of Regina and Megumi. Greg was laid back in the reclining chair as Donovan sat, pulling drags from his cigarette and forming rings as he blew out the excess smoke. Inside the shop sat the cars that were going to participate in the Street Wars/ Run what you brung drag weekend at the local motor sport track in the next town. Greg and Emilio had recruited a couple of the best technicians from the area to perform all the work to be done to the cars. There was to be a promising turnout for the event in two weeks. They had a lot of work to do to put up the numbers and blow off the competition to gain more people back in their club, and deface the reputation of Will in the process. It surely wasn't going to be an easy task, but they had their plans set in motion already. The planting of two inside "moles" into the Auto Club was only the beginning.

Donovan: "So Greg? What do you think about having a little friendly street race with the locals to test out some of the mods on the cars this weekend? We need to see if things are going the right way huh?"

Greg: "Yeah. I'll see if we can set up some stuff. But the cops will be another thing entirely."

Donovan: "OH! Don't you worry about the cops. I forgot to tell you, I got things under control, trust me."

Emilio: "Under control? What do you mean by that?"

Donovan: "Let's just say everything is taken care of, and leave it at that ok Emilio?"

Emilio: "Well, if you say so then."

Greg: "I guess we have some work to do then before Friday night. It's already Wednesday. So I guess you need to get up with our guys and let them get the word out about this weekend. It usually gets around town pretty quick anyway. So see to it Emilio alright?"

Emilio: "Sure thing Greg. I'll be back in a little while and let you know how it's going."

Donovan: "Make sure they get that so called club of theirs to the street races too. Otherwise we're wasting our time and resources."

Emilio: "Sure thing. See you guys."

Belldandy, Urd and Skuld had just finished putting up the items they brought home from the local market, Kei was relaxing in his favorite chair watching the Speed channel network and the Superbike challenge that was being replayed from the weekend. Soon after Kei went into the kitchen as he heard Bell pulling out pots and pans.

Keiichi and Bell were busy fixing dinner when the phone rang, Kei stepped away to answer it.

Kei: "Hello, Keiichi speaking. Oh hi Regina. Uh-huh. I see……. So you think Will would go for that? I know you said that he wasn't really into street racing much anymore. Yeah I know. Well, if you two would like to, I'm sure Bell would love for you both to come over for dinner and we'll all talk about it. Sure. We'll see you in about an hour then. Ok Regina, Bye bye now."

Bell: "who was it dear?"

Kei: "it was Regina. She said the club had been challenged to a street race this weekend, along with all the other clubs, she accepted."

Bell: "Oh my. That means we have much to do then. I have to get food and drinks ready to take and get together our club t-shirts, and..and"

Kei: "WHOA! Slow down Bell. It's not that big of a deal. But remember Will doesn't like street racing much. So we have to convince him to come and help out at least."

Bell: "Oh I see. I'd forgotten about that. Well, I think we can convince him to at least come and watch. He IS part of the club now. I'm sure he won't be to upset."  
Kei: "Well, I hope you're right Bell. I hope you're right."

Earlier that morning at the NStep shop office..the shop intercom crackled to life….

Will: "Taka. Hey Taka!"

Taka: "Yeah boss."

Will: "You get that head off that Camaro yet?"

Taka: "Almost boss."

Will: "I was just wondering. And stop CALLING ME BOSS!"

Taka: "Yessir, Bos..i mean Will!"

Will just laughed at his broken sentence, he didn't want to be viewed as just an employer.

Skuld: "Um, Will? Can I ask you something?"

Will: "Sure sweetie. What is it?"

Skuld paused to blush, she still wasn't used to being the object of attention that Will has been giving to her lately.

Skuld: "Well I was thinking, that maybe we could go to this new restaurant that Kei and Bell went to last week. She said it was very nice and roma..just had really good food."

Will: "Why sure! If you want we can go this Friday night ok? So it's a date right?"

Skuld: "OoH! I mean.. Yeah sure. It's a date then."

Will: "Cool. I'm up for a change in taste. What kind of restaurant is it?"

Skuld: "Um a Japanese restaurant?"

Will: "Hey that sounds really good. Now I can't wait. (laughs)"

Skuld: "Me too, I haven't had any in quite a while. Not that it's been bad what I've been eating."

Will: "Say weren't you supposed to go grocery shopping with Belldandy and Urd?"

Skuld checked the clock on the wall.

Skuld: "Uh-oh. I forgot all about it! I've gotta go Will!"

She ran up and gave Will a hug and a kiss and ran toward the door. But paused as she opened it to go out.

Skuld: "Will, I. I love you."

Will just smiled a big smile.

Will: "I love you too, Skuld. Be careful. I'll see you later."

That afternoon at the grocers market, as Bell and Urd were busy fumbling around in the produce isle looking at the peppers and the green onions, Skuld wandered off through the isle that held the magazines. Many of them were bland and boring, Home improvement, Field and Stream, Hunters mags, and Cosmopolitan. Cosmo? This seemed a little interesting to Skuld. "100 Ways to Wow your man in bed. Hmmm. This is interesting."

Urd: "Whatcha doin' little one?"

Skuld jumped up startled by Urd's voice in her ear.

Skuld: "Urd! Don't DO that! You scared me."

Urd: "Ahhhhh. I see. Need some pointers do you?"  
Skuld: "Huh? What? NO! I was..just looking at this magazine. That's all."

Urd: "Maybe you should buy it Skuld. Lot's of women buy that magazine. Lot's of interesting things in there to show you how mortal men tick."

Skuld: "I was only thumbing through it, it had some nice looking outfits in it anyway."

Urd: "Oh stop being such a little wuss and BUY it. Nothing wrong with wanting to read this stuff. I do it all the time."  
Urd let out an evil laugh.

Urd: "look if you're that embarrassed to buy a simple magazine, I'll buy it for you."

Skuld: "No I can get it by myself. So Nyaaaaaaa!"

Bell: "Skuld, is something wrong? Is Urd manipulating you again? What's this?"

Bell examined the magazine. Thumbing the pages some.

Bell: "Oh this looks like it has really nice outfits in it. I'll think we'll buy this one."

Urd: "It FIGURES. Only Belldandy would have that notion."

Bell: "What notion?"

Skuld just laughed under her breath, as Urd walked off in total disbelief.

Bell: "Hey! Was it something I said?"

Will and Regina sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Skuld and Urd to come down for dinner. It seemed for a change that Megumi and Sora actually had dinner dates with Taka and a friend. Bell and Kei sat out the plates and utensils and put the rolls and bowl of pasta and sauce and the block of parmesan chesse and a grater nearby.

Will: "Wow Bell. This looks fantastic, and it smells great."

Bell: "Thank you Will."

Will: "So um. What's with the fancy dinner? It must be some awful favor to ask of me huh?"

Bell: 'Oh no Will. It's just dinner really."

Will: "Come on now, I'm not stupid. Heheh. Spit it out already."  
Regina: "It's my fault Will. They only agreed for us to come spend time with them for dinner."

Will: "Must be something to do with the club huh?"

Regina: "Well you see it's like this…"

Skuld: "Hey Will!" Skuld plopped down into his lap and kissed his cheek.

Will: "Hey Sweetheart! Um..you were saying Sis?"

Regina: "W-what did you just say?"

Will: "I said.. What were you about to ask me?"

Regina: "No..before that."

Will: "Umm. Oh. Hey Sweetheart?"

Urd: "Oh that's so sweet, it makes my tummy ache."  
Bell: "Urd that's not very nice."

Skuld: "She's just jealous. That's all."

Urd: "jealous, riiiight."

Regina: "Well. Anyway, I got the club involved in a street race this Friday night. You see it just kind of happened and.."  
Will: "A street race? Riiiiiight…." Will looked over at Urd and laughed.

Regina: "Will, I'm not joking. All the other local clubs are involved too."

Will: "Ok.ok. Let's eat. Enough about street racing. Save it for after dinner."

Regina: "But Will, I just wanted to explain..you see.."

Will gave Regina an eat shit and die look.

Will: 'I SAID let's eat and talk after dinner ok?"

Regina bowed her head and gave in, not wanting to piss him off any further.

Bell: "Ok then everyone enjoy ok!"

Keiichi could not speak for fear of causing any further flaring emotions. His look to Regina was enough to know that this wasn't a good subject for Will. He simply smiled and began to pass around the rolls.

The dinner was somewhat quiet. Only the sporadic talk of business between Will and Kei and the weekly adventures of Bell and Skuld in their adult learning classes.

After a long silence while everyone was recovering from stuffing themselves. Will spoke quietly.

Will: "I'll attend, but I won't race, I leave that to you guys alright."

Regina: "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Will: "keep asking me that and I won't."

Regina: "Ok. I'm sorry."  
Will: "You won't get any money out of me for this. You're on your own there."

Kei: "money? For what?"

Will: "Kei. Races around here aren't free. Everybody puts up a wager. Anything from 20 bucks to 10 grand."  
Kei: "Ten Thousand dollars? Wow. I didn't know that."

Regina: "we'll use money from the fund in the club if we have too."

Will: "That's fine with me, but you guys better vote on it. I'm out of that part."  
Regina: "I guess we need to call an emergency meeting at the club tomorrow nite then. That alright Kei?"

Keiichi: "Sure Regina. I'll see if I can get everyone to come tomorrow night."

Skuld: "Will, what about our date?"

Urd: "DATE? Oh BOY! Skuld's got a REAL DATE!"

Bell: "Oh Skuld that's so nice. Where are you going together?"

Will: "She wants to go to the place you and Kei went to last week."

Bell: "Oh yes! It's so romantic and the food is delicious."

Regina: "Romantic? Will? HAHAHAHA!"

Will: "What? Is there a problem?"

Regina: "No just you? Romantic? Heheh."

Will: "Don't worry Skuld. We're going. The races won't be till late. We'll have plenty of time to eat and maybe catch a movie or whatever you want."  
Kei: "I know you'll both enjoy it. It's a very nice place and the food is fantastic. Almost as good as Bell's dinners."

Will: "Definitely has to be good to compare to her cooking."

Skuld: "I hope we have fun."

Bell: "Sure you will, both of you will. And if you both want to have any private time, Kei and I can always leave for a few hours!"

Skuld: "Oh my God Bell! You didn't have to say that!"

Regina: "Oh don't worry. If they wanted to do THAT they can always go to the house. I'll be busy doing other things I'm sure."

Bell: "Did I say something wrong again?"  
Urd: "Not Exactly Bell. Come here, let me explain something."

Everyone went to the living area to relax and talk more about the weekend and the upcoming race event in the next town.

Once everyone had settled and left for the evening, Bell and Skuld had a private talk about matters known only to the three sisters and Kei. For the moment that is. Bell was afraid that if Skuld didn't begin to explain to Will about her true origin that the resulting strain would damage what relationship they have now, it was important to see her sister happy and not forego the wishes of the almighty one.

Bell: "Skuld, you should talk to Will this weekend about us. You shouldn't put it off any longer. Understand?"

Skuld : "I know Bell. But how? Every time I think I'm ready, I just can't. I'm afraid he won't understand and think I'm some kind of kook."

Bell: "Well, if need be I'll help you. He's going to have to know about all three of us. You know that."

Skuld: "But, Bell. I just , I don't know when the right moment is?"

Bell: "You'll know. I promise. But in the mean time, you need to think of a way to make him believe you. That's the most important."

Skuld: "Ok Belldandy. I'll try, really I will."

Bell: "No trying to Skuld. You HAVE to."

Skuld hung her head down and headed to her bedroom. Thinking of some way to approach Will about who she really is. She feared their relationship was going to come to a nasty abrupt stop very soon. She climbed into bed, still clothed as Bell looked in on her unnoticed, concerned about her sister's emotions at this moment.

Bell quietly watched her sleeping for a moment, or so she thought. "I'm sorry you have to go through this little sis. We love you and I know if you get through this trial, you'll overcome any obstacle that comes before you." With that she quietly shut the door, not noticing the tears streaming from Skuld's now closed eyes.

**Next Chapter**

**Truth in an Angel's Eyes**


	30. Truth in an Angel's Eyes

**Chapter 30**

**Truth in an Angel's Eyes**

Friday morning sunlight breaks through the window of Megumi and Sora's room. Megumi woke with a smile and shook Sora to wake her. Sora merely rolled to the other side and peeked at the clock on the night stand. She stared at it for quite some time before thrusting herself into a semi prone position.

Megumi: "So are you going to sleep all day Sora?"

Sora yawned while she spoke. "It's only 8 am Megumi. Can't we sleep till 10? We don't have anything pressing to do anyway."

Megumi: "What do you mean? We have to get things ready for the race tonight! Nothing to do, listen to yourself. Come on and get your sleepy ass up!"

Sora: "Oh. I wasn't thinking Megumi. I'm getting up."

Megumi: "Well, i'm going to make some cereal, want some?"

Sora: "Yes, please. I'm starving!"

Belldandy and Kei lie in bed, smiling at each other. Kei's eyes were focused on the beautiful blue pools that were Bell's pupils. He often wondered still how he came to be so lucky as to have a woman like Bell, much less a goddess to be with him forever, no less.

Bell: "Good morning Kei. Sleep well?"

Kei: "Certainly, Bell. We have a big day today huh?"

Bell: "Yes. I promised i'd help Megumi, Sora and Regina with things at the clubhouse today."

Kei: "Yeah. I'm sure i'll be there after i go over to Will's this morning. He said he had some speed parts to donate to Jeremy and Heath for the race tonight."

Bell: "Well i guess we should be getting ready then shouldn't we?"

Kei placed his arms around Bell pulling her close and kissing her, she did likewise.

Kei: "In a few minutes, ok Bell?"

Bell just giggled and whispered into his ear. "of course my Keiichi. In a few minutes.."

Skuld was already awake and sitting in front of the small vanity in the bathroom. She smiled weakly at the somber face staring back at her from the mirror. She was still deep in thought about the plans she had for tonight. She turned on the radio on the counter, a tune played that caught her attention. "Is this Love?"(Whitesnake) when she suddenly realized that this one of the songs that played on the radio the night they double dated with Taka and Megumi. She liked the tune and lyrics of the song and found herself singing to the music when Bell walked up to the door. She heard Skuld and smiled, thinking now was not the time to interrupt her.

Noble Scarlet appeared without her noticing, as she looked up into the mirror she jerked in reaction to her appearance. Scarlet simply laughed and and pointed at Skuld at first, smiling at her expression.

Skuld: "You startled me Noble Scarlet! Don't do that!"

Skuld looked at her with a scowl on her face, that soon turned to a smile and a laugh.

Skuld: "Ok you win. I'm sorry. So. Tonight's the big night huh?"  
Noble Scarlet only could shake her head yes, although she did so with a serious expression to her face.

Skuld: "I know. I'm still afraid that he'll hate me. Not for being a goddess. But for lying to him. You know?"

Noble Scarlet looked at her with concern, and an expression of understanding. She was worried that Will wouldn't understand and be upset, not thinking rationally.

Will was already busy in his shop, squaring away a few minor projects that he had going on. He had given Taka the day off, since he worked late a few nights that week. Will was also thinking about having some quality alone time with Skuld. They hadn't spent much time alone together lately since so much had been going on with his business and the club get togethers. Regina opened the bay door to his right with the remote from in the house.

Regina: "Hey bro! I'm going to head over to the club shop. Meg and Sora are meeting me there to take care of things. You gonna come by later?"

Will: "Yeah. I got some things to finish up here first. But i think i'll drop by around lunch."

Regina: "Oh ok then. We'll be there doing some fine tuning."

Will: "Fine tuning? By who?"

Regina: "Oh, Megumi and Kei are going to do some tweaking on the cars we're taking tonight."

Will: "Ohhhh. Ok. I was going to say, when did you like working on cars. Haha!"

Regina: "Hey! I had a good teacher. Asshole."

Will: "I was just kidding, Regina."

Regina: "I know, gee. Love you too brother. Even though you are a major pain in the ass."

Will: "Yea, yeah. I've heard it all. Just be careful. I'll see you later. Don't let them touch your car."

Regina: "Why is that?"

Will: "It's already set up right. Just leave it be. The boost is already turned up."

Regina: "Ok. Mine's off limits then. See ya brother!"

Will waved as Regina cranked the 'bird and pulled out of the garage. After she left the drive he shut the door again.

Will: "Well i guess it's just us right now baby." He grabbed the cotton diaper cloth and started rubbing on the finish of the Black Buick GNX. He carefully rubbed the liquid ebony finish sealer onto the immaculate black finish of the car. This was his father's last new car, before his parents passed. He almost never drove the car. It had only 16,000 miles on it. It even still had that new car smell inside. But Will thought that such an occasion was deserving of a a little driving time outside. Will was just admiring his sealer job on the car when the buzzer rang inside the bay.

Will: "Ah. Must be Kei."

Will walked up front to the office door and let Kei inside.

Kei: "Hey Will. How are you?"

Will: "Fine Kei. Just fine. You ready to go?"

Kei: "Go? Where?"

Will: "Get those parts i promised you. I don't have them here. There at the storage trailer at the shop that Shane is working at."

Kei: "OH. Ok sure. I thought they were just here at your shop."

Will: "So hop in!"

Kei: "Wow. This is a nice car. Who's is it?"  
Will: "Mine. Well, really my Dad's. But now it's mine. I promised him that i'd always take care of it for him. You like it?"

Kei: "yeah, it's beautiful. Turbo right?"

Will: "Yep. Going to drive it today and tonight. I haven't driven her in a few months."  
Kei: "I'm pretty honored to ride in something like this i know that."  
Will just laughed at Kei.

Will: "It's just a car Kei. You're going to give me a complex."

Kei: "Heheh. Sorry. I just know i've been lucky to have anything to do with cars and bikes i've only dreamed of until recently."

Will: "Yea. I know what you mean. I still wonder if i'm dreaming a lot of the time myself."

Will started up the Buick and slowly pulled out, watching the door shut behind them before pulling off.

The deep black paint was spectacular in the sunlight, the day was mild with a hint of a cool breeze, and the humidity on the low side. It was actually abnormal, by the usual summertime standards. Will paused at the end of the drive, opening the door and popping the trunk at the same time.

Will: "Hang on a sec Kei. We're riding in style today."

Kei: "Huh? In style? What do you mean?"

Will reached under the top of the door sill and pulled the handle on the driver side T-top and placed it in the trunk, and then did the same with the other.

Will: "Now we can ride. Heheh."

Kei: "Now that's sweet. I didn't notice it had removeable tops."

Will handed Kei a pair of think framed sunglasses and put a pair on himself. They pulled off to head into town, smiling and waving at those that waved at them on the way to the bike shop.

Skuld spent most of the day with Belldandy. Helping with the food that they planned to treat all the club members with for a dinner at the club shop and a fun time till the street races were to start. Although all that was on Skuld's mind was Will and the dinner they had planned for the evening. Bell stayed reassuring to her about having a good time. She never pressed her to tell him at tonite's date, although the sooner the better, she did stress to her. Never less they had a good time together getting things ready for the club. They also laughed and commented to each other about Urd's little side job at Shane's job as a sign model. However funny it may have seemed to them, it was certainly not funny to the hundreds of guys that stopped by to get the posters of her and take a look at the bike shop, the owner certainly was surprised at the turn out. This also sparked a conversation into what Skuld should wear to her dinner date with Will. She knew that if she wore jeans and a t-shirt it was fine to him. But since it was something special to her, she wanted to surprise him.

Bell: "Well, Skuld. What does he think is your most attractive feature?"

Skuld: "huh? Well, i'm not sure really. He has commented about how nice my legs are. But i haven't noticed any other comments about my appearance, other than he thinks i'm very pretty?"

Bell: "Hmm. Ok then, you should wear a short pretty summer dress that accents your legs. It even says so in that magazine we bought."

Skuld: "mag..magazine? Bell! Have you been reading that stuff too?"

Bell: "Well, it works with Keiichi dear. (giggles) Why not try it?"

Skuld: "Well i guess so. I think i know what to wear now. Thanks Belldandy."

Bell: "Your welcome Skuld. I'm sure things are going to work out for you no matter how it feels right now."

Later that evening, Will was getting ready at home to pick up Skuld for their date. He didn't feel nervous, but something had been gnawing at his mind for the past couple of weeks.Ever since that strange dream with the beautiful angel that "kissed" him? It never really left his mind. He never mentioned much to Skuld about her Robot either. For some reason all this seemed like a strange dream, he couldn't see any other explanation than that. Angels, Spirits, gods, and the like were subjects he never discussed with anyone. He just wasn't a religious person. He held high respect for Bell and the others in the "higher order" that she said they followed. But what "Order" was it? They never have given a hint at it. Were they Hindu? Buddist? Shinto? Wiccan? Not that it mattered to him, but it was perplexing. To the point where he had decided to ask Skuld politely after their dinner date tonight. He just felt like he had to know. He felt it was crucial to their growing relationship at this point. But then there was the questions she would ask about his religion. Of which, he had none. At least in this point in time it seemed non existent. He wondered if this was going to be a problem for their relationship. It seemed as though it wouldn't be very long before he found out. It was this that was making him nervous about the date.

Skuld had just finished getting ready in the bathroom and walked down to the living area, where Kei and Bell and Urd were watching television. She quietly stepped to the couch to sit down.

Kei: "Hi Skuld. That's a really nice dress."

Bell: "Oh, Skuld. You look fantastic."

Urd: "Gee, kiddo. You're even making me jealous."

Skuld: "Thank you all for saying that. I think i feel a little more confident now."

Skuld was wearing a Dark blue summer dress that hugged her figure tightly, short, well above her knees but not too revealing. Matching heels and her official bead necklace and her multi loop earrings that are part of her goddess garb. She wore her long black hair straight back with her bangs simply feathered back.

Urd: "Wait. What's this? Heheh. Lipstick? And ..and eyeliner? AND blush? Boy you went all out huh baby sis?"

Skuld: "Oooo. Does it look bad? Tell me the truth!"

Urd: "No. It looks fine. I just thought you hated cosmetic stuff."

Skuld: "Does it really look ok?"

Bell: "Skuld. You look beautiful."

Skuld: "Thank you Bell. And you too Urd."

About the time Skuld sat on the couch, the door bell rang.

Skuld: "Oh! I'll get that!"

She ran feverishly to the door and swung it open, with a wonderful toothy smile.

Skuld: "Well hello there! How are you?"

Skuld's smile turned into a minor frown all of the sudden.

Shane stood at the door, surprised and upset at the same time.

Shane: "Hiya Skuld! Umm. Sorry i turned you off so bad?"

Skuld: "Come on in Shane. I'm sorry. I was expecting Will. It's my fault."

Shane: "Hiya Urd. Hey Bell, Kei. How are you guys tonight?"

Kei: "Fine Shane. So you going with us to the race tonight?"

Shane: "Yeah i thought Urd and I would come hang out for a while, it's alright isn't it?"

Bell: "Sure it's ok Shane. Why wouldn't it be?"  
Shane: "Well i always like to ask anyway. That's just my way i guess heh."

Another knock at the door and Skuld returned with a smile again. Swinging the door open to find Taka standing there with a small gift bag.

Skuld: "Oh. It's you."

Taka: "Good to see you too Skuld."

Urd: 'Pay no attention to her Taka. Her date isn't here yet."

Taka: "Huh? Date? Date who? I thought her and Will were together?"

Urd: "Yes, that's who she's waiting on."

Taka: "Oh. OH! I'm sorry that was stupid of me Skuld."

Skuld: "Oh don't worry about it, it's my fault, again.."

The doorbell buzzed again. Skuld merely walked to the door and swung it open without even looking.

Skuld: "NEXT!"

Will: "Gee. Nice to see you too, Skuld."

Skuld stopped dead in her tracks, almost falling to her knees, she whirled around to give Will a big smile and welcome.

Skuld: "I'm so sorry Will. Please forgive me!"

Will just chuckled and gave Skuld a big hug.

Will: "Wow it's standing room only in here."

Skuld: "Oh. Well, i didn't realize everyone else was coming over tonite."

Bell: "Please Will. Both of you come sit for a few minutes. You don't have to go right now do you?"

Will: "Sure we can stay a few minutes."

Bell made sure that Skuld was seated very close to Will on the couch. Giving them both the whole thing.

Kei: "So are you still planning on coming to the races tonite?"

Will: "Well sure. I said i would. But i don't know if i'll stay the whole time though."

Bell: "Well. If you two change your minds and just want to spend more time talking or whatever you like, don't worry about coming."

Skuld: "Well. I'm pretty sure we'll come. We want to have fun with you guys too."

Kei: "Thanks Skuld."  
Urd: "Geez! Will you both hurry up and "SMILE" hehehe. Say CHEESE!"

Bell: "Oh Urd! That's really nice of you to take pictures of them together."

Skuld: "Come on Urd. That's not very nice to just take them like that. Maybe Will doesn't want his picture taken?"

Will: "No it's fine Skuld really."

He placed his arm around her gently and put his cheek close to her's and smiled as Urd snapped a few pictures.

Will: "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Skuld just giggled and whispered something inaudible into his ear that apparently made him blush a little from embarassment.

Bell: "What's wrong Will? You look a little, upset?"

Will: "No Bell. Not at ALL. Heheh."

Skuld: "Well. Should we go Will?"

Will: "Yes. I think we need to head out. The reservation is at 6:30."

Bell: "Please. Have a terrific time together. Don't you worry about us at all ok?"

Will: "Thank you Bell, Kei. We'll see you all later tonite. You just all be really careful."

Skuld: "Bye everyone!"

With that Will and Skuld left out the door to the car waiting for them outside in the drive. Will stopped and opened the door for Skuld as Bell and Urd watched from the window.

Urd: "Aww. How sweet. I bet they don't show up tonite."

Bell: "Huh? But they just said..."

Urd: "Bell. Do you really think after a great date that they wouldn't want to fire it up with a little "passion"?"

Bell: "Oh Urd! All you think about is sex don't you?"

Urd: "Well. Don't you and Kei like doing it together?"

Bell: "Well of course we do!"

Everyone else in the room looked on with an expression of surprise at their conversation turning so personal. Until Bell noticed what she'd just done and ran into the kitchen with a beet red face, apologizing on the way to everyone in the room.

Donovan and Greg sat quietly at the table of the topless club, having a few beers before Emilio was to arrive. Beautiful girls danced and swayed to the music blaring from the sound system as a few of the patrons walked to the stage to tip the young ladies, and to take a closer look unimpeaded.

Donovan: "So how are things looking for the races tonight?"

Greg: "Everything is fine, all the members are ready. We've collected plenty of front money and the cars won't run any better than they are right now."

Donovan: "For your sake i hope your right. That jap fella and his old lady. You know the two i mean don't you?"

Greg: "Yeah. It's Keiichi and Belldandy. What about them?"

Donovan: "I heard they were the heart and soul of that silly club they started. They going to race anything?"

Greg: "I'm not sure, i know he owns a motorbike. Something with a silly sidecar on it. But i'm not sure about any car they might have."

Donovan: "Well, no biggie then. How about Will and that Girl of his? They gonna be there?"

Greg: "Yeah. Our inside source said he agreed to go but he said he wouldn't race."

Donovan: "heheh..it figures. No matter though. I just want him to be around to see his little club get their asses handed to them."

Emilio walked in looking around the dark club for his club mates. He spotted them and walked slowly over to the table as a waitress came behind him to ask him about a drink.

Emilio: "A beer and a double please."

Waitress: "Just a moment."

Donovan: "So Emilio. You ready for tonight?"

Emilio: "Yeah. I was born ready."

Donovan: "Don't be a smart ass boy. It will get your ass beat, and that ego busted."

Emilio: "Yeah, whatever."

Greg walked in a cocky manner to the blonde that was dancing currently on the stage. She was beautiful, but had an evil air about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. Like she had the same attitude as they were presently wearing.

Greg: "Hey Sexy thing. What do you say to having a drink with me and my friends over at the table there." he slipped a 20 into the front strap of her outfit, near her crotch.

Dancer: "Sure thing baby. Say, you're quite a stud, handsome thing you. I'll be over right after my set."

Greg just smiled and turned to return to the table. As she removed her top and threw it onto his head while his back was turned to her. He turned again to look and smiled as her stared at the huge breasts the woman posessed. He held up her top and walked back to their table.

The young lady smiled as she walked the stage topless, all the others in the bar flocked to the stage, tongues wagging and catcalls being announced, it was a really long time since she'd heard those names.

Dancer: "Belldandy...and Keiichi. Oh it's been such a long and Painful time to me. It's so glad to hear that you're both here. In the U.S. On top of it all. Such irony. And it looks like you've already made more than a few enemies here too i see. Well, i'm sure you'll be so happy to see me. Poor little Mara has missed making your life and that of your friends oh so miserable." Mara mumbled to herself as she danced around the stage. "Yes, dear. The "bitch" is definitely back!"

Will was strangely quiet as they drove to the Temple Shiro for their dinner. Skuld wasn't sure if he was just lost in thought, or maybe upset about something. She surely did not want to upset his train of thought, so along she rode in silence also. Skuld did however gently grasped his free hand and held it loosely in hers. Will looked over at her and smiled. It seemed to ease her suspicions somewhat.

Will: "Say Skuld. You'll help me ordering dinner right? I don't want to order something we don't want. Heheh..."

Skuld: "Of course i will. I'll order things i know we'll both like ok?"

Will: "Sure thing. Um."

Skuld: "Yes Will? What is it?"

Will: "You, i mean i think you look really great tonight."

Skuld smiled and leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

Skuld: "Thank you Will. I'm glad you like what i wore tonight. I kind of wore it just for you."

Will found himself staring at her legs again while sitting at the red light on parkway. Until the driver behind him blew his horn at him, the light since turned green. Skuld only blushed and giggled at him, crossing her legs over one another in a sexy manner. She wrapped her arm inside of his and pulled herself closer to him as he slowly drove down the busy four lane highway. Still holding his hand gently, she moved his hand to her thigh, slightly to the inside and kept her hand on top of his.

Skuld: "This is ok with you isn't it?"

Will: "Umm..why sure. Feels...nice."

Skuld just laughed a little as she rubbed the top of his hand with hers. They arrived at the restaurant, and Will held her hand as they walked to the entrance. They were shown to their table, unknown to him, it was one recommended to Skuld by Bell. A very romantic seating arrangement, it overlooked the skyline of the downtown area. And was near an open balcony with a bench outside. The waiter, ushered them outdoors, with a small flask and two small glasses.

Will: "What's this Skuld?"

Skuld: "Saki. Try some it's really not bad. Just be careful. Too much and you wont need to drive. Hehe!"

Will: "Woah.. it is good. But pretty strong..cough"

Skuld only smiled at him and took a drink herself. The liquid stung her throat a little as it went down.

Skuld: "Yeah, it is pretty potent huh?"

They both sat together on the bench looking out over the city, while the waiter saw to their dinner order.

Will: "This really is a wonderful place. We'll have to come more often now. Is that alright with you?"  
Skuld: "Oh yes. Can we?"

Will: "Certainly. Oh look. I think our order is here. Come on, i'm starved."

Will showed Skuld to her chair and then took his. They began to eat and chat about what it was that he was eating. Will never thought that seafood came with so much variety. And eating on his knees was a little new to him too.

It was soon enough that they had both stuffed themselves with too much of a good thing. Skuld broke the moment with a quiet question.

Skuld: "Will. I have a very important thing i need to discuss with you. Can we go to your house for a while after we leave here?"

Will: "Well sure. I don't mind. It's not umm, anything bad is it?"  
Skuld: "OH. No, no not at all. I just wanted it to be someplace private. Is that ok?"

Will: "Sure. Are you ready to go now?"

Skuld: "I am if you're ready, yes."

On the ride home Skuld carefully slipped off her heels in the car and tucked her calves under her as she leaned over into Will, resting her head on his shoulder the whole way home. Occasionally kissing him on the arm and shoulder. Will keep his arm around her, rubbing her upper arm with his thumb. They both stayed silent the whole ride back to Will's house. Will noticed that Skuld started to cry a little as the song "Love of a lifetime" by Firehouse played on the radio. He didn't know why, but it was his decision to act as though he didn't notice. He soon pulled into the driveway, Skuld sat up trying to hide the dried tears on her face as Will had gotten out to come help her out of the car. He waited as she fumbled around for her heels. But to her surprise Will leaned in and threw an arm around her back as he grabbed her heels and threw his other arm under her legs and picked her up out of the car.

Skuld: "Will! What are you doing? You don't have to do this.." She tried to act upset, but she couldn't suppress her laughter.

Will: "I just thought i'd be nice and carry you inside, ok?"

Skuld: "Well, ok then. Carry on. Get it? Carry on?"

Will: "Hahaha..very funny. I hope i don't drop you..heheh."  
Skuld: "Ooooh. You better not! I'll be mad at you if you do."

Will: "Don't worry, i won't drop you."

Will unlocked the door and they both went inside, Skuld pulled his hand and led him over to the couch, were she sat him down and then sat right next to him, she leaned over into him and gave him a long deep kiss in the darkness of the room. Will obliged her and leaned into the kiss more. After a few moments she broke off the kiss.

Will: "So Skuld. What was so important that you had to wait to get here to tell me?"

Skuld: "Well. It's really very, very hard for me to say this. But i haven't been one hundred percent honest with you about who i am. And i wanted the chance to explain, before we got too involved. I don't want to hide anything from you. I feel like a liar."

Will: "What do you mean about who you are? You ARE Skuld right?"

Skuld: "Yes i am Skuld. And i am Belldandy's little sister, and Urd's too."

Will: "OH GOD! You're not BI are you?"  
Skuld: "huh? What's Bi?"  
Will: "You know, somebody that likes both men and women as sex partners."

Skuld: "Ewwww! That's gross. No way. I'm not that!"

Will: "You, aren't who you SAY you are though? What's up with that?"  
Skuld: "I... (Skuld decided to chance it at the spur of the moment) I'm a Goddess!"

Will just looked at her strangely for a moment. Then he smiled at her and went to hug her.

Will: "I know you're a goddess. You look good enough to be one, so you're my little goddess huh?"

Skuld was taken aback by his comment, before she knew what he was thinking.

Skuld: "No Will. I'm a REAL bona fide Goddess. I am Skuld, Goddess of the Future, 1st class, 2nd category unlimited. Well, actually limited right now, because of my actions."

Will: "Ok. I see. Hi. I'm Will, brother of the tooth fairy.Hehehe!"

Skuld was beginning to get upset, this isn't what she expected from Will.

Skuld: "Dammit Will. I'm telling you the truth." Skuld jumped to her feet, as she stood directly in front of him, He noticed that she was pretty pissed off at him. His smile left his face as the markings on her forehead began to glow and soon after her figure was engulfed in warm light, he noticed that her body appeared naked at first, then suddenly she appeared to him in a peculiar outfit, complete with a hammer the length of her entire body. And to top it all off, her feet weren't touching the floor.

Will: "Wha, WHA WHAT THE HELL? How did you just fucking do that! You're a bunch of magicians or something aren't you!"

Skuld: "I told you Will, i'm a goddess. Really, don't be afraid of me. Please?"

Skuld's eyes began to tear up again. She couldn't hold back her feelings anymore.

Skuld: "I love you Will! I have to make you believe me, or i can never see you again, ever!"

Will: "But, i don't..i don't understand. There's no such thing as gods and goddesses, is there?"

Skuld: "Will, please. Believe me. I don't know many other ways to convince you, that there is a altered universe, the 9th dimension, a place of gods and goddesses alike. We all have our jobs much like mortals, but because of the situation that exsists..."  
Will: "What do you mean.. "situation"?"

Skuld: "I'll try to explain ok?"

Will: " Well. Start explaining then please.."

This was shaping up to be a long and interesting night of spill your guts, and for that matter it is ..

TO BE CONTINUED 


	31. Truth continued

Chapter 31

Truth in an Angel's Eyes

(cont'd)

Skuld had spent the next hour talking to Will about the Goddess Practice, and that although it wasn't per say a strict religious sect, it wasn't without it's supernatural ability. Will still had a very hard time believing her story. It was strange that she could change clothes, float in mid air, all those other things that she showed him to prove herself. It wasn't until Skuld brought forth Noble Scarlet that Will began to understand what she really said as the truth.

Skuld: "Will. I must show you something that most humans have never experienced. Come forth... Noble Scarlet!"

Her angel suddenly sprang forth from behind her, ever so quietly. With her gentle smile placed on Will.

Will: "Wha... What's going on here! Th-that's the angel from..my. MY Dream?"

Skuld: "Well, yes Will. Not your dream it was real. You were just so drunk i don't think you believed it really."

Scarlet leaned in close to Will to inspect his expression as he tumbled backward onto the floor to get away, his back now against the wall. Skuld just knelt close to him, letting her angel inspect him further.

Will: "But, she's an angel! How? How do you get and angel like that? I mean..i mean. Hell i don't know WHAT i mean!"

Skuld: "Will. Please don't be afraid. I have been forced to make you believe in me, what i really am, so we can continue to be together. Understand?"

Will: "Well yes, but. But do you really expect me to believe all this at one time. I mean, you have an Angel for crying out loud! And you can change your appearance and god knows what else. Wait, god DOES know what else, what am i saying?!"

Skuld: "Will, please. I just want you to know who..WHAT i really am."

After that comment Will suddenly looked to his right by the front door, to find Belldandy quietly listening. Skuld noticed and jerked up from her kneeling position.

Skuld: "Belldandy! I didn't know you were here! When did you get.."  
Belldandy: "Oh. I'm sorry if i disturbed you both. Umm...Skuld? Why is Noble Scarlet here?"

Will: "That's what the hell i'd like to know!"

Skuld: "I...told him, Sis. I told him everything."

Belldandy looked on at Will and Skuld with a smile. Will was still shaking his head, in disbelief.

Bell: "Will, look at me please. Just a moment."

Will: "Huh? Ok, whaaaaaaaaaaah!! What the hell!? You too? Oh great, i..i think i'm gonna.."

Skuld: "WILL! Oh Will! Are you ok? Wake up Will!"

Belldandy: "Oops. I'm sorry Skuld. Maybe i just should have left."

Will lay on the floor with an odd smirk on his face, more like part smile, part smirk. He finally came around and slowly sat up, looking at both Skuld and Bell, Noble Scarlet and Holy bell. He gently reached out toward both the apparitions as they each took a hand and lifted him to his feet. Their touch was warm and soothing, it was similar to a warm bath, but not getting wet. It was an extremely odd feeling to him.

Will sat on the couch, to relax and take in all that just transpired. Still not one hundred percent convinced.

Will: "So this means that all three of you are goddesses, right? What the hell does that make Keiichi? A God?"

Skuld and Bell looked at each other and laughed.

Belldandy: "Well, he's my husband for sure, hehe!"

Skuld: "And really lucky on the other hand."

Will: 'What do you mean lucky?"

Bell: "He is a mortal too Will. Like yourself, i came to him in a awkward situation and he wished me to stay with him forever."

Will: "Hell of a wish. But i can see definitely why he did."

Belldandy could only giggle at the comment.

Will: "I'd still like to know how you guys are doing this?"

Bell tried to think about an easy way for Will to believe that what he's witnessing is real, but it was proving kind of hard with Skuld constantly babbling on about one thing or another. Will's head was beginning to seriously hurt from all the stress and a mind that wouldn't settle down and focus.

Bell: "You just have to trust me that what you've witnessed is indeed the truth. I have to go now, Kei is waiting. I just stopped buy to get something."

Will: "Well..i guess i'll give it a shot. Don't worry. I can't tell anyone, they would never believe me anyway."

Bell got up and smiled and walked to the door. "I'll see you two later?"

Skuld: "Sure. We'll be there in a little while ok?"

Will simply smiled as Belldandy got up to leave.

Will sat quietly as the door shut behind Bell, he slowly rested his head down into his cupped hands. He took a slow deep breath and tried to relax. Everything in his being, his mind, his knowledge of science, thoughts of religion and the universe. All turned upside down by a woman he was in love with. He certainly wasn't upset with her, but if this were an elaborate hoax, he certainly would commend them on a hoax well done afterwards.

Skuld had transformed back to her evening dress, no hint of her goddess lineage except for her markings and the earrings she loved so much.

Will: "Know what's so unbelievable is i knew you three had some story behind you when i first met you all."

Skuld: "Huh?"

Will: "Just call it intuition i guess." Will paused for a moment before continuing. "I couldn't put my finger on it, but you and Bell, and Urd. You all seem, i dunno. Angelic? I guess that's the word i'm looking for."

Skuld: "So you aren't mad at me for fibbing to you all this time?"

Will: "Well i didn't say that did i?"

Skuld was suddenly afraid that things were going to blow up in her face. That was something she definitely did not want to hear from him right now.

Skuld: "Will, i. I'm very sorry, please don't be.."

Will: "I might be a little angry, but i still love you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Skuld: "Aaah..well yes. I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

Will: "You kidding? I wouldn't miss the future potential of this for the world..at least i think i wouldn't."

Skuld: "What do you mean by that."  
Will: "Nothing, it was just a joke. So, you really weren't kidding when you said you made that robot huh? Looked state of the art to me. And just how did you give it circuits to understand language?"

Skuld blushed at his comment at first.

Skuld: "Well, i'll tell you about it later ok? Shouldn't we go to the races now? I know they're all waiting for us."

Meanwhile at the local meeting place, Regina and Kei were getting the club together to head over to the old industrial park. Belldandy and Urd were busy greeting everyone as they arrived at the parking lot. The entire club showed up to cheer all the racers on. Shane even showed up on his race bike, after hearing that one of the guys in Greg's club had a bike to run. After everyone showed up, Taka had the group follow him to the old industrial park where all the local street racing went on. It had been there for years, and was the only place in the whole town where there was no traffic. It was essentially a ghost town, with street lights.

At the site, Greg, Emilio and Donovan were prepping their racers for the night's event.

Greg: "Well, looks like this is it huh? You got all the cash Donovan?"

Donovan: "Yeah, don't you worry about that."

Mara: "This looks like it might be fun. So what do you guys do exactly?"

Emilio: "For you to be so hot, you sure are stupid."

Greg: "Shut up dude. She might not really know about all this stuff alright?"

Donovan: "It's simple babe. We race the other group with our cars, we win, we keep the cash and get bragging rights."  
Mara: "So that Kei and Belldandy and her friends are the one's that are going to be here huh?"

Greg: "Why you so interested in them anyway? You know them?"

Mara: "You could say that, although i DON'T like them."

Donovan: "my kinda woman you are..although i don't care why you don't, but it's all good to me."

Mara: "Trust me you wouldn't understand anyway."

Emilio: "Huh? What you mean by that?"

Mara: "Quiet! Tiny penis, i wasn't talking to you."

Greg: "Ooooooooh. Guess she got you dude..HAHAHA!"

Emilio: "Shut up jackass! Man what a bitch."

Mara: "Why thank you for that nice comment.."

Donovan: "Hey. Here they come, i can hear them."

The gang approached the lot where Greg and Emilio's club were parked, all together Taka counted to himself that there had to have been sixty cars there, including all of their cars. They all pulled up in column formation, just across from where Greg and Donovan were standing.

Donovan: "So your little club ready to take on some real competition? Show me the money."

Taka: "Yeah, we're ready. Who's the starter?"

Donovan: "We thought it would be fair to use a neutral starter for this. We don't want any whining after all."

Taka: "That's fine by us. So, shall we get down to business?"

Greg: "Yeah, let's get it rolling."

An hour had passed before Will and Skuld showed up at the races. Taka and Megumi were busy trying to figure out why they had lost all of the races that had happened so far.

Taka: "Man, there's no way that we shouldn't have one at least ONE race. Something's just not right. Are we sure all the cars have good fuel in them? Maybe, maybe the fuel is tainted or something?"

Megumi: "I just don't know, i can't find anything wrong with the cars at all. I'm lost as to why this is happening."

Will: "Hey guys. How are things going?"

Kei: "We haven't won a single race yet out of ten."

Will: "WHAT? You're kidding me right?"

Sora: "No it's not a joke. They just keep outrunning us."

About that time Will and the others looked toward the screaming sound of high revving motorcycles pass them at a speed of around a buck fifty.

Will: "I guess his bike is having trouble."

Bell: "Aww. Shane lost his race too?"

Taka: "Dude, we can't win for loosing. This is starting to piss me off."

Shane pulled up to the group as he took his helmet off, shaking his head at Will.

Shane: "Jeez. There's no fucking way i just got beat by that GSXR. No way. I refuse to believe it."

Will: "Something wrong with the bike dude?"

Shane: "No. Nothing, it just didn't feel right. I mean it started out fine but it was like everything hit slow motion or something about half way. It never missed, i didn't blow a shift or anything. I can't understand what's up."

Will stood looking over at the other group of racers, high fives and hugs going around from all the excitement of winning. Belldandy silently tugged at Urd's arm and they walked a short way from the gang.

Bell: "Urd. Do you feel what i feel?"

Urd: "Huh? Oh. You mean the stale air around here? Yes. It feels like a demon is around, but if it is i have no idea who. There's a very strong spell suppressing what ever is being hidden."

Bell: "I knew something was going on. I've had trouble concentrating on anything since we got here, but i thought maybe it was just me. I wonder if Skuld feels the same thing?"

Kei: "This sucks. It's all my fault. I should have let everybody tune they're rides themselves. Guess i blew it for everybody."

Will: "Kei, this isn't your fault, so don't say that again, you hear?"

Kei: "Yeah, but..."

Regina: "Kei, you've done nothing wrong. So don't even think that."

Will walked away from the group quietly to the Red Mustang and got inside. He fired the car up and pulled off toward the other group of racers.

Taka: "Hey where's Will going?"

Skuld: "Huh? He was standing.."  
Kei: "He's going over to Greg and the others."

Bell: "Is he going to race?"

Regina: "This is strange, he never said anything to me about racing tonite."

Shane: "I'll be right back." He said to the others as he threw on his helmet and started up his bike.

Urd: "Be careful Shane."

Shane nodded back at the group and followed Will over to Greg and his club.

Greg: "Hey who's this here? Never seen this car around."

Emilio: "Hell that's the 'Stang i was telling you guys about from the other day. This one's all mine guys."

Will pulled up and cut off the car and stepped out.

Greg: "It figures."

Emilio: "So it was you driving that car the other day huh? Wanna go again with that piece of shit? I already beat your ass last time."

Will: "In your dreams ass wipe."

Donovan took a look at Will. Then he looked away, toward Greg's Corvette.

Donovan: "So you wanna run huh?"

Will: "Why the hell not. Seems they can't win one tonight, so i figured i'd win one for them."

Emilio: "Is that so huh? You're a pretty cocky bastard."

Mara: "At least he's got more balls than you do 'Em."

Donovan and the rest of the gang laughed at her comment.

Mara walked up to Will, placing her hand on his chest and moving it up to his neck.

Mara: "You're a nice looking, big fellow. Very handsome, and strong too. What do you say to going out for a drink when this is over with hmm?"

Will looked at Mara and smiled in a polite tone, and he gently took her hand and removed it from his neck..

Will: "Sorry sweetie, i don't date strippers."

Mara: "And what makes you think i'm a stripper?"

Will: "It's the only piece of ass these guys can get."

Mara: "Humph. We'll we'll just see about that won't we?"

Will: "Let's get this shit over with. I haven't got all night."

Will walked back to the car and sat quietly when Shane leaned over into the window.

Shane: "I'll spot you on this alright, just be careful 'bro. Ok?"

Will didn't speak he simply cranked the car and gave a thumbs up and a smile.

Greg lined up the Corvette and sat patiently as Will pulled up along side him. They both performed small burn outs to heat the tires of their cars and they lined up against each other once again, at the starter.

Greg revved the 'Vette's engine lightly as Will never once looked over, his eyes glued to the hand motions of the starter. His head nodded as the starter pointed to him, Greg followed suit as he raised both hands high above his head. A few seconds had passed as all the members of both groups gathered behind the cars, while Shane and a member from Greg's club went to the finish line.

Once the flash of light was seen from them the starter threw down his hands down as Greg and Will left the starting line, tires biting for traction. Will had started with a car and a half worth of lead over Greg's Corvette and was making the lead even bigger. But as they reached the halfway mark in the road, Greg's car suddenly was alongside Will, and was slowly beginning to pull a half car lead. With the speeds approaching 100 plus miles per hour, Will's car suddenly broke loose as the right rear axle shaft gave way, and the car's power shifted to the left drive wheel, pulling the car into an instant left turn. As he got off the throttle, the car headed for the guardrail on the side of the road. He corrected for the left, but at those speeds it was difficult to completely recover and the car slowly spun to a halt in the middle of the road. Greg had since passed the finish line, and Shane had hopped on his bike to meet Will, who was quietly sitting in the car.

Shane: "Hey. Good save my man. You alright?"

Will: "I guess so."

Shane: "So what happened?"

Will: "I think i lost an axle. Felt like it anyway."  
Shane: "In third or forth gear? That's kind of odd in a car this slow isn't it?"

Will: "Well, sort of i guess. It is a new rear end though. Might have been something wrong i wouldn't have known."

Shane: "Well. I'm just glad you're alright."

Soon after Greg pulled up alongside.

Greg: "What happened Will? You alright?"

Will: "Broke an axle i think."

Greg: "Damn. That sucks man. Good race though. If we're done i'm gonna split. See ya."

Will just waved him on his way, as Greg went back to his club to enjoy his victory. Soon after Regina and Kei pulled up to see if everything was alright.

Regina: "Oh my god Will! Are you ok?"

Will: "I'm fine Regina, not to say as much for the car though. I wouldn't feel so bad if it were actually my car and not a customers car. Heh."

Kei: "You had him there for most of the way though."

Will: "Not really, one second i'm two cars ahead and the next he's right next to me? He would have won anyway, had this not happened."

Kei: "Well, i'm glad nothing bad happened. Skuld was freaking out. I think you should go talk to her. Bell is trying to calm her down. We'll hook it up on the tow dolly to the van and get it home for you."

Will: "Thanks Kei. You're a great guy."

Kei: "No problem. Hey Taka! Come help me will you?"

Taka: "On my way Kei!"

Will climbed into the Thunderbird and rode back to the group, everyone surrounded them as they stopped and climbed out of the car. Skuld ran up to Will and gave him a great big hug. Will looked at her and smiled.

Will: "I'm alright Skuld. Try not to worry so much next time ok?"

Skuld only smiled and hugged him tighter.

Will and Regina explained to everyone what happened and talked everyone into calling it quits for the night. It was already approaching one a.m. They all agreed to meet at the club shop the next day around lunch to talk about what had transpired that night. And what to do different the next time. If there was a next time, they thought.

Will: "Hey sis? You mind riding home with Kei and Bell? I want to go for a short drive before going home."

Regina: "Well, i don't mind. You sure you ok?"

Will: "I'm fine i just want to clear my head about some things."

Regina: "Well if you say so. Just come home at a decent hour ok?"

Will: "It's already beyond decent hour ya think?"  
Skuld: "Will. Um, could i go with you?"

Will: "Yeah. I don't mind. Just make sure you tell Bell you're with me."

Skuld: "Ok, be right back."

Will: "So what were you and your sisters talking about earlier?"

Skuld: "Oh. Bell and Urd were saying that they felt a demon presence here tonight."

Will: "Is that right? So there really are demons too huh?"

Skuld: "Yes. Not quite like most humans would think. Just the flipside of being a goddess."

Will: "So why don't you eliminate them?"

Skuld: "We can't. If we take one of them, then one of us are taken to keep the balance of power in order. It's the doublet system. In other words, we don't know if the one we eliminate would be "our" doublet or not."

Will: "I see. I guess it makes sense."

They rode in silence for a while. Will looked lost in thought. Skuld wasn't too concerned. She was already getting accustomed to his ways. Regina was a good informant, so her asking questions about him has seemed to help so far. Will looked over at her while stopped at a red light and smiled at her.

Will: "Say Skuld? Do you mind if we stay together tonight?"

Skuld: "Sure. I'd love that. Should i call Belldandy and tell her i'm staying at your place?"

Will: "Well, not my place. I thought we'd stay in a hotel tonight. So we could be alone in private to talk. Without a nosey sister hanging around."

Skuld: "Sure. Let me just give her a call."

Will pulled into a 24 hour package store and ran inside to get a six pack and another small pack of wine coolers and a few other things. He put the things in the back, and he drove a few blocks to the nice hotel near the airport.

Will and Skuld entered the lobby and approached the desk clerk.

Clerk: "Can i help you?"

Will: "Yes we need a room for the evening, please."

Clerk: "I only have smoking rooms available, is that okay?"

Will: "Um. Sure that's fine."

Clerk: "So you're Mr and Mrs?"

Will: "Harmmon"

Skuld looked at Will with a surprised face, she smiled full on at the answer he gave the clerk. Although it was completely unexpected. She merely leaned to him and grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She continued to replay his voice in her head, not listening to Will as he tugged at her to go find their room.

Will: "Come on Skuld...you can daydream when we get to the room. Hehe."

The clerk watched them as they left. "Man. You can sure tell when they're newlyweds.**"**

Next Chapter soon...!


	32. Lost in You

**Chapter 32**

**Lost in You**

The morning brought a steady, soaking rain. Will woke and stepped outside while Skuld slept silently in the room. He lit a cigarette, without thought, as he watched the rain fall from the stairwell of the hotel. It was only 6:30. He couldn't sleep well thinking about what he and Skuld talked about all night. It was a lot for him to absorb and he still found it amazing that however unbelievable it seemed, her story was true.

He thumped the cigarette away, half finished still, and walked out into the rain to the car and removed the small bag from the trunk. After a few moments he returned to the room to wait for Skuld to wake on her own. He was sure she was exhausted from all the events of the night before, trying so hard to convince him of her situation.

"Good grief, i'm in love with a goddess? How in the hell am i supposed to act? What the hell am i supposed to do?" Will thought as he sat silently in the chair at the table. He quietly turned on the TV.

"I mean how are we going to take this relationship any further? And just what happens when and if we decided to get married? How the hell do you marry a goddess? I know she explained about Kei and Bell, but she doesn't have a "contract" with me?" Thoughts kept filling his mind. There were so many variables he didn't know where to start. "And what about having sex. Jeez, she already got into trouble once. What happens if we continue to do so? Oh GOD! What if i get her pregnant? Can she even get pregnant from a mortal? Shit i can't understand this, it's...it's just too much for me to handle." Will slowly rested his face in his hands. Rubbing his scalp with his fingers and tugging at his hair.

"But" Will thought. "But, just seeing her smile at me. To see her look at me with that head-cocked-to-the-side grin. It makes it all worth while. She's really just so beautiful. But even if she weren't so pretty, i think i'd still be in love with her. It's her demeanor. She's just got everything i look for in a woman." Will lit another cigarette. Not thinking again. "jeez what am i doing? If i keep on i'm going to smoke all the time again. I don't want that." Stubbing out the butt out in the ashtray on the table.

Skuld lay in the bed, quietly watching his actions, only observing him. Acting as though she were still asleep. "If i could only truly tell you Will. That time in the church, at Donna's funeral. Yggdrasil was listening. "I" was listening to every word you said. And everything you said touched me in a profound way. As much as i picked on Keiichi and Belldandy, i secretly wanted a love like theirs. And even though we don't have a "contract" per say, Our fate was set that day. Fate to be together. There is truly so much that you will know in time. But i or Bell or Urd are unable to tell you right now. Skuld smiled at that thought, just as Will looked over at her.

Will: "Morning Skuld. You rest well?"

Skuld: "Yes, i had a wonderful sleep. Thank you."

Will: "So. You want to get some breakfast together?"

Skuld: "You bet. I'm starved!"

Skuld jumped up out of bed, and into Will's lap, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Skuld: "So, what are we going to do today?"

Will: "Hmm." He thought with his finger stuck to his chin, being silly. "Well, i'm sure we'll think of something."

Skuld just laughed at his comment while giving him a big hug, and holding him.

Back at the Cruzin Streetz clubhouse, Mara was alone, thinking of how to approach her new assignment. She had yet to know all the details, other than it was the biggest assignment of her life. If she blew this one, she wouldn't have to even worry about Bell and Urd and the others. She'd never be seen in this or any dimension that had contact with them. Or anyone for that matter. The only thing that she knew was that it involved the future, one which wasn't looking good for the demons at all.

Regina sat quietly at the table as Bell entered the kitchen. Bell was her usual cheerful self, humming quietly to her self. "Good morning Regina, how do you feel?" Bell said politely.

Regina: "I feel fine i guess. So you think Skuld and Will enjoyed their night alone?"

Bell: "Most certainly. They seem to love each other very much."

Regina: "Well i hope they continue to like each other. I want my brother to be happy is all."  
Bell: "Well. I'm sure Skuld will do her best to make him happy."

Regina: "You know Bell, i feel like they were destined to be together somehow. I can't explain it."

Bell: "Well." She paused for a few moments before continuing. "I do believe in destiny. So, sure i think they were destined to be together if you want to know the truth."

Regina: "Me too. It just seems so natural. I don't understand why, but it's not my place to question either."

Bell: "I think we all have someone we are destined to be with. Don't you?"

Regina: "Yeah i guess i just haven't found mine yet."

Bell laughed at her comment.

Regina: "Is it that funny, Bell?"

Bell: "Goodness no Regina! I'm sorry if that seemed rude. I meant to say that i know you'll find your way to your destiny, i just know it."

Regina: "I sure hope so. Heheh!"

Kei: "Morning everybody." Kei walks up and kisses Bell on the cheek.

Regina: "See Bell? Your destiny just walked in."

Kei: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Bell just laughed. "You know Regina. You're exactly right!"

Kei: "Oookay. I'm lost."

Regina: "Not completely though. Hahaha!"

Kei: "If you say so."

Bell set breakfast for Kei and Regina and walked to Urd's room to inform her breakfast was ready.

Urd was quiet in her room. Sitting reading a file as thick as a book. "This is really interesting. I never knew this to happen very much. It's not very often that this happens, in the least. Last time according to this log file, was over 260,000 mortal years ago. Did you ever hear about this happening before Bell?"

Bell: "Not that i'm familiar with Urd. It was well before even our time it seems."

Urd: "Thing is, is the last time this occurred. The demons were in an uproar, they did their best to prevent it. Think that will be the case again when the time comes?"  
Bell: "Well. I certainly hope not. But..it will not go by unnoticed i'm sure."

Urd: "What will we do when it does happen? Did Father tell you?"  
Bell: "Yes. Exactly. But i cannot talk about it. You know that Urd. Not a single word, or i will be "Severely" punished. Not like the punishments you've received."  
Urd: "I understand Bell. I'm not trying to have you tell me, honest."

Bell: "You'll be the first to know when the time does come. I promise."

Urd: "Well, that's fine by me. I'm interested in seeing history in the making myself."

Bell: "Well, please come eat with us ok? Regina is already downstairs."  
Urd: "So Skuld stayed with Will again last night huh? Oooo. I wonder if they did it again?"

Bell: "Urd! I'm sure they had a good time. And if they did that is their business, not ours."

Urd: "I know, i know. Still, it's intriguing to me. Heheheh."

Bell: "Oh Urd... you're unbelievable."

Urd: "Oh come on Bell. I love Skuld as much as anybody else." (I just prefer to show it by irritating the hell out of her) She mumbled under her breath.

Bell: "Just come eat with us please. And Get Megumi and Sora up too please."

Urd: "Alright. Be down in a few."

Dark and Silent, a tall well built man sat at the corner of the diner, observing the people around him. Wearing a long black rain coat, and a matching hat, the patrons of the establishment paid little attention to the mysterious man as he quietly ate his meal. The waitress approached him with fresh coffee. His gentle face and bright green eyes were soothing to her, smiling, she poured coffee into his cup.

Those eyes were so soothing to most people in fact, that no one usually noticed the small markings on his face. The shapes closely resembled a reversed capital "P", the hue matching his green eyes. He continued to sit, enjoying the coffee as he watched the news on the television above the counter. He was amazed by the arrogance and destruction that filled the news reports, frequently shaking his head in disgust at information passed from the screen and the reporter's comments.

Will and Skuld entered the diner, and took a seat on the other end of the building. The waitress approached them to take their order. The mysterious man turned his attention from the television to Will and Skuld, observing their actions and listening to their conversation, as much as he could make out above the noise of the tv and the other patrons. Will happened to look his way, as he was staring at Skuld, and then met his eyes. Will felt cold, and restless. They stared at each other for a few moments, chills ran down Will's back and he broke eye contact with the man. Not listening to Skuld, as she continued to ask him if he was feeling alright.

The man finished his coffee, stood and left money on the table for his meal. He carefully closed his coat with a couple of buttons and flipped up the collar. He quietly walked up to Will and Skuld's table. Looking intently at Skuld's face, as she looked up into his emerald eyes and languid smile.

Will: "Can i help you with something mister?"

The man didn't reply, or even look Will's way. Skuld felt entranced by the man, not looking away from him.

Will: "HEY YOU! I SAID WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

The mysterious man reached out to Skuld's face and gently touched her cheek, smiling as his fingers touched her soft skin. Will, threatened by the man's advances, struck out with his hand, grabbing the man by the forearm, forcing his hand from Skuld's face.

Will: "I won't say it again. What the fuck do you want bud!"

The man, stunned slightly by Will's grip on his forearm, he slowly looked his way, still smiling with those soul- piercing eyes.

Mysterious Man: "I'm very sorry. You looked like someone familiar, young lady. Sorry if i've disturbed you."

The man loosened his grip from Will, without him even noticing. And quietly left the diner, as they both sat at the table, stupified at the man's actions.

Will: "People nowadays are fucking nuts, you know that Skuld?" "Umm..Skuld? HEY. You ok?"

Skuld sat still looking at the door and the man as he crossed the street and seemingly, disappeared.

Skuld: "Oh. I'm sorry Will. I wasn't thinking."

Will: "What the hell was that guy's problem is what i'd like to know. You know that guy?"

Skuld: "No. No i don't."

Will: "I wonder what the fuck his problem was. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Skuld: "No. I feel fine really. No big deal."

Will: "Well. If you're ok, lets eat and get the hell out of here before some other nut comes around here."

Skuld: "Ok. Let's eat and go home then."

They began to eat their meal. Mostly in silence and little conversation. Will was still pissed at the man's actions, and Skuld's reaction to him. But even he felt unerved by the man's eyes and smile.

The mysterious man left the diner and quickly made his way to the room in which he stayed. He entered and locked the door behind him. He turned on the lights and removed his now soaking wet rain coat and hat and hung them by the door. He sat at the kitchen table, removing a lid from a box nearby as he sat. Looking around the room, photos of Skuld and Will adorned the walls. Clips from the newspaper about Will's return to racing and his business. Even old clips from a paper about Will's arrest many years ago, his commendations while serving in the Navy, along with his complete military records. Young pictures of Skuld with Banpei, and also with Kei, Bell and Urd. Pictures from her adornation into a first class goddess, and various information about her and her sisters' activities. In front of him, a very large old book with cryptic writing on the front, a strange language unknown to mortal, goddess or demon.

He carefully walked to the small bar counter and removed a small electronic device, similar in appearance to a cell phone and scanned his fingers of his right hand and then the sleeve on the rain coat he was wearing. "Hmm. It appears that it truly is them." The man softly said to himself as he observed the device further. "It has begun then. I must treat this with haste. Time is now critical." The man walked over to the couch and sat as he dialed the phone on the coffee table. It rang many times, thinning the man's patience, when the other end picked up.

Mysterious Man: "Yes. It is I. I have confirmed the event that was requested."

The other end of the line did not speak, only listening to the man speaking into the phone.

Mysterious Man: "I will await further orders at your liking sir. Yes. I have made physical contact, and the analysis proved positive. It is only a matter of time now until the reconfiguration. It will be done sir, i will report more later."

The man hung up the phone, sitting quietly as his eyes and the symbols on his face began to glow softly. He smiled, laughing as he continued to read the large cryptic book in front of him. His glow, illuminating the book's pages in green light, he read aloud to himself the words from the page before him, kneeling in the floor before the book and placing his hands to the sides. The book began to glow in an aura of blue, the letters striking out as he read each word. The room grew dark as he finished the recital of pages, then the lights returned, and the mysterious man lie back onto the couch, exhausted, he fell asleep without resistance.

**Next Chapter**

**Hell hath no Fury...**


End file.
